Ashes of Snow and Ice
by Marie464
Summary: 24 tributes, all voted into the games by their fellow district members as the smartest or the strongest. The arena is not what it seems, and the ultimate choice is shown, kill or be killed. Do they have what it takes to survive? Or will unknown twists be the pit of their despair? In the ultimate showdown between brain and brawn, who will become the sole survivor? Closed SYOT.
1. The Twist

**Maya Casden, Winner of the 299th Hunger Games, District 10 tribute**

I stared at the papers in his hands as the minutes ticked by. Both of us knew there was no point in this meeting. It was just ordered by the president of Panem, Kendel Silver.

"Would you like to see the arena plans?" Zayn Daxton, the head game maker, asked taking his amber eyes off the cloak.

"Will it be like last year?" I croak, remembering the terrifying arena that struck fear into even the Capital. The rain that blinded us into hate, into fear, into no remorse for anyone.

"No, it will be better."

"What?" I sniffle, trying to hide the fear that hit me like a slap to the face. My games had been terrifying enough, now he wants to top it?

"There will be twice as much bloodshed."

"So 48 tributes?"

"No, more mutts. Better arena. Something that will stop the rebels in their tracks."

"Rebels?" I ask, pretending not to know anything. It was my tactic for the games- acting dumb.

"There have been rebels crawling out of their little holes after your time in the games?"

"I brought on the rebels?"

"Yes, but they'll be gone soon."

"How can you be sure, with the Quell this year?" I ask.

"Let me tell you something." He sighs, "the Quell twist was made to silence the rebels."

"What? How?"

"The districts voting in their smartest and strongest, it'll tear their forces apart."

"What? How will it tear their forces apart?"

"Nevermind," he sighs, turning back to the papers in his hands. "Do you want to see the plans?"

"No..."

"What's with the uncertainty?" he asks, prying at something buried deep in my soul.

"Nothing, it's nothing," I shrug, getting to my feet.

"What did I say?"

"Is this done? I don't want to see the plans, can I go? I need to get back to ten."

"Sure, there's a guard outside who can escort you to your train." He says with a malicious look in his eyes.

**I've always wanted to create an SYOT, and now I finally have the inspiration to do it! This is my first SYOT so please don't hate. ****The tribute form is on my profile.**

**Bye for now, **

**Marie464 **


	2. District 1: Tears and Torn Relationships

Onyx Forti, District 1 male: reaping day

"Hello, Onyx," My mom exclaims with her scornful voice.

"Hello mom," I don't mean to sigh as I say it. "I'm going to go for a walk."

"Alright, but don't forget it's reaping day." She replies.

"I don't think I'll forget."

Reaping day. I couldn't ever forget such a horrid day, especially the day where I will be reaped. Albeit not everyone in my district voted for me but I can tell most did. I'm not the smartest, but I'm close to the top, which is an excuse they can use. I know they're lying when they say they didn't vote for me, and some don't even bother hiding it.

The door slams behind me as I walk out of the house. I hate my mom and dad, they're always trying to get me to be something I'm not. It's like they don't want to be looked down upon because their kid is "transgender scum". I pull my hood up over my face to hide my eyes. If people saw me out in the open, curses would be exchanged and maybe even a punch or two.

So, I head to one of the only places I feel safe and comfortable, not watched; the gym. Of course not the training center for careers that's always packed full of trainees, all of which are hoping for their chance in the games. So I go to the gym across from it, that no one else really goes to. It is always overlooked, so there are only one or two people there most of the time, and they are both don't really care about me being there.

When I get there Angel is already there. She acknowledges my presence with a single nod and goes back to her sit-ups. I head over to my favorite station; the rower. I love it because you can have a full-body workout with just one machine.

Then I head over to the weapon area to practice them for a while. I mean if I'm going into the games I should practice a little more with weapons. So the first one I grab is a sword, my favorite weapon, and spend at least half an hour.

Once I finish, I notice it's already 10:25 and the reaping starts at 11. I need to get home. So I pull my hood up and quickly make my way across town. It's hard to get to my house because people have already started to gather in the town square.

It's a good thing I pulled out my reaping clothes before I left. So when I got home all I needed to do was shower and comb my hair. And I did exactly that. When I was done and dressed in my nicest clothes; a white button-down shirt and black pants. I wanted to look very androgynous and to make sure people didn't confuse me as 'male' or 'female'.

I headed down to town square with my head bowed hoping no one would recognize me. The peacekeeper pricked my finger but I didn't feel it. There was a sort of numbness that filled my body and racked my brain.

_I'm ready for this._

_I can win the games._

_I can show every single person who doubted me wrong._

_I can do this._

"…And now introducing Sunflower Kuther, District one's escort!" I must have zoned out for the mayor's speech and the Capitol's video because they're about to call who is going into the games.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! I'm so excited to be here with you to celebrate the once in a lifetime twist!" Sunflower exclaimed. To that, the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Are you ready for this year's tribute?" She calls to the cheering crowd. "For the male, Onys.. I mean Onyx Forti!"

I saw it coming. With all the scornful glares and hatred. With everyone making fun of my pronoun, they. So I keep a neutral look on my face and stroll up to the podium. I'm not ashamed of who I am even though recoils around me as if I were a deadly snake. "Hello Onyx, I'm ever so sorry for getting your name wrong." Sunflower exclaims after I've joined her on top of the stage.

"It's just Nyx, and it's alright-" I say, not wanting to upset anyone.

"Now for the girls!" Sunflower yelps before I even have time to finish.

Angel Mayfield, District 1 female, reaping day:

I remember that day like it was yesterday. The day the Quell twist was announced. How much I wished I wasn't smart. So that I could volunteer. Except I'm not the smartest girl in school, so maybe I would get reaped in. I want to look strong when I volunteer, I'm a career, after all.

I do not want to look weak in front of my other careers. That's why being reaped is not an option. That's why I can't hesitate when I go to volunteer. That's why I'm heading to the gym at 5:45 in the morning on the only day I'm allowed to sleep in.

Not like I could sleep with my parents arguing. My mom had come home late last night with her shirt on backward and her hair all messy. And my dad didn't like that at all.

I just needed to get out of the house early in the morning to wash away all the bad vibes. All the tears and torn relationships.

So now I'm here, the only place I really feel home. As I walk in the familiar scent of apples and cleaning product fill my nose. I head to the sword station and start to practice. The simple slashing motion pushed away any other thoughts. Any other doubts.

After a little bit, my asthma starts to kick in, but I ignore it. I keep the motion going. On and on. Finally, blackness started to cloud my vision. I didn't feel my body hit the floor. I didn't feel anything until I woke up, with a dull ringing in my ears.

I look at the clock, it says that it's 7. So I start on my circuit workout. I run on the treadmill, do at least 30 push-ups, 50 bicycle crunches. Then halfway through my situps, Onyx comes in. Their sandy blonde hair is shimmering, just like the rock they were named after.

They look very sad, even though he's at the best place ever. They're reminding me of the sad puppy I used to have growing up.

I acknowledge them with a simple nod. We both know why they are here. They will be reaped. Not for being the smartest, just for being nonbinary. We live in a district of transphobes, where everyone is so scared of people who are different. People not like them.

The rest of my workout goes pretty fast and soon it's 10. The reaping's soon and I need to get ready. As soon as I'm home I got straight to the shower, not wanting to meet either of my parents.

After I feel clean and I get dressed in a nice white top and a beautiful grey skirt. I love the ruffles that cascade down the edges. It reminds me of a grey waterfall. How free water flows.

There's a knock on my door and I instantly know it's my dad. For a few seconds, I debate whether or not I should let him. I decide not to and quickly escape through the window. It's good that the roof was under my window otherwise I would have plummeted to my death.

So I step out onto the roof and watch as my dad enters my room. He looks confused and I don't blame him. I would be too if my daughter just disappeared. He looks in my closet and under my bed, as if I hid from him.

Soon he leaves and I enter my room again. I know that I'll have to talk to him, but for now, I just don't want to.

I finish with my make-up and the rest of my beauty routine and quietly walk downstairs. On tip-toes, I walk through my house. Hoping no one would see me. But right as I'm at the door I hear a shout from behind me.

"Angel, wait!" My dad called.

I didn't have time to answer because I ran out the door, making sure to slam the door behind me. I don't feel myself running but I do. I take off down the path toward the town square, where the reapings are held.

The prick on my finger telling me that I'm really about to do this. Really about to volunteer. I've waited for so long for this moment, and it's finally happening! Of course, I'll have to beat other trainees to the podium, but I can do that.

It's my last year I'm eligible, so this has to be my year! The year I outshine all of District One's tributes. The year I show how smart and popular I am.

After I made it to the 18-year-old section and listened to the Mayor's boring speech, it was time to find out who would be reaped. Our escort, Sunflower something, stood to the podium. Her blue-gloved hand clasped a microphone.

"...Our female tribute from District 1 is Abigail Turer." She exclaimed.

I pushed forward into the aisle, but a girl beats me to it. "I volunt-" She starts but I yell over her.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

The words echoed around the town. But I don't care, I will do anything to go into the games.

I quickly walk to the podium, making sure to keep the other girl behind me. Once I got there, Sunflower asked for me and Onyx to shake hands. We did and tried to give our district the best smiles hoping people would like us.

Onyx Forti, District 1: Goodbyes

I sit in the room, alone. I knew no one would come, with everyone in this god-damned district hating me. And to be honest my parents never really liked me. They always looked down upon me, as if I was an unwanted object. Hell, they probably voted me in.

The couch beneath me wrinkled as I moved to a more comfortable position. It was made of white leather and definitely made here in District One.

_What are my parents doing right now?_

_Are they celebrating?_

_Are they wondering if I'll survive the bloodbath?_

No, I will prove them wrong. I will prove all of them wrong. I'll show them that gender doesn't matter. So that when I get back they will have no choice but to respect me.

Suddenly I see a piece of yellow paper slip through the shot between the door and the floor. The sound of running footsteps slowly got quieter as I got up to get the note. It was a neat cursive handwriting that I didn't recognize.

It said, _I hope you make it back_ and was signed -_Someone who is transgender-_. What? I thought that everyone in one was a transphobic. Well, it's good to know that someone is really cheering for me.

Angel Mayfield, District 1 female: Goodbyes

My dad was the first to come in. His face looked sad and angry at once. I looked in his eyes and saw the same hazel color as my own.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to volunteer?" He asks as a small tear falls down his pale face.

"Because you would have told me not to." I say exasperated.

"Yeah I would have," he admits "because the Hunger Games is just a bunch of murders!"

"The games are my life!" I shout.

"But I want to be too! Maybe I wanted to spend time with my only daughter! Maybe just maybe I wanted to get closer to you so the games weren't just your life!" He cries as more tears flow from his face. More tears then I though my dad ever could cry.

I walk over to him, shedding a tear of my own. "I'm sorry." I say.

"No you're not!" he shouts. "You're just saying that!"

He gets up and walks out the door, making sure to slam it in my face. I slide down the wall and pull my knees to my chest.

_What have I done? _

Suddenly Tyler Caleb walks in. She sees me sitting there crying. Showing more emotion then I've ever showed her. She looks stunned as if I were a completely different person. As if I'm an alien from Mars.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Just get out."

"Excuse me, what?"

"I said just get out!" I exclaim.

"Fine! I was just trying to be your friend!" Tyler shouts.

And just like that, another person stormed out of my life possibly for the last time.

**A/N: I really hope you guys like this chapter. I put a lot of effort in, but sorry**** for the long wait.**

**So after every chapter I will ask some questions like who's your favorite of the two and who will make it farther.**

**You don't have to review every chapter, but if you want to give your tribute a better chance of surviving the bloodbath review often.**

**Bye for now,**

**Marie464**


	3. District 7: Shouts and Interuptions

**_Elizabeth Oakseed, District 7 female: reaping day_**

"Can you take a joke? Jeez." I sigh, but I catch a glimpse of my mother. Her face twisted with hurt. Like words can hurt. But they can't. Not even curses. Not even words that are shouted at you.

"Just leave me alone." She cried out.

"Fine, just thought you'd want to spend time with me since I'm volunteering," I say casually.

"Y-you're volunteering?" She asks. My mother lets a few tears stream down her face.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I ask.

"Because you're 13."

"Like that's going to stop me." I sigh.

"No please no." She pleads.

"Yes, I'm my own person. You can't tell me what to do."

"Lizzy, those games are scary and it's just a bunch of murder. Are you sure you want to be a part of something like that?" She asks imploringly.

"I knew you wouldn't support me."

"Lizzy.." she starts.

"You supported Lennox when he wanted to go into the games, so why not me!" I shout, running out of the house. Tears stream down my face as I sprint across the street. They fall and fall. And I let them.

I keep going until I'm completely lost. Until my face burns from the tears. A defeating feeling fills my body as I slide down the wall and hug my knees to my chest. I let my face fall on to my knees.

_Why Mom?_

_Why him not me?_

_Why is it that he can do something but I can't?_

_Why?_

Suddenly a man walks up. His face dirty and sullen. "What are you doing?" He commands.

"What?" I croak.

_What does he want?_

"I said, what are you doing." He snorts.

"I'm sitting on the sidewalk, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Scram, go away." He shouts.

"Why should I?" I ask, searching his face for any sort of emotion.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO! DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO FOLLOW ORDERS!" he shouts.

"Fine," I yelp and scramble away.

Another round of tears make their way down my face. I try to wipe them away, but they keep coming. They flow freely like a waterfall. I look back and see that the man taking my seat against the wall.

I turn forward and start to run back home, tears still plastered to my face. I almost crash into a guy, and he asks if there's anything wrong. Like I would tell him anything. So, I push past him and continue running home.

When I get there, my mom was gone. Probably gone to see Owen, her best friend.

_How long will she be gone?_

_Will she even come to the Reaping?_

After a refreshing shower and throwing on my black pants and matching top, I felt renewed. Like I was a new person. A person who doesn't shed tears over her mother. One that can win the hunger games. One that will show age is just a number.

The day slowly goes on and soon it's time for the reaping. The prick of the peacekeeper's needle was enough to prove this was really happening. This really was the year I was going to volunteer.

I stand in the 13-year-section, with everyone else. They all hope they wouldn't be voted in. They all hope. But they don't know that I will go in, and if I save someone's life while looking good on camera, so be it.

After the mayor's long and boring speech, it's time. The moment that'll change my life forever. The moment that'd give my glory. The moment for me to shine. My moment.

I watch as District 7's colorful escort walks on stage. She prances around for a minute before settling down by the microphone. Her bright pink hair radiating my mood. "The girl tribute for District 7 is… Jenna Harrington!" She exclaims to the melancholy crowd.

A small girl slowly starts to make her way to the podium. A terrified look plastered on her face.

"I volun-" I start to say.

"Elizabeth, please. Don't do this." I hear a cry from the audience and see my mom on the verge of sobbing.

"No!" I spat at my mom.

"Please, Liz-" she pleaded.

"Don't call me Liz!" The words flew from my mouth before I even had time to think about them.

"Elizabeth Jane Oakseed, I forbid you from volunteering!" Her tone elevated quickly to a yell.

"Watch me!" I shout back.

"I VOLUNTEER!" The words ring around the district. But do I care, no. I stroll up to the podium with a smug look on my face.

"And the boy tribute for District 7 is…" The escort goes on, pretending none of this just happened.

**_Kinnik Verdugo, District 7 male: reaping day_**

I press my ear to the door. Hoping to get the slightest clue what they're talking about. And to my surprise, Mr. Amerlart's raspy voice evaded my ears.

"We have to sell it."

_What was he talking about?_

"No we don't, we can raise the money-" Mrs. Kedel's said in her annoying, squeaky voice.

"What are you guys going to sell?" I say as I walk through the door.

"Kinnik! We're having an adult conversation!" Mrs. Kedel yelps.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you're going to sell." I sigh.

"It's none of your business!" Mr. Amerlart shouted.

"Alright then," I say sitting down on the floor. "Continue your 'adult conversation'."

"Fine! Kinnik, we might sell the orphanage! Is that what you want to hear!" Mrs. Kedel yelled slamming her fists on the table. I never would have thought such anger could come out of that little old lady.

I sigh and walk out of the room, having heard all that I want to hear. I grab my stuff and start to head home, having finished my shift.

_Come on._

_Why in the world would they sell the orphanage?_

_Money wasn't that tight._

_Those kids need places to live. _

"Excuse me. Sorry." A little girl says, interrupting my thoughts. She pushes past me and keeps running. Tears stream down her face. A look of sadness stuck on her face.

"Wait," I say. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She cries and keeps running.

…

When I get home my grandmother is sitting on the couch reading. _Wow. My grandmother never reads, being blind and all. _

"Hey Kinnik, did you get your hair cut?"

"Yeah." I lie, I didn't have time with my extra-early volunteer shift at the orphanage. I also may have completely forgotten about it.

"Come over here and let me make sure you did it right." Most teenagers wouldn't want their grandmother touching them, but in my house touch is everything. So I reluctantly walk over and sit down next to her. She moves her hand to the top of my head and quickly removes it as if she had been burned.

"If you're going to lie to me, you have got to do it right."

"I'm sorry, I forgot about it." I sigh.

"You best be sorry or else your going to get you butt whooped."

"Umm. It's 10, I better get ready for the reaping," I say not wanting to talk about my butt anymore.

"Alright, but we'll talk about this afterward."

"Fine," I say as I head past her to the room down the hall. The room with the blue splatters of paint. The room with all my photographs. The room full of books. The small room with an unmade bed. The room with the black curtains. My room.

After 15 minutes of searching, I finally found my white button-up shirt and my brown slacks. They compliment my frame nicely, even though the outfit is plain and simple.

I look off to my side and spot my favorite book; Uncharted. It's worn pages, held unmistakable beauty. The book that showed me, it's okay to be myself. It taught me that life is precious.

"Kinnik, time for the reaping!" My grandmother shouts interrupting my peaceful daydream.

"Coming!" I yell back.

The trip to the reaping was as boring as the mayor's speech. Long and unpurposeful. But then it was time for the announcement of the tribute. I knew I was relatively safe. I mostly just flew under the radar, and no one really noticed me. I often kept to myself.

_Expect when it came to authority-_

"...And the male tribute for District 7 is." The shrill voice of District 7's escort colorful interrupted my thoughts. "Kinnik Verdugo!"

_What?_

_Is this girl for real?_

_Did I just get reaped?_

Panic racked my body, but I showed no sign of it. I walk slowly, and once I reached the podium, the escort starts to clap and calls to the crowd, "let's hear it for the tributes from District 7, Kinnik and Elizabeth!"

**_Elizabeth Oakseed, District 7 female: goodbyes_**

I marvel at the modesty of some people. How one can go through their life without doing any wrong. Any evil. Any danger. Any hurt. Any harm.

Well, I'm not one of those people. I hurt my mom so bad she doesn't even come to say goodbye to me. I'm on my way to my death bed and my mother doesn't even want to see me.

But I don't care. I'll see her when I get home anyway. So why bother fretting over her. When I back she'll love me, and we can be a happy family. Together.

That's after I win of course. So I'll get blood on my hands. I'll kill. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll make it back to her.

**_Kinnik Verdugo, District 7 male: goodbyes_**

One tear. I let one tear fall from my face as my grandmother walked in. That's it. She's my everything and I have to leave her.

_Who will be there to help her find something?_

_Who will be there to help her understand a difficult word?_

_Who will be there to help her if she falls?  
_

_Who will be there for her?_

"Oh stop your crying, you'll be back before you know it." Her words echoed through my body.

"I know." I sigh.

"But don't get too cocky," she laughs, "I believe in you."

"Okay, grandma."

"Well, what are you waiting for. Give this old woman a hug!" She exclaims.

I rush to her and wrap my arms around her skinny body. I feel her strength melt into mine, as we just stood there embraced until the peacekeeper barked at us that it was time to go.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I've been waiting for my Beta Reader to check this chapter, but she never did and I got tired and want to keep my story moving. I mean I get it with the Coronavirus and all, but I'm impatient, so here it is. **

**I'm so happy that I've got almost every spot filled! Thank you to everyone who submitted. Especially ZeroIsANumber and Thebartonsrule for these two tributes. And I forgot to say thank you to DragonoftheStars1429 and IIJamesII for last chapter's tributes.  
**

**Lastly I wanted to say that I started up a sponsor system, and all the stuff and points will be on my profile.**


	4. District 4: Ready or Not, Here I Come

**Misty Weaver, District 4 female: reaping day**

"You know you don't have to spear a fish every time we go spearfishing, right?" River asks from the dock.

"But I need too," I reply, treading water. I take a deep breath and head back under the water. The Hawaiian sling shifts in my hand but I tighten my grip on its handle.

Suddenly a bright blue fish darts out from its hiding place in the coral. That's my catch. It zigzags all over the place, but I manage to put my spear through it.

As I'm coming up to shore, I notice people are there. Boys to be exact. Among them sat Thomas Genter, the most popular boy in school, and he was flirting with my best friend! Why did he have to come now? Why not when River and I were hanging out on the docks? Maybe then he would've flirted with me.

"Hey Misty!" River calls, finally noticing me coming up to the banks. I look past her and smile at Thomas. He smiles back. Does this mean anything?

"Hi Thomas." I gush once I've reached the dock and climbed on. Making sure to flex my muscles.

"You guys ready for the reaping?" Colton asks. He's a boy from the back of the group. He's a quiet one, keeps to himself mostly.

"Sure am." I say. "I can't wait to see Shelly volunteer."

"Yeah, but the whole district thinks she'll chicken out," Thomas replies.

"No, have you met that girl she's not scared of anything." I respond.

"Suuuuure." He says slowly. "It's only because she's-"

"Blonde. She's blonde." Andrew adds. He's Thomas's best friend and never goes anywhere without him.

The blood rushes to my face, making it a shade of light pink.

_I'm blonde..._

I try to cover it up quickly with a smile, but the boys catch it.

"Ha, Misty's blushing!" One calls.

"You made her embarrassed!" Another shouts.

I keep a smile on my face and turn on my heels. I storm off back to my house. Who cares, it's almost reaping time anyway.

So, I shower and put on a bright colored sundress, my favorite dress. It's colors swirl around me like flowers. But most of all I like how short it is. Not too short that everyone can see my underwear, but just short enough.

"Misty, Brook's here!" I hear my mom shout from the kitchen.

"Alright I'm coming!" I call back. I race down the stairs, very excited to see my friend.

Once I get downstairs Brook's there. She's all ready for the reaping too. Her hairs in a long braid flowing down her back, her skinny frame sporting a pair of black jeans and a bright blue top.

"You girls are so pretty in your reaping clothes!" My mother squeals.

"Thanks Mom." I say. "It's almost time, can Brook and I meet you at the town square."

"Yes, but first I think someone wants to say hi." She responds. And with that, the front door opens, and my dad walks in. He wasn't supposed to be back for another week, but here he was.

"Dad!" I say, rushing over to greet him.

"Hey Misty." He says as I wrap my arms around him.

"Hello Mr. Weaver," Brook says politely.

"Hey Brook. How's the family doing?" He asks.

"Pretty good." She smiles. I know she's thinking of Lucas, her baby brother.

"Hey Misty," my dad starts "Brook too."

"What is it?" I ask. He pulls out two ice cream bars.

Ice cream is very rare in District 4, because of how hot the sun is. He must have gotten them from one of the cruise ship passengers.

"Umm girls, you best be heading to the reaping if you plan to walk there." My mom interrupts.

"Oh, right. Bye dad! See you after the reaping." I say grabbing the ice cream bars. I hug him one last time and head out the door with Brook. I smile and hand her one of the ice cream bars. They're gone in a flash.

Suddenly a thought pops in my head. "Brook come on. I want to show you something."

"But the reaping-" She starts.

"It'll be fine," I reassure her.

"And besides who wants to listen to the Mayor's boring speech anyway," I say starting to run.

"Come on slowpoke," I call to her as we reach the beach. Last night I had stumbled upon the best view of the ocean and couldn't wait to show Brook.

"Wow," she says with astonishment as she catches the view.

We stood there for at least 10 minutes. Taking in the amazing view of the ocean. Before I looked at my watch, it read 11:12. The reaping started at 11.

"We should get going," I say.

"Alright," she replies taking one last look at the breathtaking ocean.

We head down to town square where the Mayor was already almost done with her speech. We quickly snuck to where the peacekeepers were taking fingerprints. They gave us a disapproving glare but still marked us and took our blood.

When we were finally in the 16-year-old section the Mayor was done with her speech and the pale-yellow escort slowly started to make her way to the front of the stage. She had a huge smile plastered to her face. "It's the moment you've all been waiting for. Time to announce the tributes from District 4!" I here many claps from the audience before she raises a hand in the air as a symbol to shut our faces. "Annnnnd... The female tribute from District 4 is Lucy Yetner!"

I listen, waiting for Shelly to volunteer. She was the one chosen to volunteer. After exactly 23 seconds I call out to the crowd. "I volunteer!" I calmly shout. After years of training, I know I'm the most capable girl in my class. I'm at the top and can beat almost every 18-year-old.

I stroll up to the podium keeping a calm look on my face. Like I was the chosen volunteer.

"Hello, what's your name?" The escort asks as I reach the top of the stage.

"Misty Weaver," I reply.

"Well, aren't you cute!" She says touching my dress. I want to pull away so badly, but that'll look bad in front of the cameras. So I don't. But she quickly gets the vibe and takes her hand off my dress.

"Annnnnd the male tribute from District 4 is…"

**Kai Morgan, District 4 male: reaping day**

I jumped out of bed with a burst of energy. Today was the day. Today I'm going to volunteer. Today I'm going to show the world who Kai Morgan really is. The boy that will bring honor to his district and family. The guy who was chosen to volunteer.

I quickly headed downstairs, ready for breakfast. The smell of crisp bacon invaded my nose, making my mouth water. The bacon hissed like a snake when I walked in, as if unhappy to see me.

Maya and Dylan sat at the kitchen table, waiting hopefully. Dad's cooking was the best, and he loved it. Cooking is like his secret passion; his way to express himself.

I sat down right next to Dylan giving him a high-five on the way. "Want to hit the training center after breakfast?" I whisper.

His face lights up, but he covers his excitement with a "Yeah."

Soon the bacon was gone, and Dylan and I had gotten into our workout clothes. Not like I was going to need them. Today I was going to teach him. Today I was showing him all my tricks. Not because I might not come back. Just because.

After the long and uneventful walk to the training center, it was time. I head over to the sword to start. I show him some moves and he repeats them. He's a natural at sword, so there's not much I can teach him.

So we move to spears. They're my favorite, with their long sleek handles and piercing blade. I pick it up and thrust it forward without a moment's hesitation.

His face is a mixture of astonishment and pride. "You can do that?" He asks.

"Yeah," I respond picking up another.

"Can I try?" He asks. I hand him the spear and watch as my brother throws the spear. It kinda wobbled in the air and didn't hit the target, but it was a good first try.

And that's how the rest of the morning went: me showing him a weapon and him trying it. Soon it was 10, and time to head home to get ready for the reaping.

"Race you home!" He shouted as he took off.

"Ha! Eat my dust!" I reply speeding in front of him.

I round the corner and see my house. Just a few hundred yards. I look back and see my brother right behind me. He's panting but doesn't stop. I slow down and he surges forward; beating me to the porch.

"Loser!" he says before we head inside.

"Sure," I mutter under my breath.

"Look at you!" My mother shouts when we walk through the front door. "It's an hour 'till the reaping and you're as sweaty as a dog!"

"We were training." Dylan defends.

"Go shower. Both of you!" she yells.

"Fine…" I start.

"Don't 'fine' me, go shower!" she says exasperated, "Do you not remember you're representing our family today!"

"Alright, I'm going!" I say running up the stairs.

After my shower, I step into my white button up shirt and brown slacks, lace-up my navy-blue sneakers, and head downstairs.

"Ready?" my mom asks.

I take a deep breath before replying "Yes."

"I'm so proud of you. My son, District 4's chosen volunteer." She says wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks mom," I respond with a smile creeping up my face.

"Dylan, Maya, Delta. Time to go!" My mom shouts in the direction of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Dylan shouts heading down the stairs.

"Coming!" Maya replied running down the stairs holding something bright in her hand. "I want you to have this." She says when she reaches me. It's a bright pink and blue beaded bracelet. "So you don't forget me."

"I could never forget you-" I laugh.

"I haven't finished my make-up!" interrupts Delta.

"You're twelve." I shout, "You don't need make-up."

"Says you!" She shouts.

"Come on Delta, we're going to miss the Mayor's speech."

"Like that's important."

"Delta!" my mom calls.

"Fine!" Delta replies. When she comes down the stairs, everyone else is already ready to go.

We caught a bus and quickly headed to the town square. We got there just in time. The mayor was just starting her speech. The place was packed, but I spotted my best friend from the academy.

Lachlan looked up and saw me, his face shows that he's happy to see me. I knew already how excited he was for me and how he couldn't wait to see me volunteer. I swear he's like my little sister sometimes.

I listened intently to the Mayor's speech. Waiting for the time. My time.

"...And finally, I'm going to turn the stage over to Miss Owen." The mayor called to the crowd. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"...The male tribute from District 4 is Isaac Colt!"

"I volunteer!" I shout calmly. No need to panic, everyone already knew who their chosen volunteer was.

I strode to the podium before shaking hands with Misty. She's tall and strong. Definitely career material.

When I'm up there I see Anahita shaking her head at me. Her eyes looked almost hurt. She shoves her hands in her pockets and walks off. And I watch her go. Staring at her. Not watching my own family's smiles. Not seeing the camera following my gaze and Anahita.

**Misty Weaver, District 4 female: goodbyes**

Brook and River are the first to come in. "Hey Misty," Brook says.

"Hi Brook," I respond not looking at River.

"Umm... I'm here too." River says, looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, but you aren't my friend anymore." I casually reply.

"I'm not your what?"

"Friend. You didn't stick up for me back there." I say, "Brook would have."

"No way, Brooks too quiet." She looks at Brook, "No offense."

"Well, I do take offense to that! Just because I'm shyer than you, smarter than you, doesn't mean that I wouldn't stick up for my friend."

River looks taken aback. "I'm sorry Brook... I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Well, you did," Brook says. She hugs me and turns to walk out of the room. Before she leaves the room, she turns and looks at me. "You got this Misty." Then she walks out, leaving me with River.

What was that?

Why were my friends acting this way now?

I'll just have to sort things out when I get back.

"Time to go!" a burly peacekeeper barks at River.

"You can do this." She says before walking out too.

Soon my parents come in. "Misty, I'm so excited to see my little baby girl on TV!" My mom exclaims.

"I'm excited too." I reply.

"You'll do great." My dad grunts.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I ask.

"You didn't tell us you were planning to volunteer." He sniffs, trying to not let any tears fall down his face.

"I didn't know until I was going it. I mean if Shelly wasn't going to volunteer then who was? I want our district to be well represented."

"Oh. Well, I support that. And with all your training you'll do well."

"Not just well, I'm going to win-" I reply.

"Time to go." The Peacekeeper barks again.

"I'll be back. Just you wait!" I say to my parents as they come to hug me. Then they leave and I'm alone.

**Kai Morgan, District 4 male: goodbyes**

Maya, Dylan, and Delta are first. They all come in barring smiles.

"I can't wait to see you on television!" Maya exclaims.

"Yeah, you'll do great," Dylan adds.

"You got this." Delta continues. "But you have to wear Maya's bracelet as your token."

"I was planning too," I respond hugging my youngest sister.

I turn to look Dylan in the eyes. "Come here, you doofus."

"Ha, see even Kai knows you're a doofus," Delta adds.

I hug him to my chest and whisper "I want you to look after Maya, Delta too."

"I will," he responds with a shrug.

"No, you have to promise me."

"Fine, I promise."

I turn to Delta next. "You better not be kissing any boys while I'm gone,"

"I can't be too sure; I think Carmon's into me." She replies.

"Well, I'll just have to meet him after this whole thing is over then."

"Alright." She nods and falls into my arms. "You have to win. For me. For all of us."

"I will-" I start.

"Time to go!" The gruff peacekeeper at the door shouts.

They walk out, and Mom and Dad walk in.

"Hey honey." My mom says.

"Hey mom," I reply.

"You ready for this?" My dad asks.

"Yeah and even if I wasn't, I'm too far already," I respond.

"You can do it." My mom "I've got my faith in you."

"Me too." My dad adds, and they both wrap their arms around me. We stay embraced until the Peacekeeper comes and tells my parents that their time is up.

After they leave, I know who's next. Lachlan. And soon enough I see his blonde head pop through the door. But it's who follows him in that surprises me. Anahita. Her face shows a completely different emotion than at the reaping. Pride.

She takes a long look at me before replying "You'll do great. I believe in you."

"Yeah Kai, you can do this," Lachlan adds.

Silence wraps the next few minutes before Anahita speaks "I'm sorry about the reaping. I guess I was being dramatic."

"It's fine. You're here now and that's what matters."

"Well, I wouldn't be if Lachlan hadn't come and found me." She responds.

"Thanks Lach-" I say.

"Time to go." The peacekeeper says. "Is that it? Is the whole town going to visit you?"

"Nope, that's it. See you guys in a month. And hey Anahita, check on my family once in a while."

"Can do." She responds before her and Lachlan disappear.

**A/N I had fun writing this chapter and hope you like it. I just want to say how amazing it feels to have all my spots filled. Thank you so much, to everyone who submitted. And special thanks to Evilpencilbox and ****matts0688 for these amazing tributes.  
If you haven't checked already, I'm doing a sponsor system and have everything on my profile. **

**Lastly I just want to thank ZeroIsANumber and tell you that you should submit to her SYOT.**

**Bye for now, **

**Marie464**


	5. District 11: Calm and Spoiled

**Celosia "Cel" Spring, District 11 female: Reaping day**

"Come on. Come out and have some fun before the reaping." Carolina urged.

"What I do is plenty of fun!" I counter.

"I don't think listening to the twins talk about the flower they saw is very fun." She replies.

"Well, that's not really the fun part; guessing which flower it is, is the fun!" I say.

"No. No flowers today," She responds grabbing my arm. "We're going out."

"But I'm not dressed for the reaping."

"Fine, I'll give you 5 minutes. Then we're going." She says walking out of the room.

I sigh and slip on the faded red dress that I had laid on the floor the night before. It's the nicest thing I got, considering my family isn't the richest.

Suddenly Dandelion and Delphinium run into our shared room. "Hey Cel." they say almost unanimously.

I narrow my eyes, "Hi Dandie, Delphie. Do you want something?"

"We just wanted to give you a good luck bracelet, because it's your first reaping," Dandelion says.

"We wove it out of flowers," Delphinium adds. They both smile at me, their 7-year-old cuteness overwhelming my brain.

"I love it," I say, putting the bracelet on my wrist.

"Times up!" I hear Carolina call from the living room.

"Fine, I'm coming," I call. "See you two after the reaping."

"Love you." Dandelion responded followed by a nod from Delphinium.

I give them both a quick hug and head out to the living room. Well, the living room that doubles as a kitchen. "Alright, let's go," Carolina said when I walk in.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I'll show you. Trust me," She replies heading out the door. She raced down the beaten path that leads to my house. Carolina lets her hair flow free in the wind, it's curls unfurling from her bun.

"Fine, I'm coming," I say racing to join her.

Soon I see a tree in the distance. Not just any tree, but the tree I met Carolina under. That day back in third grade.

I had just finished drawing a picture of my house when I saw that a little girl had fallen out of the tree. She looked like she was in pain, so I ran over to her and helped her up. She was fine after that but since then we've been best friends.

Once we reached the old, twisted oak, Carolina climbed up into one of the lowest branches. She held out her hand as if to help me up.

"I don't know how to climb," I mumble.

"You don't know how to what? I've been friends with you for 4 years and you never told me that you didn't know how to climb."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" I ask paranoid.

"Because climbing's amazing!" She says excitedly.

"Well then teach me!" I respond. "Wait, what time is it?"

"I don't know, maybe 10:30," Carolina replies casually.

"Then we should better start heading to the reaping. But you can teach me afterward!"

"Sounds good." She says climbing down.

"Race you to the square!" I call once she hit the ground.

"Ha, eat my dust!"

"You wish," I say.

Once we reach the town square, everyone had almost finished filing into their sections, so we quickly got to the peacekeeper's table. I turn to look at Carolina, knowing exactly what's going on inside her head. Blood.

She squeezes her eyes closed, even the sight of it is enough to make her faint. I grab her other hand and hold it tight.

"Next!" Calls the peacekeeper.

We step toward the table, Carolina making little effort to even move. "We have to do this. You'll be fine, I'm here for you," I whisper in her ear.

"I said next!" The peacekeeper shouts at Carolina.

"I'm coming," She cries. I hold her hand tight and watch as the peacekeeper pricks her finger.

Carolina heads away from the table as soon as the peacekeeper is done. I hardly feel the prick on my own finger, I just think about her.

As soon as I'm done, I make my way over to the 12-year-old section. I see Carolina, and wave. Once she sees me, I wave faster. She waves back just as fast and can't contain her laughter, neither can I. We burst out laughing and the whole section turns at us.

Suddenly the Mayor waltzes onto the stage. It's old and cracked, but it works fine. The Mayor clears her throat in the microphone, to get everyone's attention.

Her speech was long and boring, just like every year. But this was the first year I was actually concerned about it.

It's very unlikely that people would think I'm the smartest.

I fly under the radar.

No way it's me.

"Now, I'm going to turn the stage over to Miss Daisy Rening!" The Mayor calls interrupting my thoughts.

The girl that walks on stage is the opposite of a Daisy. She's got black boots, a black shirt, a mesh T-shirt, her hair is died black with a stripe of red running down the front. "As you all know, ladies first."

She slowly unfolds a piece of paper that was in her pocket. "The female you guys voted into the 300th Annual Hunger Games is… Celosia Spring!" Daisy calls to the crowd.

It's me. How?

Nothing I can do about it now. No use crying.

What if I run away?

So I take off, sprinting my heat out. But I don't get far, some peacekeeper grabs me. She pushes me on the stage.

"Well, that was certainly something you don't see every day." The escort calls to the crowd. "Alright, the male tribute from District 11 is…."

**Sage Greenberg, District 11 male: Reaping day**

I tucked a strand of long, curly hair behind my ear and kept reading. A smile spreading across my face as I turn the page in my physics book. I love physics; More specifically, reading about physics and studying the structure of matter or how the fundamental constituents of the universe interact.

"Saaaaage!" My mother calls from the kitchen. "Breakfast."

"I'm coming!" I shout back. I quickly put away my physics book and head downstairs.

The smell of food makes my mouth water. My mom hands me a plate and I pile it high with eggs, toast, and bacon. She smiles and fills her own plate. I wait until she's done to start eating though. That's the rule in my house: no eating until everyone has filled their plate.

A tingling feeling spreads through my body as I realize what today is. Reaping day. I mean, there is only one slip of paper with my name on it, considering I haven't needed to take a tessera… Unlike most of the kids who aren't as fortunate as me.

After the food's all gone, I head back to my room. The room with the mountains of books. The room I've lived in my entire life.

Suddenly I hear a knock on my door. "Come in," I call.

Marigold walks in, already wearing her reaping clothes. "Hey Sage." She says.

"Hi Marigold," I reply, not looking up from my book.

"Sage!"

"What?" I respond looking up at her.

"It's an hour before the reaping and you're not even dressed." She scolded.

"You are my friend, you don't have to be my mom too," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Come on, speaking of mothers, has your mother left yet?" She asks.

"Mom!" I shout downstairs.

"Yes?" She calls.

"Nope," I tell Marigold.

"I'm heading out, I've got to talk with the escort. Make sure to wear your purple suit and the new shoes I just got you." She says.

"Alright," I respond. I hate that my mom makes me overdress for everything. It's like I'm her doll, but I do it anyway.

"Come on, seriously, we got to get going too."

"Five more minutes," I say, going back to my physics book.

"No!" She says shutting the book.

"Fiiiiiine." I sigh.

"Alright, I'll meet you outside. And I'm taking your book."

"But-"

"No buts." She says. "Get dressed," and she walks out of my room.

Why was she acting so strange?

What was with her today?

She's never like this.

But I do what she says and put my suit on. It's itchy but a nice quality. Once I'm done, I head to my mom's room and grab my new shoes. They are dark blue with black laces, these sneakers had to be expensive.

I head downstairs, to find Marigold in her favorite armchair - As I knew she would be. Marigold is the only friend I've had and whom would always be there for me.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"Oh yeah." She says waking up from her daydream. We head out the door and toward the town square. Luckily, I only live a street away, so the walk wouldn't be too long.

"What's with you today? You've been acting weird." I say after a few minutes of silence.

"The twist. Don't you remember it?" She asks.

"Wait this year's a quell?" I ask stunned. I don't remember the announcement nor the anticipation.

"Yeah. And we're and odd District. That means we have to submit our smartest tributes." She explains giving me a sad look.

I'm shocked. How do I not remember this twist? I want to turn and comfort her. But I'm frozen. My blood turns to ice. I know nothing I can say will change my fate.

It's probably not me.

I'm only 12.

There are plenty of smarter 18-year-olds.

Suddenly the voice of a stern peacekeeper wakes me from my thoughts. "Move along."

I hadn't even realized I was holding up the line. Let alone that it was my time to place my blood and fingerprint on the paper.

I head to the section marked for the 12-year-olds with a lump in my throat that grew bigger each step. Suddenly I heard the microphone beep and look up to the stage. My mom was looking at me, her eyes saying everything. How sorry she was. How young I was. How this would be the last reaping I went to.

I watched her deliver her speech. It was long and boring, but I still listened. My mind racing a mile a minute.

When it was finally time to find out who was going into a deathmatch, I felt frozen. I knew I was a good candidate for this twist.

The goth escort calls out the name of Celosia Spring, a girl the same age as me. Then she unfolds another piece of paper. The one with the male tribute's name on it.

Please don't be me.

Please.

"Let's see, the male tribute from District 11 is.. Sage Greenberg!"

I stood frozen in place for a few seconds. Not comprehending what the escort just said.

Was it really me?

I'm going to die.

Bye Mom.

Bye Marigold.

Bye District 11.

"Do we have a Sage Greenberg?" The escort calls again, and someone pushes me forward. I slowly walk to the podium. My mind racing.

No.

Way.

I.

Am.

Going.

Into.

The.

Hunger.

Games.

Soon I reach the podium and catch a glimpse of my mother's face. She's about to cry. But I will make it back. For her. For everyone in my District. I'll be back.

**Celosia "Cel" Spring, District 11 female: Goodbyes**

The door opened and Carolina rushed in. Her eyes blotchy and red. "Why you?"

"I don't know." I sigh, I'm not one to cry. Crying won't solve anything.

"You have to make it back to me, alright." She replies embracing me with her gangly arms.

"I will. Don't worry. I will." I say, not sure if I'm trying to convince her or myself.

"I know, you're so hardworking and patient. I believe in you." She replies, drying her tears.

"Thanks Carolina. I know I'll make it back to you." I smile and let go of her. I look her in the eyes and nod. I know I will. I just know it.

"Times up!" The peacekeeper calls from outside.

"You got this!" Carolina calls as she heads out the door.

Then my family comes in: Mother, Father, the twins, and even Alder. They all bare the same expression: pity.

They think I can't do it.

I'll show them.

Just wait.

"Hey Cel." My brother says awkwardly.

"Hi Alder," I say, as I wrap myself around him. He hugs me back.

"I know you can do this, just be smart about it." He whispers in my ear.

"I will," I whisper back "Just wait and see."

Suddenly my little sisters join in the hug and I squeeze tight. Not ever wanting to let go. Wanting to stay like this forever, and not even think about the Games. How I'm going to a deathmatch, full of natural-born murderers.

"Umm. Cel, it's almost time to go." My father interrupts.

"Oh, sorry dad," I say letting go of my siblings and walking over to where he stands. "I'll make it back, don't you worry."

"I know honey. But-" He starts.

"No buts. I will be back." I say, wrapping my arms around him.

"I know you will." He sighs and beckons to mother.

My father let's go of me and I'm enveloped by my mother. Her lilac smell drifting to my nose.

"Time's up!" Shouts the peacekeeper from outside.

"Cel," Delphinium says tugging on my dress "you'll keep our bracelet as your token, right?"

"It's our family. It's got alder leaves, red celosias, yellow dandelions, and blue delphiniums-" Dandelion starts to add.

"Time. Is. Up." The peacekeeper warns. My family turns to leave, but Delphinium looks back.

"Don't forget about the irises," Delphinium says as she hurries to join the rest of the family.

Once my family was gone, I get up to go. But the peacekeeper outside stops me. "You have another visitor." She says.

"Who?" I ask.

"His name is Basil, and he's claiming to be your brother."

"I don't want to see him. I've got no interest in people who abandon family."

"Alright, I'll tell him that." She responds.

**Sage Greenberg, District 11 male: Goodbyes**

I'm escorted to a vibrant room, where the walls seemed to sparkle. The white leather couch crinkled when I sat down on it.

I'm really going into the games.

I mean, I'm smart and could survive, but my head is the whole thing that got me into this mess.

Who am I going to ally with?

What if the odds aren't in my favor?

After a few minutes, my mom came in, tears streaming down her face. "Y-you. How could you be r-reaped? You were in there only once-e." She croaked.

"I guess the odds weren't in my favor, but don't you remember about the twist?" I say, trying not to cry. Tears would only be harder for my mom. "But I'm smart and I can do this."

"I know-w you're smart and an easy vote." My mom replies, drying her tears. "My baby." She turns and wraps me in her arms.

"I love you, mom," I whisper.

"I love you too. You'll come back to me, I can feel it-"

"Your time is up." Interrupts the peacekeeper from outside. Her voice calm and steady, like I'm not about to die.

Marigold is next. She comes in with her hands clasped around a green choker. "Your mom wanted me to give this to you." She says, holding it out. "She couldn't bring herself to do it."

"Oh. It's beautiful. Thanks, Marigold." I respond, wrapping my only friend in a tight embrace. She seemed a little put off at first but then hugged me back.

No more words were spoken. We just sat there locked in a tight embrace until the peacekeeper told us it was for her time to go.

**A/N Another reaping done, we're already 1/3 of the way through them! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks to ZeroIsANumber for help with my story. I also want to thank DarkColdSummer for Celosia and Evilpencilbox for Sage, the two 12-year-olds from District 11!**

** As you all know, I've got a lot of time on my hands. So I decided I'm going to start a tribute blog. But I realized that I didn't ask for face claims, so I'd love it if you sent in one of your tribute(s). Consider this as a check-in. Also I noticed that on my tribute form I didn't ask for game strategy, thus I would like it if you PMed that as well.**

**Bye for now,**

**Marie464**


	6. District 2: Two unexpected volunteers

**Liz Starr, District 2 female: Reapings **

"What do you want?" I snarl.

"I-I just want your help-" the little girl starts. Her amber eyes staring at me.

"Well, I have none to give you," I growl.

"What?"

"Get. Lost." I say slowly.

"Fine." She replies and runs off. The nerve of that girl, asking me to help her when there were plenty of people around.

My workout today was noticeably shorter than normal because I had to make it to the reaping. Everyone had to go to the reapings. That's why I hate the,, every single person in District 2 is there. Not the impending death that hangs in the air. Nope, the fact that everyone is packed in like sardines, and no one gives me any personal space.

After my workout was done, I headed home. The walk there was pretty quick considering I lived only a block from the training center. The training center that didn't pick a volunteer. They knew that their strongest was getting voted in any way. So why waste their efforts to go through and choose someone?

"Hey Liz." My brother says as I walk inside.

"Hi Harry. How did you sleep?" I ask. Everyone in my family had been asleep when I left for the training center.

"Pretty well, how about you?"

"Good, I-" I start, but stop when the door creaks open. Loud footsteps filled the house as someone walked inside. Dad. It was almost impossible to recognize him with all of the coal dust that surrounding him.

"Liz, Harry." He grunts.

"Dad!" We say almost unanimously. I run up and wrap my arms around him.

"How are you guys doing?" He asks. My dad works in a coal mine and just finished with his 48-hour shift.

"Good, what about you?" Harry says.

"All of you need to get ready for the reaping!" My mom shouts from the kitchen.

"Fine, but we can talk after the reaping," Harry replies.

"Sounds good," Dad calls, heading to my parent's shared bedroom.

Harry and I race up the stairs, both knowing whoever made it to the shower first got the warm water. He pushed me out of the way and tried to run into the bathroom, but I grabbed his ankle.

Harry tried to jerk free, but my grip was strong. He tried again and again. No way I was going to let him shower first.

Eventually, he gave up and stopped jerking. I pushed past him and quickly shut the door. The water felt amazing on my blistered skin. It washed the dirt and grime from my hair and body.

Once I finished I put on my red shirt and jeans. I had laid them out before I headed to the gym. Quickly, I braid my hair, weaving flowers into the strands.

"Liz! Time to go!" My dad calls from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shout back.

"What are you wearing?" My mom asks, surprised when I come down the stairs.

"Umm… pants and a shirt," I reply.

"But I laid out a dress for you. It's on your bed."

"I'm not going to wear a dress," I say.

"Please. It's a pretty green one with matching high heels." She pleads.

"No way."

"Liz, just do it so we can go," Harry replies.

"Fine." I respond, making sure to stomp on my way to my room.

Sure enough, there's a green dress on my bed. It's knee-high and surprisingly has pockets. The dress has tiny straps and faded from emerald to mint.

Finally, I had put the dress on, along with the heels. They made a click-clock sound all the way back to the kitchen, where my parents and brother were waiting.

"Well isn't that stunning?" My mom asks my dad.

"Beautiful." He says.

"Can we just get going?" I ask impatiently.

We headed downtown and quickly signed in. Harry and my parents headed to join the crowd and I headed to the 15-year-old section. I'm glad Harry's not in the reaping yet, otherwise I would have been worried for him to be reaped. And it's not like I could volunteer to take his place.

The Mayor's speech was surprisingly short and quick. Unlike the Capital's video, which was long and boring. It just kept saying that the Capital was the king and the districts needed to obey it's every command.

Finally, it was reaping time. There was a whole uncertainty in the crowd, for this year District 2 didn't select a volunteer from the academy. The twist was to select the strongest so we really didn't need a chosen volunteer.

"Hello, people of District 2!" The escort calls from the stage. Her long red hair flowing behind her as she walked across the stage to the microphone.

"Lady's first…" She starts, unfolding a piece of paper from her pocket. "The female tribute from District 2 is… Katlyn Harding!"

A small 12-year-old starts to walk to the podium. I remember her from school, but why was she voted in as the strongest?

I wince as she turns to face the crowd. She looks almost exactly like Harry. The same light blue eyes and curly, short blonde hair.

"I-I volunteer!" I shout. I couldn't stand by and let a 12-year-old go off to her murder.

I walk slowly to the podium aware that the entire district was watching my every move. When I got there, I turned and crossed my arms definitely at my District. I swept my gaze swept over the crowd.

My parents were sobbing, but why? I've trained for years and planned to volunteer someday, I just didn't think I'd be this young. Suddenly my brother ran into the aisle, his arms extended. Reaching. Reaching for me.

**Allegro June, District 2 male: Reaping **

This year the academy didn't pick anyone. It's a sign. I'm 18, it's my year to volunteer. I'm going to go into the games, and there is nothing anyone can do.

I've always wanted to go into the games, and show everyone that I'm not the black sheep of the district. That I'm not a loser.

"Allegro! Time to get ready for the reaping!" Lindsey calls from her room across the hall. She's only 14-years old and already very mature. Olive's death made her grow up quickly. Too quickly. Olive was her best friend. Her murder shook everyone, her death was heart-breaking. But Lindsey overcame it, just like she overcomes any obstacle in her way.

"Alright, when?" I grunt.

"11 o'clock sharp."

I look at the clock above my bed. 10:07. I must have slept in, which left me with no time to workout. So I quickly grabbed a shower and stepped into jeans and a white T-shirt. It was a little ripped, but it'll be fine.

My sneakers were the same, all roughed up. But clothes are just clothes they don't represent anything, so why have nice ones? Why? When you're only going to wear them once a year? It just doesn't make sense to me.

"Everyone ready?" Mom shouts from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I replied, walking out of my room.

"I can't wait," Lindsey adds, coming out of her own.

"You can't wait?" I ask, turning around.

"Yeah, you're going to volunteer."

"Who told you that? How do you know?" I was surprised. No one knew that I wanted to volunteer. I hadn't told anyone about my plans to volunteer because I thought my parents would permit me from it.

"I could just tell."

"Wait, you're going to volunteer?!" My alarmed mom asks.

"I guess it's out." I sigh.

"Allegro! You didn't tell us you were… going into those… games."

"I want to," I reply.

"No, I'm forbidding you."

"It's still my decision." I sigh, and head to the door. "Meet you guys at the reaping, I think I'll walk with Hunter."

"Wait-" my mom starts to call.

I didn't actually walk with Hunter. I needed time to think things through, but I came to my conclusion. I'm going to volunteer, and nothing can stop me. Not even my own family. Not even the people who told me I couldn't. The people who called me weak.

But I'm not weak. I'm strong, and that's what you need in the hunger games. When I win, I'll come and rub it in my District's face. I won't be looked down on. No one will ever disrespect me again.

I quickly signed in and headed to the 18-year-old section.

_I will win the Hunger Games._

_I will do it._

_For myself._

_For my family._

_For proof that I'm not weak._

_For everyone one is this terrible district._

"And the male tribute from District 2 is… Noah Xannon!" The escort's voice surprised me. I blinked and looked up at the podium, our red-haired escort was holding a slip of paper, and a girl a bit younger than me was already reaped. Or maybe she volunteered, which isn't uncommon in District 2.

"Do we have any volunteers for Noah?" The escort asks.

"I volunteer!" I shout.

_It's done._

_I volunteered. _

**Liz Starr, District 2 female: Goodbyes**

Harry comes in, his face tear-streaked. "Why did you volunteer?" He cried.

"Because the little girl…" I say as Mom and Dad walk in.

"Liz. Why? Why didn't you tell us?" Dad asks, his face searching my face for answers.

"I didn't know until it happened," I reply.

"Well, what's done is done. You're going into the games whether you like it or not. But you will win. You will make it back to us." My mom says as she wraps her arms around Henry and I.

"You're right Jane," Dad adds "she's volunteered and now she's going into the Hunger Games."

"Make us proud," Harry says snuggling closer to my chest.

"I will," I reply. I need to stay strong. Crying would only make things worse.

"I know you will. You're strong and fast. You can do it-" My mom starts, but she's interrupted by the peacekeeper from outside the room.

"Time to go."

My parents get up and start to leave, giving me supportive looks. "Come back to me," Harry whispers in my ear before handing me something brown.

"What's that?" I ask.

"A rabbit's foot." He whispers "for good luck."

I look him in the eyes, trying not to puke. "I love it." The words come out strangled and horse.

"Please, just take it. For me." He says before following my parents out into the hall. Once he's gone I let a tear fall. Only one.

_I will make it back to you. I will._

**Allegro June, District 2 male: Goodbyes**

"Why did you volunteer?" Hunter asks right away. His eyes dry but he looked at me with remorse.

"Because."

"Because why?" My mom asks as she and Dad walk in.

"Because alright. You don't know how it feels to be pushed down and called the weakest in the district."

"But that was years ago." My dad reasons.

"I'm still the black sheep! I still get glares of hatred."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Hunter pleads.

"Yeah, sure you're sorry," I reply.

"Come on, Bro. I didn't know you felt like that." Hunter responds.

"Guys. Really, we only have 5 minutes to say goodbye to Allegro and you two are spending it bickering." Lindsey says stepping between us. Where did she come from? Was she there the whole time? I didn't see her walk in.

"Lindey's right. These are supposed to be happy moments that will fuel him for the games." Dad says, wrapping his huge arm around my body.

"Yeah I know." I sigh, letting go of my dad and embracing my mom. I quickly finish my hug with my mom and head to my sister. If I don't finish fast I'm not going to finish.

She smells of lavender and cinnamon, making me want to stay here forever. Her warmth gives me strength. Gives me determination.

Soon she's had enough and pushes me toward Hunter. "Bro I'm going to miss you so much. Please make it back. We all need you." He says.

"I will," I say and extend my hand. We do our secret handshake one last time, as a sign of promise, before the peacekeeper tells my family and only friend that it's time for them to go.

Dad was right, their visit fueled me for the games. Fueled me to win. There is nothing that is going to stop me now.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay with this one. I had some trouble with inspiration and feel this chapter isn't my best work. **

**Let me just say, thank you to everyone who replied to the check-in, you all just gave your tribute(s) a mark against being a bloodbath characters. Which brings me to this, bloodbath characters will be decided by age, reviews, likability (how much I like to write them), and check-ins. So keep up with your reviews, nothing is decided yet. I think I know what I'm going to do with 1 tribute but the rest is up to you. **

**The tribute blog isn't quite ready, but should be next chapter. That is if everyone send in a face claim (again thanks to everyone who did). Lastly I'm so excited to see how some of these characters react with each other. **

**Bye for now,**

**Marie464**


	7. District 6: Best Friends

**Vienna Sauveterre, District 6 female: Reapings**

I was up before the sun. So it hadn't had time to warm the District, but I'm up here on the rooftop anyway. Looking down upon the town, letting the night air tug at my sleeves and ruffle through my long brown hair.

It's beautiful up here, peaceful too. I sit up here until the stars begin to fade and the sun slowly starts to wake District 6. I'm up here until the birds sing their morning songs.

This rooftop is the only place I feel at peace. One of the two places I feel I can be myself, with the other one being with Tyree. He makes me feel at home, and safe. He makes me feel like I'm not alone.

"Hey Vivi." A voice behind me says, making me jump. But I know exactly who it is.

"Hi Ty," I replied, turning to face him. He gives me a happy smile and it fills me with joy.

"The reapings today." He says sitting next to me.

"I know, I'm really nervous," I respond anxiously, I know my district wouldn't vote me in. It's not like I walk around all buff or anything. But it's still a deathmatch and you never know.

"Come on, you're not the strongest." He calmly comforts. "You're not going into the games."

"How can you be sure."

"Come on, you're not that strong, and you're only 15." He laughs.

"You're right," I say.

"Hahaha." He laughs "I know."

"I mean you definitely won't be voted in with these noodles," I say swinging his arm.

"Really." He replies flexing. He has noticeable muscles, but not many.

"You're also only 5 foot 4 inches."

"At least I'm taller than you." He smirks.

"Oh, I see, one inch." I laugh.

"I'm still taller."

Suddenly a raindrop fell on my nose. I cast a look toward the sky, the sun had gone behind a cloud creating a look of overcast. It was common to rain in District 6, and the sun always seemed to be behind the clouds.

"Let's head inside," Tyree says. He starts to head over to the rickety old ladder that leads to the side of the house. I stare out at the sky for a few moments before following him.

The mess and chaos of my house overwhelms me the second I step inside. My stomach suddenly feels nauseous. The sudden urge to vomit seems to overtake me.

"Let's go to my room," I whisper to Tyree.

"Alright,"

"Wait, Tyree when did you get here?" Asks Athen, stepping in our path to my room.

"Just a little bit ago." He replies.

"Cool." He says walking away to go talk to his wife. All my brothers were married and at least had a kid. None of them my age, leaving me with a feeling of loneliness when I'm at home. That's why I spend most of my time either with Tyree or up on our rooftop.

"Vienna's got her boyfriend over!" Catcalls Emma, Dublin's oldest child. Her 8-year-old voice so high pitched she could probably break glass.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I say calmly, trying to stop the blood rushing to my face.

"Let's get out of here, I'm sure my parents won't mind," Tyree says, noticing my discomfort.

"We can't. It's raining."

"It's just water. Come on, I know you hate it here." He whispers.

"Fine, just let me get dressed for the reaping first."

"Why don't you bring your clothes and you can change there, don't want to get your reaping clothes wet." He replies.

"Yeah, good idea. Give me five minutes." I say rushing to my bedroom. I quickly put my hair up in a high ponytail and grab my light blue dress. I had laid it out last night.

Once I was done I headed back to the living room where Madrid was talking in hushed voices with Tyree.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah, let's go." He says starting to head out the door. The rain was falling heavily now, but Tyree's house was across from mine. So we didn't get very wet in our mad dash to his front porch. We're met at the door by Alexus and Tyree's parents.

"What do you think you're doing, leaving without telling us!" His mother scolds.

"I-" Tyree starts.

"No excuses. Go get ready for the reaping. Now." She exclaims. "But Vienna honey, you can get changed in mine and Owen's bathroom."

Owen was Tyree's father, and although the Strenbergs were a tight family, there always seemed to be some underlying tension. It always seemed like someone was upset with someone else.

I get changed into my casual blue reaping dress and open Mari's, Tyree's mother, make-up cabinet. Her counter's perfectly organized and everything seems to have a place. I quickly grab a couple of things I think I could use.

On second thought, I've never used make-up. The reaping's a day you want to look good not like a clown. I have no clue where any of these things go on my face. I could ask Mari to show me.

"Time to go!" Owen calls from downstairs.

"Coming," I say quickly putting the make-up away.

The rain had stopped and it was hot when we left the house, like the sky couldn't make up it's mind on what weather it should be. I'm sweating like crazy and can't help but wonder if this heat would have messed up my make-up.

I walk next to Tyree behind Alexus, and his parents. "You're not still nervous about the reaping, right?"

"No," I say. "Not really."

"Come on loosen up. This is the first year we are actually safe." He laughs.

"True…" I start but my mind drifts to the bloody images from last years games.

"What's on your mind?" He asks.

"Nothing. Let's just enjoy the day off." I reply.

"If you say so." He says, not a hundred percent convinced.

As soon as we reached town square, the rain started again. "Ugh, why now?" I ask.

"Because it wanted us to be miserable." Tyree jokes.

"And soaked," I add.

"True." He replies, getting in line. I follow his lead and scan the crowd for my brothers. They're in the crowd all fusing over their children. None of whom were eligible for the Hunger Games.

"Take this," Tyree says, holding out his blazer "I can tell, you're freezing."

"No, then you'll be cold," I replied, pushing the blazer back to him.

"I have more layers than you, and you know I get hot easily. I'll be fine." He ushes. I take it but only because I'm truly freezing. It feels warm and almost comforting.

"Next!" Calls the peacekeeper at the table. I step up and watch the needle insert into my finger.

"See you in half an hour, when this is over," I say to Tyree and head to the fifteen-year-old section.

"Hello, citizens of District 6. I'm so happy to announce the 300th Annual Hunger Games! This year our district as a whole voted on someone who would represent us in the upcoming games. I'm sure you know the drill…" The Mayor's speech starts quickly and keeps going for a few minutes before the giant screen is turned on.

Everyone just stood there, in the pouring rain. Watching the stupid capital video. The coldness seeping into our bones, making our nice clothes drenched. But I was lucky, I had Tyree's blazer wrapped around my shoulders.

Fortunately, the video ended soon and the escort was called upon to announce the reaped tributes. The tributes who were voted in by our District. The tributes who would probably meet their dome in the next month.

District 6 had always been an overlooked one. We hardly had any victors let alone bloodbath survivors. But the ones we did have were old and forgot almost everything about their games.

"Hello, people of District 6!" the escort calls interrupting my train of thought. "Welcome to the reaping of the 300th Annual Hunger Games, isn't it exciting?"

"Nope," a woman calls from the front row, only to get a nasty glare from one of the peacekeepers.

"Well, that's one opinion." the escort curtly exclaims from the podium. Her light pink skin, hair, and dress all seemed to match her quirkiness. "The female that you guys thought was the strongest is… Vienna Sauveterre."

Wait what?

What did she say?

Was that my name?

No, it couldn't have been.

I'm strong? That's not the first word that comes to mind when I think of myself.

I inhale deeply and head to the stage. I'm dead. I'm gone. No way I'll make it back. But will my family even care?

Once I'm at the podium I stare in shock at the District who voted me to my death. I see my all brother's busy with their family not even noticing me. Tears start to fall down my face, but I don't bother to wipe them away. It's not the fact that I'm going to die but that my own family doesn't even care that I was voted in.

"Alright Vienna, would you like to announce the male tribute?" The escort asks, handing me a slip of paper.

"I'm alright," I say, giving it back to her. The tears on my face mixed with the rainwater and fell onto the stage.

"Your loss." She replies, calmly taking the paper from my hands. "The male tribute who will join Vienna is…"

**Tyree Sternberg, District 6 male: Reaping**

I wake up surprisingly early, the sun is just barely shining over the hills that shelter us from District 8. Before laws were made, people used to travel between the two districts. My grandparents used to have pictures from there that I would look at for hours upon hours.

Sweat dripped down my face leaving my skin sticky and hot. So I walked across my room and to the window. The wind playfully tugged at my shirt and blew across my room. I took in a deep breath and released it slowly.

That's when I noticed Vienna on her rooftop. My house faces hers so I can see her out my window. She looks lonely and sad. So I threw on my shoes and headed out of my bedroom. I had to be as quiet as a mouse creeping through my own house.

I couldn't let my parents find me, or they'd have a fit. My parents have always loved me, but when I do something wrong they're like swarming bees.

"Where are you going?" My little sister's voice surprises me.

"Alexus…" I say.

"I know where you're going, to Vienna's house." She replies.

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

"You're always with her." She says.

"That's not true." I counter.

"Then where are you going?" She asks folding her arms across her chest.

"To the store," I say.

"It's not open yet." She laughs.

"Fine. Yes, I'm going to see her. She's on her rooftop again." I sigh.

"Alright, I'll cover for you, but don't be too long."

"I won't,"

"See you later." She says heading to her room.

I continue my track through my huge house. Both of my parents have great jobs and love to buy things. They flaunt their money anytime they can, which why my house is one of the biggest in District 6.

I've always felt out of place in the many rooms my house has to offer. It's modern sheer and essence, a little too much. Though it's walls told of the many memories Alexus and I cherished.

The door creaked as I opened it, but no one stirred. I quickly pass through it and out into the night. The air chilly but I didn't mind the cold. It was refreshing and made my overheated body feel relieved.

After a little chat on the rooftop with Vienna, the rain started to fall. So we decided to head inside. But inside her house was hectic and chaos was everywhere. Now I understand why she's always at my house.

Vienna quickly rushed to her room to get her reaping clothes. I could tell she hates it here and wants to leave so badly.

Suddenly someone taps my shoulder. I turn around and come face to face with Madrid. His straight brown hair all messy and he's got bags under his eyes and looks like he might collapse at any moment.

"You take care of my sister, alright?" He whispers.

"What?"

"You two are dating. I want you to take care of her because sometimes we can't. But if you break her heart we will break you. Remember she has four older brothers." He says.

"We aren't dating," I reply.

"You two are always hanging out." He laughs.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? We're best friends, that's it." I say, annoyed.

"Well, you two act like you're dating."

"I…" I start unsure if I should tell him.

_No_. Best to keep feelings secret. And I don't want to ruin our friendship if Vienna ever found out. You and her are good as just friends. Best friends.

"When you start dating tell me. I can tell you will." He says with a wink.

"But she doesn't like me like that. She's fine with being just friends-"

"Ready to go?" A voice interrupts our conversation.

"Oh, yeah, let's go." I stutter. I glance back at Madrid, and he gives me a thumbs up. It makes me want to puke. But I grab the door for Vienna anyway. It's proper and polite and my parents might be able to see me.

When we get to the door we're greeted by my parents and Alexus. Did she snitch on me?

"What do you think you're doing, leaving without telling us!" My mother scolds.

"I-" I start.

"No excuses. Go get ready for the reaping. Now." She exclaims. "But Vienna honey, you can get changed in mine and Owen's bathroom."

Vienna slips past me and into the house. She heads up the stairs to my parent's bathroom, not making a sound.

"What were you doing?" My dad says narrowing his eyes.

"I saw Vivi on her rooftop looking very sad and lonely, so I decided to be a good friend and comfort her," I reply.

"Alright, go get ready." My mom responds "you too." She points to Alexus and both of us head to our rooms.

I quickly put on my reaping clothes. A light blue button-down shirt with a nice black blazer and some beige pants. I know my parents can afford these clothes so I wear them in style.

"Time to go!" My dad calls from the living room. When I get down there Vienna's waiting. Her eyes sparkingly against the blue tones in her dress.

_When you start dating_

His words echo around my head. No way, she doesn't like me like that. But I've had a crush on her for 4 years…

After a long walk and waiting in line for a while, it was our turn. Vienna went first. The needle inserted into her skin and she was pushed aside. She headed over to her section, but not before saying that she'll see me after the reaping.

"Next!" The peacekeeper calls and I step forward. The prick of the needle sends a shiver up my spine. This was really happening, another year really has past. I remember last year and how scared we both were.

"Keep moving, you're holding up the line." A peacekeeper barks in my face ring me back to reality.

I head to my place in the 15-year-old boy's section. The Mayor's speech and the Capital's video passed slowly. With the rain fell in buckets all around us. But I happy to see Vienna wrapped in my brazer. Though even with that, her skinny frame shivered in the harsh winds.

"The female that you guys thought was the strongest is… Vienna Sauveterre." The escorts voice interrupted my thoughts.

Vienna?

Vienna the strongest?

The district voted her in?

Why?

No way...

I need to help her.

I have to.

"The male tribute who will join Vienna is… Noah Manning!" The escort calls to the crowd. An 18-year-old steps into the aisle. He's strong enough, he can protect her but…

"I volunteer!" I shout, no way I would let Vienna go into the games alone. The look of relief on her face is enough to tell me that I made the right decision.

**Vienna Sauveterre, District 6 female: Goodbyes**

I held my breath waiting for the chaos of my little nephews and nieces. All the family that would crowd in. Ready for all my brothers to tell me they believed in me. How I could do it. How strong I was.

But that's why I was reaped, my emotional strength. It came from having only my brothers to take care of me, watching my mom die when I was 6 due to influenza. It came from having my dad, the most amazing person in the world, die of a heroin overdose.

He was my rock.

Until he wasn't.

I was ten at the time and already had my mother die. So death didn't strike me that hard. After that, I sorta carried the burden of death and was always scared about everyone in my life dying.

So I hid away from my family. I spent my life isolating myself so that I wouldn't become close with any of my brothers. Fearing they would be next.

Tyree was the only person I was close with, then he volunteered. Why? Why did he have to come? I would be just fine on my own, without someone else to look after. He's the only person in my life that actually means something and now either both or one of us is going to die.

But he did it to protect me. He did it so I didn't have to face this beast alone. He volunteered to be my saving grace.

Suddenly my brothers run in and the whole room starts to buzz. Everyone is talking at the same time. Everyone besides me.

"Vienna I'm so sorry." Gushes Dublin.

"How could this happen?"

"You're only fifteen!" Exclaims Munich.

"Can she do it?"

"I mean she was voted in, so she's strong."

"Enough! Come on. It's done." I shout over all of them.

They all turn to face me each giving me a look of apology, but that look slowly faded to pity. Even though they didn't look too much like brothers, their expressions were identical.

"You guys raised me to be strong, so that's what I will do. I will win. I will." I say. This was true, they didn't really raise me but they did teach me to be strong. Which will help me. I can do this.

"Wait, why didn't your guy's families come in to say goodbye?"

"Vienna, you are our family," Athen says.

"But-" I start.

"And there's a restriction on how many people can come to say goodbye." Madrid blurts out. He nervously played with a strand of hair.

"Oh shut up, Madrid," Athen replied.

"Who cares," Dublin muttered.

"I do." Athen counters.

"Times up." Calls the peacekeeper from outside.

"Wait, Vienna do you have a token?"

"Yep," I say remembering the fan in my pocket. It was my mother's prized possession and after she died I carried it everywhere. It's the only thing I have left from her.

"See you soon." Athen calmly says as all four of my brothers walk out towards their beloved families. Just the thought of actually going into these games with only the support of Tyree makes me nauseous.

But I'm glad he volunteered so I don't have to go through this alone. We have a good chance together. We make a good team and will show these games that Vienna and Tyree are a dynamic duo.

**Tyree Sternberg, District 6 male: Goodbyes**

My parents and sister all come in with tears in their eyes. Alexus's face bright red from wiping them away. I know she wouldn't cry in front of my mother and father. She's too strong for that.

"Tyree…" she starts but is lost for words. She stares at me for a few seconds before giving up and wrapping her arms around me.

"We love you so much." My mom adds wrapping her arms around me and Alexus.

"I love all of you," I say letting down my guard and shedding a few tears.

"Son, you have such amazing perseverance. You will make it back to us." My dad replies joining in the group hug.

"But I'm proud of you for volunteering to help your friend." My mom says letting go of me to look me in the eyes.

"So proud," Alexus adds still with her head buried in my shoulder.

"That took guts and showed strongness in itself." My dad says patting me on the back.

"Alexus, can I have a word with Mom?" I ask, "alone."

"Yeah I guess, I love you so much. Please make it back to me." She says before exiting the room.

"I guess that means you want me out too." My dad responds following Alexus out the door.

"Mom, do you think I'm going to die?" I ask her once they're gone.

"No, I think you can do it. What Dad said was true, you've got the determination and perseverance. Just don't kill yourself for that girl." She sighs.

"But-" I start.

"No buts, promise me you won't die for her."

"But I love her," I whisper, just in case she could hear me.

"It's fine to love someone, just don't kill yourself for her. You mean to much to me."

"Fine." I sigh.

"No, I need you to promise." She says.

"Alright, I-"

"Time's up." The peacekeeper calls from outside the room.

"Do you have a token?" Mom asks quickly, her hand in her pocket.

"No, what do you have?" I ask.

"Time's up!" The peacekeeper shouts coming into the room.

"Take this." She says tossing my tiny teddy bear. I might be 15, but I still sleep with a teddy bear every night. I can't fall asleep without it, having had the bear since I was a baby.

"Thanks," I reply shoving the bear in my pocket.

My mom is escorted out of the room by peacekeepers, leaving me alone. Alone with my thoughts. Alone.

**A/N: Alright another chapter done! I hope you like these tributes, I tried hard to make their story fit together. But I can't wait to actually get to the pre-games, because I already have arena idea already in my head. **

**The blog isn't quite done yet, so I think that I'm going to wait until the reapings are done to announce it. **

**Well, thanks to CuroiusClove for these tributes and JustDrew and TheUnchartedHollow for last chapter's tributes.  
**

**As you probably know I accidentally excepted two Elizabeths. I have contacted both submitters and they're fine with me calling Elizabeth Starr, Liz. I hope that's not too confusing. **

**With this time of confusion (I know I just used that word) and uncertainty, I just want to say that I will try every week to publish on Saturday (I'm on PST time). But of course, I have lots of school work and online classes, so it might not happen every week.**

**Bye for now,**

**Marie464**


	8. District 5: Tension is in the air

**Sasha Snowbell, District 5 Female; Reapings**

"Sasha, can you get me the hand shovel from the tool bench?" Mom calls from out by her flower bed.

"Why do I have to? Can't Callum get it?" I complain.

"He went out with some friends."

"Fine," I sighed as I got up from the couch and my perfectly good book. I walk out to the backyard, looking for the hand shovel.

"Mom!" I cry when I reach the back porch.

"What, did you find it?" she asks.

"No, I need you to come here. Now."

"I'm coming. " She says getting up and heading through the house to the backyard. She sees my stiff body and the rope that hangs around Callum's neck and almost faints.

Callum was suspended from the roof by a rope that went across his neck. I stood there frozen with shock as my mom rushed forward to see if he was alright. But I knew better. I knew she wasn't going to find anything. But she still hastily felt his pulse and quickly turned a ghostly shade of white.

"H-he's not breathing." She shrieks as tears start to drip down her face. "G-get dad."

"Alright," I mumble as a tear falls down my face. I quickly pushed it aside and stumbled over to the kitchen where Dad was reading the newspaper.

"Dad, it's Callum." I can barely get the words out, my throat feels like it's closing up.

"What happened?" he asked, concern filling his face.

"He's… he's… dead." I can hardly say the word.

"He what?" Dad asks standing straight up. "Where is he?"

"Out back," I cry. He practically runs to the back door and I follow him.

"Callum…" Mom says once Dad and I come out. "Look." She holds a note that is already almost soaked with tears. It only has one word.

Suicide.

"This is your fault!" Dad cries looking behind him at me.

"All you're fault! Our confident, out-going, funny, amazing son is dead because of you!" Mom adds.

"What?" I cry "how is it my fault? Callum killed himself."

"It's your fault!" screams my dad.

Suddenly I'm surrounded by darkness.

_It was only a dream._

_But my brother's still dead. _

_Still gone._

_Still killed himself._

_2 years ago._

_It wasn't my fault. _

Huccuping cries rack my body as I cling to my blanket. _Not my fault. _It was suicide. _Not my fault…_

After a while daylight floods through my window and I know it's time to get out of bed. It's time to eat something after skipping last night's dinner. But the living room seems so far away, and I have an apple from lunch yesterday in my bag.

"Sasha!" someone calls from downstairs.

I freeze in my tracks, "what?"

"Reaping time!"

"Reaping starts at 11:00, it's…" I start, looking at the clock next to my bed. "10:00,"

"Still, time to get ready."

"I don't take forever to get ready, unlike some people," I call to my mom.

"Sasha Snowbell, get down here now!" she shouts.

"Don't call me that. My name is Snowhell!" I yell, stomping out of my room. I quickly traveled down the long and dark hallway that leads to the living room.

"Snow… hell, are you disrespecting your mother?" my dad calls from the other room.

"Yes, and I'm not ashamed of it!" I reply with fire in my tone. How dare he call me disrespectful. But come on, it was true, she took forever to get ready.

"Sasha, go get ready. Now." My mom commands.

"You just told me to come out here, now you want me to go back to my room."

"Sasha, stop being difficult. Just go get ready so we can cash a bus on time." Dad says.

"No," I replied walking swiftly to the front door. I run out making sure to slam the door behind me.

I take off running. I run and run until all I can see is a giant reaping bus. I quickly catch it and head toward the center of town. It's already 10:15ish and the reaping starts at 11:00.

The bus ride is the longest 20 minutes of my life. Everyone chatting about their day off or how excited they were that the quell wouldn't concern them or their families.

I've had a hunch that I would at least receive votes since the Quell was announced. I was the perfect person to go in. Not a single person cared about me.

My friends had all left me after I became quieter. After I lost my out-going personality and started to like the characters in books better than actual people. It was all because my parents blamed me for my brother's suicide.

The bus came to a sudden stop and everyone stopped talking. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Why did we stop?" someone in the row behind me asks.

"This is a far as we can get to town. There are too many people out." The bus driver booms.

Everyone quickly gets to their feet and start to file out of the bus. But I stay seated. I stay until the last person leaves the bus and the bus driver looks back.

"Time to get off." He shouts as if I'm deaf.

"Alright," I say as I roll my eyes and head out of the bus. The square is filled with everyone from tiny 12-year-olds to 80-year-old grandparents. Making me feel as if everyone has support, except for me… I quickly scan the crowd and see my parents. They must have taken another bus.

I quickly sign in and head to the 15-year-old section. I stand alone there, watching everyone else chat with their friends. No one seemed to be worried about being reaped.

Suddenly the Mayor's raspy voice came over the microphone, silencing everyone's chatter. Her speech went on for ten minutes before the escort was called to the stage to announce the tributes.

Her pale blue skin shining against the bright sun. "I love everyone here but unfortunately y'all had to vote someone into the games... And the female teenager who had the most votes is… Sasha Snowbell." This year's escort calls the bored crowd.

Everyone turns to face me, they smile pityingly. But I step toward the podium turning to face my district. They think I'll be a lamb to slaughter. But I wouldn't be. I will win.

**Keir Wessel, District 5 Male; Reapings**

The sketch wasn't the greatest but it would do. I could picture the rough lines of the Webolan in my mind. I could easily get the titanium Exo-chromium for top, but the other parts that would cost a fortune.

That's why I draw inventions not build them. And even if I had the money no one would give these parts and pieces to a 14-year-old. Everyone would think they're too dangerous for me.

I tape the picture on my bedroom wall, along with all my other drawn inventions. Some day I'll be able to create every one of these inventions, and no one will stop me. No one would tell me they're 'too dangerous'.

"Keir! Atom's here!" My mother calls from the kitchen, interrupting my thoughts.

"Send him to my room!" I shout back, not even bothering to open my door. But soon it does open and Atom's skinny frame appears.

"Let's go have some fun before the reaping," Atom says sitting on my bed.

"But I-" I start.

"No buts. You've been trapped in your room for long enough."

"I'm not trapped." I snap back.

"Then fine, stay here until the reaping. You know it's the Quell, right?"

"Yeah. The smartest or whatever." I sigh.

"Dude, you're pretty smart, do you not think you at least got a couple of votes?"

"I guess…" I say but my words trail off. What is Atom was right? What if I was voted into the games? I hadn't really given this Quell any thought, but I could totally be voted in.

"It'll be fine." Atom replies seeing the look on my face. "But actually, it took me longer to get here than I thought. We have to leave for the reaping or else we wouldn't make it."

"What time does the reaping start?" I ask, glancing at the clock on my wall.

"11:00. And It's 10:34." Atom responds.

"I guess I just lost track of time with my drawing."

"I know, but you better change into your reaping clothes." He insisted.

"Alright, I'll be in the kitchen in five," I say.

"Cool, see you then." He says walking out of the room.

I quickly put my best white-collared button-up shirt with thin blue stripes. I pull some black trousers out of my dresser to match the shirt. This was the exact same outfit I wore last year but it works.

To match my outfit I pull out some black dress shoes. They're too big having once belonged to my dad. They thump around on my feet as I head out of my room.

"Hey," I say coming into the kitchen were Atom was. He and my mom seemed to be having a heated argument but stopped as soon as I walked in.

"Ready to go?" Atom asks as if nothing happened.

"Yeah,"

"Nice shirt, it looks really good on you," Mom says, but I can tell she's still fuming.

"Thanks. I'll see you and Dad after the reaping." I reply.

"Alright, see you then."

"Let's go," Atom says, already at the door.

"Onward!" I laugh, heading over to join him.

"So, what was that about?" I ask after we were outside the house.

"Your mom was saying… somethings about you. And she didn't like it when I stood up for you."

"What was she saying about me?" I ask narrowing my eyes.

"Just stuff."

"Like what."

"Like you were a disgraced nerd that only cared about his drawings," Atom says.

"Wow, thanks for standing up for me."

"No problem and it's not like you wouldn't do the same for me." He shrugs.

"Yeah."

"Do you think Brazen will be there?" Atom asks, trying to change the topic.

"The whole towns going to be there," I tease. Atom's had a crush on Brazen since we were in fifth grade.

"Oh, right." Blood rushes to his face and he looks down at the ground.

"Hey, I'm sure she likes you... you're just too chicken to ask her out."

"Am not."

"Am so."

"Fine, maybe I'm scared of being rejected."

"You'll fine. But if you do get rejected it'd be funny as hell."

He can't help but laugh, "no, it won't."

"Sure," I say curling my short hair around my finger mimicking Brazen.

"Oh shut up." He says and we both can't contain our laughter.

"We're here," Atom suddenly. Wow, we reached the town square really fast.

Atom and I quickly sign in and head to the 14-year-old section. My hands start shaking but I hide them behind my back. What if Atom's right? I could be voted in. What if I die in the bloodbath? What if I never see my family again...

I cast a quick glance at my parents. They're chatting in the audience with a few other adults. Little do they know that I might never see them again. That I might never see my beautiful district again.

"And the male tribute you voted in to join Sasha is… Keir Wessel!" The escort's low voice surprised me. Was the Mayor's speech and capital video done? Was it really my name she just called? Did she really just say that my once beautiful district voted me in?

They did it. Atom was right… I did get votes. I'm going into the games. I am going to die. My District doesn't look as beautiful anymore as people around me part and the camera shows my terrified face. I want to move towards the podium was the dark-haired girl was standing, but my feet are frozen in place.

_I'm going to die._

_I won't ever be able to create my inventions._

_I won't see Atom again._

_I won't see my family again._

Suddenly, four rough hands grab me. They pull me towards the stage, but I try to pull away.

"Stop your moving and nobody gets hurt." One of the peacekeepers growls in my ear. She feels my body goes rigid and quickly has her team pull me to the stage.

"Shake hands!" The escort calls once I'm there. I extend my shaking hand to Sasha and she takes it. Sealing our fates. We are as good as dead.

**Sasha Snowbell, District 5 Female; Goodbyes**

"I expected it," I say once my parents walk through the door.

"Why? My baby…" Mom cries.

"Don't call me your baby," I reply. "I'm 15."

"First Callum then you," my dad mutters, still in a state of shock.

"Yeah," I shrug "I knew it would happen. No one cares about me, so why not send me in."

"That's not true. We're going to miss you," Dad says, as he wraps his arms around me.

"We love you." My mom adds as she joins the hug. For a few seconds, I feel as if this could last forever. But quickly I've had enough and start to feel nauseous.

"Alright, that's enough," I say stepping away from my clingy parents.

"You can do this. You're small, you'll be underestimated."

"Yeah, do whatever you have to. Make it home to us." Dad adds.

"We love you, Sasha."

"Don't call me Sasha. I hate that name!" I shout at my mom.

"Why? It's a pretty name." She replies.

"How many times do I have to tell you. My name is Snowhell." I sigh.

"I don't like those use of words, and I never will! Your name is Sasha Snowbell, you shouldn't be ashamed of it." Dad says.

"Sure…" I reply not convincingly.

"Sasha, don't use that tone with me." My mom scolds.

"Hey, can you escort them out?" I ask the peacekeeper.

"I guess. Are you sure? They're your parents." She says.

"Get out of our business. And yes I'm sure."

"Sasha, don't you want to say goodbye to your parents."

"Goodbye Mom, goodbye Dad. Alright, done." I reply smirking watching the peacekeepers pull my parents out of the room.

"Just you wait, I will be back. And when I get back, no one will question my hair or name. Everyone will want to be my friend. Everyone will respect me." I say after they're gone.

I will win.

I will.

**Keir Wessel, District 5 Male; Goodbyes**

"Oh, Keir!" my mother gushes when she walked through the door.

"How could this happen?" my father asks following her.

"I-I don't know. I didn't think anyone played attention to me." I shrugged, my mother's hurtful words still echoing in my mind.

My mother and father both have tears in their eyes, but I knew neither would cry in front of me. My parents are stronger than that. They know that they have to give my farewells, not a crying ceremony.

"I love you both," I say wrapping my arms around my parents, I think I can forgive her. My mother sighs and surrounds me in a hug.

"My only son… make it back to us. We need you." Says my father joining in the hug.

No more words are exchanged, we just stood there hugging. Their strength seeping into me, their strength giving me something I thought I didn't have. Perseverance.

"It's time for you to leave." The peacekeeper says after some time. "You guys are cute."

"Thanks," I say wiping my tears and letting go of my parents.

"Make it back to us." My mother says before her and my dad walk out of the room.

"I will," I whisper to myself.

"Keir…" Atom cried as he came into the room.

"It happened, you were right."

"No, I wasn't right. I was just saying that so you were prepared. I didn't think you'd actually get reaped." He replied.

"Well, it happened."

"True. I'm going to miss you while you're gone. But I know I'll see you in a month." Atom says wrapping me in a hug. I wish some of his confidence would wear off into me.

"I think I can do it. I-I can make it back to you guys." I reply letting go of my best friend.

"Wait, do you have a token?" asks Atom.

"I guess…" I say pulling out the spare copper wire from my pocket.

"Perfect-" Atom starts.

"Time for him to go!" calls the Peacekeeper from outside the room.

With a final parting hug my friend turns to leave the room. I watch his back as he leaves. Goodbye Atom. Hope you find a new best friend. Hope you can replace me. Hope you're not too sad when I die.

_Goodbye._

"Come on Keir, you can't afford to think like that." I say to myself "yeah, you can do this."

Well, I guess so. Here goes nothing.

**A/N- Hope you guys liked this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it and want to thank Thebartonsrule and Yugi-Smallymcsmall for these interesting tributes. I also want to thank everyone who's reviewed, every review makes my day.**

**Yes, I know today's Friday (PST time) and I said I was going to post every Saturday, but I finished and am impatient.**

**I hope everyone's staying safe and washing their hands :)**

**So I've been meaning to say this but Mentor spots are open! If you want to submit a Mentor, just fill out the short form on my profile. I would love it if every tribute had a mentor submitted, but I know it probably won't happen. The Mentors I create won't be very good ones so if you want to have a good Mentor for your tributes I would recommend you submit them for your tribute(S).**

**Bye for now,**

**Marie464**


	9. District 8: One Month of Training

**Ciara Teal, District 8 Female: Reapings**

I swing the knife forward, and thrust the point into the dummy. It spills rice everywhere, but I take no notice. I keep swinging the knife, this way and that. Determined to master the move Dad had taught me yesterday.

"How's it going, Ciara?" Dad says coming into the little clearing behind our house.

"Well," I motioned to the dummy, who was now bleeding rice all over the dead dry grass.

"Are you ready for today?"

"I guess." I say, "why can't you just let me live my life without volunteering?"

"Ciara…" he starts.

"Don't Ciara me. You've forced me to train for a month now."

"You know the choice. Train and volunteer or I turn you and your little posse into the peacekeepers. And you know they won't be as nice as me."

"You just want me to go into the games because you weren't able to," I say, shaking his hand from my shoulder.

"Ciara, the Hunger Games are fun. Why don't you _want _to volunteer? When I lived in District 2, everyone _wanted_ to volunteer."

"That's because it's a career district. District 8 isn't! You really think I can beat 18-year-olds who have trained since they were 3?"

"Well, you're going to try."

"Just because you're a peacekeeper that grew up in District 2, doesn't mean you can make me volunteer for a death match."

"Yes, yes I can." He sighs "I can also turn your rebel group into some peacekeepers who wouldn't be happy with you."

I don't say anything to that and just push past him and into the house. My mom's inside on her favorite armchair, mending a pair of jeans.

"Hey Mom."

"Ciara, how did your knife practice go?"

"As well as it could have." I sigh.

"Is it Dad?"

My parents dated only until I was 5, and since then I've lived with my mom. That doesn't stop Dad from coming over after work to 'train' me. He is still upset about not being able to volunteer when he was 18, having grown up in District 2.

"Yeah,"

"I don't like that he's training you…"

"Me neither. But it's the only shot Bryce, Indi and I have. He'll turn us into the Peacekeepers and we'll all die. At least when I volunteer they have a shot to live."

"You're too nice to them."

"No, I'm not. They're my best friends, and If I don't do this he'll kill you and I too."

"We'll be fine. You don't have to do this…"

"No you won't. But I'll be home before you know it." I sigh.

"Ciara, it's 23 other tributes."

"I've made up my mind."

"Come on. Ciara don't do this."

"You can't stop it. He'll kill everyone I care about."

"Ciara…"

"I'm going to get dressed for the reaping," I interrupt, and before she can say anything else I rush to my room and shut the door. Once I'm alone I sink to my knees.

_I can't do this._

_But he'll kill Mom. Byrce and Indi too._

_I have to try._

_I have to volunteer._

I get to my feet and take a deep breath. I can do this. I can win. Quickly I slip on my reaping dress. It's light purple and has flower imprints on the top. The dress was a gift from my Dad, much nicer than anything my mom or I could afford.

To add to the dress I tie my chest-length black hair in two pigtails. I put on my favorite headband. It's a blue on with stars reaching across the top.

"Ciara, did you eat Breakfast already?" Mom calls from outside my door.

"Yeah, I had a banana before training."

"Good, we should get going." She says.

"Alright, coming." I reply, heading out of my room and into the living room.

"We're going to have to catch a reaping bus." Mom says as soon as she sees me.

"Alright, let's go."

The bus ride was pretty boring, since Mom just stared out the window. Watching the town pass by in a blur.

"We're here." The bus driver grunts.

"Mom," I say, shaking her from her trance.

"Oh, what?"

"Time to go, we're here." We both get to our feet and head out of the giant yellow reaping bus.

"I'll see you later." I say to my mom and start to head over to sign in. I catch a glimpse of Bryce in his section bouncing up and down. He never can sit still, but we all love him for it.

"Alright. I love you… You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do."

"No, we'll be fine."

"My mind is made up," I say, giving my mom one last hug before getting in line.

Soon I reach the front of the line and notice a framiler Peacekeeper. He was at the booth taking everyone's bloody fingerprints. "Next," he calls and I walk up to him.

"Ciara Teal." I say and he looks up.

"You got this." He replies in a rough voice.

"Thanks…"

"Next!" he calls and I head pass him to the 15-year-old section.

Once I'm there I look towards the 13-year-olds hoping to find Indigo. Finally I spot her and wave to catch her attention. She notices me and starts to laugh, waving even harder back. We both almost die from laughing so hard.

"Hello District 8!" calls the Mayor from the podium interrupting us. "Hope everyone's doing well…" I drown out her words and start to imagine what the games might look like. Maybe desert… Maybe tundra… Maybe forest...

"And the female tribute voted into the 300th Annual Hunger Games is… Emma-" the escort starts, but my voice rains over her's.

"I volunteer!" I shout and casually walk to the stage. Everyone's faces were shocked. This is the first time they've had a volunteer from District 8.

"Hello miss. What's your name?" the escort smiles sweetly at me.

I take a deep breath before saying "Ciara T-Teal."

"Such a pretty name."

"Thanks,"

"And now... The male tribute who will join Ciara is…"

**Zachariah Paisley, District 8 Male: Reapings**

I cast a glance at the clock next to me. It read 9:43, there was only an hour and fifteen minutes until I had to be in the square.

I quickly got out of bed and rubbed the remains of sleep from my eyes. It's not like I had a lot of it though, last night was tough. I had more nightmares of my dad's death and my mom… well that part wasn't a dream. My mom still blames me for his death, saying he needed to take that extra shift because they had one more mouth to feed.

Slowly I trudge over to my make-shift closet, which is really just some clothes laid over each other in a 4 by 4 foot square. My reaping clothes are on top, I had pulled them out last night. They're a nice white button-up and jeans. The outfit is the closest thing I have to nice.

Soon I'm done and quickly head out of my room and into the dull living room. The furniture is a shade of uninteresting grey. Heck even the walls are stone cold, always seeming like they're closing down on me.

The kitchen isn't much better but at least not everything is grey. From there I grab an apple and head to the door.

"Wait Zachariah. Where are you going?" my mom says in a stern voice. I whip around and face her.

"Why do you care?"

"I want to know where you're going." She raises her eyebrows and looks at me expectantly.

"To see Savannah."

"Is that where you always go?"

"Yeah, excuse me." I say pushing past her. I walk swiftly to the door and push on it. The door screeches as I try to open it. It doesn't bugde. I cover my ears and push harder, this time it works and I head out into the sunlight.

I make a quick right and head towards the abandoned factory on second street, that's where my friend and I have our meeting place. It's actually the first place we met. We both snuck in here about five years ago. I heard crying and went to investigate, that's when I met my first and only friend.

"Hey," I say once I walk in, knowing Savannah's already here. She always seems to beat me here.

"Hi Zach." A gruff voice says from the right corner. I hear shuffling and soon Savannah's standing in front of me.

"Ready for the reaping?" I ask.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Nope. But we have to go, or else peacekeeper Henry won't be happy."

"True… Come on, you've known this day would come ever since the Quell was announced."

"Yeah… I'm the only strong dude in District 8, the rest are a bunch of wimps."

"You can use that in the arena."

"I guess," I sigh "we should get going, the Reaping starts in half an hour."

She nods and we head out of the factory. Savanna continues to go on about the Hunger Games, but I drown her out. I know a lot about the games already. After the Quell was announced Savannah and I had been watching a lot of the previous seasons. Studying weapons and working on survival skills.

I tune back into her words after a while. "The arena this year, can't be like last year's because they will want something new. You won't have to worry about a tropical rainforest,"

"Yeah," I nod.

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Yeah."

"Sure…"

"Alright fine, I wasn't, but today's the last day I'm here. We've been talking about the Hunger Games for the past month now."

"Zach, I just want you to survive."

"I know." I sigh, "but let's let it go for a bit, before I have too… you know what."

"Alright," she smiles.

"Um…" I mumble trying to think of what to say. I don't want to talk about my death anymore.

"Hey, I get it. I'd be the same way." Savannah says putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks…" I mumble.

"Hey, we made it to the square pretty fast."

"You're right." I say noticing the packed square up ahead.

We quickly walked over to the crowd and signed in. I bid her goodbye and headed to the 17-year-old section. Once I'm there I glance at Savannah in her section across from me. I give her a thumbs-up and she returns it even more enthusiastically.

"Welcome District 8!" The escort calls to the crowd after the Mayor quickly delivered her speech. "As you know this is a very special year… the 8th Quarter Quell in fact. Now the female tribute voted into the 300th Annual Hunger Games is…"

The escort takes her sweet time unfolding the piece of paper that was in her pocket. She doesn't even finish calling the name before a girl volunteers. Her eyes looked terrified and she probably instantly regretted what she had done. Who volunteers from an outer district anyway? Ciara Teal, that's who.

"And now… The male tribute who will join Ciara is…" The escort again takes forever to unfold the slip creating suspense that gripped my heart. Was it me? That was the only thing going through my head, I almost missed the words spoken softly by the escort, "Zachariah Paisley!"

Quickly I make my way to the podium glancing back at Savannah. I know I must look defeated right now, all the confidence that I had before the reaping drained out of me. My odds aren't good at all. I don't have a chance to win. It's 24 other tributes.

**Ciara Teal, District 8 Female: Goodbyes**

"Oh Ciara…" Mom cries as soon as she walks through the door. She surrounds me in a hug and I let her tears drip on to my dress.

"I did it. Dad can't tell the peacekeepers on you."

"Why did I become a rebel? None of this would have happened if I had just supported the Capital like everyone else."

"Nonsense. We weren't careful, it's not your fault _our _rebel group was found."

"I raised you…"

"No, you gave me determination and fire. You didn't tell me I had to be a rebel. It was my choice."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts. It was my choice." I say, not letting go of my mom. Not lifting my head off her shoulder.

We stood like that for a while before my mom let out a croaky cry "please come back to me. I can't live without you."

"I will." I say with no hesitation.

"I know you will."

"Ciara, do you have a token?"

"Yeah," I say letting go of my mom and holding out the blue headband that was once in my hair. It had been a present from my mom when I was 10 and I wear t everyday since.

She smiles at the headband and tears start to fall down her face. "Oh Mom, don't cry again. I will make it back. I promise."

"You can't promise that."

"Yes I can."

"Times up." The peacekeeper says from outside.

"Coming," my mom says, giving me one last quick hug and hurrying out the door.

Bryce and Indigo are next. They come bearing expressions of gratitude. "We told you not to do that." Indigo says.

"But I did it anyway."

"Ciara…"

"No. You can't change what I did, it's in the past. Let it go Indi."

"We're going to miss you." Bryce says bouncing his knee up and down.

"I'll be back in a month. You won't even feel that I'm gone."

"Yes we will, Ciara you're such a big part in our life."

"It'll be fine." I resserure her. "But while I'm gone, keep getting those As."

"I'll try,"

"Bryce."

"Yeah?"

"Take care of Indi. She's only 13, make sure the Peacekeepers don't hurt her."

"Alright-"

"I don't need to taken care of." Inturpps Indigo.

"I know just…" I say as blood rushes to my face, but I quickly hide it.

"It's fine. You're just protecting us, it's what you do."

"No."

"Yeah, then why did you volunteer?" Indigo laughs as she wraps her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Make it back to us," she whispers.

"Let me get in this." Bryce says joining the hug.

"Love you both. And I mean it, I will see you guys in a month."

"Alright, see you-" Indigo starts but is interrupted by the Peacekeeper from outside.

"Time to go."

"Bye Ciara. You can do it." Bryce says, giving me one last squeeze.

"I believe in you." Indigo adds before her and Bryce are escorted out of the room.

"Hey," a cold voice says entering the room.

"I did it, now leave Mom and my friends alone."

"Alright," Dad replies. "I just came in to congratulate you."

"Volunteering is not something to celebrate."

"Fine then. Good luck." He says as quickly turns and leaves the room without another word.

"Thanks…" I replied after he left. "I can do this. I'll see you in a month."

**Zachariah Paisley, District 8 Male: Goodbyes**

"Savannah…" I start as soon as she enters the room.

"Stop it. I know you feel defeated but you were voted in here for a reason. You're strong."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Come on Zach. You have a chance,"

"It's 24 other tributes."

"Yeah, but most of them will die in the bloodbath. If you survive it that long, you'll do fine."

"Fine Isn't good enough."

"Well, then you will do better then fine. You will win. For me and your mom."

"Like she cares that much about me." I scoff.

"Zach… she cares about you, you're just too dumb to see it."

"No, I'm not. She blames me for Dad's… Dad's death."

"But you can blame someone and still care about them."

"Sure," I sigh.

"Zach, trust me she will come. But until then you're stuck with me."

"Ha, like I want that."

"Enough about your mom. You will win the games, you're strong and could even join the careers."

"They are bloodthirsty murders."

"You have to be too."

"No, I can form an alliance with other people."

"True. Just make sure they are trustworthy."

"Can do."

"This isn't a joke Zach. This is life or death."

"Alright, alright."

"Okay, what are you going to do for the inter-" Savannah starts but is rudely interrupted by a peacekeeper.

"Time's up."

"Fine, but take this." She says holding out her favorite sewing needle. She always wears it as a necklace, I've never seen her without it.

"Savannah…"

"No take it!" she cries as the peacekeepers charge into the room. I grab the needle and quickly hand her mine. Then in a blink of an eye she's gone.

Soon my mom rushes in, her perfect hair sticking out in many places. "Oh Zachariah," she cries.

"You came?" I ask, astonished.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I didn't think you cared about me."

"I love you, you're my baby."

"You do?"

"Of course."

"I love you too." I say surprising her by wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Zachariah…"

"You don't have to start, Savannah was just in here."

"Yes I do. I am your mother." She sighs "I believe in you. You can do it, you're strong."

"That's the reason I'm going off to my death."

"You can still use it, and shake it off. What's done is done."

"Yeah, I know."

"You can do it."

"Thanks. I never thought I'd hear that from you…"

"Huh?" she asks with a hurt look in her eye.

"Nevermind. Thanks for believing in me."

"That's what mothers do… but you need to make it back. For me."

"I will… I hope. No. I will."

"I know you will."

"Time's up."

"Goodbye Zachariah,"

"This isn't goodbye."

**A/N- hope everyone is doing good and staying inside. **

**I can't believe that I have ⅔ of the reapings already done. I'm so excited though, to get away from the reapings and onto the pre-games. I'm currently working on alliances, so if you have a request for a certain you want your tribute(s) to be allies with just PM me. **

**As you can probably tell, I deleted all the questions. I was informed that someone reported me for having 'interactive content'. But I still would love to here from you in reviews or PM.**

**Goodbye for now,**

**Marie464**


	10. District 10: Pancakes and Treetops

**Anella 'Anne' Finch, District 10 Female: Reapings**

"Anne!" Mom calls from the kitchen. "Time for breakfast."

I open my mouth to reply but think better of it. I had just gotten back from my wrestling match, and was still dressed for it. Neither of my parents know about my street wrestling reputation and I couldn't risk them finding out. Even if my mom was a street wrestler too.

I hate lying but it's necessary. If my parents ever found out I wouldn't leave my room for the next five years. Mom says street wrestling's fun and the adrenaline rush is amazing but that we aren't allowed to do it. Ever. Dad, on the other hand, hates wrestling altogether. I don't know how my parents get along so well and are still married. They're so different, but I guess that's what they like about eachother.

Quickly I take off my sweatpants and sweaty T-shirt. I pop out my mouth guard and take off the shoes I only were for wrestling. In their place I slide on a pale orange sundress and some beautiful sandals. I take out my ponytail and let my curly dirty blonde hair fall around my shoulders.

The sound of footsteps outside my door makes me quickly throw my sweaty clothes in the back of my closet. My mother comes in and I'm fixing my hair. Her perfect daughter. A smart one. A strong one.

"Did you hear me?"

"No," I lie.

"It's time for breakfast."

"Alright I'm coming." I say smiling sweetly.

We make our way to the kitchen. The smell is amazing and I know Felix cooked something spectacular. He always does.

"Felix, what did you make?"

"I made something called pancakes. Two of them."

"What are pancakes?"

"This fluffy cake-like thing that you eat for breakfast."

"Cake for breakfast?" I ponder.

"I heard about them from Jay, his mom visited the capital and tried them. It's just made with flour, sugar, eggs, butter and milk." He replies.

"Wait, did you use the last of the milk?" Dad asks, giving him a death glare.

"We have plenty of milk. And even if he did, we have enough money to buy 30 gallons more." I replied standing up to my dad.

"Felix that was wasteful."

"I just tried to do something nice for Reaping day."

"You-" Dad growled but I interrupted him.

"I think it was nice, and I can't wait to try these pancakes."

"Stop interrupting, this doesn't concern you." Dad says turning to me.

"Well he's my little brother. I think it does concern me." I look over to Mom and Butch for reasurance. Mom gives me a nod, but Butch just stared out the window at the farms that covered District 10.

I sit down and shove a piece of pancake in my mouth. The taste was like nothing I've ever had before. It was the best thing ever.

"This is amazing!" I say to Felix as I take another piece and put in my mouth.

"Thanks." A smile stretches over his face.

"Butch try some of this."

"What did you say?" Butch asks as if he just woke up from a trance.

"Just try some of this." I say passing the plate over to him. He rips off a piece and looks longingly at the silverware on the counter before putting it in his mouth. He chewed slowly and thoughtfully.

"This is really good. What is it?"

"Pancake."

"Well, you should make pancakes more often."

I don't know why but I start to laugh. Maybe it was the irony that laced his words or maybe just my dad's face, which was as red as a tomato.

"I'm going see Rico." I confidently say as I get to my feet.

"Alright, I'll see you at the Reaping." Mom says trying not to laugh.

"You're just going to let her go?" Dad fumes.

"Yep. It's her only day off, let her go have fun."

"I guess it's only an hour until the reaping."

"Cool, bye Felix." I reply walking to the door "and… Butch stop daydreaming." He looks at me and shakes his head as if to clear it.

"See you later Anne." Felix says as he starts to pick up his mess from breakfast.

Rico's house isn't that far from my own and I reach it in no time. When I get there he's already dressed in a sharp button-up shirt and nice black pants. His warm brown eyes glowing and reflecting kindness.

"Hey Anne."

"Hey Rico. How's your day going?"

"Pretty well, but it got better when you got here."

"You're cute." I say walking inside. I know his Mom's on her shift at the hospital and he's home alone.

"I know."

"And modest." I say sitting on his couch.

"Yep." He replies sitting next to me.

"I'm nervous about the reaping…" I trail off.

"You won't get reaped."

"But everyone knows how good of a street wrestler I am."

"True, but they'd be stupid not to vote Kayla in. She's the top athlete in everything. Of course not wrestling though. That title is being held by the most amazing girl in the world."

I blush "Rico…" the words come out quiet. His eyes lock on mine and he leans in and his lips meet mine and a panicking feeling races in my mind. But I push all that away and kiss him back with all the passion I've felt for him in the past 3 years.

"Anne." He says letting go.

"Rico…" I sigh "I don't want to ruin this mood but we need to get going. You know what happens if we're late to the Reaping."

"Alright." He says as we get to our feet. I slip my hand in his. He doesn't pull away and I try not to hold back my smile.

We walk outside together and I'm instantly shocked at how many people are out. I always forget how big District 10 is. Rico lives next to the center of town so the walk was only a few minutes.

Once we were there I bid farewell to Rico as he headed to the crowd. He was 19 and ineligible for the Reaping. I quickly rushed to sign in. The line was long but seemed to go by fast.

"Next." A peacekeeper says to me and I step forward. He takes my hand and pricks my finger making it bleed. After he's done I move on past and head to the 18-year-old section. Everyone was chatting like they didn't have a chance to go into a death match.

"District 10!" the Mayor calls shortly walking onto the stage. Behind her the four living victors all look dead themselves. The most recent one was from last year, who won her games by killing off all of her allies.

She was a full blown murderer. Not afraid of death as most of District 10's tributes are. Her name was something like May or Maya, and will be the mentor this year. She looks as terrified as I feel. That's worse than death. Watching kids go and die right in front of you.

"And the female that District 10 voted in as they're strongest is… Anella Finch!" the escort's shrill voice interrupted my daydream.

Wait was that my name?

They voted me in.

I'm dead.

My eyes go all wet but I scrunch them up. No one wants to sponsor a girl who cries. I slowly make my way up to the podium, my hands shaking with fear. I bite my lip so hard I can taste blood.

When I reach there I see Rico's expression. He looks like he's going to scream. Which almost broke me down more, I finally got a kiss from my boyfriend the day I'm going off to die.

**Abram Butcher, District 10 Male: Reapings**

The wind rushes through my hair sending a chill down my spine, but I don't care. The view up here reaches for miles and miles. I can see all the farms and the hills surrounding the district. I could see the bright yellow reaping buses taking people from the country to the center of town.

Really all of District 10 was the country. Even our town square and justice building were coated with dust and looked like they would fall apart at any moment.

"Abram!" I hear someone call. I instantly know it's one of my brothers.

"What!" I shout back, not even bothering to look down at who it was.

"Really, you put mayonnaise in the milk carton."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about it."

"Come on it's Reaping day."

"Even the more reason to prank you." I say looking down to see Bo.

"Come down you need to get ready for the Reaping."

"I already am," I reply motioning to my khaki colored pants and white button-up shirt.

"Then why are you up in a tree,"

"Because I like the view."

"You'll ruin your nice clothes. Come down."

"Make me." I laugh.

"I will," Bo calls as he starts to climb up the tree. He covers ground quickly and before I even have a chance to say anything he's sitting next to me on the branch.

"Are you scared about being reaped?" He asks.

"No," I counter without even a thought. I actually was a little nervous about the reaping, but who isn't? It's not like I'd tell my brother that anyway.

"Well alright then let's go."

"It's time to go? I thought we still had another hour."

"You've been up here for a while."

"Are we going to ride the bus?"

"Yeah, it's the only way into town."

"We could walk."

"True, but why? And we'd be late to the reaping."

"Are you and Buck coming too?"

"Everyone has to go, eligible or not."

"I forgot about that."

"But seriously we need to get going."

"Alright, fine." I say and we both climb down towards our tiny house. Everything in it is falling apart but it's ours and that's what makes it amazing.

"Buck, are you ready for the reaping?"

"Yeah, did you get Abram?" Buck calls from our room.

"Yep and we're going to leave you here if you're not out in the next minute."

"Fine. I'm coming." Buck says as he staggers out the door.

We head to the bus stop and arrive just in time to catch a bus. It speeds toward town as Buck and I talk about his new job on the Henerson's new farm. Bo just stares out the window obviously thinking about something. Probably his girlfriend Sherry. He told me a couple nights ago about how he was planning to marry her when he turned 24, which was in a month.

Soon the bus stopped and everyone climbed out. I quickly bid farewell to my brothers and headed to the sign-in line. Everyone had nervous looks in their eyes and I could tell no one knew who got the most votes.

I hardly even felt the prick of the needle against my skin. The peacekeeper placed my bloody fingerprint on a piece of paper and told me to move along. He caught my eye and glared at me. I rush past him and make my way to the 18-year-old section. It's packed full of boys, all ready for this year to be over so they're done with the Reaping.

The Mayor's speech was pretty long so I drowned her words out. What if I'm voted in? Why would they? I'm not the strongest? But no one really likes me… I've pranked too many people.

Eventually she stopped and sat down next to our victors. District 10 only had 4 but took great pride and honored them.

"Hello and welcome to the Reaping of the 300th Annual Hunger Games!" the colorful escort calls after she reached the microphone. She grabs two pieces of paper from her pocket and slowly unfolds the first one. "The female that District 10 voted in as they're strongest is… Anella Finch!"

A tall girl from the 18-year-old girls section is pushed into the aisle. She took a step towards the stage looking back towards the audience. I could tell she was trying not to cry with how scrunched up her eyes were.

"No, no, no!" I hear a boy cry from the crowd. "Someone volunteer! Please…" he staggers into the aisle. "Anyone."

She turned and looked sadly at him knowing that no one would volunteer. She turns back to the stage and starts to stumble her way to it. Once she got there the escort shot her a look of pity but quickly turned her eyes to the second piece of paper in her hands.

She unfolded it slowly and carefully, making sure she had the audience's attention. "And the male tribute from District 10 is… Abram Butcher."

Anger grabbed me and wouldn't let go. It ripped through my veins and poured into my brain. I clenched and unclenched my fists, a trick Buck had taught me to control my anger. It only made my palms bleed.

Peacekeepers swarmed me, everyone started pulling me towards the stage. "I hate this district! They know I'm not the strongest. No one likes me that's why! Well are you guys happy now? Happy that I'm going to die!" I scream to the crowd only to be pulled harder.

Soon I'm dropped on the stage. I could feel the whole crowd's eyes on me, their piercing gazes burning on my back. I walk toward the escort and she shrinks away from me, I don't care though, let the escort fear me. Let everyone in this District fear me.

**Anella 'Anne' Finch, District 10 Female: Goodbyes**

"Anne…" Felix says as he stumbles into the room.

"I'm going to die." I cry.

"Hey, no you're not." He says.

"Yes I am."

"You were voted in here for a reason, right?" He comforts, Felix is only 15 but seems more mature than me sometimes.

"Yeah…"

"Anne, you're so strong."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do. I've seen you street wrestle, you're so good."

"You do?" I sigh, "I thought I had been careful."

"Yeah you were."

"How did you find out?"

"I saw you one night when I was going to Jay's house. Since then I've snuck out and seen you a couple of times."

"Oh,"

"You've only lost one match. Ever."

"Yeah…"

"You're strong and could win."

"I could." I sigh, though that's not likely.

"Please try... for me." He says wrapping his arms around me. I can't take anymore and tears start to run down my face.

"I will Felix. I will."

"Time to go." The peacekeeper barks at Felix.

"I'm coming." He says giving me one last squeeze before walking slowly out the door.

I brush the tears away from my face as my parents and Butch come in. Butch stares at me as if I was a character in one of his daydreams.

"Oh honey." Mom gushes.

"Anne..." Butch starts.

"Why were you voted in?" demands my dad.

"I don't know." I lie.

"I do." Mom says. "You've been street wrestling."

"Alright fine. You caught me, I street wrestle."

"What do you think you're doing not telling us?" Dad asks.

"I don't know… you wouldn't let me do it."

"You're right because it's dangerous."

"Honey, street wrestling is why you're in here right now."

"I know, but I wouldn't trade it. Street wrestling lets me escape."

"I know that feeling more than I should." Mom sighs.

"You both are reckless and have no sense of caution." Dad says as he pulls mom into a hug. I turn away and try not to cry.

"Time's up."

"We love you Anne." Butch says giving me a hug but I can tell he feels forced. Mom and Dad quickly do the same before walking out.

"Why didn't anyone volunteer?" a heartbroken voice comes from outside. Rico walks into the room, his face red from tears that have fallen down his face. I know he tries to be strong but isn't doing the best job.

"Rico…" I start to say something but lose my train of thought.

"Anne, please make it back. I need you." He says as he wraps his arms around me and I feel safe. I feel at home. I start to feel hot tears roll down my face, but quickly wipe them away.

"Anne, you are the only person that matters to me… please. I can't lose you."

"You know I can't promise that."

"Please." He pleads. I grab his hand and look into his eyes.

"I will try."

"Try your best." He says as he takes a small silver bracelet from his pocket. He gently grabs my wrist and slips it on. "Take it please."

"I will, thank you. I love it so much,"

"And Anne…"

"Yes?" I ask.

"I believe in you." He says as a tear falls down his tan face. I wrap my arms around him and we stay like that, no more words are spoken, until the peacekeeper tells him he needs to go.

"I love you," I whisper as he gets up to leave. His body goes rigid but walks out pretending that he didn't hear it.

**Abram Butcher, District 10 Male: Goodbyes**

"I'm going to die…" I start once my brothers walk in.

"Why did you make such a big scene?" Buck asks.

"I don't know…"

"Hey, you'll be fine. You can do it." Bo says, picking me up in a hug. I smile as he wraps his arms around me.

"No one likes me… that's why I'm here."

"That's not true." Buck counters.

"If I'm not liked in my own district what makes you think people will like me in the Capital?"

"Just smile a lot and be friendly to people. Don't pull any pranks on the other tributes or your mentor."

"But-"

"No buts you'll seal your fate if you do that."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Yes, you would. No one would like you and your mentor won't help you in the arena."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I think Mom and Dad would want you to have this." Buck says randomly after being silent for a while. He holds out my parent's wedding rings on a chain. One that Buck wears as a necklace everyday.

"Thank you, this means a lot." I say tieing the necklace around my wrist. I let go of Bo and wrap my arms around Buck. He grunts but hugs me back.

"Abram… make it back. Please?"

"I'll try my best."

"We'll miss you 'round here. Have fun in the capital but come back home." Sighs Bo.

"Not too much fun."

"Alright," I laugh.

"No pranks." Buck warms.

"Yeah, I get it. I won't do any."

"Use your knowledge for a trap or something."

"Sounds good. I can do that."

"See you in a month." Bo says joining in the hug.

"One way or another." I laugh.

"Abram. This ain't a time for jokes."

"Fine, you guys always kill my fun."

"Those jokes will get _you_ killed_._"

"Time to go." The peacekeeper says outside. Her gruff voice full of demand.

"Alright, Abram make us proud." Bo says letting go and walking to the door.

"I know you will. We have faith in you. Make it back to us." Buck adds as he joins Bo at the door. They give me one last nod before exiting, and leaving me in the dusty room alone.

_Goodbye Buck. I'll miss you._

_Goodbye Bo._

**A/N- Sorry about the cheesiness of Anella's PoVs, I don't know how to write love. Like at all. Please tell me through Pm or reviews how I'm doing. I will get better I swear (hopefully). Well, thanks to CarrotLord for her and ToniMichael for Abram. I don't think that I did either submitter justice, but I'm getting through the reapings. The characters will be better represented in the Train chapters and interviews/training.**

**I have very little inspiration for the next 6 tributes, so I'm apologizing in advance. The next chapters might take me a bit longer to complete, but I will finish them, don't worry.**

**Alright so, I haven't gotten many mentors and would really appreciate if you sent in one. It not only gives you sponcer points but lets you control who will be mentoring your tribute(s) or another tribute you like or just don't like. The spots are first-come-first-serve. **

**So I was bored last night, and decided to put my tributes into a Hunger Games simulator. If you don't know what that is, it's basically where I put all the tributes names in and it randomly generates an arena and what happens in it. Your tirbtue could randomly for now reason run up to a career and decapicte them. Like I said before it was random. It was hilarious and I'll post it to my profile tomorrow. **

**Goodbye for now,**

**Marie464 **


	11. District 9: Rigged?

**Sunna Saccharin, District 9 Female: Reaping**

"Wake up!" Miller exclaimed as he jumped on top of me. "Wake up. It's reaping day!"

"Yeah, the one day I get to sleep in," I reply, rubbing the last bit of sleep from my eyes.

"We're hungry! Come on, please."

"Alright fine. Give me a minute to get dressed, which you need to do the same."

"But the Reaping isn't for another three hours."

"Still, and make sure Lilac and Lav do it too."

"Lilac's not up yet." He says and points to a sleeping bundle of limbs in the corner of the room.

"Did she have another nightmare last night?"

"I guess."

"Let's let her sleep, at least until breakfast is ready."

"Sure,"

"Now go wake up Lav and tell her to get ready."

"Alright," Miller says as he runs out of the room.

I quickly grab my reaping clothes, a bright orange dress and a matching cloth bracelet, and head to the bathroom. It's tiny and cramped but I get changed alright. Afterward, I comb through my knotted blonde hair.

"Miller, stop. Let her sleep." I hear Lavender shush my younger brother.

"You guys dressed?" I ask as I walk out of the bathroom.

"Miller won't get dressed."

"What? Miller, honey, it's Reaping day. You know you have to dress nice." I say kneeling down to face him.

"I know, but Lav is trying to boss me around."

"Yeah, but only because she knows that's what you need to do.."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, listen to your sister. She's smarter than you think."

"Oh,"

"Now listen to me and get dressed."

"Alright."

He heads into our room and quietly shuts the door. Lavender goes the opposite direction to the bathroom. With both of them getting ready it's time to make breakfast. I had saved up for a month to get eggs for today.

They cooked fast and were done as soon as Miller and Lavender had gotten dressed. I put down two plates and they quickly start to scarf down their eggs. I don't blame them, they know that food is scarce and that they need to eat when we do have it.

I head back to our room to wake up Lilac before eating my portion. She seems to be having another nightmare because she keeps screaming my name and reaching out. I shake her and she jumps awake.

"Sunna." She says wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"Rough night?"

"Yeah,"

"You want to talk about it?"

"No,"

"Alright, are you hungry?"

"Yeah," she sighs "what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs."

"No way, really?"

"Yeah," I can't help but laugh as a smile takes over her face.

"Come on, Miller and Lav are in the kitchen."

"Alright." She says practically jumping up. She runs to the kitchen and quickly sits down next to Lavender and Miller on the floor. We can't afford a table, but we make it work. I had her a plate and she started to eat just as fast as Lavender and Miller had. They look at her longingly, wishing they had more food.

Their stares make my heartbreak. Mom and Dad are trying their best and are always working so they can support us. Even with that, we live paycheck to paycheck.

"Are there any more eggs?" Miller asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah," I sigh, handing them my portion. "Share it."

"Thanks," Lavender says as they all dig into the eggs. I push away my hunger pains and smile because they are happy.

"Lilac, after you're done can you get dressed for the Reaping?"

"How long until we have to be there?" Lavender asks through a mouth of eggs.

"About 2 hours," I reply.

"What are we going to do until then?"

"Hmm..." I think, "we could play a game of soccer."

"Yeah."

"Sure,"

"Why don't we change out of our nice clothes. So we don't get them dirty."

"Actually can I go over to Hannah's house before the Reaping?" Lavender asks.

"Sure, we can walk you there."

"Cool."

"Just give Lilac a second to get ready, we don't want to go out on Reaping day in our normal clothes."

"Why?" Miller asks.

"Because many people make fun of other people when they do that?"

"They do?"

"Yeah, people can get a lot of backlash from it."

"Wow."

"Lilac please go change." I say exasperated.

"Alright, I'm going," Lilac says getting to her feet and walking to our room.

I start to pick up the plates and wash them in the water from yesterday's dishes. Lavender joins me scrubbing and Miller starts to sweep the floor with our raggedy broom.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Lavender whispers.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"How do I talk to a boy?"

"What?" I ask surprised. She was 13 and never showed any attention to boys before.

"There's this boy, his name's Sydney, and he's kinda cute."

"Oh... "

"How do I talk to him."

"Well, do you really like him?"

"Yeah…"

"Tell him how you honestly feel."

"That'll work?"

"Yeah-"

"Boo," Miller says grabbing on to my waist.

"Hey Miller, are you done?."

"Yeah,"

"I can see a couple of spots you missed. Can you double check for me?"

"Sure."

"What if I want him to make the first move?" she asks once Miller's gone.

"Then try to give him hints and if he doesn't notice he's not the right one for you."

"Thanks," Lavender says as she wraps her tiny arms around me. We stay like that for a while before Lilac and Miller join in.

"I love all of you." I sigh.

"Love you more," Lilac says as she lets go. Miller and Lavender do the same, all of them staring at me.

"Alright, let's go," I say. Quickly Lilac and Miller slip on their shoes and we walk out into the sunlight.

"I love the outside," Lilac says, spinning in a circle.

"Me too."

"Look at these flowers."

"They're beautiful." I marvel.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Lavender says reaching in her pocket.

"What is it?"

"This. It's not for you Miller." She says shooing her brother away. "It's for Sunna."

"But-"

"Go pick flowers with Lilac."

"Fine… why do I never get to walk with you guys?"

"Please." I ask.

"It's a seed packet. We can plant it after the reaping." She says after Miller's gone.

"What kind of seeds are they?" I ask taking the packet.

"They're…" Lavender lowers her voice "Lilacs. I thought they'd be good because they'll bloom right before her birthday."

"That's perfect. I wish I could be as thoughtful as you." I say as I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks." She blushes.

Soon we cross over into the west side of town. Where everyone has beautiful houses and matching lawns. Hannah lives right at the center of town, with the Mayor's house right across.

"We're here." Lavender squeaks, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Alright, you be good. Don't have too much fun. I'll meet you at the reaping," I say, giving Lavender a quick hug. She walks to the door and is greeted by her energetic friend.

"Miller get back over here!" I call, noticing that he had gotten under the Mayor's fence and into his garden.

"What? He has a bunch of pretty flowers in here."

"No, you can't go on other people's grass."

"Why can't everyone own the grass?"

"Because special people have special things, like their own grass."

"Why don't we have any grass?"

"Because… We don't have enough money."

"Yeah, and who needs grass anyway?"

"Miller. I mean it, get out of there."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't find the hole I snuck in from."

"Keep looking." I sigh "Lilac, let's help Miller." Lilac looks up from the butterfly she was studying.

"Sure."

"Help, Sunna, help!"

"I'm coming," I say rushing to Miller.

"He's coming out of his house."

"Does he see you?"

"I don't know."

"Hurry, I think this is the hole," I say pointing to the small rip in the fence.

"Alright." He replies hurrying to the hole and slipping through it. Once he gets out he runs straight into my arms, his little body shaking."

"Hey, you're fine. I've got you."

"Are you sure? That man is scary."

"You're safe now. Let's go home."

"Alright."

"Actually, there's only about an hour and a half until the reaping, let's go have some fun. I want to show you guys something."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise, just trust me."

"Why can't we just go to the reaping?"

"Because we'd have to wait a long time. Just trust me."

After a long walk, we finally reach the top of the hill looking over the whole district. Mom and Dad used to bring me and Lavender here all the time when we were little.

"Wow," Lilac says looking down towards the district.

"That's amazing."

"I thought you two would like it."

"I love it," Lilac says wrapping her arms around me.

"It's beautiful," Miller adds, joining the hug.

We stood there for a while, not saying anything. Holding each other and taking in the breath-taking view.

"Shouldn't we get going. Look at the square, there are so many people there." Lilac asks after a while of silence.

"Yeah," I sigh, hesitant to leave this place.

"Race you down," Lilac calls taking off.

"Oh, you're on. Come on Miller." I say motioning to him.

"I'll beat both of y'all."

"I dare you to try," I call as the wind rushes in my ears.

"Loser." He says racing to try and pass me.

Eventually, we reached the bottom of the hill. I let Lilac speed ahead of me at the last minute so she could reach the bottom first. She brags for a bit while we catch our breaths.

"Now that we're all sweaty, it's time to head to the reaping." I laugh.

"Alright," Lilac giggles.

The walk to Town Square was uneventful. Mostly just Lilac and Miller arguing whose job it was to sweep tomorrow. I just ended up tuning them out.

What if Lavender's reaped?

It's only her second year.

I don't think she'll be voted in as the smartest.

I have a greater chance of being voted in than her.

What if I'm reaped?

No, I lay pretty low in school.

It'll be fine.

It's my last year.

One more.

What if she's reaped next year? When I'm nineteen.

"Sunna?" Miller's voice brings me back to reality.

"Yes?"

"Why do we have a reaping?"

"Because."

"Why?"

We had kept Miller very sheltered from the Hunger Games, not wanting to expose him that violence. He didn't even know what they were.

"People get chosen to go play a big game?"

"Like a board game?"

"Yeah…" Lilac giggles.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"Her face," Lilac replies, covering for her little laugh.

"Why is her face funny?"

"Just the way… she… um… has her eyes scrunched up." At her words, I tighten up my eyes.

"You're right. She does look funny."

"We're here," I say.

"Oh, I didn't even realize how far we had come," Lilac replies.

"Alright. Come on, let's go find Mom and Dad."

"Wait, we get to see them?"

"Yep. They just had to work a shift before the reaping."

"Yay. We haven't seen them since…" Lilac says trailing off. Mom and Dad were always at work and rarely got to see Lilac or Miller. It's sad how much we need money. Even with my after-school job.

"Let's go!" Miller cries, grabbing mine and Lilac's hands. He pulls us into the sea of people. "Momma? Daddy?"

Suddenly I see them over in the corner looking around for us. "Momma. Daddy." Lilac cries as she sees them too. They look all around but still don't see us.

"Garner! Fiona!" I call. If I use their first names they'll know we're heading to them.

"What? Sunna?" Mom cries as she looks toward us. She rushes forward and the crowd starts to part, noticing us. "My babies!"

She reached us fast considering everyone had moved out of her way. She sinks to her knees wrapping her arms around Miller and Lilac. They lean into her and tears start to fall from her face.

"You guys are so cute." Someone calls from the crowd. I looked around in a circle and saw that everyone in the audience was watching us. I evert my eyes and look towards Dad. He stares back with a distant look in his eyes.

A tear starts to fall down my face and onto the ground. "Dad…" I croak.

"Honey," Mom says as she hugs me from behind. I shake off her arms and turn to face her. She has bags under her eyes and a shallow face line.

"I love you." I cry, changing my mind and wrapping my arms around her.

"Umm excuse me, but could everyone return to their things. I'm about to give my speech." The Mayor calls from the stage as peacekeepers advance on the crowd. Someone grabs me from behind and I fall to the ground.

When I got up the people of District 9 held up their three fingers in a signal for the last goodbye. Peacekeeper's bullets rained the air as innocent people fell to the ground with bullets in their heads.

"Lilac! Miller!" I shout as I'm pulled to the sign-in station.

"Shut up and stop squirming." The peacekeeper growls in my ear. My body goes stiff and I let him prick my finger. He pushed me into the 18-year-old section and I let him. Falling into Breckin, a girl from school.

"That was quite a show… wonder if they'll rig it so you go in now." She says almost meicently.

"That can't happen…"

"Yeah, it can. They've done it before."

"No…"

"Alright, sure." She rolls her eyes. I quickly pushed past her, making my way to Tillie.

"That was quite a scene." Tillie sighs once I join her in the front row of our section.

"Yeah…" I sigh.

"Why?" Tillie whispers.

"I don't know it just happened."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it happened in a moment," I say reaching my hand into my pocket, fingering the seed packet Lavender had given me. "Do you think Lavender will be reaped?"

"No."

"But what if she was."

"Well…"

"I have to volunteer for her."

"She won't be voted in."

"She's only 13."

"Calm down. You're still not quite out of shock."

"What shock?"

"The peacekeepers… your parents… Miller and Lilac."

"I guess you're right." I sigh.

"The female voted in as the smartest in District 9 is." The escort's voice takes me by surprise. I look toward the stage and sure enough, the Mayor was seated and the escort had the stage. He held the audience's attention as he slowly unfolded and flattened out a slip of paper. He hesitates, looking toward the crowd before exclaiming, "Sunna Saccharin!"

"What?" I whisper to myself. I lay low at school. It's not like I wasn't dumb, I just had more important things to worry about. I was pretty smart on the streets but I don't think that's why they voted me in.

"Do we have a Sunna Saccharin?"

"Here," I say sadly, starting to walk up to the podium. Lavender steps from her section and quickly falls to her knees.

"Sunna!" She cries grasping for me.

"I have to go Lav."

No one will care for my siblings.

Tillie could.

She wouldn't care for them like me…

"Sunna, honey can you come up here?"

"Yes," I say climbing to the podium. "Lav… stay there. Don't hurt her!"

Despite my words the peacekeepers grab her, and push her back to the section. She falls over, crashing into a few people.

"Lav! Don't touch her!"

"Alright. Calm down." The escort calls to the peacekeepers as she turns and offers me a smile. "And the male tribute that'll join Sunna is…"

**Sydney Tasogare, District 9 Male: Reaping**

"Sydney, what are you doing?" Dad asks as he walks into my bedroom.

"I'm drawing a map."

"Of Nine?"

"Yeah, what do you think?" I say holding up my newest piece.

"It's amazing." His eyes light up as he speaks. My dad had always loved to make maps and I could tell how proud he was that I was following in his footsteps.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah," he hugs me tight. "I love it."

"Is breakfast ready?" I ask after a minute of silence.

"Oh yeah."

"Cool. What did you make?"

"Eggs."

"Yay. I love eggs." I say letting go of him and setting down my map.

"I know." He smiles leading me out to the kitchen.

"Thanks. I love you Dad."

"Love you too kiddo." He says placing a plate of eggs in front of me.

"How's my family doing!" Casto says strolling in through our front door.

"Hey Casto," Dad replies putting down another plate of eggs for him.

"Thanks," Casto quickly starts to dig in, "after this want to go exploring?"

"Do I?"

"Ha, I'll take that as a yes."

Soon we had finished our eggs and cleared our plates. "Ready?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's go." He replies. I kiss my dad's forehead before heading after Casto. We run along the fence line for a while before veering off onto a hill overlooking the west side of town. Everything was ship-shape and perfect. Well-manicured lawns and big houses. At the very center is the Mayor's mansion. I wish I could live in a house like that.

It's not like Dad and I were poor, we were more like middle-class. With him being the only cartographer in the whole District. Some people believe that it's an unuseful job, but my dad loves to help people who are lost and takes great pride in it.

"Sydney, who's over there?" Casto replies pointing to a little boy in the Mayor's fence.

"Why is he in there?"

"I don't know… should we go and investigate?"

"Of course. It's up to the adventurers of District 9 to figure this out."

"We don't want to have that boy get hurt. Our mayor's ruthless."

"True. Let's go." I say. We quickly start to rush down the hill. The wind raging in our ears and tugging at our hoodies.

"Wait," Casto says as we reach the bottom of the hill.

"What is it?"

"There's someone else there."

"Oh, I can't see them," I whine. It's true, I'm very short. The shortest in my class.

"We're too exposed here," Casto says motioning to a car parked in the street, across from us.

"Alright. Let's move out." I reply and we start to creep to the car.

"What are you two boys doing?" I hear a voice call from behind me.

"Hannah…" I say turning around to face my nemesis and her best friend.

"Sydney. I'll ask you again, what are you doing?" She asks menacingly.

"We were...um. Coming to help the little boy."

"That's my family, stupids. And by the way, I think that my sister can manage." Lavender says.

"Oh," I say dumbfounded.

"Come on Lav. They're not worth our time." Hannah replies, grabbing Lavender's wrist. Lavender rolls her eyes before letting Hannah drag her away.

"Oooh. Someone has a crush on Lavender." Casto says once they leave.

"No, no," I reply, but I know that blood is rushing quickly to my face.

"Sure." He laughs.

"I mean it," I say.

"I know you better than that."

"I said I don't like her."

"I don't believe that for a minute."

"Alright, think what you want," I say, rolling my eyes at him.

"Let's go. This isn't our neighborhood. Let's go down to Lettie's before the reaping."

"No, I already ate," I say.

"You sure. I've eaten too, I just meant to hang out."

"Oh, alright." I nod.

"How long until the reaping."

I look at the watch on my wrist, "an hour. We should go explore more if we have that much time."

"Yeah, because that worked so well last time."

"Come on Casto."

"Alright."

"Let's go! We should go to the construction site over on First street."

"Sounds good." At his words, we take off with the enthusiasticness of 7-year-olds. Racing to First street.

"It's really windy today!" I shout over the wind.

"No kidding."

"Oh, look at that!" I call grabbing Casto's shoulder to stop him. I point to the sky and he looks up and gasps. A hovercraft streaked across the sky. It's rough exterior marked with the Capital's logo.

"Wow." He says after it left.

"I've never actually seen one of those before. Only in books."

"Me neither…" We both stare at the sky, hoping another one would cross into our view.

"That was so cool!"

"Yeah. But why do you think it was here?" he asks.

"I don't know, maybe it was going to District 3," I reply.

"True."

"What do you think goes on in other districts?"

"I don't know… probably the same as us."

"Well, do they have the best explorers?" I joke.

"Nope, because they're right here in District 9."

"Yeah."

"Come on, instead of the construction site, let's go to the corner house."

"You mean that corner house?" I ask, knowing exactly what house it was. That house was a street away from my house. It was literally falling apart which makes sense considering no one had lived in it since the murder four years ago.

"Yeah."

"Let's do it."

"Wait, that's where the man murdered his wife and son…"

"Yeah, but they never found him. Maybe he still lives there." I sigh, "what's with the sudden mood change?"

"Umm nothing. But there's no way he lives there, he'd be too out in the open. Probably tried to flee the district and was shot."

"How can you be sure?" I say, heading off back in the direction we have come.

"We'll never know unless we check it out." I reply, "come on."

Soon we reach the crooked little house. It's paint was peeling and the door had been long gone.

"It's now or never." He says as we head to the door.

"Let's go," I reply slowly turning the doorknob. When I try to push it open the door stays jammed.

"Why won't it open?"

"I don't know. You can try."

"Sure." He says grabbing the knob and yanking on it. The door swings open and almost hits me in the face.

"Show off."

"No." He counters. "Come on let's see what's inside." He slowly steps inside and peers into the dark hole.

"What do you see?" I ask, too short to see past him.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Like an ordinary house?"

"Yeah…"

"What?"

"Look."

"Still can't see over you."

"Oh." He shifts in the narrow hallway so that I can pass him.

"What did you see?" I ask coming into the main room.

"Over there."

"Just tell me already," I say impatiently.

"Blood…"

"Oh don't be a sissy. Where is it?"

"Over there."

"That's not blood… or maybe it is." I say walking over to the corner. There was for sure a dark stain but that could just be something like wine.

"Sydney… I don't like this. Let's go."

"No, we have to figure this out."

"Please… I don't like it here. At all."

"No. Come on, five more minutes."

"I'm leaving, and if you die in here it's not my fault." He says turning on his heels and making his way back to the door.

"Fine. I'm coming."

"I knew you would." He chuckles as we head out into the sunlight. At first it's blinding but our eyes adjust quickly.

"What do you think that was?"

"Probably wine. The police wouldn't leave a bloodstain just sitting there."

"True… how long were we in there for?"

"Only like ten minutes."

"Oh."

"Now how are we going to kill an hour?"

"I don't know."

"Well. It'll take us a while to get to the square."

"True… I was planning to take a reaping bus, but we can walk. It'll kill the time."

"Yep." He replies.

The walk was pretty anticlimactic. We just talked the way best friends do, about everything, never leaving space for uncomfortableness. Eventually we reached the square that was packed with everyone from little 12-year-olds to 100-year old grandmas.

"You ready?"

"Yeah,"

"What's that?" he asks, pointing to the crowd. Everyone had parted exposing a small family embracing each other. It was Lavender's family, but she wasn't there.

"I don't know…"

"Come on let's get signed in." He says and we walk to the sign-in table. The peacekeeper pricks our fingers and moves us along. Suddenly bullet shots rang in the air. I look to my right and watch people fell to the ground, while others cried out.

I pull Casto to the ground right before a bullet went fizzing past, right where his head was a few seconds ago. We quickly cover our heads like the rest of the kids.

"Get back to your stations!" called a gruff voice after the bullets had subsided.

"Alright," I mumble and Casto and I stumble to our station. The sound of bullets still ringing in our ears.

"Umm excuse me, but could everyone return to their things. I'm about to give my speech." The Mayor calls from the stage as peacekeepers advance on the crowd.

"I said move it!" the gruff voice calls again from somewhere in the back. The crowd moves faster, everyone pushing and shoving.

"Wow," Casto says once we made into the 13-year-old section.

"Crazy." I sigh.

"Yeah, I'm still shaking."

"Me too."

"Why did they start shooting?"

"They wanted to show that they control us."

"That's sad." He says casting a glance at the dead bodies.

"Yeah… I wonder how the capital will react."

"They'll bring in more of them."

"And the male who will join Sunna is…" The escort's voice makes us both turn and look toward the stage. He had the stage and the girl was already announced. It was Lavender's sister… Sunna, at least I think that's her name.

"What?" he asks looking asks turning back to face me.

"That was really fast."

"Yeah-"

"Sydney Tasogare!" the escort inturps.

"What did he say?" I ask turning to face Casto.

"Your name…"

"What?" I ask, but I know what's happened. I've been reaped. Sent off to my death. But I don't cry, instead I quickly pull myself together and walk to the stage. I keep my eyes pinning on the ground, because if I look anywhere else I'll lose it.

"Come up here honey."

"A-alright," I say climbing the steps to stage.

"Let's give a hand for Sunna and Sydney! Your tributes from District 9!" he calls after I take my place next to Sunna.

**Sunna Saccharin, District 9 Female: Goodbyes**

"Sunna." Lavender cries as she enters the room alongside Lilac and Miller.

"What happened?" Miller asked.

"Sunna, you're shaking…" Lilac comforts.

"I'm alright, thank you Lilac." I sigh "Miller, sissy's going to have to go away for a little bit but she'll be back soon," I say wrapping my arms around his little body.

"Where are you going?"

"To a crazy place full of crazy people."

"Why are you going there? We can be crazy people."

"Miller, I have to go, but Lav will take care of you until I get back."

"You'll be back in a month, right?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"Alright, I can't wait." He says letting go of me.

"Lilac…" I sigh turning around.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You're going to go die."

"What?" Miller gasps.

"No, I will make it back."

"You have to go and fight 23 other tributes."

"What? Why 23? You guys never told me about a fight." Miller complains.

"Yeah," I say picking Lilac up in my arms.

"You'll win, right?"

"Yes."

"You'll make it back to us?"

"Yes," I say as she buries her head in my chest. Her tears start to soak through my dress, but I don't care. I hug her tight, never wanting to let go.

"Lav." I start but before I can say anything else she runs and joins the hug.

"Hey," I say gently, setting Lilac down. "I'll win for you and Miller. Now, why don't you two go on out? I'm sure Tillie is out there, you guys can say hi to her.

"Alright," Lilac replies, ushering her brother out.

"Sunna, I'm only 13, I can't do this without you." Lavender cries once they're gone.

"Yes, you can. You have to."

"But how am I supposed to take care of them?"

"You have to watch out for them. Make sure they get enough food. Don't take any tessarae, you don't need to put your name in more times. Care for yourself and try to get a job. Tillie will help with bills, but it'll be tight." Sobs start to rack my body after I finish.

They'll die without me.

I can't let that happen.

I will win.

For them.

"Times up." Barks a peacekeeper from outside.

"Take the seeds as your token." She screams as she's dragged outside. "Sunna! Make it back! Please!"

"I will," I say but I know she's gone.

"Sunna." Tillie cries as she enters the room.

"Tillie. Help, I need your help. Watch over Lav, she's only 13. This world is going to destroy her."

"I will. I will." She ushers, wrapping her arms around me.

"I need you to. If I don't come back, you can't let them starve. Don't let them die. Please."

"I won't let them." She cries.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Make sure Dad and Mom know I was reaped. Make sure they know that they need to work extra hard because they don't have my salary."

"I promise."

"Do not let Lav take any tessarae. She's too young and innocent, it's not worth it to put her name in that bowl more times."

"I promise."

"Watch them grow for me. Watch them thrive together, for me."

"I promise." She says as another round of tears start to fall down my face.

"Tillie, please don't let them die."

"I will, you need to focus on _not_ getting killed yourself. Use your determination. Come back to us."

"I have to murder innocent children."

"Kill or be killed Sunna. Wake up, you have to do this. Your family needs you."

"Time to go!"

"No Tillie. Please!"

"I have to go."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Bye Tillie." I cry

"This isn't goodbye."

**Sydney Tasogare, District 9 Male: Goodbyes **

"I lost your mother. Now you…" Dad croaks as he enters the dusty room.

"No, you haven't lost me yet."

"You're 13…"

"Don't say that. A 13-year-old has won before."

"True…"

"I love you Dad." I sigh wrapping my arms around him and he starts to quietly cry.

"I love you two kiddo."

"Love you more."

"Not possible."

"So possible." I chuckle.

"Nope."

"Wait, I want you to have this," Dad says letting go of me. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper.

"Is it a map?" I ask.

"Yes, what else could it be?"

"I don't know."

"It's my favorite one."

"Oh, Dad. I can't take that."

"I want you to."

"Are you sure… it's your most detailed one."

"So you remember us back here in Nine."

"Dad… I couldn't."

"Yes, you can."

"Alright, I'll take it," I say giving in to his stubbornness.

"Good."

"I'll be my token."

"Alright… Win for me… Please." Dad pleads hugging me again.

"I will do my best."

"Alright." He says still squeezing me.

"Dad, I can do this. Trust me."

"I know you can." He lets me go but not without planting a kiss on my forehead. "You're my boy. You can do anything you put your mind to."

"Thanks." I smile.

"You know…"

"What?" I ask.

"If you're in the capital anyway…"

"True. I'll be in the capital and I'll find out what they're hiding." I whisper so that the peacekeeper outside can't hear me.

"Good boy." He whispers back sensing the importance of my words.

"I'll find a way to report it to you, even if I don't make it back."

"How?"

"I'll find a way. Just keep your eyes open."

"I will. You're smart, you can do it."

"Time's up."

"I love you Sydney."

"Love you too." He exits the room quickly but manages to send a quick smile my way.

"Sydney…" Casto says coming into the room. "You were r-reaped."

"Yeah, I guess so." I say sarcastically.

"Come on Sydney. Take this seriously."

"I am." I counter.

"Sure…"

"I am."

"Alright, then what's your plan?"

"Find allies."

"Then what?"

"Stick with them."

"What if one of them kills another?"

"Runaway."

"You are fast…"

"And I can get sponsors."

"True." He sighs "I was wrong, you're doing fine."

"I know. How could you even doubt me?"

"Well…"

"Well, I'm amazing."

"No, you're crazy."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"If I'm crazy, you're a psycho."

"True."

"You're welcome."

"I didn't say thank you."

"I can read between the lines." I laugh.

"Hey, I'm going to miss you." His face completely turned somber.

"Me too," I say, giving him a tight hug.

"Make it back, for me."

"I will."

"Do you have a token?"

"Yes, my dad's map."

"Can I see?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's just District 9."

"Oh, not anything cool."

"District 9 is cool."

"They voted you in."

"Yeah…"

They had voted me in.

Why?

I know I'm a little annoying but that's not a reason to send me into the games…

Wait.

It's the maps.

The illegal ones of other districts.

They found out.

They needed to punish my dad.

I'm the only way.

With my mom dead…

"Sydney, did you hear me?" Casto says waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah."

"Then what did I say?"

"Umm… You said that you wanted to see Dad's map."

"Nope. I said that you have to show the Capital who you are."

"Oh…"

"Time's up."

"Love you, brother." He says before heading out of the room. Leaving me alone in the room with the walls collapsing in on me.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to publish but I hope the chapter length makes up for it. I had so much fun writing Sunna, maybe a little too much fun. Well, thanks to LordShiro for Sydney and Matts0688 for Sunna. I also want to thank my constant reviewers JustDrew, Thebartonsrule, IIJamesII, and Matts0688. I hope everyone is doing well!  
**

**Bye for now, **

**Marie464**


	12. District 3: Photos and Sketches

**Trigger warning in Jocylin's PoVs. There are a few mentions of suicide and if you don't want to read it just PM me and I can give you a summary.**

**Jocylin Liu, District 3 Female: Reapings**

"Time to get up!" Cyrrus shouts before quickly darting out of my room.

"What? What time is it?" I ask, rubbing my eyes fiercely, trying to erase the dream I had last night. It was about death again. I have dreams like this often, they always end with me dieing and the knife in my hand.

It's not like I haven't had good dreams just suicide haunts me. A lot. Had Lilia not saved me, I would be dead by now. I would have left my family and girlfriend on their own.

"It's nine," Garran says, popping his head into my room.

"I was supposed to meet Lilia at nine. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot." I say stumbling out of bed.

"It'll be fine," he replies, stepping into the bathroom that was just across the hall.

"Sure," I sigh shutting my door and throwing off my pajamas. I quickly slip on my reaping outfit. It's a navy blue jean dress that I've had forever. I've worn it every year since I was fourteen. It's a miracle it still fits.

I race out of the room and into the kitchen. "What's the big rush?" Dad asks.

"I was supposed to meet Lilia at the oak tree right now. And it's half an hour away!"

"Alright, honey, you can make it there fast."

"Cool, see you guys after the reaping."

"Bye." Dad says kissing the top of my head.

I ran all the way to Main Park, where our oak tree was located. It was in the very center and was the place where we spend most of our days.

When I get to the tree my heart breaks. Lilia sits there twirling a daisy in her hand, many tears collected on her eyelashes.

"How did last night go?" I ask. She jumps at my voice before looking up and giving me a smile. I sit down and wrap my arms around her.

"Lin, it went terrible, I chickened out." She cries.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"The first time I actually tried to talk to my parents about my feelings and I couldn't do it."

"I'm sure you'll get it, you're the bravest person I know."

"Thanks... You ready for today?" she asks trying to steer away from her conversation with her parents.

"I guess."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah,"

"Hey, I'm nervous too and not to be rude but I'm smarter than you." She sighs, not knowing that I was actually nervous for her, not myself.

"I guess." I reply.

"Promise me you won't volunteer if I'm voted in." She says after a minute of silence.

"Promise me no promises." I reply.

"Lin, no." She laughs which puts a smile on my face.

"I promise." I say, holding up my crossed fingers.

"Lin, you can't do that for me and what's the chance I'll be reaped anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Not high," she replies, but I can hear the worry in her voice.

"You'll be fine." I usher, picking a flower and putting it in her hair. "You look amazing with daisies."

"I don't look amazing all the time?" she asks, pretending to be hurt.

"Yep," I joke, "only with daisies."

"You're so great for my self esteem."

"Yeah, but seriously you look awesome all the time."

"Thanks, you're pretty too." She says as blood rushes to her face.

"Aw, but I would kill to have your curly hair."

"I'd kill to have your freckles or your beautiful eyes."

"You're too sweet."

"I know."

"Modest too." I joke.

"Yep,"

"Wait, I just remembered." Lilia says reaching into her backpack.

"What?"

"Want to see my newest drawing?"

"Of course." I say as she holds up her sketchbook. The page it's turned to has a beautiful and very detailed pencil sketch. It's of two girls looking up at the clouds, sitting by an old oak tree. They almost seemed to be laughing and I could picture the scene so clearly.

"Wow." I mumble tracing all the little details and fine pencil lines. "It's amazing."

"Thank you, it took me a while."

"I can tell,"

"I'd never forget our one-year annversery."

"I know, you're too kind. Guess what I got…"

"What?"

"Just take a guess." I say.

"Umm… a pin?"

"Wrong."

"Then what is it?" she asks impatiently.

"Look," I say, holding out two matching bracelets. It took me forever to get enough money to buy them, but the look on Lilia's face was priceless.

"I love them." She replies, taking one and slipping it on her wrist. The gold chain sparkled against her pale skin.

"I thought you would." I say slipping the matching one on my own wrist.

"I'll never take it off."

"Me neither."

"Wait, what time is it?" Lilia asks getting to her feet.

"Umm…" I quickly glance at my watch, "ten-forty. Shoot."

"We should probably get going." Lilia says.

"We won't make it in time… the peacekeepers will find us and-"

"Calm down. Stop freaking out, I'm sure we can catch a reaping bus."

"Oh, I forgot about those."

Lilia laughed then exclaimed, "you're too forgetful."

"I'm not forgetful, I just have a lot on my mind." I joke.

"Sure,"

We quickly ran out of the park and down the street to the bus stop. The ride was quick and we reached the square in plenty of time. Once we were there we instantly got in line. Peacekeepers were prowling around the place hoping to catch anyone taking their time to get to the sign in line.

"Next!" I hear someone call and Lilia moves to the table. Her finger is pricked and placed down on a paper.

"Next!" another one yelps and I step forward. The peacekeeper does the same before muttering "move along." I push past her and head to the 17-year-old section and quickly meet up with Lilia.

What if she's picked?

What if she dies?

What if she doesn't?

She will be picked… I know that for a fact, she's so god-damn smart.

I need to volunteer for her.

I need too…

She will die if I don't.

I will save her, just like she saved me.

"And the female voted to represent District 3 in the 300th Annual Hunger Games is…" A voice calls, shattering my thoughts. The voice was raspy and harsh but I knew the words he was about to say would be worse. "Lilia Haden!"

"I volunteer!" I shout above the deafening silence.

"A volunteer?" gasps the escort. Having been the first volunteer from this district, everyone looks at me with shock and pity. I look away and keep moving toward the stage."What is your name?" the escort asks.

"Jocylin. Liu." I say over my intense heartbeat.

"Let me just say that was spectacular."

"Thanks." I say. Turning to face the crowd, I notice Lilia being dragged away by peacekeepers and my body goes stiff. I grab the bracelet and hold it to my chest. Hoping it would make this all go away. Make me vanish.

"And the male tribute to represent District 3 is…"

**Gage Powers, District 3 Male: Reapings**

"You're later than usual."

"Again! She blamed me again!" I cry as I walk through the door.

"What happened this time?" Jeff asks without hesitation.

"Ellie." I complain, "she broke Mom's expensive locket… and then told them it was me."

"I hate your sister."

"Me too."

"Was Aldrin aright?" he asks as we walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey Gage!" Isaac calls from the table. "We missed you for breakfast."

"Sorry, my sister was causing trouble," I sigh.

"No need to be sorry. I made some extra bacon for you, it's in the fridge."

"Thank you," I say. Isaac had always been like the father I never had.

"No problem." He replies and I head to the fridge. There were only a few strips in the bag but it was more than I would get if I was at home.

"I'm going to go get dressed for the reaping, you can stay here and eat."

"Alright," I reply as Jeff heads to his room, which is just down the hall.

"Do you have anything to wear?" Isaac asks.

"No," I say, hanging my head. My parents had refused to buy me any nice clothes saying my normal clothes were fine. Then they turned around and bought Ellie and Aldrin a beautiful dress and a handsome suit.

"It's totally fine. I'm sure we could find something of Jeff's."

"Thank you," I say.

"Hey, we've told you this before, we're your family, we've got you."

"Yeah…"

"Wipe that frown off your face. It's the first day you have had off in a while. Go and enjoy it, just don't forget about the reaping at eleven."

"Alright," I sigh as I pop a strip of bacon in my mouth.

"You done?" I call to Jeff.

"Almost, but I laid out a pair of black pants and a blue shirt in the bathroom already." He shouts back.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"No problem dude."

I quickly ate the last few pieces of bacon before heading to the bathroom. I walk in and spot the clothes Jeff had left on the counter. They were nicer then he had made them out to be, definitely one of the most expensive things he owns.

The shirt was a pale light blue and almost seemed to shine. The shoes and the pants matched, both an inky black. The outfit had no doubt been picked out for him. His two favorite colors, the way they seemed to fit together. Like lightning and thunder.

I slid on the clothes with great care, trying hard not to create any wrinkles. Once I had successfully gotten them on, I headed out to the kitchen. Jeff was done and had taken a seat at the table, fingering an old pocket watch.

"What's that?" I ask. He practically jumps up before regaining his composer.

"A watch…"

"What's wrong."

"I want you to have it."

"Why?" I ask. There must be a catch, Jeff is never the sentimental type.

"It's the reaping today."

"So?"

"You could get reaped, for crying out loud."

"Oh, yeah. I mean you could too."

"Yeah, I guess we have the same chance of going in."

"So let's make the best of the day we have off."

"Let's do it."

"Where to first?"

"I heard a train car crashed yesterday, we could go check it out."

"Sounds great," I reply hugging Isaac and walking to the door.

"Onward!" he laughs as he joins me.

The train wreck was huge. A few trains had collided, spilling their contents on to the ground. Workers were too busy moving cargo to realize two teenagers were walking around observing.

Jeff had his camera and was taking pictures of everything. From the workers to the cargo, all of it fascinated him. He had always loved to create things and when I got him a camera for his birthday he was delighted. He takes it everywhere claiming that he might find inspiration.

"Hey, you there!" I hear someone call. The voice came from somewhere behind me, so I turn around to face them.

"What?" I ask the woman.

"What are you two boys doing here?"

"Umm… Jeff, time to go." I whisper to him. He was busy with his photos and hadn't heard the woman.

"What?" he mumbles.

"Let's get out of here."

"I asked you a question." The lady sternly replies.

"We were just leaving."

"Alright, well get out now and no one else will see you. If you don't I promise they won't be as nice as me."

"Thanks," I grunt and grab Jeff's arm. He lets me pull him away.

"Come on, we could have stayed a bit longer." He whines.

"No, did you hear that woman?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Come on, you got your pictures." I interrupt

"Fine," he sighs, slipping the camera into his pocket.

"Now where should we go?"

"Well, we only have an hour 'till the reaping. But it took us half of an hour to get here, so we've got fifteen minutes to kill."

"True."

"We could look through my photos."

"How about we go find somewhere else to take more photos."

"Sure, what are you thinking?"

"You know that old thorn bush over by Mrs. Lily's?"

"Yeah…"

"The one with all the songbirds."

"They're called Mockingbirds."

"Songbirds, Mockingbirds. Same thing."

"Sure."

"Come on the bush will make for a great photo."

"Yeah, let's go." He replies. We reach the bush in no time, leaving Jeff with plenty of photo time.

"I'm going to explore a bit,"

"Sure. Meet back here in ten?"

"Sounds good," I laugh, giving him an overenthusiastic thumbs-up.

The thorn bush wasn't like a normal thorn bush. It was huge and probably a quarter-mile long. Songbirds inhabited it's depths and the thorns poked and prodded anyone who was stupid enough to enter.

I walked around the left flank of the bush hoping to catch a glimpse of a snake or rabbit. Unfortunately, nothing showed up by the time I had to head back. When I got there Jeff was ready, with his camera tucked safely in his pocket.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Let's go."

The walk to the square was boring just me and Jeff dodging children and adults alike. Everyone was bustling around, and no one seemed to care if they ran into two 17-year-olds. We looked too much like the rest of our district to be considered "special".

Once we reached the sign-in line it was already 10:54, so most of the kids had already signed in. The line went pretty short and soon it was my turn to have my fingerprint taken. I stepped forward and I hardly even felt the needle.

"Come on, we need to get to our section," Jeff exclaims as soon as I'm done.

"Alright, to the 17-year-old area!" I laugh.

"Hello all of District 3, as you know, I'm your Mayor and I would like to present to you a short film all the way from the capital!"

The video was short, unlike the mayor's speech. He kept repeating the same things and made everyone want to fall asleep. But soon it was time for the votes to be read. I had voted for Edward Kelms, and felt pretty safe.

"...And the male tribute that will represent District 3 is… Gage Powers." Calls the honey-colored escort. Did he just say my name? He couldn't have… how could my district do this to me? I was relatively smart, but not like Edward.

"Where is Gage?" the Mayor asks getting to her feet. I know I need to move but my feet aren't obeying me. I'm frozen in place wishing I could just disappear. I don't want to go into the games.

"Gage!" Jeff shouts, grabbing my arm. He's too late, peacekeepers are already coming towards me. They grab my wrists and my waist and pull me up to the stage.

"Jeff…" I cry as I reach the podium.

"Well, that was surely something. Give it up for Jocylin and Gage, you're tributes from District 3!" the escort calls after I take my place at the stage.

**Jocylin Liu, District 3 Female: Goodbyes**

"That was very noble of you," Dad says as he enters the room.

"Thanks," I smile.

"You love her very much don't you?" Mom asks joining Dad in the doorway.

"I owe my life to her."

"We know, and we always want the best for you."

"Yeah," I sigh, walking over and tightly grabbing on to my parents. "I love you," I whisper.

"We love you too." My mom says planting a kiss on my forehead.

"You will do great. I can feel it."

"Thanks."

"We believe in you."

"Thank you guys so much."

"Hey, honey, do you have a token?"

"Oh, um, I guess I do," I say, pulling out the bracelet.

"I love it," Mom gushes.

"Time's up!" barks the peacekeeper form outside.

"Love you Jocylin. You got this, we have faith in you!" Dad says as he and Mom leave the room. Soon my brothers come in, both with a look of surprise.

"Hey sis," Cyrrus says wrapping his arms around me. He was only 14 and already bigger and stronger than me.

"Why did you volunteer for her?"

"My girlfriend was reaped. I couldn't let her go and die."

"Lilia's your girlfriend? I thought you two were only friends." Cyrrus says, astonished.

"Yeah, stupid head. Are you blind or something?"

"Not funny, you know I can only see out of one eye."

"Sorry, I thought I was being punny." I joke.

"Ha. Ha. So funny." Cyrrus says emotionless.

"I love you both, even if you guys are stupid," I say squeezing them close.

"Love you too," Garran replies.

"Win. We know you can."

"Thanks."

"The pressure's on. Don't blow it." Garran laughs.

"Now that was funny," Cyrrus says.

"Oh wow." I joke.

"Time to go." The peacekeeper says. My brothers let go of me and head to the door.

"You got this," Cyrrus says turning back to face me. Then they were gone and I know who was next.

"Lin, I told you not to volunteer." Lilia cries as she walks through the door.

"Lilian, I did that to protect you."

"You're too sweet." She laughs.

"You're too sweet. You're the one that saved my life."

"Yeah…"

"Now I saved yours."

"But now I lose you."

"You haven't lost me yet."

"True, if anyone could do it, it'd be you."

"Thanks," I say wrapping my arms around her body.

"I know I've never told you this, but I'll regret it if I didn't... I love you."

"Lilia, I love you too. Not even the Hunger Games could tear us apart. I will make it back to you. I will."

She moves her head closer to mine. My body goes stiff and I feel frozen from both fear and excitement. She leans in, so her foreheads rests against mine. I close my eyes and can tell she did the same. Both of our breaths start shaking.

"Thank you," she says in barely more than a whisper.

"You've said that enough," I reply.

"But you saved my life." Her voice wavers, obviously exhilarated from the tension.

"So did you." I smile and gently lean in to kiss her. Quickly we pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain herself anymore Lillia leans in again and pulls me into a fiery and passionate kiss.

"Time to get going." The peacekeeper says looking into the room with a disgusted look on her face. Like two teenagers kissing, because one was going off to a deathmatch, was so terrible.

"Win for me." She cries letting go of me.

"I will." I usher her.

"Good, see you in a month."

**Gage Powers, District 3 Male: Goodbyes**

"Goodbye Gage…" My dad says as my parents and siblings enter the room.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad." I mumble wrapping my arms around them. My parents hesitate before awkwardly hugging me back.

Soon they let me go and head to the door. "Win for us," Mom says before they both vanish. I knew they wouldn't do much, but I kinda wanted my parents to actually care.

After they were gone, my siblings stepped forward. They wrapped their arms around me and for the first time, I felt like they actually loved me. I knew it was just because I was going to die, but it felt nice to be appreciated.

"Love you, Gage."

"You can do it."

"Thanks for the support," I say still not letting them go.

"We believe in you."

"I know."

"Goodbye Gage."

"See you soon," Ellie says as she lets go and heads to the door. Aldrin quickly follows suit and soon I'm left alone. I knew these goodbyes would be easy but the next ones would tear me apart.

Soon Jeff and his dad come in, a small tear falls from Isaac's once happy face as he instantly wraps his arms around me. "My boy." He whispers

"Isaac…I'm going into the Hunger Games," I cry.

"Yeah, but you'll be back. I know you will." Jeff says joining in the hug.

"I'll try."

"My boy."

"I can do this."

"Yes, you can. Just make sure to find allies."

"I will."

"Make sure they're trustworthy," Jeff adds.

"Yeah, but I want them to be like-minded."

"Alright, that's good. We want you to get along with your allies."

"Just don't go falling in love."

"No way. This is a game of killing, remember."

"Yeah,"

"Jeff…"

"Yes?" he asks.

"Take pictures for me,"

"I will. I'll show them to you when you get back."

"Sure, but-"

"No buts, you will be back." Jeff interrupts.

"Alright… you guys." I cry, "I'm going to miss you."

"We will too, but I know you'll be back in a month."

"More than a month."

"No, you have a day on the train, a day for the tribute parade, then two days for training. One day for interviews, one for private sessions and one for the tribute party. Then like four weeks in the arena and on the victory tour." I sigh, "now that I say that, it will be like a month."

"You get to go to a party?"

"Jealous?" I joke.

"No… can you take the watch as your token?" Jeff asks his voice crackling with sadness.

"Yes, I'd be glad to. Come on, chin up. I'll be home soon."

"Time!" calls the peacekeeper from outside the room.

"Alright."

"You can do it, we have faith in you."

"Goodbye." I croak and just like that they're gone.

**A/N: So I had fun writing this chapter! These tributes are pretty amazing, all of them are. I'm pretty glad that the reapings are almost over, only one more to go! **

**Who else is super excited for the pre-games? I sure am. I'm ready for the exciting part where the tributes interact. I already have some deaths, allies, enemies, and the arena planned out! And I can't wait to share it all with you guys!**

**Hope everyone's doing well and washing their hands. Are you still in quarantine? Because I am... but now that I'm done with school I can focus on this story more (actually my grandparents are coming out for a couple weeks so maybe not right now but in the near future).**

**Please tell me how I'm doing with writing love. I've never actually been in love, not even a crush, so please help me out. All I know is from books and movies :) Just please tell me in the reviews or PM me. **

**I also want to thank everyone who has submitted a mentor, I couldn't have done it without you. A special thanks to Thrbartonsrule for all the work you put in to make over half of them. I'm lucky to have a submitter like you. I'm also lucky to have so many great reviewers and just want to say that your support means the world to me.**

**Bye for now,**

**Marie464.**


	13. District 12: Pyramids and What ifs

**Trigger warning of sexual abuse in both Reaping PoVs, if you need my to summarise it, I can jst PM me :)**

**Lily Rossetti, District 12 Female: Reaping**

I woke up late having stayed up all night running scenarios in my head. The reaping was today and I knew there was a very good chance my name would be drawn, and I would go to my deathbed. Having a reputation as one of the people not afraid to stand up for what's right, is really bad when people are voting on the strongest in the district.

"Lily! Katie and Julie are here!" Mom calls from the living room.

"Oh, I'm coming." I say getting to my feet and brushing the coal dust off my worn red shirt and faded blue jeans. It had come in through my cracked open window. I walked over to it and felt the wind brush against my face before catching a glimpse of myself in the glass.

How tired and sad I looked, with my worn-out features and huge bags underneath my eyes. I wish they would just disappear. Wish that I didn't have an average-looking face or an almost crooked nose.

Slowly I turned away from the window, and walked out the door, across the hallway and into the living room. My mom and two best friends were sitting calmly on the floor, "ready?" Katie asks.

"As I'll ever be." I reply.

"You look nice." Julie complements.

"Not too bad yourself," I smile back as we head to the door. "See you later." I say turning to face my mom.

"See you soon," Mom says.

"Let's go," I say and we burst into the haze of coal dust that had risen from the mines.

"Are you going to go find James today?"

"Well…" I quickly lose my train of thought.

"Come on might as well ruin his plans one last time before he goes in."

"Like voted in?" Julie asks.

"He's got to be, no one wants him around."

"I voted for him." Katie adds.

"Same," I reply.

"Where do you think he is?"

"Either an alley way or already at the town square." I say confidently. James may be a bully but he's not that smart of one. He always goes to the same few places and wonders why I always find him.

"Why would he be at the square?"

"Remember all the little 12-year-old go to the reaping early, he's going to go see if he can steal some money from them."

"No, I say the alley way."

"Sure." Katie says.

"Alright, I'm trusting you with this one." I say to Julie.

"Awesome, now how will we find him? There are so many alleys in the District."

"He always goes to the one on Snow Avenue."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," I nod, "trust me on this one."

"Alright, I guess, lead the way." Katie calls as I start to head towards Snow Avenue. It was a short walk and soon we reach the tiny alleyway. Sure enough as we round the corner, James and Alice come into view.

"Good call," I whisper to Julie, giving her a silent hi-five. I creep into view as they stay hidden in the shadows.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy." I hear him say.

"Alright," Alice croaks, suddenly her expression of brokenness turns to hope and I take another step toward them.

"Stop!" I shout.

"What?" he asks, not even turning to face me.

"Let her go,"

"No," he smirks.

"I said let her go." I demand, grabbing on to his wrists.

"No," he yells again this time louder, shaking me off his wrists.

"Why are you such a bully?" I ask.

"I'm not a bully."

"You're right. You're an abuser and are lucky that I don't yell for the Peacekeepers."

"They don't care, why do you?" He says turning back to face Alice.

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because no one should be treated the way you treat people." I say as my face turns red.

"Sure." He replies, not believing me.

"Fine, it's because of my friend." I cave after a minute of silence.

"Did I bully her?" he asks.

"No."

"Then who is she?"

"Ashley." I say sadly, "she was once my best friend."

"Oh, I remember that little girl. The one that committed suicide." He taunts.

"Yes, because of a bully like you."

"Woah, that's offensive."

"What? You don't think you're a bully?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"You're so arrogant and entitled. You think that just because your parents are the head coal organizers, you can mimic and hurt others. You're so dang selfish."

"Calm down, crazy."

"I'm not crazy, let go of her."

"What are you going to do about it?" He asks, turning to look at me again.

"This." I reply, twisting the skin in his arm, a move I learned from my mom. A cry escapes his mouth but he doesn't let go of Alice.

"Is that all you got?"

"Nope," I say, raising my fist to his face. I hear a crack and know that'll hurt him for a while.

"Stop, I'll let her go." He stammers, as I hold up my arm to do it again. He raises his hands in defeat letting Alice fall to the ground in a tangled mass of limbs. Katie and Julie quickly rush forward to help the girl up.

James turns around and staggers out of the alleyway. Just by the way he's walking I can tell he's drunk. Probably on rich liquor his parents buy.

"Lily, thank you." Alice cries wrapping her arms around me.

"It was nothing," I reply, "you should be thanking them, they thought to come here." I point at Katie and Julie who smile in return.

"I need your guy's help…"

"What is it?" Julie asks joining in the hug

"James wants to get me pregnant."

"That's disgusting," I cry, comforting the small girl. She was older than me but small so I could hold her easily.

"I know, I managed to convince him to wait until tonight, after the reaping."

"That's good, are you hoping he's reaped?"

"Yes, it would save my life if he was reaped."

"I'm crossing my fingers for you. If he's not voted in, meet me here at four and we'll make a plan,"

"Sounds good. Thank you again,"

"It's fine, I like standing up for people."

"I salute that."

"That's nice. Do you want to walk with us to the reaping?"

"No, I have to do something for my brother,"

"Alright, see you at the reaping,"

"Sounds good."

"Let's go, best to get to the square relatively early."

"Alright," Katie says reaching out and slipping her arm through mine. I turn and link arms with Julie and we walk to the square together.

Katie and Julie walked to the line quickly and I hesitantly followed them. I didn't want to sign-in for the Hunger Games. It is one step closer to the reaping, one step closer to death, and one step away from the people I cared about.

"Earth to Lily," Juile says waving a hand in front of my face.

"What? Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I asked if you were nervous."

"Oh, yeah. I'm actually a lot nervous."

"Really? You always seem so calm." Katie asks.

"Yeah, but this is different." I reply as the peacekeeper pricks the needle into my finger and shoos me away.

"How?" she asks as Julie, Katie and I walk to our section, and take our place among the other 15-year-olds.

"Well, I mean death is on the line and everything." I joke.

"True, but I don't think you'll get reaped."

"You sure? What about me and James?"

"Nah, you're only known by teenagers not adults."

"They can vote too," I sigh.

"What?" Katie asks, her voice cracking.

"You know they can vote, right?"

"Well then, you're screwed." Katie laughs as the Mayor walks across the stage.

"Welcome, to the reaping of the 300th Annual Hunger Games!" she shouts, even though we can hear her plenty well through the microphone. "This definitely is a special year, for a new Quarter Quell twist was announced."

"Yeah, it sure was." Katie mumbles under her breath, not knowing I could hear her.

"Our beloved district had to be strong and vote in one of their own teenagers. It's sick. The whole thing! It's sick that we have to watch these games, watch these murders. It's sick that we have to sit back and let our own kin go off and never return!" she shouts and peacekeepers rush to the stage. They pull her back by her hair and point a gun to her head. And quickly with no hesitation, out of either patriotism or brutality, sent a bullet flying straight into her head.

It's one thing to watch someone get killed over a screen, but it's different in real life. Way scarier. Way more hectic.

"People, please settle down." The escort calls to the crowd. She quickly reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small slip of white paper. "Let's just get to it and skip the video. No one ever pays any attention to it anyway."

I had mentaly prepared myself for this moment. I knew that the girls name had a very good chance of being my own, that I would be the one going into the games this year.

My district had seen my bravery and used it against me. The capital had used it against me. For that I hated them. I hated every citizen in Panem that supported the Capital.

Of course I would never say this out loud for there were cameras everywhere. Always watching, always listening. They would kill me on the spot if they heard my opinion of the beloved Capital. They'd kill me and never look back.

That's what the capital did these days- hide murders. As more and more rebellious people stood up, more people had to be knocked down. No one could place evidence to the mysterious disappearances but most people read between the lines.

"Lily-y," Katie stuttered, shaking me back to reality.

"What?" I ask, looking around at the almost lifeless crowd. They all stared back at me, waiting for something. "What?" I ask again.

"Your n-name was called-d." Katie cries. A feeling of pure surprise filled my head for I hadn't heard the name myself.

"Really?" I ask.

"Just get over to the stage already," the escort snaps into the microphone.

"Alright…" I say, stepping forward. "I knew this was coming." I whispered calmly to myself.

"Could you move a little faster?" asked the escort, impatiently.

"I'm coming," I call, picking up my pace to a confident stride.

"Good, you can walk. Now for the boys…" the escort says once I'm standing beside her on the stage.

**James Patrick, District 12 Male: Reaping **

"What?" I growl as I look up from my picture and notice my mother perched on my door frame.

"I made breakfast."

"I don't want it."

"Why?"

"Because your cooking tastes like shit."

"Fine, but don't complain about being hungry." She rolls her eyes and walks out of the room.

"Oh, I won't," I reply, even though she's already gone, "actually I'm going to Alice's."

"Sure," she calls from the kitchen, not looking back towards my room. I quickly prowl out of the room and into the dining room. Albeit the smell coming from the kitchen was great but I needed to make a point.

I raced to the door and out into the dry, almost cold, sunlight. I shivered at the dramatic temperature change and wrapped my suit jacket tighter around my body.

The glares and stares I got as I walked through the town made me feel giddy on the inside. I had put fear into these weak little kids, that even my very name would make them shiver. They hated me and I hated them. It was nice, until about three months ago, when a small girl about my age decided she's had enough. She tore into me and since then has made it her very job to stop any fun I wanted to have.

"Alice," I say when I arrive on my girlfriend's porch step.

"James…" She replies with fear creeping onto her face.

"What? Aren't you going to let me in."

"No, I've had enough of this. I can't do this anymore."

"Remember Sara?" I ask, grabbing her wrist.

"Yeah I do but-" she starts.

"Do you want to be raped?" I interrupt.

"No, please no."

"Alright, good girl, let's go somewhere private," I say, turning into an alley.

A cry escapes her mouth but she lets me pull her. "You know, I had an idea last night…" I say as a smirk creeps up my face.

"W-what?" she stutters as I push her against the wall.

"I could get you pregnant."

"No please. James. No." She cries trying to escape my strong arm that pins her in place.

"That's not the right answer," I shout, slapping her in the face with my unoccupied hand.

"James…" she cries touching the already red spot on her face.

"I've made up my mind,"

"I'm only 16! I have two brothers who depend on me!" she yelps trying to squirm away from me. I pin her to the wall by her wrists, pressing hard until they turn an ugly shade of red.

"Alice, we're going to have a baby."

"James… stop. Please."

"Don't tell me what to do," I say, pressing my body against hers.

"At least let's wait until tonight… after the reaping."

"That's today?"

"Yeah," she says, as she knees me in the groin. It took me by surprise and kinda hurt, but wasn't hard enough to make me let go of her.

"Baby."

"I'm not going to have your baby." She says headbutting me.

"Wrong answer," I shout, putting all my weight on her wrists. A cry escapes her mouth but she stops squirming. "Good. Baby..." I loosen my grip on her wrists.

"James."

"Don't even talk."

"But-"

"No buts," I interrupt her, "remember how I killed Sara? Remember? Remember how she tried to rebel against me like these rebels are trying to rebel against the capital?"

"I know." She cries, closing her eyes.

"But I won't kill you... if you don't tell."

"After. The. Reaping."

"Sure, whatever makes you happy."

"Alright,"

"Stop!" I hear a voice call from behind me.

"What?" I ask Lily, not even turning to look at her.

"Let her go,"

"No," I say.

"I said let her go." She demands, grabbing on to my wrists.

"No," I shout, shaking her off my wrists.

"Why are you such a bully?"

"I'm not a bully."

"You're right. You're an abuser and are lucky that I don't call the Peacekeepers."

"They don't care, why do you?"

"Because."

"Why?" I ask, knowing that there's got to be a reason.

"Because no one should be treated the way you treat people."

"Sure."

"Fine, it's because of my friend."

"Did I bully her?" I ask, not really caring if I did bully her.

"No."

"Then who is she?" her words had sparked curiosity.

"Ashley. My best friend."

"Oh, I remember that little girl. The one that committed suicide." I taunt.

"Yes, because of a bully like you."

"Woah, that's offensive," I say.

"What? You don't think you're a bully?"

"Yeah."

"You're so arrogant and entitled. You think that just because your parents are the head coal organizers, you can mimic and hurt others. You're so selfish."

"Calm down, crazy."

"I'm not crazy, let go of her."

"What are you going to do about it?" I ask turning to face her.

"This." She replies, twisting the skin on my arm. A cry escapes my mouth but I don't let go of Alice.

"Is that all you got?"

"Nope," she says brutality raising her fist to my face. I hear a crack and then a flash of pure agony. It crumpled my features and left my lip bleeding. I watched almost in horror as she raised her fist to do it again.

"Stop, I'll let her go." I stammer, holding up my hands. Alice falls to the ground in a mass of limbs and Lily rushes to help her up. I turn on my heels and stalk out of the alley way, not even looking back. "What time is it?" I ask myself, turning to face the ginormous church tower.

The clock's hands pointed at the ten and the eight. It was best if I headed to the town square and got signed in early. It was only about a five-minute run, so I'd get there in plenty of time.

Even fifteen minutes early, the square was packed. A sea of fearful and dull-faced children, all wearing plain grey shirts, pants, and dresses, stood in their sections. The line to get checked-in was long and twisted around the corner.

"I can start another line over here." A peacekeeper calls and I push forward.

"I'm coming," I say, my voice turning every head in line. All of the Peacekeepers stop to watch what was going on.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I'm coming. I'm first for this new line."

"Um, no you aren't because other kids have been here longer than you."

"So what?" I ask, standing in front of the new table that the Peacekeeper had just set up. I hold out my finger but the Peacekeeper doesn't take it.

"Just let him go so we can get moving!" I hear a girl behind me shout.

"I'd like that," I smirk.

"Fine," the Peacekeeper mumbles sticking the needle into my finger. "Next." He calls and I'm pushed forward in the direction of the 18-year-old section. I'm not eighteen so I turn back and look for the group marked sixteen.

The boys there look underfed and malnourished but I push them out of the way anyway. I don't care who anyone is, I'm at the top of the pyramid and no one can knock me down.

Or at least that's what I thought until I heard the name of the male tribute. It was my own. At first, when Lily's name was called I rejoiced, the thought of that crazy girl dying made me feel almost whole. Then my name was called and all that happiness came crashing down.

Did they vote me in to get rid of me?

No, they would never.

I sigh as I take a step toward the podium. I'm the most well-loved, and strongest in the District and they wanted to be well represented.

Once I reach the stage I extend my hand to Lily in solidarity. She takes it and digs her dirty fingernails into my flesh. "I will kill you," she whispers and adrenaline surges through my veins.

**Lily Rossetti, District 12 Female: Goodbyes**

"Lily!" my mom cries, instantly engulfing me in a tight embrace.

"Mom," my voice comes out almost raspy, "I love you."

"I love you too." She croaks letting her brown hair fall into her face.

"I do too." Adds my father, who had just worked a shift at the mine and smelled like fire, wraps his arms around his wife and only daughter.

"I will be back."

"I have no doubt. You're so smart and so strong." Mom replies squeezing me even tighter. Tears fall down her face and soak into my dress.

"You can do it. We believe in you." Father says letting his arms fall to his side. He steps away and watches Mom sob into my chest.

"Thank you for all that you've done for me. You've supported me with everything and even if I don't make it back, I want you to know that I've always looked up to you." I say to my father.

"Love you. Make it back, you can do this." He replies heading to the door, even though his time wasn't over.

"Love you too," I say and he gives me one last nod before walking out the old oak door.

"Lily…"

"Mom, it's alright. I'll be back in a month."

"How can you be sure?"

"I have a feeling."

"A feeling?"

"Yeah," I comfort.

She smiles and replies, "I'm supposed to be the strong one here, but look at me."

"You're alright, I'm glad that you're just being you."

"Thank you for acting so mature." She says, wiping away her tears. "Do you have a token?"

"Yeah," I reply, pulling Ashley's bracelet out of my pocket.

"That's amazing."

"I've been carrying it every day since her death."

"It's so special,"

"I think so."

"Lily?" Mom asks.

"Yes,"

"Remember us back in twelve."

"I will," I reply, hugging her one last time because I knew that her time was coming to an end.

"I love you."

"Love you more,"

"No way."

"Yes."

"It's just not possible." Mom laughs as a Peacekeeper steps into the room.

"Time to go lady."

"Alright. Bye Lily, see you in a few weeks."

"See you in a few weeks." I mutter as she leaves.

Soon I hear the door creak open and Katie walks into the room. "Katie," I sigh.

"What about me?" Julie asks walking in.

"You guys, what am I going to do?" I cry looking sadly at my friends.

"Win. You're going to win." Katie says wrapping her arms around me.

"No I'm not. Not with James out to get me."

"Who cares about James, you'll outsmart him in the arena anyway."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can't, but I know that you will." Julie says joining Katie's hug.

"I love you guys, and if I don't make it, please take care of my mom."

"You'll come back." Katie says.

"But if I don't, please." I say almost begging.

"We will."

"I know you will but whatever you do, watch out for each other."

"Stop worrying about us, worry about yourself."

"Oh, I'm going to be doing a lot of that," I sigh.

"Come on, you'll do fine."

"What if I die in the bloodbath?"

"You won't because you'll be smart and run away."

"What if I starve?"

"Raid other's camps while they're gone."

"What if they catch me?" I ask.

"Kill them, now no more what ifs."

"Fine, I-"

"Times up," shouts the peacekeeper from outside.

"You can do it, we believe in you."

"Thanks, I'll do everything I can to be back in a month."

"I know you will," replies Katie as her and Julie head out the door. They both turn and smile at me before the peacekeeper grapes Julie's wrists.

"Keep it moving." The man in white barks.

"Alright," Katie says and just like that they vanished.

**James Patrick, District 12 Male: Goodbyes**

I sit in the silence of the dank room. I knew my family wouldn't come, they didn't care. No one did. I had no friends for I pushed them all away. Though, I had Alice and she loved me.

She'd come. I know she would. At least to say goodbye, to wish me farewell. But I'll be back, I'll win. For her.

"Excuse me but is there anyone here to see me?" I ask the peacekeeper outside my room after a minute of waiting in the silence. He just grunts and looks at his paper.

"No. No one here to see you."

"What?" I shriek.

"I'm sorry mister, but no one came."

"There must be a mistake."

"I'm afraid not."

"Let me see your paper."

"This is classified information." He replies holding the paper to his chest.

"Let me see the paper!"

"I can't let you."

"Then I'll take it myself," I shout, grabbing the paper and yanking it out to the guard's hand. He lunges for it but I quickly move my hand away.

"Give that here, right now!" orders the peacekeeper.

"Or what? You can't kill me, you can't hurt me."

"But I can tell the president."

"No… you can't do that," I whine.

"Oh, yes, yes I can."

"Fine," I say handing back the paper. "If no one's going to come can I at least watch the reapings."

"I don't actually know how to work the screen."

"Why?"

"I guess, I was never taught how." He humbly says.

"Loser." I sigh, grabbing the screen. It lights up in my hand and I can't help but admire it.

"Oh…"

"How much time do I have?" I ask, pressing the button that says reaping.

"You have five minutes per group, so if no one's coming you have to go now."

"Come on, relax. Give me time to watch the first few reapings."

"No. We're going now. Don't make me report you."

"Fine." I sigh, setting the screen down. I follow the guard out of the room and to the train station. It's musty and dusty and I notice that Lily wasn't here yet. "How long until Lily's done?" I impatiently ask the guard.

"I don't know. I'm not her guard,"

"Well then go talk to her guard."

"I can't leave you."

"Oh please."

"I can't, it's against the rules."

"Rules." I sigh. "I'll find her myself."

"I need you to stay here."

"Yeah, I'm not going to do that," I say turning on my heels only to come face-to-face with yet another guard.

"Let's go." She barks.

"What? I thought we were waiting for Lily."

"Nope, your mentor has asked to talk to you now."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't say. Now let's move it."

"I-" I start.

"Shut up." She says drowning out my voice.

**A/N- Let's just forget about the fact that this chapter is a week late. Alright, I had a hectic week with my 14th birthday, 8th grade graduation (which my family organized), my grandparents from Vermont staying and my best friend's birthday, who by the way, reminds me so much of Hollie Loveland, a tribute in another SYOT. **

**I swear, if you don't hate James, there is something wrong with you. I did love to write Lily's PoV and think this is a pretty interesting pair of tributes. All of them are, but w****ho else is so excited that I finally finished all of the reaping chapters? I am! I'm so ready to have the tributes interact with one another :) **

**I should tell you guys that I won't be doing weekly updates anymore, I'm just going to write whenever I can. I promise no matter how long it seems, I will always update. **

**There is also a poll running on my profile for who will die in the bloodbath. Even if you're not a reviewer/submitter, you can still vote. I've also redone the prologue because I didn't like it before. Now it's alright. You should also come and chat with us on the best SYOT discord server, or just talk to me (my user name is Marie464, the same as on ). The link is discord. gg/sAKRnau, it's also on my profile.**

**Oh, one last thing- the blog. I know, I know. Why is it so late? Because I had it all done and then I had the greatest idea for something amazing last night. It'll take me another week or two, but I promise, I'll be worth it. **

**Now enough of my midnight rambling- yes it is exactly 11:57 here so I'm going to publish then go to bed. I'll probably have to redo this author's note because I wrote it so late. **


	14. Train rides: too many volunteers!

**Vasilius Montgomery, District 1 Mentor (winner of the 297th)**

I shift my eyes around the room, taking in the thought of my tributes. One was a volunteer and one was reaped, but both had good odds of winning coming from a career district.

"Vasilius?" a voice askes, making me jump.

"Yes," I say, turning around and coming face-to-face with the girl tribute.

"We're meeting in the living room to watch the reapings, do you want to come?"

"Yeah, are they airing right now?"

"No, I just thought that we could talk strategy until it does."

"Umm sure," I reply following the surprisingly tall girl out of the room and into the brightly lit living room.

"Meet Onyx." She says sitting next to the blonde-haired boy with big brown eyes.

"I'm nonbinary." They blurt out before I even sit down.

"Aright, good to know," I reply sitting next to Sunflower. Her outfit practically screamed Capital, so much so that it was almost funny.

"So…" Onyx says staring right at me.

"First off, do you guys want to train together or separately?"

"Umm, it's up to you. I don't care." Onyx replies not taking their eyes away from me.

"First lesson. You should care, this is life or death." I say returning the stare.

"Well, if you put it like that. Can we train separately and talk about the careers later?" Angel asks.

"Alright, who wants to go first?"

"Angel can, I want to explore for a bit longer."

"Sure," I nod and they leave the room. "So ideas?" I ask Angel.

"Well, I'm a career. If that's what you're asking." She replies quickly.

"Good, how long have you trained?"

"Since I was 8." She says instantly, a little too enthusiastic for me.

"Alright, strengths?"

"I'm smart, I've studied every fighting technique and inch of the games, I can use many weapons but feel most comfortable with a cutlass or sword, and I'll do anything to win the Hunger Games."

"Good, a typical career. Weaknesses?"

"I'm not typical!" she shouts, her face getting red.

"Alright-t, what are y-your weaknesses-s?" I stutter, being yelled at gives me anxiety.

"I'm sorry that I yelled, it's just… oh nevermind, you wouldn't get it. My weaknesses are that I'm not fast and can't run for long, because I have asthma."

"Oh, anything else?" I ask pushing away her comment about how I wouldn't get what she was going through.

"I'm not that strong either."

"Alright, good." I nod, "Onyx your turn."

"Coming," they shout as I hear glass break. I turn to Sunflower and exchange nervous glances before Onyx comes rushing into the room.

"I'll clean that up later," they say obviously embarrassed.

"It's fine, just sit down."

"Alright," Onyx says sitting across from me.

"What are your strengths and weaknesses?"

"Well, I'm intelligent, I have fighting and weapon experience, decent survival skills, and determination."

"Good, I can work with that, weaknesses?"

"Well… I guess I can be impulsive, I have anger issues around transphobic people, and I won't back down from challenges."

"Alright, can you bring Angel back in. Let's talk about the other tributes."

**Azura Appleseed, District 5 Mentor (winner of the 282nd) **

"So you're my tributes," I remark, walking into the pale room. The girl was sitting very still as if in her own world and the boy almost seemed to be glowing.

"Yeah," the boy perkily says.

"Oh, shut up. You have no chance in these games."

"What?" he cries, trying to keep the emotion from overtaking his face. "I have no chance?"

"Yeah, kid, I've been doing this for a while and none of my tributes have ever claimed victory."

"Well, this is the year one will," the pale blue escort said, shooting me a harsh glare.

"Fine," I sigh, "alone or together?"

"What?"

"Do you want to train together or separately?"

"Oh," the boy casts a glance at the girl, "alone," he replies.

"Alright, Sasha could you please exit the room," the escort, Cerna, said giving the girl a little shake.

"Don't touch me," she snaps, "why do I have to leave?"

"The boy wants you two to train separately."

"Fine," she sighs, "I'm hungry anyway."

"Alright, what are your strengths?" I ask impatiently.

"Well, I'm smart and resourceful."

"Alright, anything else?" I ask.

"I'm pretty nimble and light on my feet."

"Weaknesses?"

"I'm a bit scrawny, only 14, and I don't know how to fight."

"You're doomed."

"I'm what?"

"Doomed. You're going to die in the bloodbath." I say. This time he doesn't try to hold in the emotion and runs out of the room.

"Way to go, keeping your tributes in high spirits," replies Cerna, "I'll go get Sasha."

"Good, like I want another crybaby."

"I don't think this one's a crybaby."

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

"Did you see the clothes on that girl?"

"No, not really. I was too busy with the boy."

"Well, just you wait," she replies before slipping out of the room.

"I don't drive my tributes off," I mumble to myself. "It's just I know none of them will survive. I'm past the point of actually caring about them because I'll just have to watch them suffer in the arena."

"Alright, Azura, Sasha's here," Cerna says walking through the door, with the girl. Her eyes are pitch black and almost seem like holes. Sasha's dark hair fell to her shoulders and glasses magnified her face.

"That's her?" I ask.

"Yeah, the one and only. Now let's get this over with." Sasha snapped.

"Ooh, I like you." I coo at the girl.

"Alright…"

"You'll go far, what are your strengths?"

"I mean, I have a good memory,"

"Is that all?" I ask, trying not to sound disappointed.

"I'm fearless and stay calm in stressful situations."

"That's good, how about your weakness?" I ask, hoping she won't list many.

"I'm pretty physically weak, I lack stamina, and I can't see without my glasses."

"Alright, I can work with that. What's your angle?"

"What angle?"

"What do you want to act like for the Capital,"

"I don't want to act,"

"Well, then you won't get any sponsors. Keir has the innocent and pity angle. What about you?"

"I want to be myself." She says again.

"Alright, be stubborn if you want, the capital doesn't like that."

"How do you know what the Capital likes? You didn't get a single sponsor in your games."

"True, but I've mentored tributes since before you were born."

"You're that old?"

"I won the two hundred-eighty-second Hunger Games."

"Wow, I thought you won like ten years ago, not twenty."

"Eighteen, actually."

"Whatever-" she starts but is interrupted by the sound of Panem's anthem.

"Go get Keir, the reapings are on," I say and she slowly gets up and walks out the door.

**Matilda Swann, District 11 Mentor (winner of the 295th)**

"The reapings are starting!" I call to the tributes and they emerge from their rooms. "We'll go through your strengths and weaknesses after the broadcast."

"Sounds good," replies the girl.

"Let's do it," shrugs the boy. "I'm Sage, by the way, and this is Celosia."

"I know who you are, now quiet, District 1 is on," I say flopping on the couch next to my tributes.

When the boy from District 1's name was called everyone almost seemed to smile. It was sick to watch, but I knew something like this was going to happen. Not all the Districts were going to vote in their strongest or their smartest. The girl, however, was a typical looking career, who out-volunteered a girl, the chosen volunteer presumably.

"Watch out for the girl, she's a career. Not so much the boy, but he's still eighteen and could overpower you two." I say.

Both the girl and boy from District 2 were volunteers. The girl seemed defiant, like she needed to prove something by volunteering for a little helpless girl. She was a little chubbier and a bit younger but still posed a big threat to my sweet little 12-year-olds.

"Both of these tributes look like careers. Watch out for them, don't let them notice you." I warn.

There was a volunteer from District 3, it was the girl. Though she looked very small and weak, I don't know why she would want to volunteer. The boy looked about the same age but he didn't want to go into the games. When his name was called, he stood still until peacekeepers dragged him to the stage.

"The girl may be a volunteer but she doesn't look very strong. Both of them will probably die in the bloodbath."

The girl from four looked a bit younger but still was a volunteer. She hesitated, so maybe she had some nerves which can make a career crack. The boy was pretty much an average chosen career. With his obvious muscles and no hesitation when volunteering.

"Definitely both strong and fierce tributes. Don't get on their bad side and stay away from them in the arena." I reply. To my words, fear filled little Celosia's face. "You'll be fine, they're just typical District four tributes," I reply.

There were some pretty different tributes from District 5. The girl looked calm, like she expected it, but the boy looked terrified. They looked about the same age but once the girl's name was called she strode to the podium but the boy just stood there like the boy from Three. He had to have Peacekeepers drag him to the stage.

"Neither will be that much of a threat. They'll both probably die in the bloodbath, if not watch out for the girl, she seems a little twisted." I remark.

Tears fall down the District 6 girl's face and I give my heart to her. No heart-broken parents cry out for her but she seems to cry out for them. The boy was a volunteer, and I could tell that they knew each other. There were normally no volunteers from outer districts but this year already had two.

"Those two will work together. They'll be lethal as a pair, and one's a volunteer. Keep an eye on him."

The 13-year-old girl from seven surprised me, she and her mom went at each other and she ended up volunteering. She looked pretty strong but still, she was too young. The boy calmly walked to the podium showing no signs of panic, as if he did this every day.

"The girl is a young, strong volunteer. Ally with her, and each other of course. And for the boy, he's a bloodbath death." I say and both of my tributes nod in approval.

District 8 held another volunteer. I swear, if any more people volunteer I'm going to flip the table. Why would someone _want _to volunteer for the games? She was so determined that the escort didn't even read the full name of the tribute that would be reaped. The boy, however, seemed average, though he did seem pretty strong.

"Alright, both tributes you need to watch. They both seem very strong but you two can outsmart them. The boy will probably join the careers, and the girl will probably stay on her own."

"Alright," Sage says.

When the girl from District 9's name was called, I wanted to cry. Her sister, or presumably her sister, stepped out of the 13-year-old section crying the tribute's name, only to be manhandled by some Peacekeepers. The boy keeps his eyes on the ground, but I can tell he's young. He reminds of a little mouse. Definitely a good ally.

"The girl will be a Capital favorite, so watch out for her. The boy is young, ally with him. You four should create this little group, you'll do much better together than apart."

"Can do," Celosia says looking a Sage. They nod back at her and she turns back to me, "you think we can make it that far?"

"Of course you can," I assure them.

When the girl from Ten's name was called her eyes scrunched up, like she was trying to keep herself from crying. A boy steps into the aisle, shouting for someone to volunteer but no one does. The reaped boy got very angry and shouted at the crowd, he did what I did when I was reaped. It didn't go well for me so I know it won't go well for him.

"Both strong tributes and they'll definitely survive the bloodbath, so watch out for them," I warn.

Finally, time for my tribute's reaping. I try not to cringe as I watch Celosia take off running, her actions won't get her many sponsors but I know my way around and I could probably get them both a few things. Sage did what anyone else would do, he stayed frozen for a few seconds before making his way to the podium.

"You guys did alright," I reply.

"No I didn't, I ran away." Celosia cries.

"You'll be fine. Make some good allies and you'll be fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I say, turning back to the screen.

The escort from District Twelve was snappy but other than that the reapings didn't seem too unusual. That was until the tributes went to shake hands, they squeezed each other's hands like they hated the other.

"Well, they both look relatively strong but being from District twelve they'll probably die in the bloodbath."

"Alright, thanks for your help," Sage says.

"My pleasure," I reply.

**A/N: I know this is really early but I had a rainy day with nothing to do. I really enjoyed writing this part so please tell me what you thought of it in the reviews. This is a little insight on the mentors which I thought was really cool. **

**I have a poll running on my profile of who will die in the bloodbath. I really don't know and only have two deaths planned for the bloodbath, so let me know who you think will die. **

**I hope everyone is doing alright!**

**Bye for now, **

**Marie464**


	15. Chariot Rides: Quite a Bit of Brown

**I'm just warming you now that I suck at describing clothing so the last PoV will not be that good. **

**Jocylin Liu, District 3 Female: Chariot Rides**

Ever since Gage's name was called, I knew we had to be allies. He was a part of home and was about the same age as myself. He was also a Power, and Powers had power and a lot of people in the Capital. Gage could probably get plenty of sponsors, so I needed to be by his side.

"Jocylin! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!" calls a purple-haired woman as she enters my room.

"I volunteered two days ago, it hasn't been that long."

"Still, you're a volunteer from a non-career district." She sighs, "I'm your stylist, Acelynn."

"Oh, that makes sense, what are your plans for the chariot rides?" I ask.

"Just wait and see, it's a surprise."

"Oh," I mumble, as she grabs my wrist and drags me to the bathroom.

"First we need to remove your body hair." She replies calmly, taking a white tube out of her vibrant orange bag.

"My what?"

"Your hair."

"Why?"

"We can't have anything like hair showing in front of the Capital, it's just not proper." She says squirting something out of the tube onto her hand. It looked like stiff blue foam, that fizzes when applied to my tan legs.

"Why do I have to be proper?" I whine.

"You want sponsors, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Alright, shut your mouth and hang on, this is going to hurt."

"What?" I cry.

"The foam dries fast. On the count of three…" she says softly grabbing my leg for support, "one… two… three!"

A cry escapes my mouth before I even register the pain. It was fierce and made me want to pull my leg away from this Capital lady, but she held tight. Her grip was almost crushing.

"Why did. You do that?" I say attempting to pull my leg away again.

"Leg hair, remember." She sighs, letting go of my leg, "it's better the second time."

"Second time?" I whine.

"You have two legs."

"Oh, well hurry and get this over with," I say, wincing at my own words.

Acelynn was right, it was better the second time, though it still made me scream. Quickly I pull on my leg and this time I'm successful. I twist out of her grasp just as Gage runs into the room.

I'm embarrassed and my face flushes red. My scream was a little dramatic but I didn't think Gage would rush in. His face flushed turned red too as he noticed I was only dressed in a small robe.

"What's wrong?" he asks, trying to hide the color that threatens to overtake his face.

"Nothing, I'm fine now."

"Alright, I'm sorry for barging in. I just hate when people scream, it makes me think something terrible happened to them."

"You're alright, I appreciate your kindness, and I'm fine." I sigh turning back to Acelynn.

"Gage, why did you take off like that?" Juna, Gage's stylist, says rushing into the room, "back to work,"

"Alright. See you later," he says as Juna pushes him out of the room.

"Ooh, he totally likes you!" Acelynn gushes after they leave.

"Sure," I mumble.

"Well… do you like him back?" Acelynn asks, nudging my side.

"Nope," I say calmly.

"Do you like anyone?"

I resist the urge to scream in her face and take a deep breath in, "I volunteered for my girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"You're fine, is it time for my costume?"

"No, no, no! We still have your hair, nails, and make-up to take care of."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you might want to sit down." She replies and I follow her advice. Quickly she attempts to do something intricate with my straight black hair. It falls apart and to Acelynn's dismay, decides it doesn't want to do anything besides stand straight, which she ends up letting it win and leaves my hair down.

She gives me a make-up look that screams dark and mysterious. From my dark lip-gloss to my rust-colored eyeshadow. My eyes are lined with dark liner and my eyelashes look big. Acelynn takes off my glasses and replaces them with contacts.

"How does it look?" she asks, turning me to face the mirror.

"Good, definitely mysterious."

"Awesome, that's what I was going for."

"Is it time for my costume?" I ask, admiring the girl standing in front of me. No longer am I the skinny, weak, glasses-wearing, Asian kid. Now I feel like a stranger.

"Yeah, I was planning to paint your nails, but they wouldn't dry in time."

"Wait, how long do we have?" I ask.

"Not long, give me a second," she replies, slipping out of the bathroom.

She comes back quickly holding a long dress bag, "let's see it." I say and she unzips the bag. "Woah," I gasp as she reveals the costume, "it's perfect."

**Sunna Saccharin, District 9 Female: Chariot rides**

I smile to myself when I see the pair from Eight. They were the exact allies I was looking for, how strong they looked. The duo already seemed to have a good bond so all I had to do was ask to join them.

My heart races as I make my way over to their chariot. They were dressed in patchwork clothes made of many different fabrics sewn together randomly. The girl had a ribbon around her neck and the boy a collar made of different fabrics tied together. Neither actually had shoes but had mismatched patchwork socks.

"Ciara and Zachariah, right?" I ask as I near the two. They stopped mid-conversation to turn and look at me.

"Who's asking?" the girl says, narrowing her eyes.

"Sunna," I reply, "the girl from Nine."

"Alright, what do you want?" she asks, turning to face her district partner.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to join forces?" I ask.

"What do you have to offer?" the boy asks.

"I'm smart and very logical," I reply, "I'm trustworthy, tough and know how to find food when sources are low."

"I mean, I don't see a problem. Ciara, thoughts?" Zachariah says looking me up and down.

"Alright," she sighs, "welcome to the team."

"Awesome, see you guys after the rides." I say, turning back to my chariot. I was happy that they had accepted me into their alliance, though I did have to be careful. They already knew each other and could easily turn against me.

Suddenly the realization came crashing into me like a giant wave. Not about my allies but about my district partner, Sydney. He was the boy Lavender was talking about, the one she liked. Quickly before I had time to think, my motherliness kicked in and I turned and headed over to where Sydney was chatting with the pair from eleven.

"Can I talk to you, privately?" I ask him. He looks confused but obliges, nodding to the pair and following me back to our chariot.

"What?" he asks, "is it something important?" he turns his voice down to a whisper.

"Do you know Lav?" I ask, "I mean Lavender Saccharin."

"Yeah… why?"

"Well, if only one of us comes out, and it doesn't look good for either of us, I'm going to tell you this, but don't tell anyone I did,"

"Alright…" he says, obviously confused.

"Lavender likes you."

"What?" he cries, his eyes lighting up and his face turning as red as a tomato.

"I know that neither of us will probably make it out, so I wanted to tell you."

"Woah," he says shaking his head, "I'm reaped and then I find out the girl I've had a crush on for two years actually likes me back."

"I'm sorry," I sigh.

"It's not your fault I'm here, it's my dad's." He says quickly covering his mouth like he'd said something terrible. "I have to go," he cries running off.

"Well, that turned out great." I mumble to myself, I should have learned by now not to mess with other people.

"Tributes! Tributes! Please make your way to your chariot. The parade is starting in three minutes." Calls a peacekeeper standing in the front of the line.

"Great, now I have to stand next to Sydney after I just told him my sister likes him," I mutter.

"What? Holy crap," says the girl from District ten. I hadn't even known she was behind me until she spoke up. "I'm Anella, but you can call me Anne." The girl says.

"Oh, I didn't see you there."

"I'm sorry if I spooked you, I was just coming to ask you if you wanted to be in an alliance with me, then I heard you mutter about your district parner,"

"I, um, honestly I just asked the pair from eight to join them, but I'm sure you could join too. I definitely need someone else in the group, because those two seem too close and could easily work together to kill me off."

"Alright, I'll try after the parade." The girl says, "see you later," she turns on her heels and walks back to her chariot.

"Well, I guess it's now or never," I mumble, climbing on to the chariot.

Sydney joined me soon after and we started moving forward. I peaked out around to catch a glimpse of the tributes from one and two.

**Kendel Silver, President of Panem**

I sat atop the crowd in a glass box, filled to the brim with peacekeepers. A smile fell on my face as I remembered the twisted plans Zayn had shown me a few days earlier. They told of savage mutts, a detailed arena and memoirs for the dead tributes.

Zayn was a wicked Game Maker and knew just what to do to make the tributes suffer, and wish they were dead. He had created an intricate contraction last year that killed off a few petty tributes but more important struck fear in the rebels that had arisen from the depths of the outer districts.

"Miss. It's time to start the parade."

"Roll them out, I can't wait to see what the stylists created this year," I reply casually.

"Alright," a woman next to me replies before turning and saying some sort of code into a radio. At her words the tributes began to move.

First up was District 1 with their tight-fitting silver leotards. Both tributes were covered in sparkly silver body paint, even their hair was painted. To complete the outfit the two had jaw-dropping, very real gemstones that shimmered in the light.

The pair from two were dressed in matching brown outfits that held pickaxes at the base of the boy's shirt and the girl's dress. It was like a picture, with the brown a dirt-looking texture and the pickaxes like the tools that they dug into the dirt with. However when they moved forward more, and the sun shined on the pair, their clothes lit up. As if it was the 'reward' for all the hard work digging into the earth.

Following the shining duo was District 3 with their steampunk outfits. The girl had a dress that was cheerleader-shirt short in the front and came down to her ankles in the back. It was a v-neck collar and she had a small, cute black tophat. They both had matching striped pants, high boots and decorative canes. The boy had a white shirt on under a brown button-up vest and giant goggles hiding his eyes.

Both the tributes from District 4 were dressed like fishermen. The boy was shirtless with pale blue shorts on. Fake fish are hung by fishing line off his shorts. The girl wears a similar outfit but she has a blue tank top that almost looked like waves crashing against her body.

Quickly the pair from Five ride out into the light in their black body suits that made their pale skin seem almost pasty white. There were lights that flashed on and off, all different colors. But the costume itself seemed plain as did the tributes.

Soon it was District 6's time to shine. The girl looked like one of those race girls that stand with a checkered flag at the start of a race. The boy dressed as the racecar driver. The outfit on the small girl looks silly- she looks like a child playing dress up with her mother's clothes. She's wearing a black tube top, with a checkered-print stripe on both the top and bottom. Her belly is showing and it's making her feel obviously uncomfortable. She's wearing a black miniskirt with a checker print on the lining of her pockets. Her hair is in low pigtails and she is wearing a checkered baseball cap. She holds a checkered flag in one hand and the boy is holding her other one. He wears a thick red and black shirt and matching sweatpants. He seems to either be very sweaty or very sparkly. Suddenly he collapses and the girl shrieks. The parade stops and medics rush forward.

"What's going on?" I ask getting to my feet.

"Nothing, we must continue the parade. We're on a tight schedule."

"What about the boy?"

"He's being pulled from the parade, the girl will have to go on her own."

"Alright, roll the next tributes," I sigh, sitting back down. There's never any action in the capital, and even if something did happen, they just brush it aside.

The tribute parade continued with the duo from District 7 and their brown outfits. Roses and vines climbed up the side of the girl's dress and the boy's shirt. The vines continued and wrapped around their necks.

The pair from Eight had on a simple yet explanatory outfit. They were dressed in patchwork clothes made of many different fabrics sewn together. The girl had a ribbon around her neck and the boy a collar made of fabric. They both stood stiff and looked straight ahead.

After the emotionless duo ran though, District Nine was up. They bore the traditional wheat outfits but with a golden crown that almost seemed to be made of pure light. Both of the tributes looked cute and could definitely stir some emotion among my people.

District Ten was next and they also wore a typical costume. The pair were dressed as cows from head-to-toe, which was not a very flattering look. The costume kinda scared me because it almost looked sickly, like the cows were slowly dying of some disease.

I was shocked when the tributes from District Eleven rolled out. Both looked like girls, and I'm not against non-binary kids, but who was who? Either way, they are dressed like fruit trees. They're wearing a brown one-piece that goes from their neck to their feet, including their arms. They have large green leafy headdresses with fake fruit hanging from them. Their arms, neck and torso have similar leafy coverings that also have fake fruit hanging from them.

Pulling up the rear was District 12, wearing clothes similar to District One. They were both wearing black full-body jumpsuits. But what made this pair different was the coal that stuck to their clothes. It shimmered and shined as if brushed by some sort of glitter. There were at least fifteen pieces on each tribute.

All the chariots pull up in front of my box, many eyes glued to my face. I stood up and waved to the tributes, dismissing them to head back to the shed and finally off to bed.

**A/N- no, this isn't my new update schedule, it's just been rainy here these past few days. Of course tomorrow and the following week will be summer weather and very sunny. I won't have much time to write because I'll be outside for almost the entire day :)**

**I'm happy some of my alliances are finally starting to fall into place, but there will be more to come. What do you guys think of the Ciara/Zachariah/Sunna/Anne alliance? What about the Sydney/Elizabeth/Sage/Celosia or the Gage/Jocylin one? Could they all survive the bloodbath? What about the other tributes? I'd love to hear from you in the reviews :)**

**Bye for now,**

**Marie464**


	16. Testing Day and Welcome Party: Bloodshed

**Sage Greenberg, District 11 Male: Testing day **

"Attention tributes!" A voice fills the room from the loudspeaker on the ceiling. "As you know today is the test, to see who is the smartest and who is the strongest. It will start in half an hour, so please make your way to the testing building."

Nerves flickered through my body as Celosia and I got up from the table, bid goodbye to our mentor, Matilda, walked into the elevator and pressed the button marked 'T'. I can't believe today was the test. The one that, if won, would make me stand out to sponsors. I didn't see a problem with that considering my main trait was my intelligence.

"Sage Greenberg," I say confidently, approaching the peacekeeper that stood in a check-in table. It reminded me of the set up of the town square when the Reaping rolled around.

"District?" the woman harshly replied writing my name on the piece of paper she held, next to Onyx Forti, Sasha Snowbell, Ciara Teal, Kinnik Verdugo and Anella Finch.

"Eleven,"

"Next!" She shouts after scribbling the number next to my name.

I moved out of the way so Celosia could sign-in, looking for a place to sit. I remember all the names of the people around me and none of them were in my alliance. Ciara and Anella were talking in hushed voices, probably some sort of plan for the bloodbath. Kinnik stared off into space and didn't really look like the approachable type. Sasha stared at me with a death glare, as if I murdered her cat. Quickly I looked away from the scary, goth girl and took a seat next to Onyx.

His sandy blonde hair was what struck me first. It almost looked bleached, but with streaks of darker hair throughout. He gives me a look of uncertainty, and I look down at my outfit. It was a dark blue with turquoise stripes that ran up the joggers and matching tight-fitting shirt. It was the same as everyone's, so I didn't see any reason I'd look weird.

"You're from Eleven, right?"

"Yeah," I sigh, tiwiling one of my braids around my finger.

"You ready for the test?"

"Of course. I love tests."

"That's nice." He replies. "I don't,"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Because I'm not very smart. Because I was voted into these stupid games 'cause I'm different!" He shouts, getting to his feet and storming out of the building. I cast a glance at Celosia before following the mysterious boy.

"You were voted in out of spite?" I ask, running to catch up to the boy.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't care," he murmurs pushing me away with his arm.

"Just because I'm young doesn't mean I don't care. Try me."

"You won't, alright. You just won't!"

"Yes, I will." I reply as he tries to walk away from me. I rush to catch up with him and look him in the eyes.

"Why don't you just leave me alone!" He shouts as tears start to fall from his pale face.

"Because, no one deserves to be left out in the cold with no one there for them."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asks, turning away from me.

"Because."

"That's not an answer." He replies, turning back around to face me. "You could be in there talking with your little alliance but instead you're out in the snow with me."

"Well, no one needs to be sad." I croak.

"You're sweet, but you won't understand."

"Why? Because I'm young and look like a girl? Because I'm non-binary?"

"What-t?"

"You heard me. Why wouldn't I understand?"

"You're non-binary?"

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?"

"Heck, I'm sorry kid."

"What?" I ask, what did he mean by that?

"Welcome to the place where people hate you,"

"I'm so confused…"

"Kid, I'm non-binary. That's why I was voted in." They say wrapping their arms around me. I genuinely feel surprised. No one had ever had that reaction before…

"I'm sorry," I croak.

"No I am. You're way too young for this."

"The capital doesn't think so." I mumble.

"They're wrong. Come on, the test will start soon." They reply letting go of me and slipping their hand into mine.

**Sasha Snowbell, District 5 Female: Testing day**

"Sasha Snowbell." The man replies, checking something off on his clipboard.

"What?"

"Follow me," he says, just like he's said to the last eight tributes.

"What is this test even for?" I mumble under my breath. I knew the answer, it was to find who was the smartest and the strongest of the tributes.

"Actually-" the man starts to say.

"It was a rhetorical question." I interrupt.

"Alright. In here." He replies, rolling his eyes and pointing to a small glass box.

"Why?"

"It's a simulator. Just wait."

"Sure," I sigh, following his orders.

"Now put these on." He says, handing me a pair of earmuffs.

"What the hell are these for?"

"Just put them on. I don't have time to deal with your drama."

"I don't have any drama."

"Just put them on!"

"Fine," I sigh, putting the earmuffs on.

"Now close your eyes."

"Alright…" I say obliging to his instructions.

As soon as my eyelids fall my vision gets foggy and then suddenly clear. All I can see is a rectangle made almost entirely of light. It has words written red but I can't make them out. Slowly I take a step forward and try to read the words.

I gather my courage and make my way over to the rectangle. A gasp leaves my mouth as I realize what the words are made of. Blood. They're made of blood.

That's when I feel a sharp prick on my wrist. I turn it over and look at the lines that criss-crossed over my wrist. Just like the ones on Callum's dead body. Dead. Dead. Dead. The words pound in my head and I fall to my knees. Dead. Dead.

"Why me?" I cry trying to drown out the words that fill my head. Dead. Dead. Dead. "I know he's dead!"

"Is he?" A creepy voice says that silences the screaming in my head.

"Yes." I cry, standing back up. I look back to the bloodied light thing, wondering what it actually said. "Strengths." I read, "good memory, fearless and calm in a crisis."

"Yeah, always so fearless." I hear a voice that sounds almost familiar. Too familiar.

"Callum?" I croak, turning around to see a cloaked figure.

"You did this." He says, pulling off his hood and pointing to the red line across his neck.

"No, it wasn't me." I cry, reaching for my brother.

"Yes, it was!" He shouts, reaching me in only a few strides.

"Callum…"

"How does it feel?" he asks, pulling a rope out of his back pocket.

"Stop! Callum. No!" I cry grabbing his hand, "It's Sasha."

"What goes around, comes around." He laughs, grabbing my waist and wrapping the rope around my neck. I gasp, trying to move the rope away. I scratch at my neck with my nails, trying to ignore the pain of the rope.

"Callum." I croak.

"What's wrong?" Callum asks with a sickening look in his eyes. I scratched at the rope and attempted to kick my brother. None of it mattered because quickly my vision started to get black.

"Sasha…" Callum's words echoed in my head as my eyes opened again. I was back in the claustrophobic glass box.

"The blame of brother's death, interesting choice." The man says as I trace the lines on my neck. They were gone. Gone.

"What was that?" I ask, as a tear starts to fall down my face.

"It's a test of how you'll respond to your greatest fear."

"What?" I cry.

"Just go." The man sighs.

"That was the test?" I cry.

"Yep."

"Callum…"

"Come on, I'll bring you out to the waiting room."

"Callum. Test. Death."

"Honey, this is just the aftermath." The man comforts.

"No this is reality." I cry and he grabs my arm.

"Let's go."

"But…"

"It's Keir's turn."

"Keir…"

"Yeah," he nods, "your district partner."

"I know." I sigh and let him drag me out of the room. We walk back to the main room where the rest of the tributes sit.

"Keir, I'm sorry." I croak, trying not to burst out crying.

"What?" he asks as he looks up from the paper he was sketching on, blood rushes to his face.

"I'm sorry." I repeat.

"For what?"

"For being absolutely terrible to you." I sigh.

"You weren't that terrible…"

"How many times did I make you cry?"

"Oh,"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry before I die."

"Oh,"

"I wish I could say that to Callum," I croak.

"Who?" he asks.

"My brother."

"Oh," I quickly wipe my eyes and exit the building, not caring that I have everyone's eyes on my back.

**Zayn Daxton, Head Game-maker: Testing day**

"Why did you call for me?" I asked, stepping into President Silver's office. I had already shown her the plans for the arena along with the test scores so there was no particular reason she'd call me here…

"Have a seat."

"So, um, why did you call me here?" I ask, sitting down in the hard wooden chair that faced the President

"I think you know." She replies calmly, lacing her fingers together.

"Can you elaborate?"

"You're so ignorant!" she shouts and I look down at the floor, "has anything weird happened? Anything suspicious."

"There have been riots in Nine," I say. Why didn't I remember that earlier? That would have saved me so much time.

"Why?" she asks, calmly turning over the paper that had laid face-down on the table.

"The girl… haven't you watched the reapings?"

"Of course I have."

"Well, the girl. She, um."

"Spit it out." President Silver replies, turning the paper back over.

"The reaping was rigged and the girl… the boy too."

"Why were they chosen to come here?"

I sigh, she knows darn well why they were voted in, the girl for the performance at the reaping and the boy for his father selling illegal maps. They needed to die to show the rebels that they can't win this.

"To scare the rebels."

She shakes her head before getting to her feet. "Why are you just scaring the rebels? They need to be eliminated." She says, taking a step toward the door, holding her hand to her pocket.

"I'll try better."

"No I've had enough of your weak attempts!" She says whipping around, pulling a knife out of her pocket, and quickly twisting it into my stomach. Pain tore through my body as I clenched my wound. Blood poured out as I stumbled forward, fire fuling my soul.

"Thea," I gasp before I fall to the ground and everything fades to dark.

**Anella 'Anne' Finch, District 10 Female: Welcome party **

After the exhausting test it felt good to sit down on the comfy couch. My mother and father had found out about wrestling and locked me in a cage for the rest of my life. I got out of it though, I showed them. I had done well but the careers would probably steal the show. They always seem to.

"Anne!" Abram calls entering the room after a while.

"Yeah?" I ask, "did you finish your test?"

"No, I just came up here in the middle of it." He sarcastically says. "But seriously, everyone's looking for you."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why didn't they check here first? They had us all go to our rooms after our test."

"They, um, because, um."

"Man, I can see right through you." I reply, "you have too much of a reputation at home for pranks,"

"Fine, at least I'm trying to have a little fun,"

"Sure, at least I'm trying to plan out what will happen in the games,"

"Ugh, you're so boring." He replies heading back to his room.

"At least I'm trying to stay alive."

"Like I'm not."

"Do you have any allies yet?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"No, but I want to ask the boy from seven."

"Awesome. Tonight?"

"I was planning too. What about you, any allies?"

"Yeah, yesterday I asked the pair from Eight and the girl from Nine if I could join their group."

"Did you make it?"

"Yeah, they thought it was cool I was a wrestler."

"You're a wrestler?" he asks.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"Nah, I've just never seen you."

"You're missing out," I sigh.

"Sure," he replies and I get to my feet.

"If at least one of us is going to die, might as well show you."

"Your wrestling?"

"Yeah." I say taking my starting position.

"I'm good," he replies, shaking his head.

"Fine. Come on, buzz kill."

"I'd prefer not to be tackled to the ground," he sighs, "I'd like that."

"Fine," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Thanks, our stylists should be here soon," he says stepping back into his room and shutting the door.

He was right, our stylists did get here soon. Forty-three minutes to be exact. They came in wearing what we could only guess were the Capital's latest trends. Lot's of leather and lace, and an overpowering amount of color.

"Ready?" Heti, my stylish, asks as she leads me into the bathroom.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope, let's get started."

"Ugh," I sigh, "this is going to take a while, isn't it?"

"Not that long. We just have to do your hair and make-up, since your body has been manicured already.

"Good."

"Your dress." She says holding up a soft yellow dress consisted that of ruffled tiers of beautiful lilac satin that ended in a ragged hem just above the knee. Sparkles clung to even inch of it's strapless, almost seamless self.

"I love it,"

"I thought you would." Heti smiles, holding me the dress and walking out of the room, so I could change.

I quickly take off my blue training gear I had worn to the test and step into the pretty, shiny dress. I push away a strand of my curly dirty-blonde hair and smile at the mirror. The scar just right of my left eye stares back at me.

"You alright in there?" Heti asks, shaking me back to reality.

"Yeah," I replied, opening the door to let her in.

"Ooh, that dress makes your eyes pop."

"Thanks…" I say, not exactly sure how to respond.

"Time for your hair and make-up."

"Knock yourself out," I say, turning so she could face the back of my head.

"Wow, thanks. You're better than the last few tributes I've had."

"I mean you deserve it." I say blushing at her compliment.

"You're sweet, I hope you make it back. Then we can hang out like friends." She replies. I mean, she was only a few years older than me so I don't see a problem there The real problem was winning.

"I'd love that," I say as she grabs my hair.

"Back to this. I think I just want to leave it curly. Give your beautiful hair a plain but wonderful look."

"Whatever you think is best," I say, closing my eyes and letting my mind take me back home. Back to a place where I could be myself, a place where I had people that cared about me, a place where I could stay with my brother.

"Done, what do you think?" Heti asks, bringing me back to the spacious bathroom.

"It's beautiful." I gasp. She had tied my hair up behind my head in a sort of wrap-around ponytail with a braid in the front. She left my curls the way they came and added a clip made almost entirely of flowers to the back.

"Thank you, did you see your make-up?" She asks and I notice my own face. She had hidden my angry red scar and replaced it with drawings of butterflies. She gave me blue eyeshadow and pink, sparky lips.

"Awesome, I love it so much." I say turning around wrapping my arms around the girl. She drops her make-up brush and hugs me back.

Silence fills the room for a few minutes before Heti lets go and looks into my eyes, "I'm here for you." She says.

"Thank you," I whisper, scrunching up my eyes so I won't cry and ruin the make-up.

"I know this is a bad time but we've got to head to the party." Sun, District Ten's escort, says stepping into the room.

"I'm coming," I sigh, giving Heti one last squeeze before following the vibrant girl out of the room.

"You alright?" She asks, stopping in front of the second bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply, shallowing my feelings.

"Abram! Time to head to the party!" She calls, turning to face me. I can tell she knows something's up but doesn't push deeper.

"I'm coming." He says as he stubbles out into the hallway.

"Ready to take on the Capital?" I ask.

"Of course." He replies as we head into the giant elevator. The girl from twelve was already in there, all dressed up and ready for the party too.

"How are you doing?" Abram asks, trying to make a conversation to erase the awkwardness that filled the elevator.

"Good," she says nodding her head.

"What's up with you and your district partner?" I blurt out.

"Oh, James. He, um, doesn't like me, and I don't like him."

"Why?" Abram asks and I see her eyes shift down to the ground.

"He's the town bully and I have the courage to stand up to him."

"Ooh, that's terrible, but I admire your courage." Abram says, "do you want to be allies?"

"I guess," she smiles, "sure."

"Awesome-" he starts but is interrupted by the elevator dinging.

"Come on Misty, your hair is fine." I hear a boy say as he steps into the elevator, holding the side so it won't shut.

"But it's not perfect." The girl whines.

"It is! Come on we'll be late, I can't hold this thing for long."

"Are their other people in there?" she asks, coming out of the bathroom and into view. She was blonde like me, but way more pretty. She had on a dark blue dress that shone with sapperiers that hemed the edges.

"Oh, um, yeah." The boy says exchanging a look at the four of us. "Misty. I'm going to leave you here."

"Fine," the girl sighs before joining us in the elevator. Now the once huge elevator seemed crowded and almost clastiphopic.

"So, what are your guy's names?" the boy asks.

"Who cares Kai, they will die soon anyway."

"Actually, I don't plan on dying." Abram interjects.

"Sure, petty boy," she smirks.

"I'm not petty!" He shouts.

"Sounds like it,"

"Misty, stop." The boy, Kai, says stepping in between Abram and the girl.

"Kai, move please I want to teach this boy a lesson."

"This won't help anything but your pride," Kai reasons.

"I said move!" She shouts, pushing Kai out of the way before stalking over to Abram. "Petty boy," she laughs.

"Don't call him that," I shouted, tackling the girl to the ground.

"Anne!" Abram says obviously shocked. Kai quickly moves over and half-heartedly attempts to pull me off of her and is unsuccessful.

"Misty, you got yourself into that one." Kai laughs turning to the small girl from District 12. "I'm sorry that she's acting crazy."

"No, it's funny," the quiet girl remarks.

"I know," he chuckles.

"Kai, help!" Misty shouts as I put her in a choke hold. She struggles, kicking and clawing me.

"Girls, girls, calm down." Sun shouts.

"Fine," I sigh letting go of the prideful girl.

"Now, where is your escort?" she scolds.

"She went down early to get us sponsors." Kai replies, helping Misty up.

"Good, well we're here." Sun says and the doors open wide. The blinding lights flash above us as we step out into the huge room.

**Elizabeth Oakseed, District 7 Female: Welcome Party**

I grab a drink off the back counter and quickly dump the whole thing in my mouth. A funny feeling fills my stomach as I swallow the fruity tasting liquid. Why not get myself a little tipsy if I'm going to die soon anyway? Best to make the most of the night.

"Where's Celosia?" Sydney asks, tugging on my pink sleeve.

"I don't know." I reply, grabbing another drink.

"She's… I guess still up in her room. I haven't seen her since I left." Sage replies, "come on let's go get her, she's missing the party of a lifetime."

"True," I say, "there are drinks."

"Elizabeth, you're drunk."

"No." I counter setting down the drink. "Let's go,"

"Whatever." Sage sighs as we walk over to the giant elevator. It was pretty slow but would be the best way to make it up to the eleventh floor. Quickly I push the button marked eleven and the elevator starts to make it's way up.

"Alright, her room is the one on the left." Sage replies, after like ten minutes, when the doors open.

"Let's go." Sydney says as we walk to the cream-colored door and push it open.

"What the hell?" I ask. Celosia was here but so was the boy from twelve, and he had her pinned to the wall.

"Celosia." Sage gasps running forward, trying to pull the brute off.

"So your weak friends are here to save you," the boy scoffs.

"We may be young but we're strong together." Sydney says as him and I rush forward to help Sage. Celosia squirms and tries to get the boy to drop her.

"James." Sage sighs, "you can't win this." As if on cue all three of us push and the boy let's go of Celosia's wrists, dropping her to the ground.

"I thought you couldn't hurt other tributes while in the Capital." I shur. My head's spinning and I feel like I'm going to throw up my dinner.

"Is she drunk?" Celosia asks.

"You bet." Sydney says as the ground underneath me starts to shake.

"How much did you drink any-" Sydney starts to ask before he's tackled to the ground by James.

"Get off!" Sydney shierks, trying to get the boy off but fails because he's so small.

"Where's the button?" Sage shouts frantically tracing the wall.

"What button?" I ask.

"The one that alerts the Peacekeepers."

"Oh, go ahead, call the Peacekeepers." James taunts.

"Found it!"

"Help me." Sydney calls and I take a step toward him. I trip on my own feet and fall to the ground. My vision starts to darken as I grasp for Sydney. My hands find only air and my feet slip into the unknown darkness.

Suddenly I'm standing on a grassy surface looking at a giant orange spiral. I can't quite tell what it's made off but I can tell that there are three other people looking at it. One with fiery, long, red hair, one with short, light blonde hair and one with dark medium length hair.

"Final four, huh. Never thought we'd make it this far…" The red-haired girl says, as I turn my palms over.

"Where am I?" I ask, turning to face each one in turn.

"The arena…" Sydney replies looking at me like I'm crazy. "You've been in here for eight days. Killed Lily from District Twelve and Gage from District Three.

"What? Last I remember I was in Celosia's room… now I'm in the arena from last year."

"What? This is the Three-hundredth Hunger Games." Sage says calmly.

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?" Celosia asks.

"I'm in the Hunger Games…"

"Yeah, the final four."

"What happens now?" Sage asks, a painful look on his face.

"I guess we fight…" I answer.

"I can't kill any of you guys." Sage replies, setting down their knife.

"Then why did you come." I cry charging at them, wielding my sword.

"Elizabeth!" Celosia shouts but I ignore her. They don't even have time to pick up their weapon before I drive my sword into their stomach. They fall to the ground, grasping for something. Their hands still as they clenth a green choker that used to be in their pocket.

"Behind you," I hear someone gasp but it was too late. Blood starts to pour from my chest as pain tears through my body. I crumple to the ground, catching a glimpse of Sydney's dagger before my vision goes dark.

When I lift my eyelids again I'm in a pale room surrounded by empty hospital beds. Equipment beeps from somewhere behind me but I paid no attention to it. I got to my feet and took a few steps forward, my dizziness had worn off and I didn't feel like I was going to throw up.

"Where am I?" I ask, the closest person. It was a man dressed in all white with the Capital's logo printed on his shirt.

"The nurses office sweetie."

"Why am I here?"

"You got a little too much to drink last night and passed out."

"Oh,"

"Come on, I'll escort you to your room. Your friends have been eagerly waiting for you."

"Alright," I say, letting the man guide me back to the giant elevator.

**A/N: Sorry about how long this chapter took but I think that it's worth it because the blog is finally done! You can find it here: marie3081 -ashesofsn owandice (remove spaces). I hope you like it, it took forever. Tell me what you think in the reviews :) Don't forget to vote on who should die in the bloodbath, the poll is on my profile. **

**Also don't question why the PoVs are way different lengths, I wrote them in very different moods but I think they're fine. This chapter was fun to write expenionaly when President Silver killed Zayn…** **what will his daughter think?**

**I see future alliances brewing and can't wait for the arena. I know I've said tha like a thousand times but still… I have the best idea. Also make sure to go over to my profile and vote for who should die in the bloodbath (it will end after the interviews have been posted). **

**Goodbye for now, **

**Marie464 **


	17. Training Day 1: Fights, Tears & Crushes

**Kai Morgan, District 4 Male: Training Day 1**

As soon as I woke up I threw on my training gear and booked it to the training center. I wanted to be there early to scope out the competition. The only people there were the pair from Three, the girl from Nine, the two from Eight and the boy from Twelve. None looked alliable except the boy from Eight and he seemed to be having a deep conversation with his district partner and the girl from Nine.

I sat down at the biggest empty table, but not before filling my plate with tons of Capital breakfast foods. I quickly grabbed a fork off the counter and started to dig into the new food. As I ate my brain slowly wandered off.

Could I recruit the boy from Eight? He was strong enough and could fit easily into the pack. Would he want to? Of course he would, it's the careers after all. I'm surprised no one has asked to join yet. There's always an outsider who joins the career pack, and it'll be him. We'll save him from his petty outliner alliance.

"Hey," a girl says sitting next to me, bringing me away from my thoughts. It was the pretty girl from One, definitely another career.

"Oh, I didn't see you there."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me just… nevermind,"

"Oh, alright." Angel says.

"I need to go talk to the boy from Eight."

"Why?"

"Have you seen the size of that dude."

"I guess."

"You're not being serious, right?"

"Honesty, Kai, the career pack should only be careers."

"Come on, look at him." I say.

"He's already in an alliance."

"Let me just ask him,"

"Fine, but if you get rejected it's not my fault."

"It's not rejection if I'm asking him to join an alliance."

"Whatever." She sighs, grabbing her fork and digging into her muffin.

"Hey." The girl from Nine says as I walk towards them.

"Hey," I reply before turning to face the boy. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." We walk over to an empty booth seat and sit down.

"Do you want to join the careers?"

He looked conflicted for a minute before a fiery look filled his eyes. "No."

"What?" I gasp.

"I don't want to join you guys." He says getting to his feet and walking back to his alliance. I stood there, dumbfounded, in his dust.

"What?" I murmured to myself as I turned around to head back to my table. Liz, from District Two, had joined Angel and they were laughing, presumably at me.

"Didn't go too well, did it?" Angel asks when I sit down with them.

"Shut up."

"Kai's feeling rejected."

"No," I quickly counter.

"Suuuuure." Liz chuckles.

"Guys I'm serious, that hurt."

"I warned you but no, you didn't listen."

"Anyone else you want to ask to join?" Angel mocks.

"No," I mumble.

"You sure?" Liz asks as Onyx and Misty join us. Onyx's eyes look dull and almost bored but it makes sense because he was reaped. I don't even know why he wanted to join the Careers, I mean he was reaped from an odd district.

"Hurry up and eat so we can go and practice."

"Wow, slow down turbo, I just sat down." Misty laughs.

"I'm just so excited to hold a spear again." I say.

"Aren't we all, actually what is everyone's favorite weapon?" Angel asks, "mine's a cutlass or maybe even a rapier."

"Wait I feel like I'm brain farting right now, what's a rapier?"

"It's a type of sword. A thin and light one."

"Oh, that makes sense." Liz laughs. "An axe for me."

"Ooh that's nice." I say, "what about you?" The boy from One looks up, startled that I was talking to him.

"Um, sword."

"Awesome." I say.

"I thrive with a spear."

"Same," I reply holding up my hand to give my district partner a hi-five. She turns it away and lays her hands on the table.

"So, let's talk business."

"Like a plan?"

"Yeah, for the bloodbath."

"I mean why not?" I laugh.

"Kai." Misty rolls her eyes at me.

"What?"

"We need to take this seriously."

"Fine, what's the plan?" I sigh.

"Obviously we'll have the cornucopia so no need to grab supplies-"

"What makes you get to call all the shots?" Liz asks, getting to her feet.

"Calm down. Misty. Liz."

"Stop it. Kai, you're too soft for this." Misty says pushing her chair out of the way so she can stand up and face Liz.

"I'm not soft." I say glaring at my district partner.

"Kai, you're the kind of guy that would do anything for his brother. Right?"

"How did you know I have a brother."

"You always brought her to the training center."

"Oh, right." I say and almost smile at the thought of Dylan. "Wait. I'm still mad at you."

"But it's not like you to be mad, that's why you're soft. It's not a bad thing and sometimes I wish I was softer." Misty explains.

"Whatever." I mumble.

"Now Liz."

"Yes?" Liz replies as Misty turns back to face her.

"Why were you questioning my authority?" I look over at Misty then at Liz. The tension almost burned my eyes so I looked away. The pair from One sat in silence giving each other looks that told they were enjoying the fight.

"What gives you authority over me?"

"I'm older and have better leadership skills."

"Says who?" Liz argues.

"Says me."

"That's not credible enough."

"Well. If you don't like that I'm in charge you can just leave."

"I will, I need to go find Allegro anyway."

"I forgot about him. Is he a career?" I ask as Liz turns to leave.

"I don't know," she grunts before stalking off out the door.

"Well, she's crazy."

"Maybe you are a little too." Angel mummers.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"Sure, I'm going to let that one slide, but don't do it again." Misty scolds as if Angel's a child.

"Alright." Angel says not completely sure how to respond to a girl younger than her bossing her around.

"Now back to the bloodbath."

**Tyree Sternberg, District 6 Male: Training Day 1**

I look over at Vienna and give her a look that she knows too well. The trainer had been going on and on for about an hour now about the technique of knife throwing. His words just kinda melt into the sounds of the busy training center. After all, most of the tributes had finished breakfast and headed out to try their luck at a station.

Vienna and I had watched the reapings three times, looking for threats or possible allies. There were a lot more threats than the allies but it was alright. The Hunger Games always have lots of big threats.

"Tyree." Vienna says waving a hand in front of my face. I look towards her and the angry trainer with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that it was time to practice the motion but it seems like we have to go over the basics again because you were not paying attention.

"No, no. It's quite alright, I picked most of it."

"Sure." He mutters under his breath, "I don't get paid enough for this,"

"Thank you, um, sir."

"Just grab a knife like your friend." He sighs pointing at Vienna who was taking no notice of us and positioning her knife back. She sent it flying through the air, right into the left arm of the dummy.

"Not bad for your first throw." The trainer says, "aim for this side of the chest cavity this time."

"Alright," she sighs, grabbing another knife off the counter as I stand and watch.

"What are you doing boy? Grab a knife."

"But I-"

"No, buts." He interrupts, fiercy pointing at the pile of knives on the counter next to Vienna.

"Fine." I say, taking my place next to my best friend.

"Throw your knife, then I have to go check on the pair from Three. They're getting way too close to hitting each other with their swords."

"Alright," I mumble taking my stance, "I don't see why we have to practice throwing knives."

"Just try it." Vienna mutters, letting go of her second knife. This one sails right into the right side of the dummy's chest.

"Nice." The trainer compliments. "Your turn."

"Fine," I sigh letting go of my knife. It strikes the backboard behind the plastic dummy and bounces off.

"Well, at least one of you can throw." The trainer remarks before walking over to the pair from three. Jocylin and Gage looked like great allies but Vienna disagreed. She said that neither would survive for very long. I tried to reason with her that we'd die soon if we didn't find allies but she won't hear it.

"Hey, he does mean it." Vienna comforts.

"I don't care about his opinion, I just don't understand why we can't go over and talk to Jocylin and Gage."

"Because… you know they're bloodbaths."

"How can you be sure? They look like us."

"Weaker. They're weaker."

"But there's strength in numbers."

"Tyree. I don't want any more allies. I don't want to watch them die. I can't." She says sinking to her knees.

"It's alright Vienna. Hey, we'll make it through this." I say bending down to comfort her.

"No, one of us has to die, and that's if we're lucky."

"Together or not at all."

"Together." She mumbles.

"We can do this." I say, but tears still well up in her eyes.

"We're gonna die." She gasps between sobs. I look around at everyone, they are all staring right at us.

"Vienna, hey, it's going to be fine."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because we're together."

"Together's not enough."

"But it is Vienna"

"It's the Hunger Games for crying out loud."

"But come on, we can do this. Together or not at all."

"I guess together."

"See that's the spirit," I say wrapping my arms around her. "We'll be fine."

"As long as I have you, I'm fine," she lets go of me and brushes away her tears.

"Well that was a lot of emotion," a boy from the back calls. I remembered him as the boy from Two. This year because of the Quell, the academy had not selected volunteers and left the role open. This boy literally ran to the podium.

"Shut up!" Vienna shouts and trainers start to usher tributes back to their stations.

"I wasn't lying, we will win together or not at all."

"But can't there only be one victor?"

"We will find a way we can both win. We will find one."

"What?"

"We can both win."

"What that's never happened before. That's like rigging the system."

"But it's not." I counter.

"It feels like it."

"Come on, have a little faith in me,"

"I mean," she says, "I do but how are you planning to have two victors anyway?"

"I have a plan."

**Celosia 'Cel' Spring, District 11 Female: Training day 1**

"Why can't I light this fire!" Sydney exclaims, throwing down his flint and machete.

"Syd, calm down just scrape more magnesium into your fire bed." I say picking up his flint and handing in to him.

"I've tried that!"

"Put more, always put more than you think is enough."

"What makes you an expert with fire?"

"Just watch." I say, taking my own flint and macete. I scrape a good amount for magnesium before sliding my machete across the shiny flint. My dry pine needles, dead grass and kindling instantly catch on fire. I put on some more kindling before adding a few small logs.

"Show off." He replies picking back up his machete.

"Nah, I just had to show you my skills."

"That's showing off."

"No." I counter.

"Well, do you think Sage and Elizabeth are done with knot tying?"

"I don't know, but why did they choose that? We split up once and they chose knot tying?"

"Calm down," he says, "Cel, it's just one station."

"I guess."

"Come on, let's go."

"Alright." I sigh, putting sand on my fire and leaving it to smolder.

"Cel," Sage calls once they see us walking toward them.

"Hey Sage."

"Do you like this?" they ask, holding up a long rope full of difficult knots.

"That's actually really cool." I say admiring the rope. "I thought knot tying was a waste of time but wow. This is insane."

"Thanks," Sage says as their face turns red.

"Well, I failed." Elizabeth replies holding up her rope. It was all messed up and strands were going this way and that. " I mean I definitely like weapons better."

"That's what makes us the perfect group. I know my way around the land, Celosia's the master of fire and knows everything about plants, Sage has got all the brains in the world and probably won the test, which will give us sponsors, and Elizabeth has the strength and isn't afraid to kill." Sydney says.

"True, very different but we all fit together,"

"We've got this thing. One of us will win." Elizabeth replies, "that sounded a little too cocky. Forget I said that."

"Can do." I say pretending to wipe my memory by wiping my forehead.

"I also wouldn't bank on me winning the test."

"But you're the smartest of the entire bunch."

"It was a test of your greatest fear. Fear isn't something I'm good with."

"Nonsense." Elizabeth counters.

"You did fine."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see but for now what's the next station?"

"Weapons!"

"Fine. Let's go Liz."

"Don't call me Liz."

"Oh, I forgot that the girl from Two's name is Liz as well."

"Do you think it's short for Elizabeth and you were both reaped?" Sydney asks, "that'd be cool."

"I mean, it's very unlikely but maybe." Sage replies as we follow Elizabeth over to the axe station. "And she volunteered."

"True."

"Ready for some amazing axing?" Elizabeth.

"Show us how it's done."

"Like this." Elizabeth says holding up her weapon. She aims it at the target about ten feet in front of us. The axe sails through the air and lands pretty dang close to the center.

"Wow," I gasp.

"That's why I volunteered. That and the fact that my mom was being a you know what."

"Well, that's why we have you on our team." Sage says.

"I mean we're gonna do great."

"I don't think I'm doing this right," Sydney says and we all turn to look at the small boy. In his right arm he gripped an axe but the other was flailing this way and that.

"No Syd." Elizabeth replies, grabbing his arm. She holds him so he can gain his balance and I swear I see something in his eyes.

"Hey Sage, let's go check out the camouflage station."

"Alright… why? We just got here."

"It's more of Elizabeth's thing."

"Whatever," they sigh.

"Come on, slowpoke."

"What did you really want?" they ask when we're out of earshot.

"I think and I'm probably wrong but I think Syd has a thing for Elizabeth."

"What?"

"Yeah, did you see the look in his eyes?"

"No but…"

"But what?"

"Well, it just ruins our plans."

"What?" I ask, "what plans?"

"I mean It'll ruin our alliance"

"Well, I think it's cute."

"I think you're cute for thinking this alliance will last after feelings come out."

"But,"

"Cel, you've got to face the truth."

"No. It won't 'ruin' our alliance."

"Whatever, just promise that we'll have each other's backs, no matter what," Sage says looking me in the eyes, "please."

"Of course. District Eleven tributes have to stick together, even if it gets hard."

"I promise." Sage says holding up their pinky. I held out mine and gave them my word.

Sage has been the best district partner and I don't think I could kill them. I've grown close to them and wouldn't let myself do it. It kills me even thinking about killing Sage, but I know that one of us will have to die for the other to live, I just don't think I could be the one to do it.

**I think I've brought light to all the alliances that are happening but here's an official list (most of these names will make sense in future chapters):**

**District 3 all the way: Gage and Jocylin**

**The cazs: Sunna, Ciara, Zach and Anne**

**Together or not at all: Vienna and Tyree**

**Who run the world? Careers. Who run the world?: Angel, Onyx, Misty and Kai**

**The kiddos that will rule: Sage, Elizabeth, Sydney and Celosia**

**Friends 'till the end: Lily and Abram**

**Not in an alliance (yet): Kinnik, Keir, Sasha, James, Liz and Allegro**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but what do you think? This chapter was pretty fun to write and thank you guys for understanding that I really needed to catch up on reviews.**

**With that saying I hope that you're enjoying this story, It takes up a lot of my time but I really like it. And guess what? I've FINALLY decided on a victor and changed everyone's placements around, anyone can win. Tell me in the reviews who you think can win.**

**Oh and it's a good time for a check-in! PM (or leave it in your review) me the word ASH. It's just random but I want to see who's still reading. Also, thank you to Matts0688 for always reviewing and not missing a chapter. Reviews are what make me want to write more. TheUnchartedHollow also reviews, just not as often, I thank you too!**

**Other than that I have nothing else to say… I need to stop rambling and go to bed.**

**Bye for now,**

**Marie**


	18. Training Day 2: More tears and fights

**Gage Powers, District 3 Male: Training day 2**

"You sure you want to do this?" Jocylin questions as I step into the sparring ring. I glance back at her and give two thumbs up in her direction. Today we planned to focus on weapons, having spent all day yesterday at the survival ones. Except we did take a bit of a break to try and attempt sword handling, which is why I feel confident enough to walk into the ring.

"Ready?" the trainer asks holding up her wooden stick in a defensive position. The trainers weren't allowed to use real weapons for fear of hurting a tribute before they make their debut into the arena.

"As I'll ever be." I sigh holding out my sword awkwardly. I hadn't had that much practice with the weapon but decided that it'd be good to start the day off right at the ring.

"Go!" she shouts and I do a basic lunge at her only to have a riposte come straight at my stomach. It knocks me to the cold wooden floor and takes the breath out of my lungs. It hurts but I get back on my feet, I need to get better at this and lying on the floor isn't going to do anything.

I hear Jocylin saying something but I can't exactly make out the words. My head spins but I thrust the sword towards the trainer. She quickly perries my attack which pushes me backwards and on to the ground again.

Sweat drips down my face but I wipe it away with my forearm. "Come at me." I grunt getting back up on my feet.

"You've got determination, most tributes would have given up now." She says lunging again at my side. This time, however, I'm able to block her wooden stick and thrust it away from my body. She holds her ground and doesn't fall backwards like I had done.

I quickly whip around to try and attack her from behind but she sees me coming and spins her body around. I stop and stare at her for a second before charging at her with my sword out in front. It nicks her side before she twists around and pushes me to the ground. My glasses fall off my face but I'm too busy to pick them up.

The trainer jabs at me again with her wooden stick and I fall to my knees. I fumble for my glasses hoping I could find them before she was able to to launch another attack. I feel a swift thud on my back and a small bell goes off.

I feel someone tapping me on the shoulder and turn to look up at them. Of course I'm still missing my glasses and can't see who it is. "Here." The person says and I instantly recognise the voice of my district partner and only ally. Neither of us had been too keen on meeting other people so we just plan to stick with each other.

She puts something in my hand and I can tell she's trying not to laugh. I quickly take my glasses from her and shove them on to my face. The world clears and I'm able to see the bright blue walls of the training center again.

"Why don't you wear contacts?" Jocylin asks, extending a hand to help me up. I gladly take it and wipe the dust off my shorts.

"I could never afford them."

"What do you mean your parents had the most money in all of District Three?"

"Umm. I. Nevermind."

"What's wrong, I feel like I've been talking to a wall for the past few days."

"Mhm." I sigh wishing I could be more social than I am. I've always detached myself from others because I don't want to get hurt. Or make them hurt.

"Come on, what's up." Jocylin asks as we walk out of the sparring ring and over to the spear station that was littered with broken dummies.

"The careers have been here." I sigh.

"That's not an answer." She says crossing her arms over her chest. "I may not be the smartest but I can pick up on body signals."

"Nothing." I shrug grabbing a spear off the rack hung on the wall next to us. It's heavier than I had expected and I almost drop it. I see that Jocylin wants to push farther on the subject but holds herself back.

"Fine." She sighs as a new trainer heads over to help us.

"Thank you." I murmur under my breath. I could tell Jocylin wants answers but I don't have any to give.

"Do you guys need help?" the trainer asks, but he's shot back by a glare from Jocylin.

"Um, I think I'll go help, um, the tribute from twelve over there." He says motioning over to a dark-skinned boy that was ruthlessly stabbing dummies and pushing them out of the way.

"He doesn't look like he needs help but alright." I sigh turning to face Jocylin. "What was that for? You know these people are here to help, right?"

"Yes but I-"

"Do not finish that sentence." I interrupt. "We need to focus on this."

"Whatever. Controlling much?"

"No." I counter just as the boy from five approaches us.

"Hello-o." He stammers.

"Hey."

"Um, I, um, wanted to know if I could join you guys." He says.

"What about your district partner?" I ask, that girl had seemed strong but a little scary.

"She's-s being weird lately."

"I'm sorry kid but I don't think so." I say and Jocylin nudges me with her elbow.

"Give us a second." She sighs and turns back to me.

"Please give us some privacy." I say and turn to face her. "What are you doing?" I whisper.

"Strength in numbers." She whispers back.

"But he's a kid."

"Only fourteen."

"He still doesn't stand a chance."

"But-"

"No buts." I interrupt.

"How come you get to be in charge?"

"If you don't like it then you can leave!" I whisper harshly.

"I thought you said strength in numbers!"

"Not when they keep buting heads!" I yell.

"Maybe I will then!"

"Fine, maybe I want you too! Maybe the boy from Five will be better company anyway!"

"See you in the arena!" she shouts back and walks away.

"Go. See if I care!"

**Abram Butcher, District 10 Male: Training day 2**

"Come on Lily, you're taking so long." I laugh as Lily fumbles with her arrow.

"Just give me a second." She says punching my in the arm and almost dropping her bow and quiver.

"Be careful."

"Like you are yourself."

"Well, this isn't about me. I've set my bow down."

"Ha. The turtle always wins the race… or at least something like that."

"Just fire the arrow already." I say pretending to fire an arrow towards the dummy. It already had an arrow in it's head from my shot but it's not a real person. I couldn't kill a real person. Especially Lily.

We had grown close over the past few days and spent every night talking late into the night. I knew she had come from a rough household and cared about her friends more than her family. I knew she tried to save her best friend but had failed. I knew her token was a brown braided bracelet that was left with her friend's suicide note.

The death of Ashley had affected Lily, it made her almost bull-headed. She would not stand for bullies like the one that made her friend kill herself. Like the boy she had come here with. Damn, Abram would kill James any chance he got in the arena for the things he's done to poor and innocent girls, like the red-head from eleven.

"Earth to Abram." Her words bring me back to reality and back to the tight training center. It was pale blue and gave off almost depressing vibes rather than happy ones. But it's not like anyone really should be happy when we're going into the arena in a few days.

"Huh?" I ask.

"I asked if you saw my shot. Right next to yours." She says and starts walking toward the dummy to retrieve her arrow. I quickly shake my head as if to clear my thoughts, and follow her.

"Nice." I say as we both reach the dummy.

"Thank you." She says grabbing her arrow with two hands and yanking it out of the foam dummy.

"I mean both would have killed." I sigh doing the same with my arrow and heading back over to our bows.

"A dummy. No one would stand still for that long." Lily says, loading her bow up again. She wastes no time this round and sends the arrow flying through the air. It lands straight in it's arm and she sighs.

"Hey, you're doing fine."

"No, I'm not. Abram, I'm really not." She says and turns away from me. I quickly pull my arm back and release the arrow. I had shifted the arrow in the arrow shaft so it wobbled a bit but found it's mark in the dummy's other arm.

"See. I'm not that good either." I reply.

"You messed that up on purpose. Last shot was the only good shot I've had all day."

"Alright maybe I did mess it on purpose but you still have other strengths. Let's try a new station."

"I'd like that." She sighs, setting down her bow.

"Go get your arrows out of the dummy!" A trainer shouts from over at the edible plant station.

"Whatever." I sigh as we turn and walk over to the dummy in complete and utter silence. The only sound that could be heard between us was the squeaking of our sneakers on the wooden floor.

The Capital had provided us each with a set of training clothes and a pair of training sneakers. The teal theme looked even better than the nicest pair of clothes anyone in my house had. Money had become no joke to us after our parents died from a plague.

Plague. It had ripped through all of District Ten and we lost over five thousand people, my parents included. Bo, Buck and I were lucky to still be together and not out on the streets like most of the kids orphaned by the plague.

"Where do you want to go?" Lily asks as we reach the table we had set out bows on. I load the quiver and set it down next to my bow and Lily does the same.

"Where ever you want to, the bow and arrow station was my idea."

"Nice. Well, I want to go to the climbing station."

"Lead the way." I say letting her grab my hand and pull me over to the giant rock wall that ran up with the left wall of the center.

"You again." Kinnk says as we reach the wall. He turns the other way and stalks off towards the knot tying station.

Yesterday Lily and I had approached Kinnik hoping to gain an alliance member. Insead we got a rude couple of comments and a death threat. All we did is ask him if he wanted to join us and he had to go and get all angry about it.

I guess other people handle their grief different ways but I certainly didn't expect that reaction out of a boy like that. He's only a year younger than us but I thought we could make a good team, I guess he didn't think so.

"So you need to place your hand here and hoist your foot up onto one of these rocks." I hear someone behind me say. I quickly spin around expecting another tribute but all I find is a trainer helping Lily make it up the first round of rocks. "You gonna join, or just stand there?" the trainer says turning away from Lily and towards me.

"Why not." I say grabbing a harness and quickly bucking myself in.

"So place your hand here." The trainer says motioning to the first little ledge in the first level.

"Alright," I say hoisting myself up toward the ceiling and onto the ledge.

**Liz Starr, District 2 Female: Training day 2**

"Just leave me alone." I say walking faster so Allegro couldn't catch up with me.

"Liz… just hear me out!" he shouts.

"I don't want to be your ally!"

"Come on. At least think about it." He sighs jogging to reach me at the knife throwing station.

"Done. I've made up my mind." I reply without even looking at him. "I don't want to."

"Liz…"

"What?" I ask realling my arm back and releasing the thin knife.

"You're the only thing I have from home. Please."

"I said no! What about that do you not understand?" I ask picking up another knife and throwing it forwards toward the foam dummy. The knife sinks deep into it's chest cavity and I try not to smirk.

"Fine." Allegro says, taking a few steps backwards as if I scared him.

"Wow Liz can't even get herself an ally." I hear a voice mock from behind me. Quickly I turn around and come face-to-face with the stupid girl from Four.

"Maybe I don't want one." I smirk crossing my arms over my body.

"Misty... "

"What? Angel shut your fat mouth and go back to spear practice. This isn't your business."

"It's not yours either." I say still smirking.

"I think it is." Kai says joining the mocking with his district partner. It's sad, I always thought of Kai as the peacemaker, the one who didn't really want to fight. He was always the one who tried to stop Misty, now he's joining her. She must have brainwashed him last night, told him something terrible about me.

"Kai?" I ask, dropping my smirk for a second before placing it right back on my face. "What the hell?"

"What? You got a problem?" he asks turning to his district parner giving her a weird smile-like thing.

"What has she done?"

"None of your business." He quickly counters.

"But my allies are yours?"

"Yes, glad you're picking this up." Misty says nodding slowly.

"Whatever." I sigh turning back to my knife throwing.

"What is wrong with the careers?" I hear someone whisper. I turn around and look at the boy from Three.

"I'm _not _a career." I say crossing my arms back over my chest.

"Sure sounds like it." He says stepping forward from his place next to the skinny boy from Five.

"What? They're the careers." I reason motioning to Kai and Misty.

"Us too." Angel says stepping into the half circle that the other tributes had created around us.

"Whatever." I sigh turning back to Gage, the boy from Three. He sighs as well and motions for the other tributes to leave.

"That was a little weird." I mutter to myself. The other tributes had quickly created a circle around us to watch the drama unfold, they weren't any better than the Capital.

"It was nice to take a break from training." Gage says joining his friend at the edible plant section.

"Sure." I mumble turning back to Misty and Kai. They wore matching expressions of disapproval but had moved along like the rest of the tributes. They had retreated back to their base, the spear practicing section, and joined Angel and Onyx.

I quickly brush my hair out of my face and pick up another knife. It sails through the air and into the dummy's head, sticking in deep. I shutter at the fact that that dummy could be a real person. A real person I'd have to kill.

Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder and see Allegro again. "Liz." He croaks. "Please."

"I've already told you, no." I sigh.

"Come on, please. I'm begging you, for the sponsors."

"No." I say shrugging his hand off my shoulder. He was three years older than me, he could handle himself out there.

"Liz, for the sponsors."

"You know what?" I say turning to face him.

"What?"

"I've got to go to the bathroom."

"Fine, talk afterwards."

"No." I promptly say setting down my knife, thankful for an excuse to get away from him.

"Please."

"Leave me alone." I replied walking off in the direction I hoped the bathroom was. I remember seeing a door on the right side of the training center that led out to somewhere, hopefully a bathroom was somewhere in that direction.

I pushed open the door and into a fancy hallway. It was almost as if it wasn't made for the tributes so much as a Capitiate. Luckily to my right was a bathroom and I rushed in through the heavy wooden doors.

"What are you going here?" I gasp as I almost run straight into someone else. She turns around to look at me and I recognize her as the girl from Three.

"I could ask you the same question." She counters quickly wiping away the tears that seem plastered to her face.

"You alright?" I ask, grabbing her hand.

"I'm fine. Just hurry up and leave."

"I actually don't need to use the bathroom." I admit.

"Then why are you-"

"Same as you. The training center felt a little too crowded."

"It's not that…"

"Then what is it?" I ask as Jocylin sinks to her knees, her back up against the concrete wall.

"My ally left me."

"I mean, same but they didn't really leave me, I left them." I say trying to cheer the girl up. Normal I'd tell a girl like her to toughen up but something about this girl stopped me. Maybe it was because she's in here crying on the bathroom floor just like I used to do. She reminds me of my past self, one that had no worries in the world.

Crying was once a habit of mine but one day my father came home and pulled me to my feet and told me to toughen up. He told me nothing in life is easy so there's no use crying. Both him and mom grew distant after that, but I told myself it wasn't happening, like I was watching a movie.

Harry was the only person in my life I cared about, with mom always forcing me to be the perfect expectation of a daughter and dad working long and tiring shifts at the coal mine, which left him no time to be at home. The main source of coal for the Capital came from District Twelve but there was a small mine found in the heart of Two, so now coal can be found from there as well.

"You left your allies? Why?" Her quiet words bring me back to reality.

"Because they were jerks."

"The careers, never." She says sarcastically.

"True. Mostly just the two from Four."

"They seem pretty lethal."

"I guess." I sigh, "well, why did you ally leave you?"

"He was also being a jerk and wanted to ally with the boy from Five. We got into a fight and now let's just say I have no more allies."

There was silence for a few minutes before I sat down next to her, "I didn't really want allies coming into these games but I think we could make a pretty good team."

"What? Wow, I mean." Jocylin thinks for a second before getting to her feet and wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "Sure."

"Alright but I have to warn you, I can be a hot head sometimes."

"I think I can handle that, besides, I'm smart and you're strong. We'll be the unstoppable duo." She says, as her mood almost instantly changes.

"That's right!" I say leading her out of the bathroom. "Wait do you hear that?"

"Crying?" Jocylin asks as we peer around the corner.

**Thea Daxton, Assistant Gamemaker: Training day 2**

"Thea…"

"How could you do this to me!" I scream as tears fall down my hot cheeks. "I trusted you!"

"I already told you, it wasn't me." Miss Sliver tries to comfort.

"Don't lie. I know it was you!" I scream falling to my knees. "He was the only person in my life that mattered."

"Thea, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you."

"You took my whole world from me!" I cry as another round of tears washed over my face. I look up at her, not even bothering to wipe them away. "How could you!"

"I didn't do it Thea."

"Yes you did! Don't lie! I'm only seventeen, some of those tributes in there are older than me, I'm too young to lose the last person that actually mattered in my life."

"Thea don't say that." She says placing a delicate yet cold hand on my shoulder but I shove it away.

"You monster!" I cry getting to my feet and quickly opening the door out of her office. "How could you! He didn't do anything to you!"

"Thea…"

"No!" I cry pushing the door open, tears falling fast down my face.

"Thea come back!"

"He was the only person that mattered!"

"The world's not that perfect Thea, grow up."

"Easy for you to say!" I shout running my hands through my long hair, tears falling onto the fancy carpet in the hallway.

"He's my world!"

"Thea. Calm down. Things happen!"

"You monster!" I cry crumpling to my knees.

"I didn't kill him!" She shouts, slamming her office door as I sat there crying in the hallway.

"How could you?" I whisper, even though she can't hear me. "I didn't do anything to you!" this time I scream louder. "You did this!"

_How could he just kill him like that?_

_He was my everything._

_Mom died when I was three, and no one else even wanted to get close to me. _

_Through all the bullying and torments, he was there._

_He was there._

"I hate you!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "Everyone last one of you!" Tears fall down

my face in heavy streams but I didn't bother to wipe them away. "Why didn't you take me?! I'm

worthless without him."

_I could join him._

"No, that's not what he would have wanted. He would have told me to go on living my

life. For him." I scold myself, "dad, why? How could you do this to me. How could you leave me in the dark like this?"

I got to my feet and picked up the closest thing, a doorstop, and threw it as far as I could. "Ahhhhhhhh." I scream as I turn and punch the wall next to me. "Dad!" I cry, sinking to my knees again. "I can't do this." I run my hands through my dark hair as another round of tears well up in my eyes. I let them fall to the ground. "Why me?"

He had been my everything, how could he just disappear? He was the only person that mattered and the President could just kill him like that. How could she? "She's a monster." I sob into my hands. "She just killed him! He was the only person that kept me alive. When I wanted to kill myself he was there. He was the only one there!" I lean my back up against the wall and cry into my arms. How could he leave me like this? I'm not even old enough to buy my own house! Not old enough to do this on my own.

"Hey." I hear a soft voice say and I look up towards the two girls standing before me. One had darker hair and tan skin and a smaller frame. Her eyes were puffy and red but I couldn't tell what from.

The other girl seemed emotionless and blank. She was a bit taller and blocker than the other one and her blonde hair was tied up in a tight ponytail. She looked as if she wasn't even here and somewhere else.

"Hey." I croak, hoping they would just leave.

"I'm sorry whatever happened to you." The dark-haired girl says holding out a few sunflowers.

"It's not that much, I wish we could give you more." The other one croaks.

"They're beautiful." I say gently taking the flowers from the girl, that couldn't be older than myself. Both of them look familiar but I could place their names to their faces. Probably just a couple of Capital girls that look up to the monster of the President.

"Who are you two?" I ask, wiping away my tears.

"Nobody important." The blonde one says looking over to the dark-haired one.

"Well…" I start, not exactly sure how to finish the sentence. "Why are you sad?"

"My. My friend betrayed me for someone else, but he was too controlling, so it might have been a good thing… but I'm alone now." The Asian girl said looking back towards the other, younger girl. Obviously these girls know eachother but don't seem that close.

"I'm sorry," I say, reaching up and wiping her hot tears away with the sleeve of my sweater, trying not to let my own fall.

"I'm not that sad but I've burned all my bridges." The blonde one admits. "Well, except this one." She wraps her arm around the small girl and turns to face me, "why were you crying?" The dark-haired one let's go of her friend and sits down next to me wrapping her arms around me. The other girl quickly does the same and I feel a little better.

"My dad." I croak, "Miss Sliver murdered my dad."

"What?" The older girl asks, quickly getting to her feet. "What?" she repeats.

"My dad is gone-e."

"Wait, then who are you?" her sad expression turned to a terrified one.

"My name is Thea Daxton."

"Liz what have we done?" The older girl says pulling on the other girl's sleeve. "Daxton…" she seems to mull the word on her tongue as if it didn't sound quite right.

"Wait, before you go, tell you your names." I reply as the blonde girl jumps to her feet.

"We're so sorry to bother you. We're going to get going now." The blonde one says as her and the other girl quickly run off in the way they had came. Leaving me with only the two sunflowers and the sweet memories about two girls who had come to cheer me up, not knowing who I was. Their kind hearts made my thoughts spin and sputter. "Why did they leave after I told my name? Why did that seem to matter so much?" I mutter to myself before I get to my feet. Their visit may have been brief but it had made me feel a little better.

**Man, alliances got really crazy here…**

**The cazs: Sunna, Ciara, Zach and Anne**

**Together or not at all: Vienna and Tyree**

**Who run the world? Careers. Who run the world?: Angel, Onyx, Misty and Kai**

**The smart and the strong: Jocylin and Liz**

**The kiddos that will rule: Sage, Elizabeth, Sydney and Celosia**

**Friends 'till the end: Lily and Abram**

**Not in an alliance (yet): Kinnik, Sasha, James, and Allegro**

**Zee smart boys: Gage and Keir**

**A/N: I really hope you guys like the chapter! It took forever and for that I'm sorry… I feel like I'm saying sorry too much in these Author Notes, but that's alright. For everyone reading along with my weird and crazy story I want to thank you guys. I really thought a lot of you guys stopped reading but the check-in made me realize that I really do have readers. **

**Honestly, my mental state hasn't been very good but when I had six people tell me they were still reading made my heart sore. You guys made my day… actually my week. I love you guys and I hope I'm doing your tribute justice. If I'm not, PM me, I'm always looking for constructive criticism. **

**Now the fun part… a contest. If you haven't noticed, I'm terrible at naming my alliances so whoever can create the best (funniest) alliance name for any of the alliances will give their tribute(s) a special prize at the bloodbath. I can't wait to see what you guys come up with and yes there will be second and third placement to. Even if your name doesn't make it into the top three, I still appreciate you taking the time to create something awesome. The winners will be announced in the next chapter, Training day Three/ Test announcement.**

**Bye for now, **

**Marie **


	19. Training Day 3 and Test Winners: Pillows

**Zacharian Paisley, District 8 Male: Training day 3**

"Zach!" Ciara says as her, Anne and Sunna jump on my bed. I was awake, sure, but tired from the lack of sleep I've gotten during my stay in the Capitol.

"Hey." I reply sitting up to face the girls, "ready for yet another day of training?"

"I guess…" Sunna says but seems to lose what she was planning to say.

"I know this isn't ideal."

"That's one way to put it." Ciara chimes.

"Sure." Anne nods.

"Sunna. What's on your mind? Don't tell me nothing 'cause it's obviously something." I say staring at the small girl. Sure, Ciara and I were close but I wanted to make all my allies like me. It's harder to kill someone when you really genuinely like them.

It's not like I didn't care about Sunna at all and to be honest, she reminds me a lot of Savannah. Same fighting spirit but almost distant eyes. Something was bothering her but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"It's written all over your face." Anne says, taking Sunna's hand.

"Guys, I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Why do I feel ganged-up on?" Sunna laughs, "seriously I'm fine. Let's head down to the training center, don't want to be late like we were yesterday."

"I mean, throwing snowballs is way more fun than listening to boring trainers anyway." Anne says sliding off the bed, grabbing Ciara's ankle in the process. Both girls fall down in a heap of giggles.

"I stand by that." Sunna smiles as she slides down to join them.

"I'm king of the mountain!" I say getting to my feet, tossing the blankets down to the girls. "I will rule with an iron fist." I say, mocking President Sliver.

"Sure." Anne says climbing back up on the bed. She stands up but quickly gets into a crouch.

"You win." I say falling to my knees pretending to be heartbroken. "You're too good." I chuckle and Ciara pulls me down toward her and Sunna. I lose my balance, falling down onto a pile of blankets.

"Noooooo." I cry as Anne takes my place as ruler of the bed.

"You can't stop me." Sunna shouts as she and Ciara climb back onto the bed. Sunna erupts into giggles and rolls down and lands on top of me.

"Ow."

"Sorry Zach."

"It's fine."

"No Ciara!" Anne cries as Ciara pushes her down towards me and Sunna.

"You can not defeat me."

"Yes I can." I say getting to my feet. I grab a blanket from under Sunna and jump back up onto the surprisingly high bed.

"You don't scare me!" Ciara says, staring me down.

"Are you sure?" I ask as I get to my feet and hold the tan thick blanket over Ciara's head. She giggles and Sunna gets up and tries to help her.

"What is going on here?" Spencer, mine and Ciara's mentor says strolling into my messy room.

"Nothing." Anne replies, halfway up the bed.

"You guys should be training!" Maya, Anne's mentor says joining Spencer in the doorway.

"What time is it?" Ciara asks, wrestling the blanket off her head.

"I don't know but you're the last ones to show up." Maya says shaking her head.

"For the second time!" Spencer adds.

"What did I miss?" Dakota, Sunna's mentor says as she sprints into the room.

"We busted them." Spencer replies as he turns to me and Ciara. "My room, now."

"We were just having fun."

"You're in trouble." Maya says pointing at Anne, before turning to look at Dakota. "What are we going to do with these tributes?"

"Sydney is better off than you, and he's twelve." replies Dakota looking away from Maya towards her tribute.

"I mean Abram's doing pretty well with his alliance and actually training. Why can't you?"

"I'm sorry." Anne looks hurt at the comparison to her district partner but quickly wipes it off her face.

"We all are." I chime in.

"Yeah." Sunna says, not making eye contact with anyone.

"You guys should get going." Dakota says turning back to her fellow mentors. "Anyone seen Sina? I've got a date with her later and wanted to check with her on the time."

"Oh, I forgot that you two were dating."

"Spence, it's been almost a year now."

"I'm sorry I'm forgetful, besides there's too much drama to keep up with anyway."

"True. There's always something new." Maya laughs as she motions for Anne to follow her. "Time for training."

I awkwardly turn to Spencer and give a thumbs up. He laughs but points to Anne, motioning for Ciara and I to head to the training gym. Sunna quickly joins us and we collectively let out a sigh of relief.

"That was interesting."

"Tell me about it." I sigh pressing the silver button underneath the twelve brass ones.

"We were just having fun." Ciara complains.

"And why did Dakota have to compare me to a twelve-year-old?" Sunna sighs, "not gonna lie he does have his shit together."

"Wow Sunna, I thought you were too good to curse." Ciara laughs.

"Nah,"

"He does have his priorities right though."

"Isn't he in an alliance with Eleven and the girl from Seven?"

"Yeah," Sunna says as the elevator door dings and opens. We step out into the crowd of tributes all packed into the tiny gym.

"Well, what are we gonna do first?"

"Fight with pillows." Anne chuckles.

"I mean, I'm down." I reply.

"Because that went so well last time."

"Loosen up Ciara."

"I was loose, until we got in trouble."

"Not so much trouble as just scolded."

"True." I add.

"Guys, why are they staring at us?" Sunna asks, shaking Anne's arm. She indirectly points over to where the careers were standing. They were indeed staring but for what? Were we threats to them?

"Just ignore them." Anne says turning around, blocking them from our view.

"Whatever." I sigh.

"Let's practice at the knife throwing station." Ciara says enthusiastically.

"She's been wanting to go there for the past few days, why not?"

"Lead the way." I laugh as Ciara practically jumps up and runs over to the station.

**Angel Mayfield, District 1 Female: Training day 3**

"Misty why did you stop here?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm confused. One second we're walking back to the spear station and the next we're standing still in the middle of the walkway.

"It's nothing. Let's get back to work." Misty sighs.

"Alright."

"So as I was saying Kai will take the left flank and Angel the right."

"Sounds good to me."

"How can we prepare for an arena that we haven't seen yet?" Onyx mumbles under their breath.

"Did you say something?" Kai asks.

"Nah." I reply still looking at Misty.

"I wasn't talking to you." He sighs, "I was talking to him."

"Them." I correct.

"Them." Kai says nodding. "Why do you use that pronoun?"

"Because I'm non-binary." Onyx croaks. It was the first words they had spoken to the entire group and everyone almost seemed shocked that Onyx could even speak.

"Noted." Kai replied, "continue."

"Alright, so Onyx and I will take the middle, protecting the heart of the cornucopia."

"Sounds good."

"Don't forget-"

"When the gong goes off, sprint for the closest weapon and kill as many tributes as possible." I interrupt, "I've been studying these games since I was five. The Hunger Games are my life."

"Alright then." Misty says, pretending not to care that she had been interrupted when it was obviously clear on her face.

"Whatever you do, always watch your back."

"True." I say.

"Anything else we need to go over before the bloodbath?" Misty asks.

"No, I don't think so." Kai says as we turn around and head over to one of the nearby tables.

"Well, we could go over what we plan to do during our private sessions."

"I think that's a great idea. We all know everyone's favorite weapon so it only seems fitting."

"I plan to use a cutlass or maybe a rapier. Probably both." I sigh.

"Cool, well I want to show some moves with a spear. I'm sure Misty wants to do the same."

"Hell yeah." Misty says, turning to Onyx. "What about you?"

"A sword. Maybe a knife." Onyx whispers.

"Wait. You too share the same favorite weapon and so do we." Kai chuckles.

"What odds." Misty says, clearly not amused.

"It could give us more sponsors."

"I'm not sure they'll care."

"You're not a sponsor so how do you know?" I snap back.

"Because." She said, turning to look me in the eyes. My heart started to race but I held my ground.

"I think it could be a good thing to mention during interviews."

"Whatever." She sighs.

"Lighten up." Kai says, shaking Misty. She glares at him but her mood seems to shift slightly. "We can't go turning on each other now. We have to stay together, a united front."

"Yeah…"

"Just wait 'till final four." I whisper. I was serious, Misty was starting to make me a little worried. I have a feeling she's ready to turn on us at any moment. She'd be the first to come after her alliance members when we hit the arena, so I guess if I want to stay in the pack, I'll just have to stay on my toes.

"Oh, I can't wait."

"Guys!" Kai shouted.

"What?" I snap.

"We can't turn on each other."

"I know." I sigh, instantly regretting snapping at him. "I'm sorry,"

"It's fine, we just need to calm down."

"Alright." Misty says,"we should get back to work anyway. Wanna make sure that our skills are perfect."

"You don't always have to be perfect, you know." Kai jokes trying to ease the tension. His unsure smile told me he really hated being in the middle but knew someone had to.

"Yes I do."

"Misty, you're a perfectionist. That's fine." Kai says.

"But I need to be perfect."

"No one's perfect."

"Some people are." Misty grunts getting to her feet. She turns around and starts to walk toward the sparring ring.

"Who? Who out there is perfect?" Kai asks, grabbing her arm.

"My mother."

"I'm sure she's not." I say getting to my feet as well.

"You don't live with her."

"True, but no one's perfect."

"Whatever." Misty sighs, "can we just enjoy our last day of training before all hell breaks loose?"

"I agree."

"Sounds good to me." Kai says and we head over to the sparring ring, "you coming?" he asks, turning back to look at Onyx.

"Oh yeah."

"Hey, you good?" Kai asks after Onyx joins us.

"Yeah." They whisper, "I just don't like fighting."

"Alright, whenever you want to talk I'm here."

"I'm fine." Onyx mumbles.

"Well, who wants to go first?" Misty asks obviously not hearing Onyx.

"I will! I love swords." I say quickly getting in line.

"Alright, Angel's up first." Kai laughs as the rest of the group joins me in line.

"Let's do this thing." I say grabbing a sword off the rack at the front of the line. No one was waiting so I stepped right up. The trainer had a large wooden pole that he held out in front of him.

"Actually guys, I think that we should hit the survival stations before we do more weapons." Onyx replies right as I take my starting position.

"Survival?" Kai asks. "We'll have all the food and supplies though."

"But what if something happened to it? Like in the 257th Hunger Games?"

"The chances of that happening are very small, and besides, I think we all know the basics."

"But they're never zero and the basics aren't enough to help us survive. Please just an hour worth of non-weapon stations then we can hit the sparring ring."

"Whatever, I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least check them out."

"Exactly, then we can come back and Angel can take out the trainer with her sword skills.

**James Patrick, District 12 Male: Test announcement**

The last day of training was cut short for announcements. Announcements that meant nothing to me anyway. I wasn't going to win the title of smartest and I think a career will run away with the money for being the strongest.

Besides, why would I want to win money for the district that put me into this hell hole? The district that just decided to send me to my death. I'll show them. I'll show them all what a mistake it was to underestimate me.

"Please silence for the speech of President Silver!" shouts a deep voice over the crowd of tributes. Everyone was gathered around the test building waiting for Kendel Sliver to make her dramatic entrance.

"Oh, a speech. That's a little extreme, it's more of an announcement done in person." Miss Sliver says as she walks through the heavy metal doors. I could feel the rising tension and anticipation as a small boy brought Kendel Sliver a golden envelope.

She quickly tore open the seal on the laced envelope, eager to know the winners like the other tributes. There were two copper cards placed squarely inside the envelope so when Miss Sliver tries to take one out the other one falls to the ground.

Tributes crane their necks to catch a glimpse of the card and what name had been written there. Many were disappointed to see that the card had landed face down but I couldn't care less. It'd be faster if we just saw them anyway.

"And after completing the greatest fear challenge, the smartest response belonged to… Sage Greenberg." Miss Sliver says into the giant grey microphone.

"What?" asks a small voice towards the back of the crowd.

"Sage! I told you you would win!" a girl from the other side of the room calls. I recognize the voice instantly as the small weak girl from Eleven.

"Let's go Sage!" the small boy in front of me shouts.

"Wow. I didn't expect this." Sage says turning their eyes to the ground. I had found out the hard way that Sage was non-binary. I had called them a girl, because, honestly, Sage looks like one, and I got the wrath of Sage's alliance. They might be small and weak alone but together they're a force to be reckoned with.

"Come on up here Sage, maybe say a few words." Miss Sliver says motioning to the microphone.

"Alright…" Sage says quietly as they walk to the front of the crowd.

"Make it quick. Some of us don't have all day." I mutter only to be jabbed in the ribs by the girl from Ten.

"Well what else do you have planned for tonight?" She whispers.

"Anything besides this."

"Whatever." She sighs turning back to the front of the crowd.

"So, um, I just want to say that I won this for my mom. I hope this helps out in Eleven." Sage says looking directly at the camera that had been planted at the very back of the crowd.

"You're so sweet." Miss Sliver says picking up the piece of paper that had dropped on the floor. "Now, standing up to your fears takes a lot of bravery and courage so the person that showed the most strength and courage is… Misty Weaver!"

"Yes, I knew this was coming." Misty says making her way to the front of the crowd. She was obviously a career so it made sense she had won.

"Would you like to say a few words?" Miss Sliver asks, handing the microphone stand to Misty.

"Well, I want to thank everyone from Four that has helped me reach this point." She says looking at the president, "don't our families get some money too?"

"Yes they do." Miss Sliver says nodding.

"Then I would like to give a quarter of the money to my district partner, Kai's, family." She smiles kindly at a boy in the second row but something about the gesture seems off.

"Thank you so much Misty-" Kai says as a smile creeps up his face.

"Get down!" Someone shouts, interrupting the 'heartwarming' moment.

"What?" I hear a boy call as panic breaks out among the tributes.

"I said get down!" The voice calls again. At that everyone drops to their stomachs, including myself. The snow was cold but the voice was colder.

I looked around but I couldn't see where it was coming from. The President's disappeared but Sage and Misty are still up front. They look as worried as everyone else, no title can change that.

"What's going on?" the girl from Seven asks.

"Tributes calm down, please follow me." I hear another voice say and this time it belongs to Thea Daxton, the new Head Game Maker.

"Everyone up!" shouts the boy from Two as he heads toward the Head Game Maker.

"What is happening?" the girl from Eleven cries.

"Cel! Come on we've got to go!" the boy from Nine shouts grabbing his alliance member's arm as the crowd of tributes rush towards the open testing building's doors. Snow stuck to my pants as I joined the clump of tributes huddled into the entryway.

Thea leads the group back past the waiting area and into the testing room. It smells of disinfectant spray and strong perfume, a smell that makes my stomach churn. I clutch my stomach and grab the wall, vomit rises up in my throat but I swallow it, there is no way I'm gonna puck in front of this crowd.

Suddenly the door clicks shut and keys bang against each other. The lights flicker from on to off and back to on. That's when all hell breaks loose. Everyone rushes around and panic rises in the arena.

"Calm down!" Thea shouts, it's surprising I can even hear her over all the noise.

The room goes ghost quiet and twenty-four eyes turn to look at the Game Maker, mine included. She held a knife in one hand and a radio in the other. The young Game Maker reminded me almost of a modern-day warrior.

"What's happening?" the girl from Three asks Thea. Something flashes across the Game Maker's face but she quickly wipes it away.

"Rebels are attacking." Thea whispers as if the mention of the enemy could cause an earthquake.

"Rebels?" the girl from eight asks, no hint of worry in her voice.

"Ciara…" her district partner warns.

"I'm just curious."

"Yes. Rebels are in the Capital." Thea says her hand that holds the knife started to shake. "I need a headcount so when I call out your district just say something like 'here'"

"Alright." Misty says in her rich District Four accent.

"District One."

"Here!" Angel calls from her place next to the rest of the careers.

"I'm here." Whispers the boy next to her.

"District Two."

"Here."

"Right here." The girl says as she looks back toward her District partner. I wonder why they didn't end up allying with the careers, they both seemed strong enough.

"District Three."

"Here."

"Are there really rebels here? Oh and yes, I'm here." The boy says. I remember yesterday how his district partner and him had a fight over allying with the boy from Five. I guess he got the short end of the stick because now he's sitting alone with no allies.

"District Four."

"Here." The pair chime in exact unison.

"District Five, and yes Gage, there are rebels here, that's why we're hiding." Thea sighs.

"Here." The small boy squeaks.

"Here."

"District Six."

"Here."

"Here." The pair is sitting together closer than allies would but not touching. Was there something going on between them?

"District Seven."

"Here." The quirky girl says as she looks at her alliance members.

"I guess I'm here. Where else would I be?" the boy says rolling his eyes.

"District Eight."

"Here." The boy says almost immediately. The girl, however, does not respond nor does she look up from her hushed conversation in the back corner with the small boy from Nine. "Ciara?" the boy asks and I can feel everyone's eyes shift to the whispered conversation in the back corner.

"Oh, um, I'm here." The girl spits out, obviously flustered.

"District Nine." Thea continues like nothing suspicious just happened.

"Here."

"Same." Sydney, the boy from Nine says as he gets up and walks away from Ciara and back to his alliance. They all give him strange looks but Thea keeps her list rolling.

"District Ten."

"Here."

"Banana farts." The boy says smiling over at Lily.

"Really? We're in a state of emergency." Thea scolds.

"You said I could say anything I want."

"Whatever. District Eleven."

"Here."

"Here." They both say still attempting to read Sydney while he tries to explain it was nothing.

"Last one, District Twelve."

"Here-" I start but am interrupted by the sound of gunshots and screams.

**A/N: Guys! First time since the reapings that I've actually updated earlier than my expected update date, I even beat my goal! Yas, I feel so dang pumped right now, might even get the next chapter out tonight! **

**Alright so with the sad little contest I tried to create I only had one person submit so I'm gonna keep it open for two more chapters because I'm probably gonna update soon! The prize will help your tribute(s) out during the bloodbath, so it might be good just to send in your ideas.**

**So the next chapter is not gonna be the private sessions, I know that's what comes next but just wait, you'll be surprised. I'm honestly so excited for the next chapter because it's something I've never seen doon in a SYOT before! Same with the test, oh and what do you think about the winners? Did you expect it? Was it a total surprise?**

**Bye for now, **

**Marie**


	20. Attack on the Capital: Rusty Windows

**Sydney ****Tasogare****, District 9 Male: night before the private sessions **

"Go, go, go!" I hear Thea shout and I quickly get to my feet. I take off alongside Elizabeth and the rest of the tributes.

"Where?" Lily asks.

"Anywhere, spilt up." Thea says as she turns back to face the door, her knife extended, "I'll hold them back."

"Isn't that how all scary movies end?"

"Stay together then-n."

"Guys in here!" Kai shouts from somewhere in the front of the group. I can't see where he's pointing but the two from Six in front of us are moving to the right, so I follow them.

"Run!" Someone behind me shouts as Thea screams. I try to turn back to look at her but the boy from Ten is blocking my view. My hands start to shake as I look over at Elizabeth.

We quickly follow the group into the training center, snow clinging to our clothes. Normally the cold would sink into my bones but this time was different. This time we were running for our lives.

"This is the first place they'd look!" Jocylin shouts from somewhere to the right of me.

"Let's go to the penthouse." Allegro suggests.

"Good idea!"

"We should go up to the twelfth floor!"

"Yeah." I mummer, "like they wouldn't search there either."

"The roof! Let's head up to the roof!"

"What if they're above us?" Allegro says from tight in front of me.

"Like in hovercrafts?" Liz shouts back.

"Yeah."

"Maybe the roof isn't a good idea." Elizabeth sighs.

"We could hide in here." Tyree says pointing to a stairway I've never noticed before.

"The stairs are the only way to hide!" Someone shouts and the crowd surges forward.

"Hurry!"

"Why this year? Why the year we were reaped… or volunteered."

"I mean death was sure for twenty three of us so why not die quickly now and not for the Capital's entertainment." Ciara reasons. Earlier I had found out she was with the rebels, like my father was. We had started to hatch a plan but then they broke into the testing building and we had to flee.

"I never thought about it like that…" Anne says.

"Yeah." Jocylin agrees as we race down the stairs and into a dark hallway. On the right is an old and rotten door and on the left is a door that seems a bit newer but also not in very good shape.

"Which one?" Vienna asks.

"Try them both! See if any are locked." Sunna says. Sure enough the one to the right was locked but the one to the left was a little hard to open but not locked.

"Anyone know how to lock a door like this?" Lily cries as she quickly shuts the door, closing all the tributes into the pale orange room. It was dark and the only light was coming from an old window with a rusty frame.

"I do." I say stepping forward. There had always been a lock like that on the basement door in my house. Probably because the house dated back over a hundred years.

"Good job Syd." Sage encourages.

"Yes!" Celosia adds.

"Do you need help?" Elizabeth asks.

"I got this," I say, "anyone have anything small and metal?" I ask.

"I have a needle." Zacharian offers.

"That'd work but does anyone have anything bigger?"

"I've got this pin." Misty says slowly taking a pin off her shirt.

"Perfect, I'll need both though."

"Alright." Zacharian says as he and Misty hand me their tokens.

I take them gratefully, "thank you." I say approaching the door. I jam the needle up the lock in, almost at an upward angle. It makes a familiar click and I hear a few breaths of relief exhaled behind me. I twist the pin in alongside the needle, this time bending in to the right.

I don't look behind me but I can tell both Zacharian and Misty are sad to lose the one thing they have from home. But when the lock makes a hissing sound and I yank out the pieces of metal, they smile knowing they helped. "Boom." I say turning back to face the rest of the tributes. A sick feeling fills my stomach as I remember that I'm probably looking at my killer.

"Thanks Sydney." Kai says, "I'm sorry about your guy's tokens."

"Oh well, we're safe now and that's all that matters." Misty sighs as I walk over to my allies. All the tributes had already kinda divided up by alliances so Elizabeth, Sage and Cel were standing awkwardly in a clump.

"Hey guys, um, I know this is gonna sound weird but if we are gonna die might as well get to know each other a bit." Gage says walking into the middle of the room.

"We could share secrets like a middle school sleepover." Laughs Abram as he sits down next to Gage.

Lily chuckles and follows suit, "I don't see why not."

"We're all gonna fucking die so I'm in." Zacharian says as him and his alliance sit down beside Lily and Abram.

"Sure whatever." Sasha says as Sage, Cel, Elizabeth and I make our way to the half circle thing. We sit down next to Allegro and Keir who both looked like they'd rather just die now.

Soon the rest of the tributes had joined but no one was eager to go first. Everyone looked like they had something to say but no one wanted to go first.

I want to open my mouth so bad and say the words I've kept in my head all this time, but I can't. My father sells illegal maps to the rebels and I'm guessing the Capital found out about this because the reaping was rigged. I had found a note in my bag yesterday telling me that they had rigged it to teach my dad a lesson.

Suddenly there's a loud crash and everyone freezes. The lighthearted attitude almost made me forget that there were actual murderers in the building.

"They've got to be in here, we've checked everywhere else." A gruff voice says as the door to the room next to us is thrust open. It wacks against the wall and a few tributes swallow their screams.

"Did you guys all hide together? Or split apart?" Another voice asks, this one out in the hallway.

"Probably together, who splits up?" The gruff voice asks as a chair is thrust backwards into the wall connecting the room we were in to the room they were searching.

"True." The other one sighs, "I'll check this room." Next to me Cel starts to shake and silent tears trickle down her face. I grab her hand and hold it tight. I extend my hand out to Allegro and he takes it. He puts his hand out and Keir grabs it.

Soon all the tributes are holding hands while the rebel plays with the lock, attempting to get it open. "Guys let's move out the window." Liz whispers and several tributes nod.

We all get up and quickly shuffle to the only window of the dark room. "Holden, can you come here and help me with this lock?" The voice at the door asks.

"I'm done checking this room, sure." The other voice, Holden, says.

"I think something's wrong with it." The first voice says as we reach the window.

"No stupid, it's a Canten lock. Do you have anything metal?"

"No…"

"Guess we'll just bust the door open."

"Quickly!" Abram whispers as he opens the window. "Youngest first." Someone behind me pushes me forward and I stubble to the ground.

Sage's already out and Cel's attempting to climb out of the window when I get up. "No, have Vienna go." I hear Elizabeth say, "I can handle myself."

"Thanks Elizabeth." Vienna says as Celosia jumps down to the ground. "Sydney too." Vienna points to me as she quickly climbs out and joins Cel and Sage on the other side.

"On the count of three!" Holden shouts from outside the door. "One."

"Get out." Someone whispers as I climb up in the ledge that leads out to the snow.

I quickly push off the window and land on my back on the snow. "Two." I heard Holden shout as Elizabeth recklessly jumps out the window. She rolls onto the ground and lands next to me.

"Three!" The man shouts and a loud thud sends a crack up the heavy wooden door.

"Hurry!" Someone back in the room whispers as Jocylin pushes herself out the window. She lands on her feet, unlike everyone that had gone before her.

"Again!" The voice shouts and I shudder but get to my feet.

"Guys we gotta get up!" I shout at everyone laying on their stomachs and backs.

"I'll help you up!" I hear Zacharian say as Lily rolls out of the window.

"Who's next?" Abram asks.

"I don't care who, just get out." Kai says.

"I'll go." Keir says from somewhere in the back.

"Get him out!" whispers someone and like magic Keir falls out of the window. The tributes who have already gone through have moved to under the window to help catch falling tributes.

"Sasha your next." Abram whispers as there's another loud thud against the door.

"Whatever." She sighs literally jumping out the window. We catch her but she's hesitant to let us help her up.

Suddenly another there's another thud on the door and this time it creaks open. The fifteen tributes that were still inside whipped around and came face-to-face with three angry rebels.

**Keir ****Wiessel****, District Five Male: Rebel attack**

"Kai! Abram! Misty! Help me fight, everyone get out!" Zacharian shouts as he steps forward.

"Bravery, how cute. I knew they'd be here." Holden smirks holding out his knife. "We don't want to hurt you, just take you away."

"To get to them, you have to go through me." Kai says, stepping next to Zacharian.

"Again, don't make us hurt you guys." The other man says, "we have more troops outside."

"Come on." I whisper and James starts to climb out of the window. He loses his balance and falls down, we catch him but Celosia drops her hands away, her face as red as her hair. Her expression of hurt burned into my soul.

Quickly shaking me back to reality Gage jumps out and we catch him as well. Both boys get to their feet and Gage joins the group helping to catch people but James just sits down and watches. His stare planted on Celosia but she tries to shake it away as Ciara falls out and onto our open hands. Half of the tributes were outside but half were still inside battling for the rest of us. Many of the older tributes had joined in the wrestling match but the rebels had called in backup and now there were six of them.

"Kinnik!" Elizabeth shouts as her District partner falls through the window with blood dripping down his arm. "Anyone know anything about injuries?"

"No, Sunna needs help!" he cries as he gets to his feet, "this is nothing." he points to his arm.

"I'm really good with injuries, send her through!" Vienna shouts and Onyx grabs Sunna's arm. They push her through the window making sure she landed alright before letting themself jump down.

Vienna and Tyree quickly pull Sunna off to the side and Vienna starts to take a look at the wound on her head. She sighs before rolling up her sleeves.

"Angel and Allegro go out! I'll follow you too!" Liz shouts, grabbing Angel's hand.

Quickly Allegro jumps out and lands on his feet, half of us too distracted by Sunna to catch him. He turns around right as Angel falls down and lands right on top of him. "I'm sorry." She says quickly getting to her feet, brushing the snow from her pants.

"Liz!" Jocylin shouts as Liz is pulled back away from the window by a rebel.

"Why are you guys attacking us?" Liz grunts.

"Because you guys wouldn't come quietly."

"Liz!" Angle cries climbing back into the room grabbing Liz's arm. Liz squirms out of the rebel's grip and Angel pulls her out into the snow.

"Anne! Help!" Abram shouts as two big guys tackle him to the ground.

"Abram!" she shouts charging forward at the men. Man, that girl has skill, she's already taken out two rebels and helped Zacharian fight off a third. Now there were only the two piled on Abram and one Misty and Kai were fighting. Zacharian was slowly getting up, obviously hurt.

"Zach! Get out of there!" Ciara shouts as three more rebels run inside the dark room.

"I can't! My leg!" he shouts as two rebels advance on him.

"I have to help him!" Angel shouts jumping back up and into the room.

"Angel no!" Onyx shouts from over by Sunna.

"I'll go back to help him too." Liz says as she quickly pushes past me and runs straight into the danger.

Suddenly three huge men and an armed woman round the corner. Allegro and Ciara get into a fighting stance but no one else does. Vienna was tending to Sunna's wounds with the help of Tyree, Onyx, Lily and Sasha. It's weird the girl that yelled at me on the train was now up helping take care of someone. Really everyone else was now rushing around collecting the things Vienna orders.

Jocylin, Gage and Sydney were out looking around in the snow to find anything we could use as weapons. James sat on the side whispering to himself. Elizabeth was tending to her district partner's arm and Celosia, Sage and myself stood, waiting to help others out of the window.

"I got him! You take her out!" I hear Liz cry as she helps Zacharian to the window. He pushes himself up and let's himself fall forward into our arms. We catch him and gently set him down in the snow as Angel runs back into the fight to help Liz. Me and Celosia help Zacharian to his feet and let him put his weight on our shoulders and he limps over to Vienna, who had taken charge of the whole Sunna situation.

"Zach…" Sunna whispers touching the wound on her head.

"Hey." He smiles as we help him lay down in the snow next to her.

"How are you doing?" She says.

"Please don't talk." Vienna says pushing a piece of her shirt against Sunna's wound attempting to stop the bleeding, "head wounds always bleed a lot but if we can stop the bleeding now that would be best. Onyx I need you to do the same to Zach's leg, both are losing blood." Vienna says, "Lily, thank you, please give her the water."

"Am I gonna die?" Sunna asks.

"No." Vienna ushers her, "but I need you to stop talking please."

"Alright." She nods, turning back to Zacharian. She holds her finger to her lips and he lets out a small chuckle.

"Allegro!" Ciara screams as a man holds the boy in a chokehold. She claws at him and attempts to land a few punches on his face. He pushes her away with one arm as Allegro's face turns purple. I looked over at Celosia and nodded at her. We both changed forward, neither of us having much power or strength but there were two of us. We ran into the man and he stumbled back surprised at the force we hit him with but he didn't let go of Allegro.

"Ciara!" Sydney shouted running towards us a rusty metal pipe held high in his left hand.

"That'll work!" She shouts back, running forward to grab the weapon.

Suddenly the sound of a gunshot rang through the little clearing. Everyone stopped to look around at who had fired a gun. It was the woman and she had sent a bullet right into the man's chest. He fell to his knees as his comrade rushed towards him.

Her black hair tied up in a tight bun on the top of her head. She looked at us with suspicious eyes, but we had to trust her. She had saved Allegro… right?

The woman turned and motioned for Sunna and Zacharian to come with her, so Celosia, Vienna, Onyx, Tryee, Lily and myself held their weight as they stumbled towards the woman. She held her gun out and another bullet went flying into the other man's arm.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips because we were getting these tributes to safety. Sure, Vienna had made the bleeding stop but they needed to be checked for real fatale injuries.

"I'm coming as a backup." Ciara says as she gently grabs the pipe from Sydney.

"Me too." Allegro says as he and Ciara take up the rear facing backwards to see any oncoming attacks.

I glance back and see Anne helping Abram climb out. His left eye was already turning a nice shade of purple. He limped but held tight to his district partner. She quickly walked over to Jocylin and Gage. She pointed at us and said something but I couldn't quite make it out.

"Guys wait!" I shout, "Abram."

"Hurry." The woman says as Jocylin and Gage take both of Abram's arms and wrap them around their shoulders. He lets them help him walk all the way to us before Jocylin falls to the ground bringing Gage and Abram down with her. Abram grunts as Gage quickly gets to his feet and pulls Abram up as well. Celosia quickly rushes over to help him and Jocylin. Together they make their way over to us and the woman continues to lead us away.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Commander Alexia and I'm on the side of peaceful rebels. We want change not vigilance."

"Oh I didn't know there were different kinds of rebels." Celosia reples.

"Most don't so we get blamed for things they do," she motions over to the open window leading back into the room.

"Oh wow." Lily says.

"Yeah."

"Guys get down!" Alexia shouts suddenly as gunshots rain over my head.

**Misty Weaver, District Four Female: Rebel Attack**

"Anne!" I shout as a man approaches her from behind. She whips around and kicks his knee caps making him lose balance and fall to the ground.

"Thanks!" she yells back as she lands a few punches on the man's face.

"No problem." I say turning around to the woman on the ground. She grunted and pushed herself up to her feet, her angry blue eyes burned with fire I've never seen before.

She charges full-force towards me and I don't flinch. I had had practice fighting before having been the top sixteen-year-old. I love hand-to-hand combat and could do it with my eyes closed.

"Angel get out!" I scream as she just stands over the body she had taken to the ground.

"Alright." She says running at the window, unsure of how to get out. She hops up on the ledge and out into the snow.

"A real career never lets their guard down!" the woman shouts as she throws her elbow into my back.

"I didn't!" I scream as I grab the woman's arms and flip over so I was on top of her. I push my elbows into the fleshy part of her shoulder, a pressure point I had learned during training.

"Ow!" she screams as her body falls limp in my arms. She wasn't dead, just would be out for a few days.

"That was cool!" Kai says as he grabbed a man's arm, twisting it backwards, and kicked his side.

"Is that all of them?" I ask looking around. There was Anne fighting a man in the corner, Liz just finishing up piling the unconscious bodies, Kai and myself. Quickly I rush over to Anne, her face was red but she had fought hard and taken out a lot of rebels. "Need help?"

"Together." She says nodding as I jump onto the man, and she kicks his ankle, making him fall to the ground. Anne lands a few gut punches while I search his neck for another pressure point. Quickly I find the nerve and the man passes out, knife in hand.

"Nice." I reply, getting to my feet.

"I can't believe we just did that." Anne says looking around at Kai, Liz and myself.

"That was great." I replied offering my hand to help her up. "Kai, why didn't you ask this one to join us." I laugh.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kai chuckles.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." Anne laughs, "and make sure everyone is alright."

"Sounds good to me, let's go before more come in."

"Did anyone get hurt? I was too busy fighting to see." Kai says as he reaches the window and easily jumps out. Liz and Anne quickly do the same as I glance back towards the men and woman slumped in the corner.

"That's what you get bitches." I say as I climb onto the ledge and slowly fall out into the snow.

"Um." Anne mumbles, "where did they go?"

"I don't know…" Kai trails off.

"Did they go to get help?"

"What the heck?"

"Did they get captured?" Anne says her eyes dart around the scene. "Is that blood?"

"I guess so." I sigh as the tall girl limps to a red patch in the snow.

"Anne… we'll find them." Kai comforts.

"How are we supposed to go into the arena when some of us are already losing blood?" I wonder out loud.

"I don't know but someone could already be dead! We have to find them!" Anne shouts lightly touching the blood with her finger.

"Come on, I see footprints heading this way." Liz says as she points to the right of the building. Quickly Anne stood up and traced the path with her eyes. There was no end in sight, so they must have traveled far.

"Wait, didn't Angel just come out of the window?"

"True."

"She probably saw the footprints and followed them."

"Probably." Anne says nodding, "let's check it out."

"Lead the way." I chuckle as Anne starts up the trail. The footprints grouped together but there were a few smeared lines of blood.

"I hope Sunna's alright. Ciara and Zach too." Anne sighs her eyes drifting down to the lines of blood.

"Hey, you've just gotta keep your head up. They'll be fine." Kai comforts patting her on the back.

"Thanks." She smiles and pushes her dark hair out of her face.

We walk for a while in the Capital streets not having any idea where we were going and only having the footprints to guide us, before Anne stops in her tracks. She had stopped us a couple times before but now she seemed different. "What is it?" Liz asks.

"They just stop." She gasps.

"Stop?" Kai asks, stopping next to her.

"Yes."

"What the hell?"

"Where did they go?"

"Did they get into a car or something?"

"I'm guessing so." Anne sighs. "This is pointless, we won't find them."

"Don't say th-"

"Guys!" Angel shouts from the other side of the snowy street.

"What?" Kai gasps, "Angel?"

"Over here!" she shouts quickly crossing the street.

"Angel." Liz says as Angel joins us. "Any luck?"

"If you mean finding them, no." She sighs.

"Do you have any idea where they went?"

"No clue."

"Maybe someone-" I start before I'm interrupted by a short woman with wavy dark brown hair.

"Tributes?"

"Yes-" Kai says only to be interrupted as well.

"I need you guys to follow me."

"Why? Who are you?" Anne questions.

"Just trust me."

"How can I, my friends have been taken and could be dead. How can I trust anyone at this point?"

"Anne, they're fine!" Kai shouts, his face showing how he was done comforting her.

"I'm sorry they're like my family!"

"Anne…" Angel squeaks, "guys calm down!"

"Whatever." I sigh turning back to the small woman.

"Are you guys done?" the women asks.

"Are we?" Angel glares at Kai.

"Yes." He nods.

"Good, now please," she waved us forward, "follow me."

"Still, how are we supposed to trust you?" I say looking over at my alliance members and the tall girl from Ten.

"I know where the other ones are,"

"You do?" Angel asks.

"Yes, now we need to get out of the streets. Now." The woman says her voice hushed like we were a secret.

"Guys, if we ever want to see the others again we have to trust her." Liz replies walking over to where the woman was standing.

"Yeah I agree with Liz." Angel says.

"Me too." Anne nods.

"Well… I guess we can follow her." I sigh, "keep your guard up." I whisper to Kai.

"Alright, let's go." Kai says and the woman turns around leading us up the dark street lit only by lamp light.

"I thought the Capital streets were always busy." Liz says to the woman.

"They normally are."

"Wow, is this because of the rebels?"

"Yes." The woman nods.

"I thought all Capital citizens did crazy things to their bodies and hair, why do you look so normal?" Angel questions.

"Because I'm not like that. My name's Aspen, but you can call me Asp." The woman sighs.

I nod, "alright Asp."

"Quickly, in here!" the woman whispers ducking into an alleyway.

"Why?" Anne asks as we rush to follow the woman.

"Shh."

"Did they go this way?" I hear someone shout as the woman's eyes go wide.

"I think so!" another voice shouts as two men run past the alleyway, each holding a bright flashlight.

"Which ones?"

"I saw the pair from Four and the girls from One, Two and Ten."

"Ooh, quite the bunch. I heard Alec was betting on the girl from Four 'cause she won the test."

"If we catch them, ooh, can you imagine the reward?" the first man says rubbing his fingers together.

"Well, we can't think about the money until we actually find them."

"True, now which way did they go?"

"This way!" the man calls and the footsteps slowly fade out into the distance.

"Were they looking for us? Why?" Anne says getting to her feet.

"That's why we need to hurry, word got out the tributes weren't in their Penthouse."

"Oh, we're lucky we made it this far."

"Yes, very lucky. Now we need to move." The woman says getting up and walking out of the alleyway. We exchange nervous looks before quickly following her.

**Lily ****Rossett****, District Twelve Female: Rebel attack **

"Kinnik's fine. Zach too." A nurse says to us sleepy tributes.

"Man, that was crazy." Zacharain sighs as he stumbles into the waiting room.

"Tell me about it." Kinnik replies. They fist bump before Zach heads over to where Ciara and I were sitting.

"Hey, glad you're doing better, that leg looked serious." Ciara says as Zach sits next to her.

"Yeah," he sighs, "hey Lily."

"Hi. Glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks," he says reading my face like a map. "Abram's doing pretty well."

"He is?" I reply, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Yeah."

"That's great."

"We talked a lot, all four of us did, he may have mentioned you a few times."

"What? He did?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, what did he say?"

"He'll tell you." Zach says turning back to Ciara, "I'm not so sure about Sunna, she got beat up pretty hard."

"She's got to be alright, she can't go into the arena hurt, right?"

"I guess. I told her to get out. I told her not to run at that man 'cause he had a knife." Zach replies, "it's my fault, I should have made her get out."

"Zach, you can't blame yourself."

"A little too late for that." He laughs. "Wait. Where's Anne?"

"She's with the careers."

"What?"

"We had to get Sunna, Abram and you to a hospital. We had to leave them to fight off the last of them."

"What?"

"Neither you or Sunna were conscious and Abram was pretty out of it."

"What?"

"Yeah, fifteen of us worked together to carry you three."

"Wow, how far are we from the training center?"

"Quite a ways."

"Wow… how will they find us?" Zach asks, "how did we escape the rebels?"

"It's a long story."

"I got time."

"True." Ciara sighs, "so it started when we found out there were two groups of rebels. One that wants peace and one that wants corruption and bloodshed."

"Those were the ones that attacked us." I add.

"Yeah... why though?"

"They want us to die because technically we're on the Capital's side."

"But we aren't, they're sending us to our death?" Zach says, his eyes flaming.

"That's where it gets confusing…"

"Continue."

"So, we were attacked, while you were unconscious, by the Capital fleets."

"We were?"

"More like the person leading us to safety..."

"Commander Alexia." I finish, "she's the one that was attacked and murdered right in front of us."

"Then the Capital's fleet picked us up in their hovercrafts and brought us over to this hospital. We've been waiting for a while, which is how I got to know Lily."

"Yeah, both of our alliances were gone so we were just like, you look friendly." I say and Ciara giggles.

"Glad to know I'm easily replaced," Zach laughs.

"Zach that's not true."

"I'm joking." Zach says, "anyways, I could use some fresh air, wanna come?"

"Are we allowed to?" Ciara asks.

"I think it's fine." Zach replies as him and Ciara get to their feet.

"If we get in trouble, I'm blaming it on you." Ciara laughs, "you coming?" she says turning to me.

"Me?" I ask.

"Of course,"

"Alright."

"Where do you think you're going?" the nurse says as we make our way to the exit.

"Outside for a breath of fresh air."

"I'm gonna send a guard out with you, but yes you can."

"We didn't ask but alright." Zach sighs.

"Zach." Ciara says glaring at him.

"What? We didn't ask for a bodyguard."

"At least be nice about it." She reasons.

"Whatever." He sighs, "where is this guard?"

"Right here." A gruff voice says from behind us.

"Alright, lets go." Ciara replies and we head out the door, into the bitter-cold night air.

"So I wanted to talk to you guys." Zach says after we make it out of earshot of the other tributes.

"Yes?" Ciara asks.

"I want to form a sub alliance with you guys."

"Um," I say looking back towards the hospital, "can Abram join?"

"Sure. Just no one else." Zach says.

"Cool. I'm in." Ciara says, "why don't we meet at the cornucopia on like day Four or something?"

"That works. I'll have to clear it with Abram when he's feeling better. Actually. I think I'm gonna go ask the nurse if I can see him now." I say motioning back towards the hospital. As I turn around to leave Ciara nudges Zach with her elbow. The two of them turn around and she whispers something to him.

Are they talking about me? Did I say something? I don't trust them, well, I do trust Ciara but not so much Zach. When they're together they're sketchy, I need to find a way to bring them apart if me and Abram want to survive in this alliance.

"Are you alright Honey? You look pretty pale." the nurse says as I walk through the doors.

"Could I talk to one of the tributes in there?" I ask wiping the cold sweat that had dripped down my face.

"Of course, which one?"

"Abram please."

"Right this way."

"Thank you."

"No problem." The nurse says as her bright red hair gently falls into her face. "What's your name Honey?"

"Lily, Lily Rosett."

"Alrighty Lily just through that door." She points to a bright blue door on the left hand side of the hallway.

"Thank you."

"No problem, just holler if you need anything."

"Cool." I say walking to the door and pushing it open. On a ghost white hospital bed lay a broken and bruised Abram. His head was wrapped in a bandage that covered his left eye, and a cast was wrapped around his right leg.

His right eye was closed so I slowly and quietly shut the door, I wasn't going to wake him up on purpose. Without making much sound I move to the chair next to his bed and sit down. It wasn't the most comfortable but do I care? No.

"This is impossible!" Abram shouts and my eyes go wide. I let out a sigh of relief when I notice that his eyes are still closest- he's only sleep talking. "No!" he shouts again, instinctively I grab his hand.

"It's alright." I comfort, even though he can't hear me.

"No! Please!" he shouts and his eyes flare open.

"You were only sleep talking."

"What? Where am I?"

"A hospital, you went unconscious."

"Lily? What are you talking about?"

"Remember, the attack."

"We were attacked?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, I remember. I remember fighting with Anne and then this girl coming from nowhere."

"Was she the one that hurt you?"

"Yes but it wasn't just her. It was a man too."

"They both fought you?"

"Yeah, I thought I could take them. Obviously not." He laughs motioning to his leg. "Man, this shit hurts."

"Oh, give me a second."

"Alright."

I get to my feet and quickly walk across the room. I open the door and shout out into the hallway, "um, miss, Abram's awake and hurting."

"I'm coming right now." She says heading down the hall towards the room. She steps into the pale yellow room a black expression on her face. "Alright, this is gonna pinch for a second." She quickly washes her hands and puts on a pair of fresh gloves.

"Alright." Abram nods.

"On three." She says grabbing a needle from a pile of sterile syringes on the counter.

"Just do it." Abram says, "please."

"Whatever you say." The nurse replies jamming the plastic needle up his arm. Abram grunts but keeps his face calm. I can see the relief on his face when she pulls it out and throws it into a red bucket to the left of me.

"That wasn't what I expected."

"Yeah, it's quite painful-"

"Lily! Abram!" Keir interrupts as he throws the door open, "they others are back!"

"They are?" I ask, getting to my feet.

"Go ahead, I'll take care of him." The nurse smiles.

"Actually... I'll see them later, I'm gonna stay here with him." I say motioning to Abram who was still trying not to scream from his pain.

"Alright." Keir replies and quickly runs out of the room.

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! This was so fun to write XD I love how this chapter wasn't the traditional Private Sessions but those are coming, don't worry. There will be one more chapter before them though. **

**First time I actually have no idea what to say. Well, thank you to everyone who's stuck with me so far, you guys are amazing. I hope I'm doing well with your babies! Oh, and school, for me, doesn't start for another month so I'm gonna keep going full force towards the bloodbath!**

**That's it for now, let me know what you think of this crazy chapter! **

**Bye for now, **

**Marie**

**Waitttttt- I almost forgot! Alliances! So, the contest… it's still going so don't be afraid to submit your ideas for the names :) Results will be posted in the next chapter. Oh and about the next chapter, me and my family are going to visit a National Park (I love National Parks so much!) this weekend so the chapter might take a while to come out, but I promise it will come. **

**Bye for now (for real this time),**

**Marie**


	21. Week of Recovery: Demons

**Ciara Teal, District 8 Female: Week of Recovery, day 1**

"Tributes." President Sliver says over the intercom on the ceiling. "Great news. We have defeated all rebel troops that had advanced into the Capital. You are safe now. But let us please have a moment of silence for those who died defending our beloved home."

Her words are laced with fire but the tributes, including myself, bow their heads and stare at the floor. Silence falls over the room but I quickly lift my eyes to look around the room.

"Also I want to say how lucky we were not to lose a single tribute, even if some need a bit of recovery. For the next week all tributes will be free to roam the Capital and do what they want while Sunna and Abram get better." President Silver says and I watch as a smile spreads across Celosia's face. I watch as Lily's hands start to shake but she quickly hides them behind her back and Jocylin starts to tap her foot on the wooden floor. "We have remedies to fix both Sunna and Abram so they should be good to go in a week's time, but until then enjoy your time being free." The intercom chimes and the room falls silent, no one exactly sure what to say.

"Awesome." Allegro says as everyone slowly starts to lift their heads up.

"What do you want to do first?" Elizabeth asks, turning to her alliance that was grouped towards the right corner of the room.

"Explore!" Sydney says with as much enthusiasm as a little kid that was just given ice cream.

"Let's do it!" Sage says and the friends take off towards the giant door of the training center. We were told to meet to listen to an announcement from Miss Silver when we totally could have listened to her 'speech' in our rooms, or better yet in the hospital visiting Sunna. She was actually getting better really fast due to the Capital's advancement in medicine but still needed a few more nights in the place.

"I'm gonna go back to Sunna's hospital room." Anne replies shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Yeah, me too." Zach says and he and Anne start to walk towards the door, following the cute little kids that I honestly probably couldn't kill if it came down to it.

"Wait for me." I call, turning my back on the other tributes and running to catch up with Anne and Zach. We walk out into the snow in almost complete silence, the only sound coming from our heavy footsteps.

The hospital building was next to the testing one and had matching red brick walls. Once we stepped inside warm air blasted out our faces and the nurse looked up from her tall desk. "Can I help you?" She asks, pushing her glasses down her long face.

"We are here to see Sunna."

"Down the left hallway, the first door on the right."

"We know," Zach laughs.

"Whatever."

"Come on guys." I say heading down the hallway and through the heavy door at the end of the hall.

"Hey." A soft voice says as I enter the room. Sunna was lying on the bed, doing better than this morning, but still not looking great. Her head's still wrapped in bandages and she's extremely pale.

"Hey," I replied, sitting down in one of the three chairs we had moved next to her bedside. Anne and Zach quickly do the same.

"How are you feeling?" Anne asks.

"Better than this morning."

"That's a start." I say.

"Yeah, I'll be better soon." Sunna sighs, "eventually."

"They can't send you into the arena hurt." Anne adds.

"Exactly." Zach agrees.

"But seriously, I can't wait to get outta here." Sunna says looking at the machine connected to her arm that beeps every so often.

"Makes sense."

"Yeah these doctors are crazy." She says, "and ask the weirdest questions."

"If I'm being honest, I'm ready to be outta the whole fucking Capital." Zach replies.

"Me too. I've seen enough crazy make-up and bright wigs." I agree.

"Why can't we just enter the arena and get it all over with, why do we have to go through all this stupid pre-games stuff?" Anne says.

"Yeah."

"Well, we just gotta make the-" I start but am interrupted by the dinging sound of the intercom.

"Attention tributes!" the president booms into the speaker, "someone has just informed me of some news."

"Huh?" Sunna asks.

"More news? Can't she just tell us all at once? Like here's all the news, have a good day."

"Let's hope it's good though." Anne says.

"We here in the Capital understand that a week is a bit too long to hold you tributes in the Capital for without anything really to get done, so we've decided to issue you all a 'ready' button. If or when you push the button it means that you have enjoyed your free time in the beloved heart of Panem but are ready to progress towards private sessions. Of course neither Sunna or Abram are allowed to push theirs until they have made a complete recovery but when all twenty-four buttons are pushed we will jump forward toward getting into the arena. It is bright red and will be placed in your room in the next hour. Have a nice day and enjoy your time in the Capitol! Wait, don't forget you don't have to push your button 'till you feel comfortable and don't let anyone pressure you into pushing it, when you're ready for the arena you can push it." She says and the intercom dings again to let us know she's done.

"It's like she fucking heard us."

"Wait do they have cameras in here?" I ask, scanning my eyes around the room.

**Allegro June, District 2 Male: Week of Recovery, day 2**

"Shit!" I cry as I open my door.

"Language!" Thomasina yells from her room across the hall.

"Who the fuck put note cards all over the wall?"

"What what!?" she says as her and Dakota run out of her room.

"Huh?" Dakota asks.

"Someone stuck fucking note cards to the wall."

"Language!" my mentor scolds.

"You're not much older than me." I complain.

"Whatever." She sighs, "why would someone want to waste their time to do all of this?"

"Yeah." Dakota says looking over at Thomasia.

"Well, whoever did it did it well 'cause these things aren't coming off." I say attempting to rip a bright orange note card from the wall.

"Dakota, it was Maya's kid."

"No, fuck, the new victor?" Dakota asks.

"Yeah, if he pranks the wrong person… we have to warn her. Remember Scarlet?" Thomasia says, her eyes getting wide.

"What happened to Scarlet?" I ask as the mentors fly into the elevator.

"Remember District One's old mentor? Well let's just say a few years ago she got a prankster tribute and well… he pranked the old Gamemaker, Vance Blackwell, and he took it out on her. He murdered her right in front of us, saying he wasn't messing around. We don't know Thea, she could be just as bad."

"Oh my gosh."

"Yeah, and it didn't help that I had just gotten out of the games." My mentor says as something flashes through her eyes.

"Baby, hey, I'm here." Dakota comforts as Thomasia holds back tears. Dakota wraps her arms around my mentor and Thomasia's shoulders relax.

"Thanks Kota." Thomasia says as the elevator dings and the doors to the Tenth floor open. Dakota lets Thomasia go and they both stroll into the living room.

"Maya!"

"She went down to go talk to sponsors." Abram says poking his head outta his room.

"Well, we just wanted to talk about the prank but you're not in trouble. Why am I sounding like a mom? Fuck."

"I don't know..." I say unsure how to answer.

"It was a harmless prank." Abram says his face flushing red, obviously thinking that he's in trouble.

"Totally and it made us laugh, it's just I need to warn your mentor about something." Thomasia replies.

"Do you need to warn her about me? Was it really that bad, the glue wares off in twenty-four hours."

"No, you're fine. It's just Scarlet..." Thomasia says.

"Who's Scarlet?"

"An old mentor..."

"It's just something Sia has a bit of trauma with, everything's fine." Dakota says, "nothing's wrong."

"You don't know Thea, she could kill Maya like Vance killed Scarlet!" my mentor cries running back into the elevator. Dakota rushes after her and the doors shut leaving me and Abram alone.

"Not gonna lie that prank was epic."

"I thought it was pretty good," Abram chuckles.

"That glue wears off, right?"

"Yeah, eventually."

"Meh, I think it adds color to the walls." I laugh.

"It brightens it up."

"Exactly," I nod, "wait, where did you get the note cards?"

"Me and Lily collected them from the training gym."

"There were note cards there?"

"Yeah, at the edible plants station." He replies.

"Cool, now I know where to go if I ever need a note card."

"Is it funny I can imagine you just taking a neon green card off your wall and writing on it only to yeet it at Liz."

"Yeet?"

"It's slang I read about in a text book, it's literally the only thing I remember from school, I even got to do a project on the history of slang."

"That's actually pretty awesome."

"It was really fun." He says.

"Well, I'm gonna go make sure my mentor's alright." I reply motioning to the elevator behind me.

"Cool, but, um, who's Scarlet?"

"She won two-hunderd eighty-ninth games as a career but had a prankster tribute and he pranked the old Gamemaker. He took it out on Scarlet and murdered her. Thomasia had just gotten out of the games with five kills so she was quite shaken."

"Oh no. I will be careful who I prank, I don't want to do anything to Maya."

"Awesome, do you think you could prank Liz for me?"

"Sure." He says, giving me an odd smile. "Alright, please make sure Thomasia's alright, I feel bad I made her upset."

"It wasn't really your fault, she's just got a traumatic memory, hopefully Dakota can calm her down.

"Cool." He sighs heading back into his room.

Vienna Sauveterre, District 6 Female: Week of Recovery, day 3

"You have to tell me." I laugh.

"I can't." Tyree says laying down on his back.

"Why can't you?" I ask, laying down next to him in the snow. I had been trying to convince him to tell me his master 'plan' all day but he won't budge. How can he have a plan involving me and not tell me?

"Because."

"Because why?" I ask looking up toward the tall branches of the oak tree we were lounging under.

"You can't know until we get into the arena."

"What? That's so unfair." I say grabbing some snow and flinging it in his face.

"Sure, you'll find out eventually. Be patient."

"But I'm not patient…"

"You'll just have to be for once."

"Tyree, please tell me." I whine punching him on the arm.

"No." He laughs and I can't help but join him.

"Come on, please."

"Nope." He says pretending to zip his lips.

"Fine…"

"Just be patient."

"But we won't get into the arena for another week."

"Yeah but it's not like I'm counting down the days." He says shuddering.

"True, what do you think the arena will look like?"

"Could be anything really, it's a Quell after all."

"Yeah, a Quell that sucks."

"Nah District Six sucks for voting you in, it's actually a really cool twist idea." He says.

"True but I'm thankful you volunteered."

"I couldn't let my best friend go into the arena alone." He says clearly dodging the obvious factor that only one of us could return.

"Hey… Tyree?"

"Yeah?" he asks, his face filling with concern.

"If only one of us makes it out, I want you to be it."

"No, Vienna. I can't go home without you."

"But you have something to go back to, I don't." I say still looking up towards the oak tree's tall branches.

"Don't say that." he replies, not exactly sure how to answer.

"But it's true."

"Vienna, your brothers love you."

"No they don't, they love their wives and children."

"They love you too."

"Not really." I sigh.

"Come on Vi."

"Whatever."

"Vi don't talk like that, you've got a family to come home to."

"But so does everyone else." I say, "all the rest of the tributes have families to come home too."

"Yeah…"

"A lot of them have loving parents and siblings."

"Don't talk like that Vi, your brothers love you."

"Sure," I sigh. "I don't care."

"Well, you should..."

"Why should I?"

"Because," he sighs, "they're your family."

"Whatever," I say sitting up, the snow was soaking through my thick purple jacket. "Why do you care so much?"

"Why shouldn't I care? You're my best friend."

"But I still want you to be the one who comes home." I reply.

"Even the Hunger Games can't tear us apart and just trust me, my plan's gonna work." Tryee replies digging his hand in the snow.

"Yeah, no matter what we've gotta stick together."

"Exactly." He says nodding his head, "well… speaking of plans, what's your plan for the interviews?"

"Cordelia told me to act sweet and adorable, she says that'll get me more sponsors than trying to be funny or whatever."

"You are pretty sweet, not gonna lie."

"Thanks, what about you?" I ask.

"She said that my idea of being optimistic and hopeful was pretty good."

"That is a good idea, fits you well."

"Yeah I guess, it's really just an outlook on life."

"See that's why you're my best friend." I reply.

"Huh?" He asks.

"Just that we are so different that we fit together, if that makes any sense."

"Totally!" he says, "and would I really be your best friend if I didn't know what cheered you up."

"I don't need cheering up." I sigh.

"That's what you always say."

"No it's not."

"Liar." He chuckles as he sits up.

**Kinnik Verdugo, District 7 Male: Week of Recovery, day 3**

I flopped on my bed not really having any idea what I was gonna do for the next week. I have no allies and my district partner would rather hang out with hers than me. I'm not lonely, just a bit bored and maybe a little homesick.

"Hey Kinnik." A voice says and I jump back to reality.

"Hey Caspian." I sigh sitting up and turning around to face my mentor.

"I know you don't have any allies and thought you could use the company."

"That's nice, thanks." I smile and he sits down next to me.

"I still think it's stupid not to ally but I get it. You're like me."

"I am?"

"Yeah,"

"You think I can win? Like you did?" I say turning away to look at the wall. I don't want to be anything like Caspian Cleaver. I'm nothing like that monster that killed innocent kids because he wanted to. One that thought of his games as if it were a 'job'. He slaughtered all of his allies on day Two because he was bored. He's a monster, I'm nothing like him.

"Why else would I want to give you company?"

"Because you thought I could use the company…"

"Well, yes but I just see myself in you."

"Oh, actually." I sigh, "I've gotta go."

"Where?"

"Um, Elizabeth asked me to get her, um, and her allies some, um, water." I say lying on the spot, not very well but he seemed to believe it.

"Well, alright but I want you both to report back here at exactly seven tonight, do not be late."

"Sure." I say backing up and running out of the room.

Maybe I was… or acting like. Did not allying with people make me seem like a monster? I'm not a monster, I swear. Was yelling at Abram and Lily a little too much? I wasn't feeling very good that day but that doesn't make me a monster, does it?

"Hey." Someone says and reality comes crashing back down on me. I was in the elevator heading down towards the ground floor, a common room for the tributes to gather and talk. Quickly I look over and smile when I see the boy from Two.

"Hey." I say.

"What are you doing?" he awkwardly asks.

"Nothing much, just trying to clear my head."

"Oh," he says, unsure how to answer.

"Am I a monster?" I ask after a minute or two of silence.

"No, well, I didn't know you back in Seven but I know you now. You're not a monster."

"Thank you," I reply as the elevation dings and the doors swing open. "I needed to hear that."

"No problem bro." He says turning left to head over to the lunch table and out of the elevator.

"I don't think you know how much I needed to hear that." I whisper knowing he can't hear me.

"Hey, um, Kinnik?" Allegro asks, turning back to face me.

Shit. Did he hear me? He couldn't have, right? How bad would he make fun of me if he did? Shit, this can't be happening. Kinnik calm down, he probably didn't hear you. He probably doesn't think you're a total loser. Probably.

"Yeah?"

"If you still want to clear your head, I know a beautiful spot to walk to."

"A spot?"

"It's just a short walk, come on."

"Don't you have something better to do?" I ask as my face turns pink. "You really don't have to act all pity-like, I'm fine."

"What? Pity-like?" He chuckles. "Dude."

"Never mind." I say looking down at the ground, avoiding his eyes. I turn away and take a few steps towards the bathroom before he grabs my wrist.

"Kinnik,"

"What?" I cry.

"Don't walk away, please, I want to make you feel better. Come with me."

"Allegro..."

"Just trust me. I will pick you up and carry you if I have to." He chuckles.

"I'm fine."

"That's it," he laughs, grabbing me by the knees and hoisting me into his arms.

"Put me down." I chuckle.

"Nope, come on, before you tell me you're fine."

"But I am."

"I can't hear you. La la la la." He says walking out of the elevator and into the main room. There's only a few tributes gathered there but all of them quickly turned to face us as the elevator dings announcing that we had gotten out. I reconsidered Allegro's district partner, Liz, with her ally, Sasha and the quiet boy from One.

"Now that's something I never thought I'd see." Liz remarks.

"Fuck off Liz." Allegro says briskly walking to the door with me still in his arms.

"Whatever." Liz sighs.

"Put me down." I say as Allegro walks out the doors of the Penthouse and into the snow.

"Fine but you have to come with me." He replies, gently setting me on my feet.

"We're already this far, might as well."

"That's the spirit." He chuckles. "Let's go." he grabs my arm and I flinch but let him guide me around all the buildings in the Tribute Square.

"Hey!" shouts Tyree as we pass him and Vienna lounging underneath a tall oak tree.

"Hey!" Allegro calls back with a short wave. "Come on slowpoke!" he says turning back to me before running backwards, still holding my wrist.

His eyes fall on the marks that litter my wrist and forearm. A short gasp comes out of his mouth and I pull my arm away. I turn back towards the Penthouse holding my wrist to my chest.

My footsteps make weird thumps as I head back towards where we had come from. I don't look back but I know Allegro's standing frozen in the snow. He doesn't know the demons that fill my thoughts. He doesn't understand. No one does.

"Kinnik! Wait!" Allegro cries, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off and keep walking away. "Please." He grabs my arm and whips me back around to look him in the eyes. He pulls me toward him and turns my arm over.

"What?"

"Kinnik don't leave me, please, I want to make you feel better."

"It's not something you can fix overnight."

"I know," he says, grabbing my other hand so I was completely facing him. "But I'll- I'm here."

"No, Allegro, I didn't come here to make friends."

"I know."

"What? Why are you so calm about this? We're going into a death match."

"I know."

"Allegro?" I ask. "Why are you being so calm?" a single tear falls from my eye but I quickly wipe it away.

"Because I want to be your friend."

"But we're gonna-" I say only to be interrupted by Allegro pressing his lips on to my own. Electricity shot through my body and thunder rumbled in my chest but the warmth that filled me quickly overcame it all. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into his chest. For a brief moment I pull away and look into his amber eyes but a hunger takes over me and I press my lips back onto his. He hugs me and a feeling of comfort races through my body.

**Onyx 'Nyx' Forti, District 1 Male: Week of Recovery, day 4**

"Tributes, I have some important information." Kendal Silver says into the same intercom that she's been on all day. "Because this is a brand new century of Hunger Games I would like you to do something special. I've decided to remove the 'ready' buttons and give each tribute a job, over the next few days I would like each and every one of you to write a letter home to your friends and family. The victor will read each letter out loud in each corresponding district during their victory tour. If you are unfortunate enough to die in the arena, it will be like a parting word for those who have touched your life. Each room will be made sound-proof for the next seven hours, use this time to write your letter expressing an emotion you so chose, without being judged by others. I hope you find these few days to relax after your letter has been written. You may meet up with allies, just please no snowball fights behind the penthouse please. Stationary will be supplied within the next few minutes, and just remember, make these letters count"

As soon as the intercom dinged again I knew exactly what I was going to do. I'm going to give my parents a piece of my mind. I'd be dead if they heard it, so what's the harm?

I'm going to tell them all the things I've wanted for years. That it was too bad I couldn't be their 'perfect' son. That it was too bad I was different and they don't like different. Too bad they treated me like fucking garage.

Quickly an Axox scampers into my room bringing the stationary and a bunch of different colored pens. I thank her but her eyes go wide and she runs out of the room.

I sigh as I grab the cream-colored blank paper and a yellow pen. The wooden chair creaked a little but held my weight. Quickly I scoot my chair over to the desk on the other side of the room, why someone didn't just put them together, I will never know.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

I write in neat cursive even though my parents told me it was too 'girly'. They told me a lot of things were too 'girly' and therefore couldn't like them or wear them. That's why I had short 'boys' hair, my stupid parents thought long hair was too 'girly'.

_I fucking hate you._

I write but push a little too hard on the pen and it goes through the paper but I keep writing. Wait, am I being too strong? Nah, it's just the truth.

You made my life miserable just so you could have the 'perfect' son. Why couldn't you just accept me for who I am?

Suddenly there's a knock on my door and I hear feet shuffling outside my room. "Kai, come on, hurry up!" I hear Misty whisper as I get to my feet to let them in.

I don't have to though. I don't have to run with the careers. I don't have to. But it's my best chance of survival, even if they end up dragging me along with them.

"Hey." I say opening the doors to my alliance members.

"Hey Onyx." Angel replies.

"Just call me Nyx, but what's going on?" I ask, sitting back down at the wooden desk.

"Not much," Kai says sitting on the floor.

"Just wanted to see how everyone was going."

"Cool, I was just writing my letter." I reply, tapping the desk with my pen.

"I couldn't… at least not yet." Kai attempts.

"Well, I'm not sad when it comes to home back in One."

"You aren't?" Misty asks as Angel gives me a nod and a smile.

"It's complicated."

"Well, we've got plenty of time." Kai replies.

"Yeah, it's not like we have anything really to do, we have all week to write this letter."

"Alright…" I say, not exactly sure how to start. "Um, well, I'm nonbinary but you guys already know that,"

"Yeah."

"So some background on my fucking parents, my pa are elitists and are very, um, high up the social ladder." I sigh, "I came out as nonbinary at fourteen years old, and have since been scorned upon, as One is a district of transphobics. I've spent my whole life mostly training, determined to prove that my gender makes no difference and I can be a victor, too."

"But weren't you reaped?" Misty asks as her and Kai process my words.

"Yeah but I'd been training for a while before that though."

"Ooh, I've noticed you seem to be good to have just been reaped."

"Thanks." I say blushing a little. "Oh and to top off all the hate my parents and District decide to throw on me, I'm an aromatic asexual."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Kai asks, him and Misty hanging off my words.

"It means I'm someone who has no sexual feelings or I guess desires, like who is not sexually attracted to anyone. For a while I thought this meant I was broken, that I wasn't right 'cause I didn't like anyone."

"Nyx…"

"And it didn't help that my parents were setting me up with all these rich girls, telling me I'd find the right one eventually."

"I'm so sorry, that must have been terrible." Angel says.

"It was but luckily I overheard someone talking about being asexual and I didn't know what that meant." I explain, "the girl told me about not wanting any love and I instantly knew that was me."

"Oh." Kai replies.

"Wow."

"Now I can see why you hate your parents, they're fucking terrible." Angel says, "I knew they didn't like you but I didn't think they were like this."

"Yeah, they were very mentality abusive and training with you was my escape."

"You guys trained together?" Misty asks.

"Yeah, neither of us went to the actual training 'academy' and we just worked out together, or well next to each other, in a less busy gym." Angel says.

"That's cool, I remember you out-volunteering another girl, was she the chosen tribute?"

"Well, honestly, probably." Angel admits. "It's just, these games are my entire life."

**A/N: So this chapter was pretty fun to write and I think I'm getting into a grove with this :) I know this is a little late but I've had some stuff going on and it's summer XD. I live out in the middle of nowhere and with a big family so I'm busy all day. **

**Sooooo about the sad little competition, Matt you've won 'cause no one else subbed any ideas. I do like the Zach's Angels one but think that they'll change depending on the chapter and how the tributes are feeling about their allies. So here are the names: **

**Zach's Angels- Ciara, Zach, Anne and Sunna**

**The Smart and the Strong- Jocylin and Liz**

**They're very underestimated- Celosia, Sage, Sydney and Elizabeth**

**Somehow they're getting along- Misty, Kai, Onyx and Angel**

**Is it More Than a Kiss?- Kinnik and Allegro **

**Together or Not at All- Vienna and Tyree**

**The pair that probably won't be anything more than friends- Lily and Abram**

**Not in an alliance: Gage, Sasha, James and Keir**

**Bye for now, **

**Marie**


	22. Week of Recovery pt 2: Laughter

**Lily Rosestt, District 12 Female: Week of Recovery, day 4**

"They're really gonna make us write letters to home? And what happened to the 'ready' buttons anyway? They just up and just disappeared." Abram says.

"I don't know." I sigh, "I really didn't understand those buttons anyway."

"Well they were basically like just a chance for all the tributes to say that they were done with the free time in the Capital but I don't see why they would want to."

"But what about the part with you and Sunna?" I ask remembering her announcement.

"I don't know why she said I wasn't allowed to push my button until I was better because I was already outta the hospital."

"Ooohhhh."

"So really if you were ready and rested up for the Private Sessions you could just press your button. Then once everyone pressed their buttons we would head on towards the arena." He says, "but neither Sunna or I could push it 'till we were feeling better but that's what I don't get, I was already out of the hospital then."

"That makes sense," I say.

"Yeah, it took me a second too." He replies. "Her thinking I was still in the hospital was probably just a mistake though." He says, "you know what else was a mistake?"

"What was?" I ask.

"Pranking Allegro, it was funny and all but his mentor had a breakdown due to some trauma she had with a prankster tribute."

"Oh wow."

"It was a really good prank though,"

"Yeah the note cards were a really good idea." I laugh.

"You thought of those."

"Exactly."

"Oh wow, very humble I see." He says and we share a silent gaze for a split second before we both erupt in laughter. Why? I have no idea to be honest, we just did. Laughing always changes a mood, and can turn someone's frown upside down. Other than the obvious fact that I have been sent to my death and terrible stuff has happened, recently I haven't been so happy. But somehow Abram's jokes always seem to cheer me up, which I like. Something good has actually come from my death sentence.

"Lily!" Jeremiah says coming out of his room. "Have you written your letter yet?"

"No… don't we have all week to write them."

"Well, yes, but your room will only be soundproof for the next six hours.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"And I'd like you to get it done as soon as possible."

"Alright just come down to my floor when you're done." Abram says getting out of the couch and onto his feet.

"Cool." I reply, turning to face my mentor. "What do I even write about?"

"Just write to your family and friends."

"Like, hey mom and dad, I'm dead?" I laugh but my mentor sighs obviously not finding my joke very funny.

"Like something sentimental. Do you have a best friend or favorite family member you could thank for being in your life?"

"I do have some friends but never a best friend, not since Ashley." I say.

"Who's Ashley?" he asks and my smile fizzles away.

Ashley killed herself and I could have saved her. I could've saved her. I could have been there for her, I could have stopped that bully before it was too late.

"I'm gonna go." I say, quickly turning on my heels trying not to let any tears fall.

"Alright." Jeremiah replies as I shut the door.

I crumple to my knees, tears fall down my face, ones that could never come out if James or Abram were around. There goes all the happy jokes. All the happiness I felt was so quickly overtaken by despair. Sobs rack my body and I don't bother to wipe the tears away.

I can't do this.

This isn't what I signed up for.

"I can't murder innocent children. I just can't." I cry, "I can't…"

Tears stain my face but I don't care. "Why did they have to choose me?" I scream, grabbing the vase that sat next to bed. It was stained a pretty red with little yellow dots that looked like tiny flowers.

The shiny stained glass made a terrible sound when it shattered against the wall. One worse than a scream or a yell. It stung my ears as shards rained down upon me. "No!" I scream. "No! No. No." My knees and arms bleed from the shards but I could care less.

Suddenly I hear a knock at the door but I don't get up. I don't want to see anyone. It's probably just Jeremiah wanting to make sure I was writing my letter, anyway.

"Go away!" I scream as I slide my back down the wall and cover my face with my arms. "Please…" my voice comes out shakey as I cover my face with my hands. I know he can't hear me but the words just felt like they needed to be said over the throbbing of my brain.

Suddenly a piece of paper slides under the door and onto the shard-covered floor. Footsteps move away from the door as I slowly get up, shards burning into my hands but I shake the pain away.

The paper was torn from the same one we needed to write our letters on. I let out a small cry as I quickly open it up, getting the page wet with dark red liquid. The handwriting was messy but I could make the words.

_Lily,_

I sighed getting to my feet and pacing around the room. Shards clung to my feet but I kept walking. Just keep your breathing steady. In. Out. In. Out.

_I'm always here to talk, whenever you need someone. Writing home's gonna be hard. I'm a good listener._

I clutch the paper in my hand, not caring about how much blood I was actually losing.

_-Abram_

It was a simple note but it was enough to make me feel better. He was a good friend, I know I can always count on him. His goofy smile always seemed to make me laugh no matter how sad I am.

Suddenly a wave of extreme dizziness hit me and I fell to the ground. My eyes went blurry and my breath came out in gasps. "James! Jeremiah!" I shout even though I know none of them can hear me.

**Liz Starr, District 2 Female: Week of Recovery, day 5**

Why couldn't we just have gone straight into the private sessions? Why did we have to waste time writing these stupid letters? I didn't want to say anything to mom or dad, they don't fucking matter. Only Harry does and I couldn't let his last memory of me from a piece of paper that my murderer could be reading to him. Why did these stupid letters matter so much to the President anyway? Why did she want to make us go through this?

"Hey." Jocylin says as she walks out of the elevator. I don't respond just smile up at her from my place on the couch. "Writing home's hard." She sighs as she sits down next to me. She has a black pen in her hand but no letter.

"Yeah." I say attempting to swallow the giant lump in my throat.

"Liz?"

"Yes?"

"If you're the one that makes it home." She says her lip quivering, "promise me you'll tell Lilia that I love her."

"Is she the one you volunteered for?"

"Y-yes. She's my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry." I say as tears fall down her face. I wipe them away with my hand, attempting to make her feel better.

"She's the reason I'm alive. She's the one that saved me."

"Lin, I'm so sorry." I comfort as she sobs into my shoulder. "Hey you can do this, you can make it home to her. I know you will. When you do, please tell Harry that I love him."

"Boyfriend?" Jocylin asks looking up with her tear-stained face.

"No, brother."

"I will." She sobs pushing her face into my shoulder again. Her body shakes and I'm not sure how to comfort her.

"Hey it's gonna be fine." I say awkwardly.

"Seriously Liz? It's twenty-two other tributes."

"Yeah… but we have each other and can make it pretty far."

"Pretty far isn't home."

"Come on Lin," I say.

"I'm being honest and you know it." She mumbles with her face still pressed against my shoulder.

"No."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I know you're lying."

"I'm not lying, we can do this." I say.

"Sure." She sighs, lifting her head to face me. "I'm just being real, we have no chance."

"Don't say that," I reply. "You've been listening to Gage too much."

"I'm just being honest."

"Well we aren't dead yet, don't give up so easily."

"I guess." She sighs.

"Have a little confidence, worrying won't do us any good."

"Yeah..."

"Come on, confidently."

"We can do this." She says monotonically, giving me sacractic jazz hands.

"That's a start." I laugh.

"I guess." She sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Lin stop worrying."

"I'm being real."

"Then stop being real." I laugh.

"I can't though, that's the problem."

"There has to be a switch, you can't always worry." I laugh and Jocylin surprisingly joins me, her laugh sweet and light.

"I mean." She says between bursts of laughter, "I don't know why this is so funny but it is."

"I'm just that funny."

"I guess so." She says laughing even harder.

"That's the spirit." I reply giving her two overenthusiastic thumbs ups.

"Yeah, we can do this." She replies, her laughter stopping but she seems to gain confidence in her words.

"You're damn right we can." I say and Jocylin moves away from me and up onto her feet.

"Thanks for making me feel better, I was having a hard time writing home."

"Glad I could help, that's what friends are for."

"Yeah." She says. "Wait what's that?"

"What's what?" I ask, turning to face the direction she was pointing. On the small kitchen counter was a giant cardboard box that looked like it was stuffed to the brim.

"That box."

"Probably just something Abram tried to prank Allegro or me with. Did I tell you about how he glued over a hundred note cards all over Al's walls."

"Whoa that's a lot." She says.

"That's what I said."

"Why would he want to prank you if he already pranked Allegro? Wouldn't he try to go for a different district 'cause it'd be too obvious." She replies.

"True. Let's go take a look." I say jumping over the couch and briskly walking over to the kitchen. Jocylin doesn't hesitate and follows me. Suddenly something hits my ankle and before I can say anything freezing cold water comes crashing down on me. "Fuck!" I scream wiping my eyes.

"What just happened?" Jocylin says looking down at the string tied in the doorway. "Whoa, that was not what I expected to happen."

"Me neither-r." I say shivering from the cold water.

"Um, where are the towels? You need to get dry."

"I don't-t know-w." I reply as she quickly heads into the bathroom and emerges a half a minute later with a blue fluffy towel.

"That should work, you should probably get changed too."

"Y-yeah." I say wrapping the towel around my body, "trust-t me, w-we'll get him b-back."

"Go get changed first."

"Good idea-a." I reply heading back into my room. From there I strip my body from my soaking wet leggings and step into a pair of jeans and a pale purple shirt. After I'm done I throw the towel over in my laundry pile in the corner of my room. "That's better." I say coming out of my room.

"Cool, now about the prank to get him back." She laughs, "I was thinking we replaced his toothpaste with shampoo."

"I like your thinking." I chuckle.

"How mad do you think he'll get? 'Cause this is gonna be awesome."

"Exactly the madder we make him the better." I say, "wait, while we're at it, why don't we put dye in the shampoo?"

"Yas, stain his teeth blue." She laughs.

"Abram's pranks are catching up to him." I reply, extending my hand for a high-five. She slaps it and motions toward the bathroom.

"We need to gather supplies."

"True, let's do this thing." I say.

**James Patrick, District 12 Male: Week or Recovery, day 6**

I twirl my pen in my fingers while I stare at the black piece of paper. I had given up writing my letter for the past few days. I have no family or friends that gave a damn about me, so why would I write to them? All I have is Alice. My wonderful girlfriend who truly makes my world interesting. Although, I do have Lily but it's not the same, I want her to die. Not only die but die with her blood on my own hands.

Her and the boy from Ten made good allies but I'd easily kill them both. Lily seems more distracted than usual and definitely not on top of her game, yesterday I tried to pick a fight with her and she didn't even care. She didn't fight back like normal. It's obvious that she's scared of what I can do in the games.

That or something's on her mind. It could very well be these games getting to her, she's emotionally weak so it wouldn't surprise me. She isn't prepared for murder like I am, that's her mistake.

I'm experienced. I've done this before. I remember how Sara's face turned a deep shade of blue when I squeezed her throat. I remember how she clawed at my hands and how I didn't let go.

Lily will freeze up when she sees death but I won't. I'm gonna be running at her full force. She will die and the blood will be on my hands. I'll show all of District Twelve who has won this battle, who ended on top.

_Dear Alice,_

I sprawl out her name out in sloppy, messy writing. Why did I even have to write this? I'd be back anyway. I could just tell her in person, oh how she'll fear me. How she'll worship me, seeing what I did in the arena. I will murder with no mercy. I have to make it back and to do that I had to get a little blood on my hands. I don't care. Murder isn't new. It never was.

Everyone fears murder and why I don't understand why. I remember yesterday I was in the elevator with the small boy from Nine and he just randomly broke out crying. I asked him why, I honestly didn't care at all, I just wanted him to shut up, and he just looked up and started crying more. He was like 'I can't do this' and I straight up told him 'you're right, at least with that attitude'.

He asked me how I could think like that when everyone else here has to die for me to go home and I was like 'I just don't give a fuck about anyone else.' His eyes went wide and more tears fell out. I honestly didn't know that many tears could come out of such a small boy.

"James!" I hear Jeremiah shout from the living room. Slowly I get to my feet and open the door. He was sitting on the couch, his smile overwhelmingly bright.

"What's wrong?" I ask, I honestly don't care about what he has to say either. However, I do know I need to have a good relationship with my mentor because he could up and save my life in the arena.

"I just got back from a hospital visit, Lily's doing better."

"Cool." I sigh rolling my eyes, he just called me out here to talk about Lily getting better? Ugh.

"You really should care about her, she's your district partner."

"Here's the thing Jeremiah, I don't."

"Come on James, you can't hate everyone." He says.

"Yes I can. They all have to die anyway."

"Don't you want allies?" He replies.

"Nope, I'm good all by myself." I say.

"Whatever, you should still care about her."

"I fucking don't, alright!" I shout. "She can die today for all I care."

"Don't say that." He scolds and I turn around, ready to head back into my room.

"I'm done, you're not helping me." I sigh.

"You should at least act nice during your interviews." He says as I walk away from him and into my room.

"So much for a good relationship with my mentor." I sigh, "but I can do this by myself."

I don't need nice mentors or to give a damn about my district partner, I can do this all on my own. Fuck everyone who told me I couldn't, because they're wrong. I'll win and show them. I'll show them all that my way works and that they shouldn't have bossed me around.

When I get out Jeremiah will be sorry he ever doubted me. He'll be sorry he didn't get on my side and that he told me to be nice to Lily. He's too nice, how did he even win? Tricking his opponents? I could watch games, any would be better than going back to writing home to Alice.

I look over at the television perched on the wooden desk I'd been writing on. There's a basket down below of tapes, old Hunger Games no doubt. I pick up the woven basket and run my hands along the old tapes.

I stare hard at the one marked 291st. It wasn't the games Jeremiah one but one Caspian Cleaver did. He ended the games with six kills, including the girl from Six that he just picked up and threw off a cliff. Now this is the kind of guy I wish was my mentor but the pair from Seven get him instead.

The monster of a tribute he was, is the monster I inspire to be. That's what I want to be like in the arena. Merciless. Confident. Victorious. Someone who can easily kill their district partner.

"I guess I can go and ask him for advice." I mutter, setting down the tape. "Yeah, no more of this Jeremiah crap, time for a real mentor."

**Angel Mayfield, District 1 Female: Week of Recovery day 7**

I have been putting off writing my letter again and again, never actually finding the perseverance to write home. How do I even start a letter like this? Something so important. Something to tell my dad that he actually meant something to me.

Over the time being in the Capital I've realized that this isn't what I wanted. This isn't what I signed up for. This isn't what I committed my life for. This isn't how the Capital described the games, this isn't killing for fun. This is execution, this is part of war.

The lies the Capital had spread ran deep within the districts and twisted their minds. Showed them that they needed to be entertained as two of their very own were slaughtered. Taught them to fear war and with that lied about peace.

Now that I know the truth it feels like a part of me went flying out the window, almost like it was ripped away. It was all lies, nothing more. How could the Capital do this to us? To me. How could they lie like this?

I've tried talking to Kai and Misty about it but they won't listen. They think these are just 'games' but it's one thing to kill a dummy, it's another to kill a real human bean. Another living, breathing human.

I now see the mentors trudging down the halls, their faces covered with sadness and the drowning thoughts that haunt them at night. I see how killing people has killed them on the inside and that's not what I want.

What have I gotten myself into? This is it. Living sounds alright but not what the Capital told us about. They didn't tell us about the anxiety and trauma that comes from killing. They didn't tell us about the guilt or the sleepless nights.

I quickly wiped my eyes, looking at the droplets that had collected on the cream-colored paper. This isn't what I want. I don't want to die but I don't want to live either. The pain of living would be too much to bear but that same pain would be felt as a disgrace on my father if I died.

I can see the pain in Vasilius. The way his eyes dart around the room or the way he'll lock himself in his room for hours at a time. He doesn't like the games anymore than the next victor but something was different with him, he put himself behind bars of guilt and hid his pain in plain sight.

However, no matter how hard it is, today I'm gonna sit down and write to my own father about the pain I have brought upon myself. The mistake I made by volunteering. The mistake I made by not listening to him. All he wanted what was best for me, I just wish I hadn't been so blind and could have seen it earlier.

Seen the pain it brings to all of the families whose child dies in the terrible Hunger Games. Seen the pain I would force upon my father.

_Dad_,

The writing before me is messy from my hand shaking but it's legible and that's all that matters.

_I've made a terrible mistake. I volunteered for these death games, and I'm not coming home if you're hearing this. You warned me but I didn't listen. How much I wished I would have listened._

I sigh trying to keep my hands from shaking too bad. I slowly set down the green pen and wipe the tears away from my face.

"I'm sorry dad." I whisper, even though I know he can't hear me. I run my fingers through my hair, "I'm really sorry."

"Angel are you alright?" Vasilius says from outside my door. His voice makes me jump and I look back down at the page on my desk.

"I'm fine, just working on my letter."

"Alright, if you ever want to talk, um, I'm here."

"Thanks Vasilius but I'm fine."

"Cool, I'll be in my room if you or Nyx need anything."

"Alright." I sigh turning back to my letter. "I can't do this anymore." I say pushing back the chair I was sitting on and getting to my feet. I make my way across the room and open my door. "Nyx?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna do something besides writing our letters?"

"I've actually already written my letter but we can totally hang out."

"Cool." I say.

"Wanna grab some lunch from the lobby? We can get Misty and Kai." They reply.

"Sounds great, I just need to get outta my room."

"Cool, I've been dying to try the lamb stew."

"Actually that sounds pretty good." I say as Onyx gets to their feet and walks toward the elevator.

"You coming?" they ask turning around to face me.

"Yeah, let's go." I reply quickly making my way to the elevator. We rode down to the fourth floor in silence.

"Misty! Kai!" Onyx shouts as the doors open. They emerge from their rooms at the exact time wearing matching expressions.

"Guess everyone could use some cheering up." I say giving the pair a smile.

"Where are you guys going?" Kai asks, stepping into the elevator.

"To commit arson." I chuckle as Misty joins us.

"Wait what?"

"Just kidding, we're gonna go grab some lunch."

"I mean arson's not completely off the table." Kai laughs.

"That's a true statement."

"Guys we actually aren't gonna go commit arson, right?" Onyx asks, their eyes wide.

"Of course not." Misty says as she shoots me and Kai a look that says 'shut your face right now'.

"Yeah." Kai says as we both try not to explode from laughter. The elevator dings and all four of us step out, our footsteps hitting the floor in perfect sync.

**A/N: Back with another chapter! This one's a bit early and was pretty awesome to write. I'm also so pumped that we only have 5 more chapters 'till we reach the arena! Oh and I forgot to mention in the last chapter that starting in this chapter the PoVs would be cycling back through so everyone will get one more PoV in the Capital.**

**So, shout out to the amazing cartierscrown for helping me when I got stuck and for just vibing with me. Oh and I totally thought I did this wayyyyy earlier but shout out to the wonderful BradiLain for the cover art! Ummm I think that's it, it's late I should sleep but hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**Bye for now, **

**Marie**


	23. Private Sessions: Notes

**Thea Daxton, Head Gamemaker: Private sessions**

"Miss Kendel's about to check on us, make sure everything's up to speed!" I shout rushing into the glass office. "I need to finish James's form quickly!"

"Wait, now?" Vance Sandcreek, my assistant, asks.

"She just told an Axox she'd be here in Five."

"Fuck! Dutchmann, I need those stats. Now!" Mae Chan, head of my tech team, yells and I look over to my assiant's right and watch as all the notes I had taken during the private sessions fall out of the young girl's hands.

"I-I'm sorry." She says sinking to her knees giving me an apologetic look. She gathers the papers in an unorganised stack before rushing forward and setting them on Chan's desk.

"What District is Sage Greenberg from?" Mae asks, picking up the first paper off the stack.

"I thought I put them on there." I sigh motioning for Vance to get me a pen.

"I think you may have forgotten."

"I'll fix the districts, and finish James's form. You guys get to cleaning." I say.

"Alright guys, let's do this thing!" Vance shouts and calm chaos fills the office. People move this way and that in a weirdly organised fashion.  
"Good, now about these districts." I sigh marking an eleven next to Sage's name with my black pen. I quickly put their paper off to the side and write a five next to Sasha's name. "How did I forget these?"

"It's just districts, you can do them fast." Vance replies straightening up the pile of papers that lay disregarded on my own desk.

"You're right." I sigh as I finish a four on Kai's paper, a seven on Elizabeth's, a one on Onyx's and a twelve on Lily's.

"Dutchmann! Broom!" Mae shouts at the young girl and Ash thrusts open the office closet.

"Got it!" Ash Dutchmann shouts as I write a six on the last paper and pull the rest into a neat pile going in order by district.

"She's here!" Vance shouts and Ash throws the broom back into the closest. The rest of my tech team quickly takes their seats as the President strolls into our office.

"Thea," she greets, taking a seat at my desk.

"Miss President." I say grabbing the pile of notes of Mae's desk before taking my own seat.

"I would like to see your notes for the private sessions before we progress towards the reveal with Amos Lockwell."

"Alright." I say looking down at the first one.

* * *

_Name_: Onyx Forti, 1

_Gender_: Nonbinary (reaped in the Male spot)

_Age_: 18

_Session Notes_: Onyx was obviously hiding their skills, not wanting to be seen as a threat. They're pretty smart and undoubtedly underestimated by the rest of the careers. Onyx may not be the strongest career but has quite the skillset. During training they were using a sword but in the private session Onyx surprised me and the tech team by showing their skills with some throwing knives. They seem to have very good aim and hit quite a few kill zones. It's very clear they want to seem strong but not too much so. Onyx also showed us quite the superb spear work but once again they made sure to slip up a few times. They could be quite the threat in the arena due this angle Onyx's playing at.

_Allies_: Onyx is part of the Career pack but seems like the weakest link. I have a bit of a feeling they're not gonna stay with the Careers in the arena but I may be wrong. The only thing keeping Onyx in the group is his district partner, Angel Mayfield. The pair seem close and definitely could do a number on the other tributes, that is if they stick together. Onyx is pretty quiet so not much tension is between him and any of the other careers and I have a feeling Onyx will slip under the radar of most of them. They do seem to have a relationship with Sage from district 11 so I can't help but wonder if Onyx's forming a sub-alliance.

_Tips for Interviews_: Onyx is definitely an interesting one when it comes to life back in One. Asking them about that has potential to be something, just proceed with caution because Onyx can be a bit of a hothead when it comes to topics involving their gender. Onyx hates their parents so try not to mention them if possible. They almost seem to have a few different sides to bringing that into light could be interesting.

* * *

Miss President sighs as she finishes reading the notes I had taken for the quiet nonbinary kid from One.

"These obviously have taken you a while, thank you." She says.

"I- well, no problem." I reply not wanting to mention I did all of my research last night and early this morning.

"Can I see the next one?"

"His partner?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, here are the rest of the careers as well." I say grabbing top paper and digging into the pile before handing her the girl from One's and the pair from Four's.

* * *

_Name: _Angel Mayfield, 1

_Gender: _Female

_Age: _18

_Session notes: _The girl had a very good session and I was pretty impressed, that was until she fainted. She was going very strong but I'm guessing she pushed herself a little too hard. She has asthma but didn't bring her inhaler into the room with her. Asthma is pretty common but not in a lot of careers so I'm curious to see how it could affect her in the arena. She showed us her strong skills with a sword, a rapier to be more exact. She's still going to get a high score, I can't blame her for her asthma. On the other hand, Angel seemed a bit distracted but I'm not exactly sure why, most careers are prime during their sessions. Something seems to be holding Angel back. Something keeping her from reaching her full potential, see Tips for Interview for more. All in all she had a solid performance and shall receive a score worthy of that.

_Allies: _She doesn't seem as attached to her district partner as they are to her which could create tension in the arena. I don't believe she feels like she truly fits anywhere which could also create problems for her alliance. Right now I'm truly surprised how well the careers are getting along, normally there is quite a bit of yelling and lies but these four seem to be pretty close.

_Tips for Interview: _Angel is smart but not as much so as her district partner. Her mind seems to wonder so make sure to ask her questions that require her to focus. Something is bothering her, I can see it in her eyes, but I'm not sure what it is exactly. That'd be something to explore with her. She seems a bit worried about something, probably her home life. Her parents are getting a divorce and there is so much tension in her house so questions in that general direction definitely have the opportunity to be good.

* * *

Name: Misty Weaver, 4

Gender: Female

Age: 16

_Session notes_: Both Misty and Kai's sessions were full of spear throwing and both did pretty well. Misty only slipped up once in her ten minute session, which is very impressive. Her one slip up was due to heisation, but everyone gets that. She completely destroyed the dummies with her spear but the thing is, that's all she did. Her spear throwing got quite repetitive towards the end. She put a lot of effort into her chosen skill, it's just she did only that.

_Allies_: It's no secret Misty's a career and for a while I thought she was going to take charge of the team. It turns out that after a war with the girl from Two, came peace for the careers and no one has since taken hold of the group. It's like the peace that came after the First Rebellion, a quiet era. However, all good things must end so I expect we'll see some fights followed by emotional breakdowns in the arena. This year the careers are pretty strong and stand a good chance, very different from the group last year.

_Tips for Interview_: Misty's obviously a perfectionist so bringing to light the things that are wrong in her life could stir up some emotions. She always wants to be in control so showing her why she isn't in control of her fate could also be interesting. She's deceitful so watch what you ask her, choose your words carefully. On the other hand, asking about her home in Four could get her in a happier mood and let sponsors get a better feel for her. She's very charming and will use it to her advantage, work with that.

* * *

Name: Kai Morgan, 4

Gender: Male

Age: 18

_Session notes_: Kai's a pretty strong tribute who shall get a relatively high score. He fought a trainer with a sword but lost, but everyone today lost to the trainers. The trainers are honestly more trained than the peacekeepers that protect our Panem. However, Kai did end up showing us some of his frightening skills in the hand-to-hand combat ring, moving very quickly, hardly missing a single beat. As well as grabbing a spear and hurling it toward the farther dummy. It stuck straight into its chest cavity and even made it sway a little.

_Allies_: It's no secret Kai's a natural career and could do well in the arena. The biggest concern for him is that him and Misty share the same favorite weapon. This could cause tension in the arena for there might only be one spear. Other than that, I feel like Kai has a real shot at this. His biggest competition is Misty, his district partner, who won the test. Kai was a very close second so that could also create problems for the group. A fight is bound to happen between the two, we just have to make sure we get a good shot when it all goes to hell.

_Tips for Interview_: Kai's a basic career so asking about his training could be good. He's a very happy person so asking about home won't make him sad, I'm sure he'll gladly talk about his family. He's very energetic so he might start to fidget a bit, but don't be alarmed. This is a simple opportunity to get more out of Kai, Vance believes that there is nothing we could get out of him but I think otherwise. I have a feeling he's hiding something so his interview could be a good chance to figure out what it is.

* * *

"Very nice and organized notes." The president says handing the notes she had read back to me.

"Thank you Miss." I say, "can I just give you the rest or do you want to read them individually?"

"I think you can just leave the stack here and I'll work my way through them."

"Alright." I reply motioning for my team to get back to work.

* * *

Name: Liz Starr, 2

Gender: Female

Age: 15

_Session Notes_: Liz surprised me when she went straight for the ax. Not a lot of careers go straight for an ax, it's normally the pair from Seven that do that. Well, I can't really call her a career but more on that in her alliance section. Liz showed extreme accuracy on the climbing challenges as well as her work with an ax. She obviously deserves a good score but the only thing that brought her down was her performance at the sword station. She picked up the sword last, with only a few minutes left on her time. She swung it wildly around and almost took out a trainer, who wasn't ready for her to swing it at him outside of the sparring ring. She would have had such a good score had she not picked up the sword, and that's such a shame because I see so much potential in Liz.

_Allies_: Liz, as I stated earlier, has chosen not to join the career pack and instead team up with the small girl from Three. They make quite the duo and could do quite some damage in the arena, that is if they play their cards right. Jocylin isn't very strong but is smart and it's the opposite for Liz. They are polar opposites but somehow work very well together. They'll definitely do a number on the other tributes, so I'm excited to see them in the arena.

_Tips for Interview_: Liz can be very much a hothead sometimes so choose carefully what you ask her. Jocylin won't be there to stop her from saying something she shouldn't, so word choice is key. Asking about home has the possibility to be interesting, so would her volunteering. Liz's not a career, that part is obvious, so asking why she volunteered could stir up some emotion. She can be kind of quiet so getting her started talking might be a bit difficult, but just have faith because the second you get the ball rolling, it won't stop.

* * *

Name: Allegro June, 2

Gender: Male

Age: 18

_Session Notes_: Allegro is a very strong tribute, so I'm honestly really curious why he didn't join the careers. He's very good with weapons but did the same thing Onyx did, slipped up a few times on purpose. He's smart but hides it well. I'd expect him, being from Two and all, to be good only with weapons. However, Allegro proved me wrong and showed how good of a climber and swimmer he is and for that he deserves a high score. Where in Two can you learn how to swim? The only thing bringing his score down is the fact that he breaks himself down if he doesn't do something right. He displays his emotions on his face and it's hard to not to miss his frustration.

_Allies_: Allegro tried to ally with his district partner but she turned him down to work with the girl from Three. Allegro, known as Al to his ally, has formed an alliance with the boy from Seven. He seems to have developed some feelings for the boy but I'm not sure if Kinnik feels the same way. Allegro may have gotten himself in a bit too deep over his head with Kinnik but I know he can make it right. Honestly, the pair are very cute and balance each other well. I just don't know how they'll work together with the mess of feelings and tension that's seriously all over the place.

_Tips for Interview_: Like I've mentioned in the allies section, Allegro has developed feelings for Kinnik so asking something about that could be interesting. Make sure to get a shot of Kinnik's reaction because that could also be very good. Asking why he volunteered but didn't join the careers also has the opportunity to capture the audience. Well, Allegro's pretty calm and not much can upset him so topics close to his heart could help us get a better feel for him.

* * *

Name: Jocylin Liu, 3

Gender: Female

Age: 17

_Session Notes:_ Jocylin isn't very strong but she's definitely pretty analytical. Even her exact movements seemed to be planned. She took an edible plant test and scored relatively high as well as fought the trainer with a small sword. She lasted pretty long and was smart in the way she used her small size to an advantage. She's very nimble and fast so the trainer couldn't strike a hit on her for the first minute, then her moves became predictable and the trainer knew exactly what movements she would do. The trainer had her on the floor but she kept getting up and wouldn't give up. Soon her buzzer ended but she got to her feet and shook the trainers hand. I've never seen a tribute shake the hand of a trainer before exiting the room like she did.

_Allies_: After a fight with her district partner over something very small Jocyiln learned that that alliance wasn't going to work. She was smart to team up with someone else that she can work well with. Jocylin keeps Liz from doing anything stupid and in turn, Liz is Jocylin's support buddy. They are quite a fun duo and I can see them going far. They've created such a good bond with each other, and already seem to have sponsors swooning over them.

_Tips for Interview_: Jocylin is incredibly reserved, so getting much from her might be a little hard. She's stuck in her own world most of the time, so asking about it, the world in her head, could be good. At the same time, she's not afraid to stand up for anyone being picked on or anything she believes in. I guess that's how her and Liz connect, they both seem willing to do the righteous thing. Moreover, asking Jocylin why she volunteered could bring some tears from the sponsors and could work well in the small girl's favor. She always seems to have a good response to anything asked to her so I don't think anything will rattle her.

* * *

Name: Gage Powers, 3

Gender: Male

Age: 17

_Session Notes_: Gage's session was extremely entertaining. He ended up building a giant deadly trap out of only a small bundle of chicken wire, three zip ties and a small bit of yarn. The trap was able to fit an entire dummy inside, proving just how resourceful Gage is. The trap was built under a hole supposed to be for jumping from the second level to the first on the obstacle course. He covered the top with leaves and sticks to make the trap look inconspicuous to any one just passing through. He tossed a dummy into the hole and the tech team and I got to watch his trap tear the dummy to shreds, which was actually quite terrifying now that I write this out.

_Allies_: After a fight with his district partner, as I mentioned in her form, Gage decided to try and ally with the boy from Five. However, Gage soon realized that being in an alliance with the boy wouldn't work for him. When you put two socially awkward people together it really doesn't work and their alliance ended very soon. Since then Gage has been very content being alone. I can tell he'd rather have his district partner back as an alliance member but is too shy to ask her and the girl from Two if he can join them.

_Tips for Interview_: Gage is a realist type of person, so he'll give off pessimistic vibes to the audience. Asking personal questions surrounding his life back in Three could help him connect with the sponsors more though. He's a very logical person so he'll choose his words carefully and will come off as oftley mature for only being 17. His token's an old watch, which is a very interesting choice, so asking about that could stir up some emotion from the boy. Very little seems to rattle him so I'm curious how emotional questions will affect him and if he'll end up cracking.

* * *

"I like what you did here to help Amos." The president says looking up from the note she was reading.

"Oh yeah, it was actually kinda fun." I chuckle, looking back and shaking my head at Vance.

"Well, your work is greatly appreciated."

"Thank you ma'am." I say.

"Especially with your father's sudden death."

"Yeah." I say narrowing my eyes as Miss Sliver looks back down toward my notes.

* * *

Name: Sasha Snowbell, 5

Gender: Female

Age: 15

_Session Notes_: not a very strong tribute, I can see why she was reaped from a 'smart' district. She definitely has a great memory and solved one of the hardest puzzles we have relatively quickly. After she solved the puzzle she got to her feet but stood there for quite a while before the buzzer dismissed her. She looked like she wanted to do something else but her body stayed frozen in place. She could've gotten a good score had she done another puzzle, or something of that sort. Her eyes seemed to hold on to the throwing knives for quite some time, and I presume she could've done some tricks with them had she not froze.

_Allies_: Sasha seems to be an outcast because she wasn't approached at all during training. I get it, her bold appearance can be a bit scary but honestly she doesn't seem all that mean. At first when she arrived in the Capital, sure, but after her test, well, that test broke her. Sasha's really just a broken little girl that blames herself fo her brother's suicide.

_Tips for Interview_: stay clear of bringing up her home life, we do not want an outbreak on set. She could get very angry if Amos brings up her brother so best to ask her questions about her week in the Capital or really anything else besides her home back in Five.

* * *

Name: Keir Wessle, 5

Gender: Male

Age: 14

_Session Notes_: Much like his district partner, Keir isn't a very strong tribute. However, he's very smart and built a giant robot in less than ten minutes. It was fully functional and was programmed to throw knives toward the target. None of them hit the center but they all stuck to a target, which is impressive for a robot. It was made of the most random things he found around the Session Room. This just proves how resourceful he is.

_Allies_: Keir doesn't appear to be the kind of guy to work well with others and that was displaced during training when he fought with Gage, the boy from Three. That alliance didn't last long but Keir doesn't seem to have any regrets. He seems perfectly content being by himself. Even though Azura told him that it wasn't a good idea to go in alone. Moreover, Keir turned down Elizabeth when she asked him if he wanted to join her alliance.

_Tips for Interview_: Keir is a quiet boy so getting much from his interview's going to be quite the challenge. I'm sure if Amos finds the perfect thing, he'll open up but I'm not exactly sure what that thing is. He's pretty smart and will choose his words carefully so do not rush him. He's also pretty emotionally distant so won't really connect to much, perhaps asking him about home could give the sponsors something? Bringing up his drawings or inventions has the potential to be interesting, but that's about it.

* * *

Name: Tyree Sternberg, 6

Gender: Male

Age: 16

_Session Notes_: Tyree didn't do very well in his session and seemed almost confused when we asked him what else he could do. Tyree did throw knives toward the foam dummies for the first half of his session but then got a bit distracted by watching the clock. As he watched minutes roll by the tech team and myself started chatting about his score. Due to the fact that he only used half his time and spent the other half staring at the clock, his score isn't going to be a very good representation of what he can do. Tyree only utilized half of the time he should have and for that will get a pretty low score.

_Allies_: Tyree did end up volunteering to protect his best friend during the games, which I guess shows strength in itself. He obviously cares about her and always tries to make her smile, Tyree honestly reminds me of Abram. I think it's kind of dumb to volunteer for you best friend, and it's obvious that it was a split second decision. I remember a kid from last year did something similar and died in the Bloodbath, so we'll just see how Tyree holds up. He holds Vienna's life over his own, which will most definitely come back to haunt him in the arena but will make for a good story that the Capital citizen's will just eat up.

_Tips for Interview_: Tyree is very kind and sweet so he'll obviously be very nice and polite during his interview. If Amos asks him about home he'll probably get choked up and maybe even let out a few tears. His home life is pretty good and he has a loving family so leaving them must have been hard. That's true friendship, going into a death match together to protect each other, so asking about Vienna could stir up some emotion. They have such a sweet relationship so asking about it could be interesting.

* * *

Name: Vienna Sauveterre, 6

Gender: Female

Age: 15

_Session Notes_: Vienna has amazing endurance, she was able to run a mile in only five minutes and thirty-nine seconds. She wasn't even that out of breath and easily jogged over to the first-aid station. There she focused on showing off her bandaging techniques on a dummy before performing CPR to another. Her first-aid skills were pretty good, but not as good as her mile. Her session seemed to completely fly by and I was completely surprised when the clock buzzed, finishing her ten minutes.

_Allies_: As stated above in her district partner's notes, Vienna has teamed up with Tyree. She values his friendship and even though at least one of them will have to die, she's thankful he came with her. The two balance each other's skills well and their combined skillset is pretty good. Not to mention the fact that Tyree's positively is already gaining sponsors, who can help them in the arena.

_Tips for Interview_: Vienna is so dang sweet but I can already tell how broken she is on the inside. She often feels like she isn't good enough due to the fact that both of her parents have died leaving her in the care of her four older brothers. None of them are relatively close to her age and therefore would much rather hangout with their wives and children. Asking Vienna about her home life can go one of two ways. She could absolutely explode with tears and emotions or she could answer with one simple word such as 'good' or 'alright'.

* * *

Name: Elizabeth Oakseed, 7

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Session Notes: This girl is young but don't let that fool you. She's pretty skilled with an ax, as expected being from Seven. Elizabeth showed us her skills with the broad weapon, slashing at dummies before confidently walking over to the throwing knives section. She did alright there, not bad but not extremely good either. She managed to land quite a few knives in the foam dummy but only a couple would've killed. With the two minutes she had remaining Elizabeth showed off her climbing skills. They weren't as great as some of the other tributes that chose to show this skill but she still put effort in and made it to the top of the rock wall.

Allies: Elizabeth is part of a group of younger kids that, in my opinion, work very well together and balance each other well. That is except the fact that Elizabeth is hiding her true self from them. However, none of the other kids even realize it. Actually I take that back, it wouldn't surprise me if Sage had figured it out, they're a lot smarter than the older tributes give them credit for. Sage doesn't seem like the one to stir up trouble and is smart for keeping their mouth shut and Elizabeth around. She's the strongest of the four, anyway. Elizabeth's not necessarily lying to them but she isn't telling the truth either.

Tips for Interviews: Elizabeth is hiding a lot about her home life from the rest of the tributes, so asking questions relating to Seven has the potential to be interesting. From what I gather she was also a bit of a criminal, but don't go too far and exploit her personal boundaries. Just nudge her in that general direction. The scene she caused at the reaping was quite intense so asking a question or two surrounding the reaping could also be quite good.

* * *

Name: Kinnik Verdugo

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Session Notes: Kinnik has great endurance and used that to his advantage during his session. Him and Vienna both had very good mile times and I can tell both can run for very long periods of time. Kinnik also tried some shots at a dummy, none of his shots were particularly good but he tried. After that he just stood there for a second as if not exactly sure what to do next before picking up a long katana. He held the sword out in front of him as he slowly walked into the ring. He actually did pretty good and managed to last a while parrying back and forth with the trainer before he was disarmed and pushed to the ground.

Allies: As mentioned earlier on Allegro's form, Kinnik and Allegro have formed an alliance. Kinnik obviously is going through something and I think Allegro's attempting to help him. I'm not sure if Allegro's doing that great of a job making him feel better but at least he's trying. You'd be blind if you didn't see Allegro falling for Kinnik, which has been known to create tension. If the pair end up working together I feel like they can make it pretty far, not sure if they can win but they can at least go far. They do seem to balance each other's strengths and weaknesses well, so I guess we'll just have to see how it all turns out.

Tips for Interview: Kinnik's very quick-thinking so be prepared for him to blurt out his answers. In terms of questions, asking about Allegro has the opportunity to be good but I don't think it'll be as good as asking about his life back in Seven. From what I gather he's an orphan living with his blind grandmother, so branching off from there could be interesting. He also seems to know a lot about plants and herbal medicine, obviously because he's been out in the woods so relating a question or two to the outdoors could have an emotional effect on Kinnik.

* * *

Name: Ciara Teal, 8

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Session notes: Ciara's a pretty strong tribute, at least for an outer district one. For the beginning half of her session she threw knives toward a dummy hitting the target almost every time. Her technique was a little off but a lot of the knives stuck in the foam dummy, so it works. For the second half she sparred with the trainer using a Claymore long-sword, which is pretty difficult to wield in itself. She lasted quite a while before the trainer disarmed her and sent her flying into the wire walls surrounding the ring. She didn't give up there and grabbed a small machete from the weapon panel next to where she had been thrown into the wall. Ciara slid towards the trainer and he was taken aback by the fact she had grabbed a new weapon so fast and in a split second she slashed his armor. Right then is when the buzzer went off and she had to exit the ring.

Allies: So Ciara is part of an alliance with her district partner, and the girls from Ten and Nine. In my opinion, they're a very tough group and could go very far. They're very close and it'd be a while before they turned on each other. They hold regard for each other's feelings and care a lot about each other. In fact, I'm not even sure who's closest with who because they're all so tight-knit. They enjoy having fun and getting into mischief, such as having pillow fights instead of training or snowball fights behind the test building.

Tips for interview: Ciara is an interesting tribute and there is much about her that we don't know about. She has some particular interests involving rebels, but best not to bring that up during her interview because that'd lose all her sponsors. She has a tendency to blurt out whatever's on her mind, so keep that in mind when asking her questions. Asking why she volunteered has the opportunity to be interesting, so could asking her about her love life. She doesn't seem to have any romantic connections between any of the other tributes but asking about home in Eight could definitely stir up some feelings.

* * *

Name: Zacharian Paisley, 8

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Session Notes: Zacharian is also a strong tribute and I knew from the second he was reaped that he'd be a fierce competitor. He managed to last a while in the hand-to-hand combat ring before the trainer was able to pin him to the ground. However, that's not much of a defeat because everyone today lost to the trainers. Afterwards he picked up a spear and twirled it over his head and threw it into the dummy sitting across the room. It was a very impressive throw so if he had just stopped there he would have been as good as gold, but he didn't. He attempted to fight the trainer with a cutlass but was disarmed within the first minute, which will degrade his high score. This is why we tell tributes to work with their good weapons and not to try something new during their Private Session. Their score could literally make or break them.

Allies: At first I didn't think Zach would ally with anyone, so him joining his district partner, Sunna and Anne surprised me. They make a good team and almost rival the careers in a sense. They're very close and I love how good they get along. Zach was also asked if he wanted to join the careers, being a very strong outliner. He told them no, embarrassing Kai who had asked him, and that he had his allegiance to his alliance. It was hilarious to watch and one of the greatest training moments.

Tips for Interview: Zach's pretty rough on the outside so getting much emotion from him could be a challenge. He does seem to be pretty close to his alliance so asking about them has the opportunity to be interesting. Asking about home is practically a dead-end and he'll just answer with one word like 'good' or 'alright'. I think asking him about his time in the Capital is the only conversation that he'll actually really engage in. I'm also not actually sure his feelings about his alliance so getting more information from him could be a good thing.

* * *

_Name_: Sunna Saccarian, 9

_Gender_: Female

_Age_: 18

Session notes: Sunna isn't the strongest tribute but she's able to throw knives pretty well, is it just me or are a lot of tributes good at throwing knives? Moreover, she hit quite a few of the dummies before she strolled over to the edible plant section. She took the test and scored extremely high, I guess those survival stations paid off. She also did an extremely difficult balance exercise extremely well. The girl closed her eyes and just held herself on that small beam until her buzzer went off. Then she just jumped down landing on her feet, excited and relatively happy.

_Allies_: Sunna definitely values her alliance and holds them all close to her heart. They band together and work as one team instead of four separate alliance members. Sunna gives too much trust to her 'friends' but I guess all four of them do too so it weirdly works. They are extremely close and won't turn on each other. She also has a small sub-alliance with her district partner, Sydney. It's not too much of an alliance as just Sunna attempting to protect him. He reminds her of her little sister, Lavender, who's the same age. Sunna's motherly personality comes from years of taking care of her siblings and I think it just kind of kicks in around Sydney.

_Tips for Interview_: Sunna is incredibly smart but doesn't quite utilize her full potential. However, she will make sure to play the angle she chooses extremely well. She can often come across as sweet but I'm not sure if that's what I would call her. She can be a bit manipulative but I don't think anyone else realizes it. She values trust so giving her thoughtful questions will be the best bet for her interview. Sunna takes care of her siblings and is quite attached to them so asking her about them could also be good. That's why she wants to protect Sydney, he reminds her of the siblings she left home. Sunna may not want to stick out, so her interview could get a little boring in some parts. However, her token is intriguing one so asking about it could be interesting.

* * *

Name: Sydney Tasogare, 9

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Session Notes: Sydney didn't actually do that much during his session which genuinely surprised me. He seems like a smart kid so I was confused why he just sat there and drew a map. It was a very good and detailed map, but still. The map he ended up drawing was of the tribute square, the maze of buildings criss-crossed here and there. He even made the ground look as if it was snow, so I say he did earn a few score points but not much. The only thing he used was a black ball-point pen, one of the most basic tools of drawing yet he made the picture almost come off the page. So I take back what I said earlier, Sydney did do a pretty good job and showed us a very interesting skill.

Allies: As mentioned in Elizabeth's notes, Sydney's alliance works very well together. It's smart of them to know they can't take on an older tribute alone so teaming up would be their best bet. They have big plans for the arena so I'm curious to see how long they can make it. Sydney's at a very good point in his alliance due to the fact that he has a great relationship with the pair from Eleven as well as the girl from Seven. He makes friends very easily and loves to talk to others so it makes total sense he's got good relationships. On top of his alliance he also has a small sub-alliance to his District partner. Sunna's sworn to protect him because he reminds her of her little sister, who's the same age. Actually, I do recall him telling Sunna he likes her sister, which probably bonded them even more.

Tips for Interview: Sydney is a very natural extrovert and won't have any problem talking for a while. You'll have to ask very little questions due to the fact that Sydney will just go off his own thoughts and tell us anything that would have been asked in his interview. He has so much energy packed into his little body that most of the time he can't even contain it. He may get a little annoying but the interviews are only five minutes so it won't be that long. Moreover, Sydney is a very interesting tribute when it comes to why he was reaped so trying to indirectly bringing that subject up could be very interesting. If my sources are correct the reaping for both of the tributes from Nine was rigged. For Sydney it was the fact that his father sells illegal maps across the district, but it's best not to directly exploit him or his father.

* * *

Name: Abram Butcher, 10

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Session Notes: Abram's session proves how much he wants this. Abram has so much determination and perseverance. He demonstrated quite a wide variety of skills from archery to edible plants. He did his best work in archery, but did pretty well with the other skills he showed. His arrows sailed completely straight and landed almost perfectly into the dummy's chest. His other skills kind of brought that performance down but he did well showing multiple things. He didn't stay at one thing too long for it to get repetitive.

Allies: He and the girl from Twelve have become allies over something so small as an elevator ride. I guess that just shows you how the little things in life can have a major impact on your day-to-day life. They have become really good friends and I can't wait to see them in the arena. From talking with Lily, Abram has grown to hate James, Lily's nemesis. He stands against James's evil and seems like he's gonna protect Lily if they encounter him in the arena. If that happens I want to catch it on camera as it'll catch the Capital's attention.

Tips for Interview: Abram has the almost exact definition of a clownish personality. He loves to laugh and will definitely crack some light-hearted jokes during his interview. He uses his jokes to distract everyone from asking about his home life. It's been quite rough for him back in Ten but he's still standing so that shows perseverance. Asking about his brothers could be good but whatever you do, don't ask about his parents, we don't want an angry fit during the interviews. Actually I take that back, I don't think he'll throw a fit but you'll definitely hear the somberness in his voice. Maybe just ask about his time in the Capital? Honestly Amos, I'm leaving this one up to you.

* * *

Name: Anella Finch, 10

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Session Notes: Anella's a strong tribute. She was a wrestler back in Ten so it makes sense that the first thing she did was step into the hand-to-hand combat ring. Which, the fact that there are two different rings is really confusing. I guess one's for weapon use and the other's for hand-to-hand combat. Well, she completely rocked in the hand-to-hand combat ring and landed quite a few hits on the trainer. Towards the ninth minute of her session the train was able to pin her to the ground but she didn't tap out and fought until the very end. I know that I said others that only did one thing were a bit repetitive but Anne's session was different. That sounds extremely biased but I swear it's not, her session just showed how many skills with her fists she had. Anne used at least eleven different moves, which to me is impressive and not very repetitive.

Allies: Anella's alliance is pretty awesome and I love how they don't have anyone deemed 'leader', they just make decisions as a whole. They value each other's opinions and don't pass any judgment. Just like the others in her group, Anne's too trusting but, like I said earlier, it works. I can also see Anne making a sub-alliance with her District partner, or maybe just a pact to not kill each other until the end. I'm honestly surprised at how many District partners have made pacts like that.

Tips for Interview: Anne is always smiling, and she enjoys making others laugh as well. She is completely selfless, and I can already tell this could be a disadvantage. But doesn't every superhero have a weakness? Anne could definitely win this thing because she's overlooked by most of the other tributes. She's a wrestler who took out quite a few rebel attackers during the rebel attack, not to mention her bravery. Even if Amos brings it up during her interview, she'll turn it down because she's so dang humble.

* * *

Name: Sage Greenberg, 11

Gender: Nonbinary (reaped in the Male slot)

Age: 12

Session Notes: Much like most of the kids that come out of Eleven, Sage knew how to climb very well. They scampered up the rock wall very quickly and then took a very long memory quiz and got almost one-hundred percent correct. I swear this kid is a literal genius. Sage also took an edible plants quiz, which is the only reason they are getting a little bit of a lower score. Sage didn't necessarily fail the test but didn't do very good on it either. They looked at the score, almost surprised before shaking it off and heading over to the table Keir had built his robot on. Sage studied the half destroyed robot before they built it back up almost identical to the one he had built.

Allies: Sage is one of the smartest tributes, so it wouldn't surprise me if they've caught on to the fact that Elizabeth's hiding something about herself. They just don't want to say anything due to the fact that Elizabeth's the strongest in the group and they want to keep a good relationship with her. Sage also seems to play a very important role in the group, being the responsible one. They were the one making sure the others practiced survival skills during training and all got their letters completed. Sage's pretty close with Celosia, their district partner, and they have promised each other that they wouldn't hurt one another until the finale, though I doubt both of them will make it that far. It's unlikely even one of the 12 or 13-year-olds make it to the finale, let alone two.

Tips for Interview: They hold others with respect and always looks for the best in everyone, so Sage's interview will be interesting. Asking about their time during the test could be good, because Sage was one of the winners. They probably feel very proud of themselves, but won't brag because that isn't the kind of person Sage is. Sage will choose their words very carefully, just like his district partner, and will honestly have a pretty good interview. Sage's smart enough to not blurt out any secret plans but also won't be as hard as a rock. Asking about life back in Eleven will do pretty well with Sage and I think he'll actually enjoy it.

* * *

Name: Celosia Spring, 11

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Session notes: This little girl makes me laugh so hard, her bright red hair sums up her personality so well. Celosia is definitely crafty, I'll give her that. She made a slingshot out of and some sticks and a rubber band lying in the garage can. Then here's where it gets interesting, Celosia may be young but she's come to play. She ends up finding a giant rock over from the edible plant station. She covers the rock with gas from the mechanic station before grabbing a blow torch off the weapon rack. She put the rock in her sling shot before slowly lighting it on fire with the blow torch. Celosia pulled back and fired the flaming rock towards a dummy and hit it square in the face. It left quite the burn mark and I can only begin to imagine the pain of being hit by a flaming rock. Afterwards Celosia calmly walked over to the edible plants station and just calmly set off marking things down. She aced the whole thing, one hundred percent!

Allies: Celosia's the one in the group keeping everyone's spirits up. She refuses to go down with a fight and won't let Sydney, Elizabeth or Sage do the same. She's always talking positively and won't let anything get her down. All four of the kids play a part in their alliance, Celosia's being her plant knowledge. As demonstrated in her Private Session, Celosia's also very resourceful and can do great things for her alliance. Really all four of them can, which makes them the perfect group that just work so well in unison.

Tips for Interview: Celosia's very patient and can think very fast on her feet. She'll choose her words carefully so asking about her feelings toward Sage or Elizabeth and Sydney could turn out interesting. Talking about her slight obsession with fire might be good as well. Celosia's very sweet so I don't see much that could go wrong in her interview. Obviously she's trustworthy and won't reveal any plans her and her alliance have but it might turn out good if you do end up asking her questions surrounding that.

* * *

_Name_: James Patrick, 12

_Gender_: Male

_Age_: 16

_Session notes_: He's going to be a hard-hitter in the arena and will definitely make it relatively far. He waltzed into the hand-to-hand combat ring without a care in the world. James almost looked confused when the trainer asked him if he was ready to fight, which it made the whole tech team erupt with laughter. Well, so he did end up fighting the trailer and was actually pretty good with his fists. He also used an ax, which by now I should know aren't for just the pair from Seven and I was surprised. He swung it absolutely terribly and almost took out the trainer like Liz had earlier. This trainer really needs a raise, he's not getting paid enough for this.

_Allies_: James's has happily accepted the fact that no one wants to ally with him. He really has no intention on allying anyway so he's pretty much just decided to ride through the games solo. On the topic of allies however, I had to pull him off of the boy from Ten. How the whole thing started I have no idea but when I got there James was on top of the boy but both had injuries. None of the other tributes seemed to know what happened after we excused the boy from Twelve and brought in the girl. After she had shown her skills I heard screaming so I rushed down there as quickly as I could.

_Tips for Interview_: James's very interesting. He's a very strong outlier tribute and definitely won't go down without a fight. He's way too arrogant and confident for his own good and it'll come back to haunt him. He's picked on several of the younger tributes as well as assaulted the small girl from Eleven. He's sexist and homophobic so he'll probably say somethings not too great but the Capital always loves a villain. He'll talk about himself a lot and Amos won't really ask many questions. He's like Sydney, but in a completely different way. James's very entitled and thinks he's much better than anyone else so his interview will be very interesting.

* * *

_Name_: Lily Rosett, 12

_Gender_: Female

_Age_: 15

_Session notes_: Lily's a very fast climber, just like Sage. She made it up the giant rock wall extremely fast. Before walking over to the sparring ring where she showed off her skills with a sword. They weren't as impressive as her climbing but they were alright. She was taken down relatively quickly by the trainer. However, she didn't give up and got back up on her feet. She held her cutlass securely in her hand and ran at the trainer again. She was extremely determined not to just give up, even if she didn't quite have the skill to win against the trainer. She went down fighting and for that, I respect the girl. She may be young compared to the other tributes but she won't roll over and die just like that.

_Allies_: The strong boy from Ten and Lily have teamed up and make quite the pair. Both are a little mischievous and love pranking Jocylin and Liz. There's a prank war happening and it's hilarious to watch. Well, Abram was there for Lily during her injury and often stayed late into the night at the hospital talking to her. They seem to be very supportive of each other and it makes me smile how close they are. Their friendship is very playful and well, I'm excited to see them in the arena.

_Tips for Interview_: Lily's the good to James's evil. Back in Twelve the two had quite the feud underway and Lily would always be the one to stop James's from picking on others. They're opposites which is why they clash, so much so asking about that could put a spin on what James's showing the Capital. Lily's a straight up sweetheart but be careful because she isn't very emotionally stable. Yes, she has her ally there to help her up when she falls, but still. Asking about her life back in Twelve could go two ways. It could either let her show a more open side of her to sponsors in the audience or could show just how much of an emotional train wreck she is. I say go for it and ask because it's good entertainment and no matter what she does the sponsors will get a better feeling for her.

* * *

"Those work very well," The President sighs, handing me the papers.

"Thank you ma'am."

"I'm very excited to see how Amos does these interviews, with all of the tips you gave him."

"Me too." I say nodding my head.

"Well, that's all for now, we'll broadcast the scores tonight."

"Sounds good." I reply as The President rises from the desk. Her heels click against the white tile as she exits the office. Everyone lets out a collective sigh once she's gone, including myself.

I look to my right where Vance sat behind his own desk, his head buried in his arms. "Vance?" I ask. When there's no reply Mae motions toward him and her intern gets to her feet. She quickly shakes his arm and he jumps awake.

"Sleeping on the job, with the President here?" Mae asks.

"I'm so sorry." Vance sighs, rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes, "I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Oh," she says. "I forgot you have a baby."

"Wait, Vance where's the baby staying while you're here?" I ask, remembering Vance's dysfunctional family.

"Her sister," Vance points at Ash, "is watching him for me."

"Naomi loves babies." Ash giggles.

"Yeah, that girl's so dang sweet to not charge me anything."

"Naomi's your twin, right?" Mae asks.

"Yep," the intern replies.

"This is nice and all but we have to get these scores broadcasted." Sighs Evander Henderson, a member of the tech team.

"He's right, but we're still on for the party tonight, right?" Mae asks.

"Yeah." Vance agrees, "wait how old are you? Are we allowed to bring drinks?"

"I'm 17 and she's 16." I say motioning to Ash.

"Yeah, you can bring them, we just won't drink." Ash replies.

"Alright, Mae you know what that means."

"That you're gonna get drunk?"

"Yeah, I haven't had a drink in so long."

"Because you have a baby." Mae sighs.

"I'll pay Naomi to stay the night with her."

"That works."

"Seriously guys, I hate to be that guy, but we've gotta update these scores." Evander says.

"Fine." Mae sighs, "we'll talk more about the party tonight."

**A/N: Finally got the Private Sessions finished! Sorry for the long wait, I've been going through some shit. I was evacuated for a week due to the wildfires but I'm back in my house now. It was extremely stressful but guess what, we are here! We somehow made it to the Private Sessions. Were you guys surprised by any of the scores? Which Private Session stood out the most to you? We met some more sub-plot characters such as Mae, Vance and Ash, opinions on them? **

**Well, so I know I did something like this last chapter but I want to just say how much some people mean to me and how this story wouldn't be here without them. Thank you Opti (optimisms) for all of the late-night sprints it took to finish this chapter. Thank you to Rafael (averyrandomauthor**) **for hyping me up and for your review XD. It means the world to me that, even though you guys didn't sub, you're reading and well, reviewing. You guys absolutely mean so much to me.**

**This isn't a pity me cry, like when I thanked Matts0688 for always reviewing some of the other submitters reviewed that hadn't been reviewing. Please don't pity review me, it just makes me feel hella worse. That makes literally no sense, I mean just don't pity me please. I just want to thank some people because I'm going through some mental things and Ashes of Snow and Ice has been extremely hard to write. With that being said, I will **_not _**give up on this story because this story means quite a lot to me. **

**I think that's it, waitttt I almost forgot to thank Matts0688 for never once missing a chapter :)) and Cartier (cartierscrown) for proofreading this for me. Oh and I updated the blog, I need to go in an put the scores but it's been updated with important things like allies. Also I'm part of a great main chat for SYOTs on discord with over 100 people, the link is on my profile, feel free to join because it's a great way to connect with others. I'm sure you'll find chats about stories you've subbed to besides this one! It's pretty awesome and yeah, now we're done, have a good day/night/afternoon (whatever it is in your time zone). I've rambled on and on enough XD.**

**Bye for now,**

**Marie**


	24. Not me forgetting an important part XD

**A/N: Well I'm stupid and forgot to include the scores in the last chapter. Who forgets to put the scores in the ****_Private Session _****chapter? I'm laughing so hard because I kinda forgot the main part of the chapter. Well, here they are :)) excuse me being stupid. **

_Onyx Forti with a score of 8_

_Angel Mayfield with a score of 9_

_Allegro June with a score of 7_

_Liz Starr with a score of 7_

_Gage Powers with a score of 6_

_Jocylin Liu with a score of 5_

_Kai Morgan with a score of 10_

_Misty Weaver with a score of 10_

_Keir Wiessel with a score of 5_

_Sasha Snowbell with a score of 4_

_Tyree Sternberg with a score of 3_

_Vienna Sauveterre with a score of 8_

_Kinnik Verdugo with a score of 6_

_Elizabeth Oakseed with a score of 6_

_Zacharian Paisley with a score of 8_

_Ciara Teal with a score of 8_

_Sydney Tasogare with a score of 4_

_Sunna Saccharin with a score of 6_

_Abram Butcher with a score of 8_

_Anella Finch with a score of 9_

_Sage Greenberg with a score of 6_

_Celosia Spring with a score of 7_

_James Patrick with a score of 5_

_Lily Rosett with a score of 7_

**_More A/N: again sorry about this but I hope it works. Were any of the scores surprising? And last night my A/N was all over the place but I hope I didn't come across as crazy lmaoo. I love everyone that's reading this so I hope you have a good day/night/afternoon! _**

**_Bye for now, _**

**_Marie_**


	25. Interview Prep: Laughing fits & Therapy

**Celosia 'Cel' Spring, District 11 Female: Mid-day (day of Interviews)**

"I don't think it was far at all." Sage sighs turning off the screen.

"How?" I ask.

"Because Thea's scores are bias towards strength and lean away from smartness. It's extremely annoying."

"Yeah." I say, "you're right, I aced my edible plants test and then created a giant fire ball and only got a seven."

"Syd got a four!" Sage says shaking his head.

"You can't blame her that much, she just became Game Maker."

"I guess but still!"

"Yeah, we-" I start but am interrupted by the elevator beeping and Elizabeth and Sydney walking out onto the grey carpet.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey." I say back scooting over so they could sit down next to Sage and myself.

"Are you guys ready for the interviews?" Elizabeth asks flopping down on the couch.

"I guess." I sigh, "not that much."

"Me neither." Sage agrees.

"Same."

"Me too." Sydney says siting down next to Sage.

"I'm gonna suck at talking," I say.

"Me too." Elizabeth laughs.

"Tell me about it." Sage says.

"I'm gonna be the one that just forgets what I'm supposed to say and just stares at the camera." I say laughing along with Elizabeth.

"I'm the one stuttering all of my words and don't make any sense." Elizabeth says in between fits of laughter.

"Me too." I agree sticking my tongue out at her, which ends up making her laugh even harder.

"We're stutter buddies."

"Oh yes."

"I-I am-m gonna-a make sure-e t-to talk like-e this." Elizabeth says making sure to stutter her words. I clutch my side as laughter racks my body.

"Like-e this-s?" Sydney asks as I fall off the couch because I'm laughing so hard.

"Look at Cel being clumsy." Sage chuckles.

"Yep," I say calming myself from my laughing fit as I climb back up onto the couch.

"Look at me I'm Cel and I fall over laughing." Elizabeth says smiling at me as I erupt with laughter again.

"Look at me I'm Elizabeth and I stutter-r." Sage chuckles.

"Look at me I'm Sage and I'm super smart and always serious." Sydney says.

"I'm not always serious." Sage replies lightly punching him in the arm.

"Sure." Elizabeth laughs.

"Look at me I'm Sydney and I'm super clumsy." Sage says as I clutch my side from laughing.

"That was one time!"

"Hey!" Matilda, mine and Sage's mentor, says coming out of her room.

"Oh, hey Matilda." Sage replies.

"I'm heading downstairs to Maya's floor, Miss Silver wants to talk to all of us."

"Alright, have fun." I say regaining my composer from my laughing fit.

"Let's go get do something." Elizabeth says turning away from Matilda and back towards us.

"Um, sure," I reply getting to my feet, Elizabeth could be the most random person sometimes but that's what is fun about her.

"I have an idea." Sage says.

"What is it?"

"What if we sneak into the tech team's office and catch a glimpse at the arena so we can prepare ourselves for it."

"Only Sage can come up with mischief that actually helps us." Elizabeth chuckles.

"I say let's do it."

"Yeah, I'm good to sneak into the office. They can't punish us even more than we already are so might as well have some fun."

"Exactly." Sage says.

"The entrance is next to the Private Session room, right?" I ask as we start to head into the elevator.

"Yeah, it's that giant door."

"Awesome, I'm actually really curious about what the arena is gonna look like."

"Me too." Elizabeth agrees as Sage reaches forward and pushes the button marked L. As the elevator slowly drops down toward the tribute lobby Elizabeth and I exchange goofy faces at each other until it beeps and the doors open wide. We make our way out of the elevator and to the door that lead to the snowy outside. Quickly Sage pulls it open and we make our way to the Private Sessions building next to the Penthouse we had come from.

Elizabeth leads Sage, Syd and myself into the dark building and around the corner to the giant staircase leading up to the office. We slowly and quietly take small baby steps and eventually we reach the top. There sat one, and only one, freakishly tall oak door. We slowly creep toward the giant wooden door, careful not to make any noise. The wall around the door was a pale pink color, an attempt to make an office seem more inviting. The paint looked half-finished and very thin. I could see the many cracks that run up and down the wall like a spiderweb around the door itself. The giant door almost seemed to lure me toward it, with it's oak exterior and ostensibly simple yet detailed paneling.

"Do we just go in?" Elizabeth asks.

"I'd say so."

"Do you guys hear those voices?" Sydney asks, pressing his ear against the door. "There's someone in there, or two people 'cause they're talking."

"Can you tell who?"

"I think there's Thea."

"Ooh what's she saying?" Sage asks.

"Just press your ear against the door, I can't tell." Sydney says and both Sage and I press our ears to the wooden door

"She told me I could take the day off because of the interviews." I hear a girl sigh, "but I guess not."

"Oh wow." Someone says and I instantly recognize Thea's voice.

"That's Thea." I whisper as Elizabeth turns and presses her ear to the door.

"Well, how are you feeling about becoming head Game Maker?" The first girl says, obviously attempting to start a conversation with the Game Maker.

"I guess it's alright." Thea sighs

"Are you doing alright with your dad's, um, death?"

"Not really," Thea sighs and I can tell she desperately wants to drop the subject-

"Oh no." Sage whispers as the door wobbles in it's frame.

"Fuck." Elizabeth curses but thankfully the door stops moving after we all pull away from it.

"What was that?" I hear Thea ask and Sydney's eyes go wide.

"Hide." Elizabeth whispers turning and grabbing mine and Sydney's arms. She pulls us to the right as Sage quickly follows behind. Both Sydney and I shake off her grip but rush to follow her.

"Around the corner" Elizabeth says.

"Alright." Sage replies and we turn the corner right in time because Thea pokes her head out of the office.

"I swear I heard someone." Thea says as a shorter red-head pokes her head out of the door as well.

"Probably just the janitor." Laughs the small girl, turning back into the room.

"Alright." Thea sighs following the girl back into the office.

"That was close."

"Too close." Sydney sighs.

"Yeah, it was kinda fun though." I chuckle as we all turn back towards the exit of the building.

"Who was that girl? The one with the red hair?" Sage asks thoughtfully.

**Sunna Saccharin, District 9 Female: Afternoon (day before Interviews)**

"I seriously could eat bread everyday." I laugh turning to Anne finishing off the last piece of my roll.

"Me too."

"We could be the queens of bread." Ciara chuckles.

"Oh yes." Anne laughs as Zach turns and throws a piece of his roll toward me.

"What are you doing?" I ask jokingly as Zach throws another piece of his roll at Ciara.

"Throwing bread at you, you said you are the bread queens."

"He's right," Ciara chuckles as Anne's hit by a small piece of roll.

"How dare you throw our people at us, you shall bow before your rightful rulers." I say which makes Ciara spit out the water she was drinking.

"Ciara, you don't make a good water fountain." Anne laughs.

"You know what, you just crushed my water fountain dreams."

"You should be ashamed Anne." Zach chuckles as Ciara gets up to clean the water on the floor.

"Someone had to break the news." I say and everyone starts laughing

"Just like I'm breaking the news to you four." A voice says as from behind us. As a complete unit we all turn around at the exact same time which makes us laugh even harder than we were.

"What's up Spencer?" Zach asks after our laughing fit.

"Lunch's over, time for interview practice."

"Ugh, I really don't want to." Zach sighs.

"Well honestly, I don't care either but Caspian's been running his mouth to Amos about how we 'weren't preparing our tributes' and how we aren't being good mentors. Eventually this lead to Thea getting involved, and now we're required to give you a very boring talk about your interview."

"He's such a hypocrite." I say.

"Huh?" Anne asks.

"Well I've been talking with my district partner and his ally, Elizabeth, has Caspian as a mentor and she says he does literally nothing for her and Kinnik."

"Wow,"

"Yeah Caspian's not the greatest but he's alright." Spencer says quickly motioning with his head to a corner of the room. On the ceiling where the walls met, sat a jet black security camera, obviously the Capital watching us.

"Oh yeah, he's fine just a bit of a hypocrite." I say playing along.

"Well, com'on Zach and Ciara, we've got to prepare you for your interviews." Spencer sighs as the elevator dings and Maya and Abram step out and onto the soft carpet.

"Hey Spencer." Maya says nodding at him. "Caspian can't keep his mouth shut, can he?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Anne." Abram says following Maya. "Stupid interview talk time." He laughs.

"Alright bye queens." Zach says as Spencer starts to make his way to the elevator. "And you, but you're coming with me." He looks at Ciara before the pair rush forward to follow their mentor down to their floor.

"I should probably get going then." I say, "my mentor's probably getting Syd so I'll meet her down on our floor."

"See you later tonight!" Anne says as I make my way from the table to the elevator, stepping around the half cleaned up puddle of water Ciara had spit onto the floor.

I turn around as I push the Nine button to see Anne and Abram sitting down on the couch. Did they have a secret alliance like me and Sydney? Honestly, probably, but I don't blame her, Abram's pretty strong.

"Sunna." Sydney says as the door opens, "wait Dakota just when to get you."

"Well I just came from the Tenth floor."

"Oh, she went down to the Eighth." He sighs.

"Well guess we'll just wait here for her."

"That's good with me." Sydney sighs.

"You ready for your interview?" I say flopping down on the giant grey couch that sat in the middle of the living room.

"I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"About what?" I smile at the boy, "there's nothing to be scared of."

"I'm scared about my interview."

"What do you mean? What's scary?" I ask wrapping my arms around Sydney to comfort him. I hate seeing the boy in pain and I wish I could just take it all away. He casts a look at me that tells me all I need to know. He's scared to say the wrong and I don't blame him, these interviews are terrifying. Not to mention the fact that your entire life is on the line.

"I just can't do it, I'm gonna mess up." He sighs, "then no one's gonna want to sponsor the boy that can't even make his words come out right."

"You're great at talking."

"Sure, to people I know."

"Oh come on, you such a natural extrovert. You'll do fine." I comfort.

"Fine isn't enough to make people like me."

"But people already do, have you seen the sponsor board?" I ask, referring to the list ranking all of the tributes in order by sponsor applications downstairs in the tribue lobby.

"Wait, there's a sponsor board?"

"Yeah." I sigh.

"Where?" He asks getting to his feet, "I want to see this board."

"It's down in the tribute lobby, but don't we have to wait for Dakota?"

"Oh yeah." He sighs flopping back down onto the couch. His shoulders relaxed but his face still looked like he was going to throw up.

"What if we just leave her a note and go down anyway?"

"We can do that?" He asks jumping back onto his feet.

"I don't see a problem." I sigh getting to my feet as well. Sydney quickly rushes off toward the kitchen to grab a note card and a pen.

**Kinnik Verdugo, District 7 Male: Afternoon (day of Interviews)**

"You can't keep ignoring me after you kissed me like that." Allegro says.

"Correction, you kissed me." I sigh, not looking at him as I grab a suit from the closest in my room. Earlier today my stylist, Caro, had pulled it out and watched as I marveled over it's dark brown and faded light green complexion.

"Same difference, you kissed me back."

"Not the same." I roll my eyes as I grab the bow tie he had laid out as well.

"Still."

"What?"

"Still you kissed me back so you can't just ignore me for the rest of our time in the Capital."

"I can't?" I say over my shoulder as I walk toward the bathroom to change.

"That's not how that works."

"Why do you even care about me anyway?"

"Because."

"Why?" I ask, grabbing the bathroom door knob.

"Because you remind me of my sister."

"You won't fucking kiss your sister like that!"

"Yes but Kinnik calm down, hear me out."

"I'm sorry that I've been on edge but I was kissed for the first time in my life! It's kinda a big deal."

"Kinnik!"

"What?"

"I kissed you because, well I already, I, um, fuck."

"Huh?"

"I, well, at first I just wanted to comfort you because you reminded me of my sister but then I don't know what came over me and I kissed you. I got this weird feeling and butterflies in my stomach and my body just, I don't know, kissed you."

"Maybe a bit of a warning next time." I sigh.

"I'm sorry, it just felt right in the heat of the moment." Allegro says.

"Well, I need to get changed." I say turning the knob and stumbling into the bathroom, not sure how to respond.

"Fuck Allegro, you just blew that." I hear him whisper, obviously thinking that I couldn't hear him. "You can't become too attached to him." He starts to pace back and forth as I press my ear against the door, "but it's too late for that, you kissed him, remember? You can't start catching feelings."

"Al…" I sigh and the pacing stops.

"Wait shit, did you hear that?" He asks, taking a few steps backwards like a guilty child.

"Yeah,"

"I-"

"Are you just pretending to like me?" I interrupt him.

"No… I've never been really good at pretending." He says walking forward and sliding down the bathroom door.

"Allegro, you know I can't start having feelings like this." I sigh.

"I know, we're going into a death match."

"Exactly."

"Well, if we're gonna die already, might as well have fun." He says.

"I don't know."

"Come on, we can at least be friends."

"Friends, at least for now." I say grabbing the doorknob and opening it up. Allegro gets up from the door and quickly wraps his arms around me.

"Wait what?" I ask, not exactly sure how to react again.

"I'm sorry, I've just never had a friend before." He says quickly letting go.

"It's fine." I say picking at my wrist as blood rushes to my face.

"Stop that." He replies, grabbing my arm. I look up at him and get the nervous butterflies in my stomach again.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just… you don't have to face your demons alone."

"Allegro, I'm fine." I say turning back to the bathroom.

"You don't fool me, but I'll give you some space." He replies turning on his heels.

"Thank you." I whisper as he walks away and into the elevator. He turns to look at me for a split second before the doors close and he's gone. "No! I can't catch feelings like this!" I shout and run into the bathroom as soon as he's got of earshot.

"Kinnik?" a small voice asks outside the door after about a minute of being on the bathroom floor.

"Hey Elizabeth."

"Are you alright? Wanna talk?"

"Actually that'd be nice but don't you have somewhere else to be?" I ask, quickly taking off my light grey shirt and green sweatpants and replacing them with my interview outfit.

"Nah, Syd's talking with his mentor and Sage and Cel, well, they're talking with their mentor as well. Everyone's getting ready for tonight."

"I wish we could talk to our mentor." I sigh.

"Me too, but hey, we have each other."

"True."

"So tell me about Allegro, he seems nice." She says as I twist the doorknob and walk out into the living room.

"Yeah he is but…"

"But?"

"But I'm catching feelings that I don't want." I sigh.

"Oh, um."

"Oh what?"

"Well, do you like him?" she says.

"I don't know, alright."

"You need to figure that because you're a mess." She sighs.

"Wow, you're making me feel so much better."

"I'm giving you my honest opinion." She says.

"Thanks, but I already know how messed up I am." I chuckle.

"No that's not what I meant, just that your emotions are everywhere."

"Oh, well, yeah."

"True." I hear someone say from Caspian's room.

"Wait, that's not Caspian's voice." I say looking around the room. None of the other mentor's would want to hang out with Caspian, so who the hell's in there?

"It's James's."

"James? Like from Twelve?" I ask.

"Yeah, him and Caspian have been talking for a while." She says.

"Oh, I didn't even realize."

"Yeah." She says, "you had more important things to worry about."

"I'm not worrying, just thinking."

"You're overthinking." She sighs.

"Again? Fuck." I laugh.

"Well… I've reached a conclusion, I suck at being a therapist." She says as she laughs along with me.

"No shit."

"I'm thirteen."

"Age is just a number." I laugh.

"Ain't that the truth." She snorts which makes us laugh even harder.

**Jocylin Liu, District 3 Female: Late Afternoon (day of Interviews)**

"You know if you both weren't so stubborn, you guys could work well as allies." Cornelius sighs looking up from his notes.

"Well he's too controlling." I laugh lightly punching Gage on the arm.

"You're the controlling one." He chuckles.

"Sure I am." I say sarcastically.

"Guys, I'm being serious." Our mentor scolds.

"I mean she has Liz."

"I guess you could join but I'd have to talk with her."

"That's what I like to hear."

"I don't know, though."

"Yeah our last alliance didn't go so well." Gage laughs.

"That's true, what were we even fighting about?"

"Keir as an ally."

"Oh yeah." I sigh.

Honestly, I really don't what to ally with Gage, he's too controlling but that's all our Mentor can talk about. Sometimes District partners don't work well together but Cornelius fails to see that. He's been acting rather clingy lately and won't drop the subject of forming a District Three alliance. That's why Liz and I have been hanging out on the Second floor and not the Third one.

"Well get over it." Cornelius says, "now, where we with these notes?"

"We-" Gage starts but is interrupted by the beeping of the elevator as it's golden doors swing open. Liz steps out onto the light grey carpet, her black blouse catching a simmer of light. The way she walked with such confidence, I wish I could walk like that.

"Hey Liz." Gage replies looking back towards Cornelius and the very detailed notes he had written out for our interviews.

"Hey." She says sliding onto the couch, "you both look nice." I look over at Gage as his _ before casting a look at my own dress. The silver soft and silky fabric wrapped around my frame and tapered down at the knee. I'm in absolute love with the dress.

"Thanks, you ready for tonight?" I ask.

"Hell yeah," Liz says and I catch a glimpse of Gage, his face completely neutral and emotionless.

"Lin?" he asks.

"Yeah?"

"Are you guys gonna go off and do something?"

I smile, a little taken aback by how straightforward he was, "I mean probably not, we've still got stuff to do."

"Yeah, we still haven't finished your notes." My mentor says. "And Maila hasn't finished your make-up."

"Where did she go anyway?" Gage asks.

"Had some business to attend too with a sponsor."

"Oh right." I say remembering her saying something like that as she rushed out the door about an hour ago.

"But we're still on for tonight, right?" Liz asks.

"Of course."

"Awesome."

"What's happening tonight?" Gage asks.

"Our big prank to get Abram and Lily back."

"Yeah, for convincing all of the other tributes to call us Jenny and Lynn."

"It was hilarious though." Gage chuckles.

"Why Jenny and Lynn? Out of all the names in the world why those?" Liz says.

"Probably 'cause they start with J and L, like your names." Cornules says, obviously not finding the prank very funny.

"What are you guys gonna do to get them back?"

"Let's just say it includes twelve cardboard cut-outs of President Silver." Liz laughs.

"How did you even- you know what? I don't wanna know." Gage sighs.

"It's gonna be interesting."

"Sure will be." Liz agrees, "I can't wait to see their faces."

"Ahem, Jocylin, interview notes." Cornelius says.

"Alright, well, I just came to check on Lin and make sure she was going alright."

"Thanks." I smile as she gets back up from the couch.

"See you later for the the interviews." She says heading into the elevator.

"Ugh, I don't see why you allied with her." My mentor sighs as soon as the doors shut.

"Well she's strong."

"Yeah, she can ally with whoever she wants." Gage says.

"I just don't see why."

"I'm the one going into the games so it's my choice." I reply.

"I know but Gage is such a _better_ choice."

"What do you have against careers?" Gage asks.

"Nothing, it's just, you two would make such better allies."

"Well you know what, Liz is my ally and friend." I sigh, "and yes, me and Gage have a small pact not to kill each other until the final eight."

"That's good, I guess."

"Come on Cornelius, she's got another ally."

"Yeah and she's the one that helped me through a panic attack last night, not you or Gage." I say.

"You had a panic attack?" Gage asks, "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry," I reply calmly, "it's not your fault at all."

"Jocylin, no need to get angry." My mentor says.

"I'm not upset, just standing up for my friend."

"I don't know... I haven't seen her around before." Elizabeth says as we start to make our way back to the tribute penthouse.

**A/N: Well that was a relatively quick update :) let's just say I had a lot of fun writing these PoVs. I'm also so pumped that we only have 3 more chapters 'till the BB! When I was just starting the pre-games the arena felt so far away but now it's so close! However, the next few chapters will certainly be interesting to say the least.**

**So, thoughts so far on what's happening with the tributes and how far they've come? Honestly, I love all of them and literally cried when I started to write pieces of the BB. I'm so dang attached to them, RIP.**

**I think that's it for now, all I got is that school for me just started again but idk if it'll affect my updates all that much. Now, it's late so I should probably go to bed XD. As someone wise once told me, "but you're a growing girl who needs to sleep." Hahaha if you get that, amazing :)) if you don't well you're also amazing.**

**Bye for now,**

**Marie**


	26. Interviews part 1: Under the Spotlight

**A quick little author's note to clear up some confusion before you read, everyone has a small (almost mini) interview, I did this so every tribute got a bit of time to talk :))**

**Amos Lockheart, Capital Interviewer: Before Interviews**

"This is too much to remember!"

"Just do your best." Ash Dutchmann reassures, making her way over towards me from the area marked off with chairs for the tributes to sit on.

"Ugh, in all of my years of interviewing this is the first year the Game Maker has written out notes for me to follow and told me that I need to ask every single tribute their opinion on the Capital."

"She thought the notes would be helpful but I don't know about the opinion part."

"They are the opposite of helpful, they're making this whole process a whole lot more stressful." I say.

"Just do your best to remember her notes and you'll do fine."

"But what if I forget what she wrote and she gets mad?" I ask.

"Trust me, she won't get mad." Ash says placing a hand delicately on my shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you'll do perfectly fine." she replies, "you've been doing this your whole life, you'll go great." I sigh, she's right, I have been doing this for forever, it's the only thing I know how to do. But that's the problem, interviewing is the only thing I know how to do, if Thea doesn't like my representation of her notes, there goes my entire life. I've seen Game Makers get mad at staff for the simplest things, so I have to nail these interviews.

"I guess."

"Lighten up, you got this and if you forget the notes, just do what you normally do." She comforts.

"Yeah," I sigh.

"Amos! We're on in five, make sure you're ready." Mae Chan shouts from across the stage. "Ash? I asked you to get the lights, stop stalling!"

"Will do." Ash says, giving me a slight smile before heading over to the stairs that lead to the light booth.

"You ready?" Mae asks and I give her a sight nod. Honestly, that woman scares me even though she's only half my age. "Good."

"Got the tributes." Vance Sandcreak says walking past the crew and over where we had set up twenty-four metal chairs. Quickly a giant herd of tributes rush forward, each buzzing about their interviews. My hands start to tremble again but I quickly hide them behind my back.

"Show time, in less than a minute." Mae Chan shouts and her team runs around like headless chicken making last minute touches to anything that wasn't absolutely perfect. Stylists swarmed around the tributes, making sure their clothes and make-up were on-point while I just stood there, in the middle of the chaos, not sure what to do with myself. I've always had that problem, not quite fitting in anywhere and being pushed to the outside.

That's why I started interviewing, to have a place, a purpose almost. "Off the stage everyone!" Mae Chan shouts and the hustling stops. Everyone scurries off the stage and I follow them, leaving only the tributes out sitting on their tiny metal chairs. Each and every tribute is in a line of four others, they don't realize it yet but these three other people will be a crucial part of their launch team.

Of course none of them will actually catch onto the fact until tomorrow morning when they make their way into the arena. Thea and Vance spent hours making sure no alliance members were together as to not spoil the affects-

"Amos!" Vance shouts, bringing me back to reality.

"Wait what?" I ask, darting my eyes across the stage. The once closed, dark red curtains had now been drawn and the audience revealed. Vance motioned toward the open stage, meaning it was my time to go on. I rush forward, embarrassed I had missed my cue, hopefully Thea didn't notice. "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the tribute interviews of the Three-Hundredth Annual Hunger Games!" I shout walking across the stage and taking my seat. The chair that had been pulled out was made of expensive white leather, it was most certainly made in the Capital. Yes, District One makes good luxury items but this chair is different, it has a certain spunk to it. One that can only be found right here in the beloved Capital. "Quite the pleasant afternoon, isn't it?"

With those words the audience erupts into cheers and applause, smiles spread across the room from one corner to the next. "With that being said, let's welcome the first contestant, Angel Mayfield" I shout into the microphone headset I was wearing. I thought the audience was loud when I had come out but when this girl stepped down from her place in the second row the crowd went absolutely wild.

"Thank you!" She smiles taking her place in the chair across from me. The chair beneath her made an almost crinkling sound when she sat down.

"So tell me, how's your time in the Capital been?"

"Oh it's been wonderful," she smiles.

"Have you been enjoying training?" I ask.

"Oh course."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I've had so much fun getting to use all of the weapons, they all remind me of home."

"That's cute, which one's your favorite?"

"The sword, I love using a sword." She says bubbly.

"Ooh, swords are pretty cool."

Yeah, my favorite one is a rapier, how it's light-weight but still powerful," Angel chuckles.

"Fancy, I love it." Amos says, "any other weapons you like?"

"That's really it." She laughs.

"Well, how's it feel to finally get your moment? I mean your chance to represent District One?" I had practiced this question over and over, hoping it could hint to the thing that had been bothering her.

Something does indeed flash in her eyes but she quickly shakes it off, "I feel so honored."

"As you should be." I say, so that's it, something about representing her District. That's what's been bothering her. Maybe it's the pressure? That's too direct though, blunt even, it's gotta be something deeper.

Angel laughs before smiling out towards the crowd again. "Let's have a round of applause for our first tribute, Angel Mayfield!" I shout and the audience cheers. She waves to them before making her way back to where the tributes were sitting, her blue dress sweeping the ground behind her. The only way I could describe it was to call it sea green, even though it's a color palette typically used by the stylists from Four.

"And now, please welcome to the stage, Onyx Forti!"

The tall boy gets to his feet and makes his way from the fifth row. He gives me a glare as he crosses the stage, making sure to capture the audience's attention. They seemed to hang off his every step as he slid into the seat across from myself.

"Hello." He says.

"Welcome." I reply, "how are you doing this lovely afternoon?"

"Pretty well, kinda weird when it's not really afternoon but not evening yet." He sighs as if not realizing he had the whole audience hanging off his words.

"True." I chuckle, "did you do anything notable during your week of recovery?"

"Not really honestly, we just went over strategies for the Bloodbath." He says

"We, as in the careers?"

"Yeah." He nods, casting a mysterious glance toward the audience.

"Are you feeling good about the Bloodbath?" I ask.

"I guess good is one way to put it."

"Nervous?"

"Who's not? I mean, yes, I'm excited but also pretty nervous." He replies.

"Nerves keep you sharp." I joke.

"Isn't the saying fear keeps you sharp?" '

"Yes." I chuckle, "I was joking."

"Oh, alright then." He says, clearly not amused. The crowd hangs off his words but he pays no mind to them or their whispers in the crowd.

"So tell me, thoughts on the Capitol?"

"It's pretty cool, very, um, bright."

"It is, I personally love all the colors." I say, running my hand through my short, bright, purple hair.

"Everyone seems to love colors, hence why the Capital is such a colorful place." He replies.

"Exactly," I say.

"Fashion is also very important in the Capital." He nods.

"That it is." I agree, glancing toward the bright blinking clock up above the audience. "That's all we have time for, please give up for Onyx Forti from District One!"

**Gage, District 3 Male: Interviews**

"Hey, good luck out there." Allegro whispers to Liz directly in front of me.

"Thanks but I'm good." She sighs, turning away to face the girl from Six.

"I just wanted to wish you some good luck but alright." he sighs.

"What is it with you? When we first got here you'd barely talk to me, then in training you wouldn't leave me alone and now you're wishing me good luck." She says, not even turning back to face him.

"I don't know." He sighs, and I can tell something is not right. Something's wrong but he doesn't want to come out and say it.

"Please welcome to the stage, Liz Starr!" Amos shouts once Onyx has taken their seat in the fifth row. Liz looks toward her ally who nods back at her. Jocylin tosses her dark hair behind her shoulder as Liz slowly starts to cross the stage. "So, how's it going tonight?" Amos asks after she has sat down in the ever-famous pearly, white plush interview chair.

"I mean it's been alright."

"Yeah?"

"I mean, the week of recovery was kinda fun but everything else sucked."

"What was fun about it?" Amos asks.

"The prank war between me, Lin, Abram and Lily."

"A prank war?"

"A prank war." She nods.

"What's the best prank you've done?"

"Well, me and Lin have the best one planned, they're gonna flip when we prank them with it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be hilarious, that's what you guys get for convincing all the other tributes to call us Jenny and Lynn."

"Jenny and Lynn?"

"Yeah, they got everyone to call her, Jenny, and me, Lynn. Outta all the names they could've chosen, why those two?"

"I don't know." Amos laughs. "Well, so tell me, thoughts on the Capital."

"Fuck the Capital."

"Oh?" Amos says, very much caught off-guard by her remark.

"You heard me." She says getting to her feet.

"Alright then, give it up for Liz Starr!" he shouts, realizing that once Liz had stood up her interview was over. The audience claps as she turns around and confidently strolls back toward the rest of the tributes.

"Next up we have Allegro June from District Two!" shouts Amos and neuves flutter back to my stomach, my turn getting closer and closer.

Allegro gets up and makes his way to the front of the stage from the fifth row. He smiles at Amos as he sits down on the chair made of seemingly soft, white material. "So, Allegro, that's such a sharp suit."

"Thanks." The boy from Two laughs, his red suit catching the bright reflection of the lights that shone down on him.

"So, tell me, how's it been in the Capital?"

"It's been… interesting."

"Interesting in what sense?" Amos asks.

"Just the tributes." He sighs, it's quite obvious he's talking indirectly about his ally. It's so easy to read his face, it's like reading an open book. However, I don't think many other tributes have caught on it due to them looking almost bewildered when he said 'they' were interesting.

"Anyone in particular?" Amos asks, wait does he know about Allegro and Kinnik? I mean it makes sense, it's obvious, but Amos Lockheart hasn't talked, much less seen any of us tributes before tonight. Maybe someone told him but that makes no sense, guess he's just asking around.

"No, no one in particular." He lies, his face turning bright red.

"Are you sure?" Amos asks, obviously not believing him.

"Yep."

"Alright then," Amos says, "why didn't you join the career pack?" he asks in an attempt to change the conversation.

"Well, I didn't really fit in with them and then I met the boy from Seven and we became friends." Allegro replies.

"Friends are important."

"Yeah." Allegro agrees.

"Well then, ladies and gentleman, give it up for Allegro June!" Amos shouts and Allegro smiles, getting to his feet. Allegro waves to the crowd before he turns and makes his way to his seat in the second-to-last row.

"Good job." Vienna says once he's sat back down next to her.

"Thanks, your turn." He laughs, talking to me.

"Nope it's hers." I chuckle motioning over to my District partner over in the row in front of him.

"Oh yeah, I knew that."

"Sure you did." I laugh.

"Give it up for our next tribute, Jocylin Liu!" Amos calls and the crowd erupts into cheers. I watch as the small girl gets up from the fourth row and makes her way over to the stage, her steps almost echoing against the wooden stage floor. The stage itself was burnt red in color which made the two plain white chairs in the front pop out to the crowd. To the left of the chairs big, plush white chairs were 6 rows of chairs, four tributes in each. Somehow I had been put in the last one with the boys from Eight and Four and the girl from Seven. How it happened, I don't remember.

"Why thank you." Jocylin laughs and I turn back towards her and Amos. Jocylin seemed to be effortlessly relaxed in the chair, how did she do that? She's extremely adaptable and I kinda wish that we could have been allies. I know it never would have worked, two stubborn forces don't mix very well. I just wish I had some sort of back-up. I know I'm better off alone though, even if it means I have to stay awake each and every night. You can sleep when you're dead, right?

"You're girlfriend?" Amos asks, bringing me back to reality.

"Yep, and I'd do it again." Jocylin replies.

"That's so brave." Amos says, "guess it just gives you such determination to make it back home."

"It does, Lilia is my fuel for these games."

"That's so sweet." Amos smiles, looking out toward the crowd, "there you have it folks, Jocylin Liu!" he shouts and Jocylin gets to her feet. She smiles and waves toward the crowd before turning around and making her way back over to her row.

Amos turns toward the tribute chairs before replying, "ladies and Gentleman, please welcome to the stage, Gage Powers!"

"Here I go." I sigh, getting to my feet.

"So, Gage, how has it been in the Capital?" He asks after I sit down in the chair placed directly in the middle of the stage.

"Fun." I say sarcastically.

"Makes sense, you're going into the Hunger Games after all."

"Yep." I sigh, not really wanting to continue my thoughts. Sponsors are stupid, they never send anything anyway, so why make them like me?

"Any other thoughts?"

"Nope."

"Well then, how did you feel when you got a six in training?"

"I felt like I could've scored much higher if the Game Maker wasn't biased towards strength."

"Thea?" he asks, as if we have multiple Game Makers.

"Yes, Thea Daxton." I sigh.

"Oh?"

"It's fine I just want people to know that a lot of the smart tributes were under-scored. This Quell's twist is literally Brain versus Brawn, how can we do that if we're on an uneven playing field?" I say.

"It's great to speak up, keep going." Amos replies and I sigh, I really don't wanna keep going but I'm already this fucking far, might as well keep saying what's been on my mind for all of today.

"It's no David and Goliath type games, I've read in history textbooks about them so you probably don't know who either of those people are but whatever. We should still be treated the same but I get it, strength is valued in the Hunger Games. I'm just saying watch out, we might not have gotten high scores but we'll still go down swinging." I say, blinking away the lights that stared down at me with their blinding rays of almost yellow light.

"Well said." Amos replies, clapping his hands together, "very well said." The crowd catches me off guard by joining him, applause echoing around the stage.

"Thank you, just had to say the truth."

"Amazing," he says as I start to get to my feet.

"That's it." I say turning back towards the rest of the tribute. I walk towards them with the roar of the audience in the background. Hiding a smile as I sit down in my assigned seat in the sixth row.

**Kai, District 4 Male: Interviews**

"Please welcome to the stage Misty Weaver!" Amos shouts out into the roaring crowd.

"You got this." I whisper down to her as she starts to get to her feet, why we had been placed in different rows, I have no clue. Somehow she had been directed into the third row and I had been told the sixth.

"Thanks," she says smiling up at me before stepping around the other chairs and onto the stage. Her knee-high dark blue dress shimmering in the light as she slowly made her way across the stage, smiling and waving to the crowd. Her dress was absolutely stunning, how did I get stuck with the plain white suit? Wait, I take that back, it does have gold accents but it's still plain nonetheless.

"Miss Weaver, I love your dress." Amos says once she's finished her parade across the stage and sat down in the blindingly white chair.

"Thank you, I do too." She says fanning out the ruffles on the bottom of the shirt. She folded her hands neatly and placed them in the center of her lap, attempting to come across as neat and perfect.

"Well, tell me about your time in the Capital, how has training been going?"

She thinks for a second before calmly replying, "pretty well, I've been practicing with my spear."

"A spear you say?"

"A spear." She nods.

"Is that because you've used it back in Four?"

"Of course," Misty says, "but I have had experience with other weapons due to my time in the academy."

"The academy? What's that like?" Amos asks.

"Interesting, we really just train."

"Oh, well, is it fun?"

"For me, yes, but not a lot of other kids like it." Misty replies.

"I'm guessing that's why you volunteered, or where you the chosen volunteer?"

"I was, um, chosen. I was the chosen volunteer." Misty says. That's a lie, Shelly had been the chosen volunteer but had gotten cold feet the morning of the reaping, not Misty. Misty wasn't even the back-up, she had just volunteered out of the blue. I'm sure she had some reason but whatever it was, she hadn't told me.

"At only Sixteen? Wow you must really have skill." Amos replies.

"Of course, I won't be here if I didn't have skill."

"Exactly. Well, how's your alliance going, everyone ready to hit the arena?"

"Well, I can't speak of my allies but I can for myself when I say I'm pumped. I'm ready to rock this thing." She says smiling at the crowd.

"I'm sure you will, everyone, can we have a round of applause for the wonderful Misty Weaver!" Amos says.

"Thank you so much!" Misty calls blowing a kiss out to the cheering crowd. She makes her way back to the tribute chairs, not exchanging eye contact with me as she takes her place in the third row.

"We've heard from three of our careers already, so might as well welcome another one. Give it up for Kai Morgan!" Amos shouts and the crowd cheers, was it because I'm a career or because they truly like me? Either way the recognition felt nice.

"Thank you Amos!" I say stepping around all the rows of tributes, having been placed in the last one.

"So, Kai, tell me about your thoughts on the Capital."

"It's pretty cool but I'm pumped for the arena, I'm ready to show Panem that District Four has come to play." I reply.

"A fighter, I love it."

"Exactly, I simply won't go down without a fight,"

"Love that attitude." He says.

"Thanks." I fake a smile, I really am not this cocky but it's what Pasha said was best. She explained our angles thoroughly, making sure we understood exactly how to act. For me it was to act confident in myself and my fellow careers.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed training." He chuckles.

"I did, I felt almost at home."

"Home you say?"

"Home." I confirm.

"Tell me about home back in Four."

Instinctively my hand reaches for the beaded bracelet on my wrist, the one Maya had made for me as a token. "Is that from home?" Amos asks, taking note of the bracelet.

"Yeah, my little sister made it for me."

"That's sweet."

"It is, I really miss her and my brother, Dylan." I say honestly.

"I'm sure you do."

"But I'll be back for them." I reply, picking back up my act.

"That's the motivation we love!" Amos shouts at the crowd, "ladies and gentlemen, Kai Morgan!"

I get to my feet resisting the urge to smile and wave at the crowd, "thank you." I say heading back over to the tribute chairs. Why all of the careers were all in different rows I have no clue. I calmly take my seat in the last row, next to the small girl from Seven.

"Now," Amos says, "please welcome to the stage Sasha Snowbell." The crowd cheers as the small girl makes her way from the fourth row.

"Hey-y." Sasha says sitting down in the pearly white chair across from Amos.

"How's it going?"

"It's been good." She mummers.

"It has?" Amos asks, attempting to get more of a response from the girl.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly sure what to think of it yet." She admits.

"I mean, I'm not sure what to think about it and I've lived here over thirty years." Amos chuckles.

"You're funny." Sasha says.

"Thank you, I try."

Sasha laughs to herself before turning to the crowd, "does anyone really know what to think of the Capitol?"

"It's wonderful!" A lady in the first row of the audience shouts, her make-up making her appear as bright as the crayons I used to draw with in school.

"It sure is." Amos says.

"I guess so." Sasha agrees.

"So, thoughts on training?"

"It's alright, I guess." The girl sighs.

"Just alright?"

"I mean, It's good but also bad."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Oh yeah, well it's good because it prepares us for-" Sasha takes a deep breath, closing her eyes, "-the game, but it's bad because we're here in the first place."

"Yeah but at least you get to stop in the beautiful Capital."

"Yeah, I've had a good-d time." She says but it's obvious she's lying, she isn't having a good time but I get it, she didn't practice for years like Misty, Angel, Onyx and I have done. Oh the pair from two were also careers, but volunteers at best. They did turn us away to ally with outlining district tributes. Misty would call them 'outlining district trash' but I think she's over exaggerating. Misty has a tendency to over exaggerate but it's always fine because she never means bad-

"Let's hear it for Sasha Snowball!" Amos says, his words bringing me back to reality. The crowd applauds as Sasha gets up and makes her way back to the 6 rows of tributes before taking her seat in the fourth one.

"Oh no I'm after Keir." Vienna says in the row directly in front of me.

"Give it up for Sasha's district partner, Keir Wiessle!" Amos energetically exclaims.

The small boy gets up from the third row as Vienna fiddles with her fingers, "hey you got this," I whisper to Vienna as Keir makes his way across the stage. His electric blue suit catching the shine of the spotlight as he walked.

"What?" she asks, turning around in her chair.

"I said good luck, you got this." I say.

"Thanks." She smiles before quickly whipping back around to face the front of the stage. She sits completely and utterly still, is this a sign of nerves? I don't know at this point, she seems to move extremely jumpy but at the same time almost calm.

"I'm fine by myself." Keir says to the crowd as Vienna slumps her shoulders.

"Confidence, I love it." Amos replies, he must have asked him something about allies. Allies. You need those in the arena, what is he thinking going in by himself? I'm guessing even with his confidence he'll be an easy kill, he scored a four after all. Or was it a five? I think it was a five. Or did Sasha get the five?

Either way, he'll be an easy kill, same with Sasha. They both seem weak and they don't have any allies to back them up if something were to happen in the arena. Just make sure not to underestimate how smart they are Kai, they could easily out-smart the careers and kill us all. No they couldn't, could they?

"Pretty good." Keir replies but I have no idea what he was responding too. Amos chuckles before getting to his feet and extending his arm to help the boy up out of the chair. Keir takes his hand and Amos pulls him up, Keir waves to the crowd before he turns around and heads back toward the rest of the tributes.

**A/N: A/N: There you have it folks, the interviews! Well, half because originally I wrote it all out but when the chapter was over 9k words long I decided to chunk it out into two chapters. I have only two more mini interviews left to write (as well as edit the chapter) so it should be out tomorrow. These (both sets because I've already written almost all of them) took literally forever to write but I'm glad that each tribute got a little interview. Yes, these aren't the normal ones and are pretty small. Hope you like them :)) I loved hearing little parts from each tribute, even if it was pretty short.**

**Also I want you guys to know that in Amos's PoV, he called Onyx a boy. This isn't me misgendering them, this is Amos's mistake. I've done a ton of research relating to Onyx and Sage's pronouns, and I hope I didn't do anything wrong.**

**That's about it um hope y'all are doing well :)) have a good day/night/afternoon!**

**Bye for now,**

**Marie (see you guys tomorrow with the second half, it could answer a few questions you might have, you never know)**


	27. Interviews part 2: Real and Fake Smiles

**Vienna Sauveterre, District 6 Female: Interview**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm round of applause for Vienna Sauveterre!" The interviewer, Amos Lockheart, yells out to the crowd and in exchange they give him an uproar of applause. I take a deep breath as a I get up and head toward the blinding lights.

"Let's do this." I whisper to myself, attempting to calm the nerves that course through my body.

"What a lovely name," Amos says after I sit down next to him in the almost pure white interview chair.

"Um, I, thank you." I mumble.

"Does it mean anything special?" he asks.

"Not really, at least to me."

"It's still pretty cool."

"Thanks." I smile, taking a deep breath in, attempting to calm the butterflies that still flew around all around in my stomach.

"You know what else is cool?"

"What?" I ask.

"Earning an eight as a score."

"Oh," I say, "yeah."

"I can tell you worked really hard for it."

"I did." I say nodding. That's the truth, I had worked for hours upon hours on my medical practices back in Six. Studying medical textbooks was one of the few things that calmed down my crazy life and I used to read them all the time. If I hadn't been reaped I could've become a doctor but I doubt it now.

"It shows." Amos replies, "so, opinions on the Capital?"

"It's alright, I feel very mixed emotions about it. I wish I wasn't here with my best friend but at the same time, I'm kinda glad he volunteered. Tyree's the sweetest person in Panem, no question there."

"Would you say too sweet?"

"Nope, just the right amount of sweetness." I chuckle. Who even says that? I'm too stupid for this, why do we even have to be interviewed in the first place?

"Are you the reason he volunteered?" Amos asks.

"That's his question, not mine." I say, not wanting to poke too far in Tyree's business, even though I already know the answer.

"Alright guess I'll ask him, give a round of applause for Vienna Sauveterre!"

"Love you all!" I call out to the crowd and cheers fill the stage. I quickly make my way back to my seat, trying not to let myself bask in their attention. Inside I try not to scream, what have I set Tyree up for? I know he's better at talking to crowds than I am, but still this isn't going to be good. Or maybe it, calm down Vienna, he's got this.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Tryee Sternberg from District 6." Amos says after I take my seat next to the girl from Two.

He gives me a slight nod before getting up, exactly as all of the other tributes had done before him. As he makes his way across the stage I take a quick look at the other tributes in the row I had been placed in. How Tyree and I had been separated, I have absolutely no clue. In this row there's the almost angry girl from Two, I say almost angry cause she keeps scowling at everyone but once the girl from Three gave her a quick glance she'd stop for about a minute. There's also the boy from Two, how did they get in together, being district partners and all? Tyree had been placed in the first row while I had to sit back in the fifth one. I got placed with all careers, great. Onyx sat to the right of Liz, folding their hands neatly in their lap.

"I volunteered because I couldn't let my best friend go off into a place where she could possibly die all by herself." Tyree says and my attention is turned back to the front of the stage.

"That's so kind." Amos smiles.

"She matters a lot to me and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her." Tyree replies.

"How sweet."

"Doesn't Vivi look pretty tonight though? Purple's her favorite color." Tyree says and I can feel everyone's eyes turn to me. A spotlight dances across the stage before hovering above me.

"She's absolutely rocking that beautiful dress."

"She is." Tyree chuckles, even though he was wearing the same shade of purple in the form of a suit.

"Well, volunteering to go in with your best friend is truly heroic and shows bravery in itself."

"Thank you." He mumbles, not sure how to respond.

"So tell me, are you upset with your score?"

"Of course I am, I feel like I could've done so much better, I was just nervous." Tyree says humbly.

"Everyone gets nervous sometimes."

"Ain't that true." Tryee chuckles, "but nerves aren't exactly good for the Hunger Games."

"I agree with that, the Hunger Games aren't just play." Amos says.

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind." Amos sighs. "Any parting words to leave the audience?"

"That was a really fast interview."

"It was, that's the point. This year we're doing quick little interviews, as well as your family's reaction to them." Amos explains. Oh that's why the interview was so short. How did my brothers react to my interview? Were they heartbroken or acting totally pococurante?

"Well, then, Alexus, I love you." Tyree says, turning away from Mr. Lockheart and looking directly in the camera. My heart aches for the little sister Ty had to leave back home in Six.

"So sweet." Amos cheers, "there you have it folks, Tyree Strenberg."

"Nice job." I whisper once Tyree reaches the rows of tributes.

"Thanks." He smiles before taking his seat at the end of the first row, next to the girl from Nine.

"Please welcome to that stage, Elizabeth Oakley!" Amos calls and the young girl makes her way to the front of the stage from the very last row. The last row kinda makes me laugh with these older boys and then the small girl right in the middle. Her short blue dress strikes the light just right and shimmers as she walks across the stage.

"I feel so honored to be here." She chimes after sitting down in the plush white chair. This girl was good, that smile seems too realistic, was she actually happy to be here? She couldn't be, she's only thirteen.

That's when I remember back at the reaping recaps, "didn't she volunteer?" I whisper to the boy from Two.

"I think so." He nods.

"Why?"

"I don't honestly know." He says, "I'm sure Amos will bring it up though."

"Yeah." I nod.

"So Elizabeth, thoughts on the Capitol so far?" Amos asks and the girl casts a glance back towards the rest of the tributes, a terrified expression on her face. She quickly wipes it away as she turns back to the interviewer and with his very bright, purple hair.

"It's been great." She sighs, again with that smile, the one that looks almost fake but at the same time extremely real.

"I'm sure it has, I mean, it's called the Beloved Capital for a reason."

"That it is."

"Is that why you volunteered? Your love for the Capital?"

"Um, it's not actually."

"Care to tell us the reason?"

"A reason I wish I could forget." She sighs, no longer smiling. Now I can see the hurt in her eyes, the pain I've felt so many times. Over and over, that never-ending ache.

"Did it have anything to do with the fight you and your mother had at the reaping?"

"Yes and no." She nods. "I was so immature, it was just, I was fed up with her mental abuse."

"Mental abuse?"

"That's not even half of it though."

"Is there more?" Amos asks.

"Long story short, my brother went into the games a few years ago and ever since then my mother's mentally abused the fuck outta me."

"Fuck? Do you normally curse?" Amos asks, in an attempt to change the subject away from the abuse this girl had suffered.

"Yeah," she sighs.

"Alright then." Amos says, "give it up for Elizabeth Oakseed!" The blonde girl slowly gets to her feet, unsure if her interview was gone with such a quick stop. Of course it was a miny interview, but her's had such little substance and ended so abruptly. She was just beginning to talk about her home and what actually went on in her life before she was reaped, guess Amos didn't want that.

"Kinnik." She whispers as she passes her district partner on her way to the last row.

"Yes?"

"You got this." She says and there's a look in her eyes, one I know too well. A broken one.

"Thanks." The boy whispers smiling at Elizabeth before shifting his gaze to the boy from Two in the seat right next to me. Allegro also gives Kinnik a smile as well before the boy gets to his feet. Had he already been called to the stage? He must have, guess I hadn't been paying that much attention.

The tall boy from Seven makes his way to the interview chair, the spotlight following his every step. The crowd sliences, waiting for someone to say something. Kinnik thinks fast on his feet before he had even sat down in an attempt to capture the audience, "how's it going Amos?" he asks.

"Pretty good, what about you?" Amos says as Kinnik sits down in the same spot everyone of us had already done or will do.

"I'm doing all right." Kinnik sighs, shifting uncomfortably under all the bright lights.

"I asked Elizabeth about the Capital so let's switch it up, how was life like back in Seven?"

"I mean, I love my grandmother and owe my life to her." Kinnik says smiling at the camera, this smile a complete and genuine one.

"That's sweet." Amos replies.

"She's sweet."

"Aw, that was cute."

"Thank you." Kinnik laughs, not exactly sure how to respond.

"Anything else about Seven worth sharing?"

"Um, well, guess I'm just a walking stereotype but I loved being out in the woods."

"Stereotypes are fine." Amos chuckles, "did you know anything related to nature before you were reaped?"

"Of course, I knew a lot about plants and which ones were edible."

"Plant knowledge is pretty awesome."

"It truly is." Kinnik says, "I love plants."

"That's cool, hopefully it can come in handy in the arena."

"Yeah." Kinnik chuckles.

"Do you feel prepared for the arena?"

"Is anyone really prepared?"

"I guess," Amos sighs, "but do you feel like you could take on the arena tomorrow?"

"I hope I can, but I'm still not exactly sure."

"All you need is hope." Amos chuckles.

"I guess so." Kinnik says, smiling out to the crowd.

"So, what are your thoughts on the Capital?"

"It's alright." Kinnik sighs, "are you gonna ask everyone that question?"

"Well, everyone's got different answers but between you and me the President wants me too." He says, even though everyone in Panem can hear him.

"Oh, well, it's good. I mean I wish I wasn't exactly here to be honest, but it's complicated."

"Complicated?" Amos asks, his eyes brows shooting up towards the sky.

"It's just- never mind."

"Alright, well, give it up for Kinnik Verdugo!" Amos shouts at the cheering crowd and they erupt into applause. The boy gets up from the chair, a tired look in his eyes. He looks how I feel, exhausted from all the sleepless nights I've had the past week or so. He makes his way back to the tribute rows, giving his alliance member a thumbs up.

**Ciara Teal, District 8 Female: Interviews**

"Put your hands together and welcome to the stage, Ciara Teal!" Amos yells and I practically jump up from my seat. I've been nervous for this interview all day long, even if it's just a small mini one. I want to get this done as soon as possible so the painful nervous feeling ripping through my stomach would go away.

"Thank you." I say cheerfully, hoping to gain some sponsors by having an almost preppy attitude, even though I was pretty far from preppy.

"So, how's it feel to have such a high score for being one of the youngest tributes?"

"I'm only fifteen, but yes, it does feel kinda nice.

"I'm sure it does." Amos nods, "So, how's the dress you're wearing tonight? It's beautiful."

"Huh?" I ask, "what does that mean?"

"I'm just wondering if you like the dress you're rocking."

"Oh, yeah I guess."

"You look amazing."

"Aright." I say, getting a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"So, opinions on your time in the Capital."

"Fuck the Capital." I blurt, not even thinking about the words that just came out of my mouth.

"Fuck the Capital aye?"

"Yep." I reply, in an attempt to sound confident, there was no taking back what I had just said so I have to roll with it. I quickly glance back towards my allies, making eye contact with Anne. She smiles as if I hadn't just completely blown my rebel cover.

"Everyone has their own opinions." Amos calmly says, "and expressing them is alright."

"Oh wow, that's not how I thought you'd take that." I sigh.

Amos chuckles before replying, "of course, it's your opinion."

"I feel everyone should be able to express their opinions." I say, nodding my head.

"What if those opinions aren't popular ones?" Amos asks.

"Everyone has the right of expression, even if others feel the need to silence them. We're all human, right?"

"We? As in who exactly?" he says and I dart my eyes across the stage, I had been talking about us rebels but I couldn't say that to Panem so openly. If I hadn't killed myself by saying 'fuck the Capital' I would if I said I was a rebel.

"We, as in every minority out there."

"I guess so, amazingly said. Give it up for Ciara, the voice of the minorities." Amos shouts and the crowd completely uproars with cheers. The lights are blinding so I just smile toward the crowd before making my way back to the third row. Sunna gives me a pat on the back as I pass her in the front row and I turn around to smile at her.

"Good job." Zach whispers as he passes me, having been called to the stage by an over enthusiastic Amos. As I sit down next to the boy from Ten, he makes his way across the stage before sitting down in the soft pale white chair.

"So, your thoughts on the Capital?"

"That question is getting really old, not gonna lie." Zach sighs.

"I'm sorry." Amos smiles, a genuine smile, one made entirely of happiness- I could see how it came from deep inside of him to light his eyes. His smile was one of someone who smiles with much more than their mouth. Obviously he was a kind man, one thrust into a cruel line of work. He was to make people like us, before twenty-three of us lie helpless on our death-beds. I could tell there was something more though, some sort of light that shone bright in his soul. A fiery passionate light that suggests interviewing tributes wasn't his first choice in terms of work-

"So I'm ready." Zach's voice says, bringing me back to the harsh reality of the terribly bright lights. The lights illuminated the stage nicely but did they have to be so blinding? Of course it did, this is the Capital I'm talking about.

"I'm glad to hear that." Amos chuckles.

"Yeah, with my amazing allies, we're gonna rock it."

"Confidence, love that, and while we're talking about your allies, what does it feel like to be the only boy on that team?"

"I think it doesn't matter if you're a guy or a girl, Sunna's terribly smart and both Ciara and Anne are super strong so I couldn't ask for a better team, female or not." Zach says.

"Amazing." Amos replies, "but being around three girls, have you developed any romantic feelings?"

"Gross. Those are my friends." Zach chuckles.

"Well then, there you have it folks, Zacharian Paisley!" Amos shouts at the crowd and Zach gets to his feet. He doesn't smile or wave to the crowd like most of the other tributes did and instead makes his way back to the tribute chairs.

"Good job." I whisper, fist-bumping my ally as he walks past me to the very last row. We had walked in together but somewhere between getting there and the interviews starting we had each been put in seperate rows. Sunna was in the first one, Anne was in the second one, Zach was in the last row and I was in the third.

"Now, please welcome to the stage Sunna Saccharin!"

"Here we go." Sunna sighs as she gets up from the first row.

"We've heard from two of your alliance members, what's your thought on them or what they've said?" Amos asks once Sunna's made her way across the stage and sat down in the plush white chair.

"Don't you mean friends?" Sunna chuckles.

"Oh, but of course."

"Well, I think we make a good team together." Sunna says, "and I agree with Ciara, standing up for miniories is a great thing."

"It truly is."

"So, you've been asking everyone else their opinion on the Capital, what's yours?" Sunna asks, switching the roles around a bit as well as getting the topic away from my secret I almost spilled to all of Panem.

"Well, I wouldn't want to live anywhere else."

"Who wouldn't want to live in the Capitol?" Sunna chuckles but I can tell she's lying. None of us want to be here because we're going to our deathbeds. I'd much rather be home with Mom and my friends, the people I'm trying to win for, the people I have to make it back too.

"Exactly." Amos replies, "so, what are your thoughts?"

"It's pretty cool." She says, yet again lying.

"It is, I love all the bright colors."

"Me too." Sunna chuckles, her fake smile as convincing as her hair is blonde.

"I bet so, the Capital is such a bright light in this almost dark world."

"Exactly, I wish that I wasn't just visiting here." She says.

"Then, I guess you have something to win for, making it back here to us in the Capitol."

Sunna flinches at his words but quickly covers it with an impressive fake sneeze. None of us are trying to make it home for the Capital, we're trying to make it home to the families we've left behind. I remember the almost grey gloom of District Eight and the people I've left there. I have to make it home, I have to make sure dad doesn't turn them in-

"There you have it folks, Sunna from District Nine!" Amos says, his voice bringing me back to the stage and it's blinding lights. I watch as Sunna makes her way back to the rest of the tributes but not before smiling and waving towards the cheering audience. "Good job." I whisper to her after she's taken her seat.

"Thanks, that was so scary." She says looking back towards me.

"Great lying." I whisper as Sydney is called to the stage.

"Thanks, I guess it was alright." She sighs.

"We were all back-to-back, that's kinda funny." I chuckle.

"Yeah," Sunna says smiling, "and then there's Anne."

"Huh?" the girl says turning away from her conversation with Kinnik.

"We were just joking." Ciara laughs.

"Whatever." She smiles turning back to the tall boy from Seven.

"So, how's your time in the Capital been?"

"It's been alright." Sydney says.

"Anything cool happens during your free week?" Amos asks.

"Not much, just had some fun with my allies."

"What kind of fun?"

"Exploring, lot's of exploring. I love exploring so much, it makes me feel so free. I used to do it all the time in Nine with my best friend, seeing all these new places reminds me of home." Sydney says, talking with his hands.

"That's sweet." Amos replies as he fixes the microphone headset thing attached to his ear to make his voice louder.

"Yeah, but it makes me sad thinking about everyone who has to die for me to make it back home to my father."

"They do." Amos says.

"I know it's kill or be killed out here but I don't know if I can kill. I certainly don't want to be killed but I don't know how I'll be able to hurt someone else." Sydney responds.

"Oh?"

"Yeah but I don't know, guess we'll just have to see what happens in the arena." He says, which makes the crowd go wild with applause. Sydney nervously tugs on the sleeve of his baggy baby blue suit that was almost the same shade as his ally, Elizabeth's, dress is.

**Sydney Tasogare, District 9 Male: Interview**

I look into the loud crowd, their voices blending into one solid cheer as I get to my feet. That was nerve racking and I almost lost it a few times. I take a deep breath in but it burns in my lungs. "There we go, Sydney Tasogare!" Amos shouts as the lights beam down on me, attempting to blind me.

Slowly I make my way across the stage and head back over to where the rest of the tributes were sitting. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to the stage, Anella Finch!" shouts Amos after I take my seat in the second row. The girl next to me gets to her feet and quickly makes her way to the seat next to Amos.

"Hello." She nods sitting down.

"So, how's it going?"

"It's going alright."

"Let's start off strong, opinions of the Capital?"

"It's alright but I much prefer Ten." Anne says.

"What's your life like back in Ten?" Amos asks.

"Ten is a beautiful place."

"I'm sure it is."

"Yeah but it's even more with the amazing family I have," Anne says smiling to herself.

"That's adorable."

"But it's true."

"Having a good family is great determination to win these games." Amos replies.

"They truly are." She says but I can hear something almost bitter lace her sweet words. Maybe her family wasn't as sweet as she painted them to be? Whatever it was, it's her business not mine.

"Anything else about Ten you wanna share, besides your wonderful family?" Amos asks.

"My amazing boyfriend." Anne says, balling her hands into fists. She dug her nails into the skin of her hands but Amos took no notice of this. Did she not like her boyfriend? Was there something about him that made her angry?

"Oh, such a beautiful girl like you deserves a boy like that."

"I really don't deserve him, he's such an amazing person." Anne says, unclenching her fists.

"That's so sweet, let's have a round of applause for Anella!" Amos says and the crowd erupts into cheers. Anne gets to her feet and waves out to the crowd before making her way back to the rest of the tributes.

"Good job." I whisper as she sits down next to me, her strapless green dress shimmering underneath the lights.

"Thank you." She says, "you did great too."

"I guess." I sigh.

"Come on, you did absolutely great."

I can't help but smile and say, "thank you, but you did better."

"Don't compare yourself to others, you did fine."

"Yeah..."

"Other's successes are not your failures,"

"True." I nod.

"So Abram, can I ask you something?" Amos asks and I quickly turn back to the stage.

"He's already sitting down? That was fast." Anne says turning back towards me.

"Yeah it was."

"Totally." Abram says.

"I hear there's a prank war going on." Amos replies.

"Ohhh, yep." Abram chuckles.

"Care to tell us about it?"

"Well it started with a small prank and then they pranked us back."

"You and Lily pranked Jocylin and Liz, if I'm not mistaken, right?"

"Jenny and Lynn." Abram says erupting with laughter.

"That was a good prank idea."

"All our pranks are good ones." Abram jokes.

"I'm sure they are." Amos smiles, "do you have any more planned?"

"Oh, of course."

"Ooh do tell."

"Well then they'd know what we're planning." Abram laughs.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that part." Amos laughs, "so I hate to be boring but opinions on the Capital?"

"It's alright."

"Just alright?"

"Meh, it's pretty cool but also not because we're kinda heading off to our deaths."

"I understand that."

"Yeah," Abram laughs, having nothing to say for the first time in a while.

"So, tell me about Ten."

"Oh, it's fine." Abram chuckles.

"I hear you live with your brothers."

"Yeah, I live with my two older brothers after both my parents passed away from the plague."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that." Amos says.

"No need to be sorry." Abram chuckles, trying to lift the mood and change the subject away from is home life. "Guess whatever happened happened."

"Exactly. There you have it, Abram Butcher!" Amos shouts to the crowd.

"Thank you." He says getting to his feet, waving towards the adoring crowd.

"Next up we have, Sage Greenberg!" Amos shouts once Abram has turned around and made his way back to the row behind me. He gives the girl from Twelve a small smile and she returns it before they both start giggling.

I look behind Abram and watch as my ally gets to their feet, sending a nervous smile my way. I smile back and give them a thumbs up. Sage rolls their eyes but chuckles a bit as they make their way over to the interview chair. They look out toward the crowd and I can almost feel the nervousness in the air.

"So, tell me, thoughts on the Capital so far?"

"It's been quite lovely." Sage replies.

"Of course, it's the best place in Panem."

"Capital is quite prodigious but I do kinda miss Eleven."

"prodigious?" Amos asks, clearly not knowing what the word means. Sage's very smart and loves to impress people with their interesting vocabulary.

"Um, sorry, it just means the Capital has been really cool."

"No need to be sorry, I can tell you're extremely smart, no wonder you won the test."

Sage smiles, "I just love studying, a lot. My favorite thing is when I get to study long, sesquipedalian even, words. "

"That's awesome, I love a smart tribute." Amos chuckles.

"Thanks." Sage laughs.

"So, tell me about Eleven."

"What do you want to know?"

"Just talk about your life, maybe your family?"

"Well, my mother is extraordinary." Sage says. "That's not too big of a word right?"

"Isn't she the mayor?" Amos asks, "and no it's not." he laughs.

"Yeah she is."

"Awesome."

Sage smiles, "she's truly amazing."

"That's sweet, truly sweet. Ladies and Gentlemen, Sage Greenberg." Amos shouts as Sage gets up to make their way back over to the fourth row.

"See, you did great." I say as they pass me oh their way.

"Sure." Sage sighs.

"You did great-" Celosia starts but is quickly interrupted by Amos calling her to the front of the stage. She gives us a nervous smile from the first row before getting to her feet.

"Celosia Spring, sounds like a very plant related name." Amos says as she sits down.

"It is, I'm named after the fiery red flower."

"Matches your hair perfectly."

"Yeah." She laughs, "Celosia is a small genus of edible and ornamental plants in the amaranth family, called Amaranthaceae. It's name is derived from the Ancient Greek word κήλεος, meaning 'burning'." She recites, it was the phase she had told us all in training.

"Oh wow." Amos says.

"I love plants." Celosia chuckles tucking a strand of her bright hair behind her ear.

"I can tell."

"Yeah, my sisters do as well."

"Your sisters?" Amos asks.

"Yeah, they're named after plants as well."

"What kind?"

"Dandelion and Delphinium and my brother's name is Alder."

"Guess your parents loved plants." Amos chuckles.

"They do."

"Tell me about your plant family." He asks.

"Well, my parents are alright." Celosia shrugs

"Just alright?"

"Yeah." Cel says, not making much effort to continue the conversation.

"Well, how are your sisters?"

Celosia inhales deeply before replying, "they're such trouble makers but I love them." Her loose smile fading, the words obviously causing her pain.

"Trouble makers are pretty fun aren't they."

"Yeah," Celosia agrees.

"Well, give it up for the Plant Girl, otherwise known as Celosia Spring!" Amos shouts and Cel gets to her feet. She gives me, Sage and Elizabeth a small smile before taking her seat in the very first row. "Now, please welcome James Patirck!"

"Ugh." The boy sighs from the fourth row, but he gets up and heads over to the interview chair. Cel takes her seat, watching the boy's movements as he slowly walks across the stage.

"So, how's it going in the Capital?"

"I hate it here." He straight-up says.

"Oh?" Amos says, his eyebrows shooting up to the sky.

"You heard me." He sighs.

"I mean most tributes- nevermind." Amos says, "how's Twelve?"

"Terrible."

"Terrible?" Amos asks.

"Absolutely terrible," James nods.

"It is? Do you say that because you were voted in?"

"Nope, it was just flat out terrible, but I will win. Alice needs me to come back to her."

"Alice?" Amos asks.

"My girlfriend, she's the most beautiful person in the world." James sighs.

"What? He's lying!" Lily interrupts shooting up from her seat in the first row, right next to Cel.

"Huh?" Amos asks as two men in black suits start to cross the stage.

"Oh," Lily says as the spotlight shines on her and her beautiful, pitch black dress. It was made of four different layers and each one piled on the next, creating an almost ruffle effect. "He's lying to you. He's abused his girlfriend for almost a year now, that poor soul. James doesn't care about Alice, he's so arrogant that he thinks he deserves that girl, when really he doesn't even deserve swamp water."

"Let me kill her." James says as the men rush forward and retrain James from making his way across the stage to where Lily held her ground, obviously not finished.

"He's evil, he tried to sexually abuse Cel, for crying out loud."

"What? He did that?" Sunna asks from the seat next to Lily's empty chair. She reaches her hand across the space to take hold of Cel's hand.

"Yeah, but they saved me." Celosia says, pointing to Elizabeth, Sage and myself.

"That's a lie." James laughs, the men still holding him back.

"No it's not." I say and Sage nods.

"Is, is that true?" Amos asks as the men pull James toward the opposite side of the stage.

"You-" James starts as he's being dragged off the stage, an angry look in his dark eyes.

"-are telling the truth." Elizabeth finished.

Amos just stands there, center stage, utterly speechless for the first time in a while. His mouth hangs open and he just stands there, looking like an idiot.

"Hello people of Panem!" Lily says, still standing with the spotlight on her. "That wasn't a lie, James is evil."

"Yeah." The blonde boy from Ten agrees from the third row.

"But the show must go on!" Amos jumps in, walking back to his chair in a very methodical way, "time for the wonderful Lily Rosett's interview."

"Alright." She says, smiling as she made her way over to the second chair on the stage. The crowd cheered her as she took her seat.

"Standing up against your district partner-" Amos says, "-that takes courage."

"I mean it's not new, this is how it was in Twelve, he would be rude and I would stand up for whoever he was picking on."

"Is that why you guys were voted in?" Amos asks.

"Yep, I guess we were perceived as 'strong'."

"I guess so." Amos nods, "do you feel like you were the strongest in Twelve?"

"I don't really honestly know, the little voice in my head tells me I deserve to be here but I don't know. I guess standing up to James came back to haunt both of us."

The boy from Ten tenses up and grabs the arms of his chair, looking like he wanted to say something but decides against it. His eyes dart back and forth but he relaxes as Amos starts to speak again, "I'm so sorry to hear that, at least you get to enjoy the wonderful Capital!" he says overenthusiastically.

"I guess so." Lily sighs, looking over toward the rest of the tributes. That is, everyone besides James who had been hauled off the opposite side of the stage.

"Have you been enjoying training so far?" Amos asks.

"It's been alright, I've learned a lot."

"Skills will certainly help in the arena." Amos nods. "Any kind of skill you wanna share?"

"I think that's for me to know and you to find out." Lily smiles and the crowd erupts into cheers and applause.

"There you have it folks! Lily Rosett!" Amos shouts and Lily gets up and waves to the adoring crowd.

**A/N: Annnnd we're back with part two! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter :)) So remember the poll I started at like the train ride chapter? Gosh that seems so long ago, but I started a poll to see who you guys thought would die in the BB. It will close as soon as I post the next chapter, the night before. I know many people do the launch and the night before in the same chapter but I have some really good ideas for both. I've also started writing these chapters already so they'll be out pretty soon.**

**I'm planning to post the BB mid November and I'm so hyped for it! That's all I got, have a good day/night/afternoon!**

**Bye for now,**

**Marie**


	28. Night Before: Fine Lines and Last Bangs

**T/W: homophic James being a bitch **_**again**_ **(and quite a few curses are thrown) in Zach's PoV so if you don't wanna read that just PM or DM me and I'll totally summarize it for you. Also mentions of suicide and mental illness in Sasha's PoV so again just reach out if that make you uncomfortable.**

**Misty Weaver, District 4 Female: Right After the Interviews **

"You did so good." I say to Kai as we burst through the elevator doors. I turn and dramatically flop down on the couch in the center of the brightly colored living room as he just politely sits down.

"You did too." Kai sighs, his voice hinting that something was up. Did I do something wrong?

"Is there something wrong?" I ask, sticking my tongue out at him.

"No, not really I'm just curious, why did you volunteer?"

"You know Shelly Wells, right? Tall and blondish girl, well, she was the chosen volunteer."

"I know, we trained together." He says.

"Alright so, she was the chosen volunteer but got cold feet at the reaping."

"Ooh so you stepped up to the challenge." Kai replies.

"Exactly." I nod.

"You both did great! The sponsors have been buzzing about you two all night." Pasha says dashing through the elevator and out into the living room where Kai and I are sitting.

"They are?" Kai asks, a small smile starting to spread across his face.

"You both did so well." She says sliding onto the couch.

"That's so cool." I smile.

"I want to do something to celebrate this, something to pump you two up for the arena." Pasha says.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, you two think about it." She replies and Kai turns to look at me. Tonight we had made plans with Onyx and Angel as just kinda a last night before we hit the arena. However, with Pasha wanting to celebrate we could possibly do more.

"Why don't we throw a party?" Kai asks.

"Wait, what?" I ask, completely caught off guard, that was not the direction I was going but I like his idea better.

"Like the welcome party but without the sponsors watching our every move, just the tributes." He explains, his eyes flickering with a sort of light as he talks.

"Ooh, Pasha can we?" I ask, turning away from the boy and back towards our mentor.

"It's your last night, I don't see why not." Pasha says smiling at us, "you guys can do that cause the mentors are having a get-to-together on the Tenth floor. We'll get out of your hair but just be safe please."

"Safe? What do you think we're gonna do?" I laugh, smiling over at Kai who chuckles a bit.

"No, I trust you guys." Pasha says, "get going if you're gonna do it." She smiles and both Kai and myself jump up onto our feet. This was gonna be so awesome, let's go out of the Capital with a bang.

"Alright, I'll set up decorations and get everyone." I reply.

"Why don't we ask Angel and Onyx for help? More hands make light work."

"Good idea." I nod, "I'll go get them."

"Alright then I'll set up the music." He says as I press the elevator button and soon the golden doors open wide and I step inside. The elevator has a faint scent of lilacs, probably one of the escort's doing. The doors shut surprisingly fast behind me as I slowly press the button marked One and the elevator starts to move down at the speed of molasses. I sigh and roll my eyes at the old ass elevator, this is the Capital, why not replace it? They have the money.

I watch the numbers slowly tick by, Three then Two and finally One. The elevator beeps and the doors crank open. I take a step onto the lime green rug but there's no one here, or at least out in the living room. "Onyx?" I ask, "Angel?"

"Hey." Angel says coming out of her room with Onyx following behind her.

"I have a question."

"Huh?" Onyx asks, confused why I'm down here when we had plans to meet in an hour.

"You guys want to help me and Kai throw a tribute party."

"That sounds pretty cool." Angel smiles. "I'll help." Wow, that took zero convincing what so ever.

"Just the tributes? No mentors?" Onyx asks.

"Yep." I nod.

"Alright… have you asked your mentor yet?"

"You bet." I smile, "come on, we have an hour to set up and we could really use your help."

"Are all the tributes wanting to come?"

"I haven't actually asked them." I chuckle.

"Are you sure they'd want to come and party with 'the careers'? You do realize we're supposed to be scary, right?" Onyx asks.

"Honestly, I hadn't thought about that but I think it'll be fine, kinda one last bang before the arena." I say.

"Sounds good to me." Angel replies walking towards the elevator I had come down in.

"Alright…" Onyx says, not exactly thoroughly convinced that this party is a very good idea.

"Come on Onyx, loosen up, we only have one more night in the Capital." Angel replies as Onyx starts to follow her into the elevator.

"I guess." They sigh.

"Alright so let's leave the music to Kai, Angel you take the food, Onyx can you handle the decorations?"

"Yeah." Onyx nods.

"Good, I'll get all the tributes and make sure all the mentors are cool with it."

"Alright."

"Sounds good," Angel says and I step into the elevator.

"Meet you two in an hour on the Fourth floor."

"Let's do this thing." I reply, pressing the second button on the elevator side panel, "I'm gonna check for Liz and Allegro here see you two later."

"Cool beans," Angel says as the door slides open with a terrible creaking sound.

"Good luck." Onyx adds and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Sure."

"Hey." I reply making my way out of the elevator and into the Second floor.

"Oh… Misty?" Liz asks from the couch in the center of the pale yellow living room.

"So we're having a party, a tribute one, on the Fourth floor if you two wanna come."

"A party?"

"Yep but with only tributes." I explain. "Like the welcome party but also totally not."

"Alright. I'm in." Jocylin says.

"Who else is coming?" Liz asks.

"Hopefully all the tributes."

"What time?"

"An hour?" I say, not intentionally meaning for it to sound like a question.

"Sounds good."

**Allegro June, District 2 Male: After the Interviews, Evening Time**

'They' say there's a fine line between love and hate.

I used to think 'They' were idiots, most people are anyway. What could some faceless 'They' know about love? How the fuck could opposites connect?

That was before I met Kinnik. I've dated a few girls back in Two but this is different. I can feel an actual connection to him. My family told me to do my best but how can I when I'm staring at those emerald eyes?

He pulled me outta the closet so fast, but it's not like I care. Fuck anyone who does. The kiss we had shared was the realest thing I have ever felt in my life, but he just pushes it away like it was nothing. Can't he see how much he's dragging my heart through the mud? There is only one thing I'm completely sure of and that is my feelings for the boy from Seven are real.

He has to win this, I have to die, simple as that. We can't both go home so it has to be him. It has to be, he-

Something creaks outside my door and I can't help but tear my eyes away from the screen. I cast a glance towards the boy asleep on the couch beside me, his head on my lap. Kinnik and I had been watching the reapings one last time before it was time to hit the arena but he had fallen asleep. After the interviews we needed something relaxing to prepare us for tomorrow.

I don't want to wake him so I slowly turn my head towards the door. There's a soft knock on the door before it's slowly pushed open. Liz creeps into my room, her blonde hair done up into a ponytail.

"Hey Liz." I whisper, trying to be quiet.

"Hey Allegro, do you have a book in here?"

"Why…"

"Long story short, it's for a prank."

"Abram and Lily again?" I ask, somehow already knowing the answer.

She only nods as I point to the book laying on my bed. Kinnik and I had explored a bookstore during our free week in the Capital and I had actually found a book I'd like to read. Kinnik had suggested it as one of his favorites, and it was already growing on me even though I'm only a few chapters in.  
"Please give it back though." I say as she picks up the book with a worn purple cover.

"Definitely, we have this epic prank planned."

"With a book?" I ask

"Oh just you wait… this is gonna be the best prank yet."

"Alright, actually nevermind we're gonna go tomorrow so getting the book back isn't so important."

"Tomorrow?" she asks, "time went by really fast."

"Yeah, I'm nervous though."

"Don't be, it's nothing to be worried about."

"It could be my death." I say as Liz takes the book from my bed and starts toward the door.

"You'll be fine." She sighs rolling her eyes.

"I guess."

I glance back and look at the boy sleeping with his head on my lap. Just as Liz is leaving he yawns, waking up. "Hey Kinnik." I say as he stretches his arms out and sits up.

"How long was I asleep?" He asks in a panicky tone as Liz shuts the door behind her.

"I don't know, probably an hour." I reply.

"How was I able to sleep in the afternoon?"

"Guess the reapings were just that boring." I laugh. "And it's the evening dude."

"I guess so." He says, fidgeting with the sleeve of his green sweatshirt, which is absolutely adorable. Fuck. Allegro stop it now, you're just friends, but he's so dang cute, why can't he just like me back?

You have to respect him just wanting to be friends, Allegro, stop this now. Why couldn't I just go into the games like a normal person? Why did Kinnik have to be reaped this year, the same year as me.

Kinnik looks at the screen, not saying a word for about a minute before turning back to me, "how far did you make it?"

"Make what?"

"Through the reapings."

"Oh, I paused it when you fell asleep."

"You did?" A small smile stretching over his face.

"Of course," I reply.

Silence hangs in the air, neither of us sure what to say next. Kinnik darts his eyes across the room, "wow, how is your room so messy?" he replies.

"I don't know," I laugh.

"You need to clean it." He chuckles.

"But we're going into the Hunger Games tomorrow and clean rooms won't matter in the arena."

"Yeah but," he laughs, "never mind."

"Alright, well you wanna finish watching these, we got all evening."

"Sure." He nods and I grab the remote of the side table next to the couch. He leans his head on my shoulder as I hit play and the girl from Four rushes to the podium. "Hey Al?" Kinnik asks, picking at his wrist.

"Please don't pick at your scars." I say softly.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't say sorry, it's just the scars."

"Alright." He mumbles.

"Now, what did you want to say?" I ask.

"Oh, it's nothing." He says, his voice faltering.

"It's not nothing." I whisper.

"It's just that I thought winning these games would be easy."

"Alright…" I say, not exactly sure how to respond.

"But then you came into my life." He sighs.

"Where are you going with this?" I ask , my mind in an obvious state of confusion.

"And I-I don't think I'd be able to kill you."

"I don't think I could kill you either." I chuckle.

"No, not like that."

"Then like what?" I laugh.

"You." He says.

"Me what? You're making no sense."

"Al, I don't think I can get out of the arena."

"Nonsense, of course you can."

"Then you have to die." He croaks.

"That's the point."

"You'd die for me?" Kinnik asks, picking his head off my shoulder to look at me.

"Yeah." I sigh.

"Please don't-t."

"Kinnik, you may not like me back but I like you. I will protect you in that arena, I'm a career after all."

"You didn't join the 'pack' though."

"Yep, and I purposely scored lower than them to throw them off our scent."

"Al no."

"I don't think you're getting it." I laugh, "I like you."

"Yeah but I-I like you too."

"Wait, you do?"

"I like you." He says, more confident and sure of himself this time.

"Wait… holy fucking shit that's where you were going."

**Abram, District 10 Male: After the Interviews, Evening Time**

"That's not how it works." Lily laughs.

"But we're in a war."

"If we keep pranking them, they're gonna keep pranking us. There will never be a winner."

"Eventually there will be." I reply, tying a knot on the balloon and placing it in the trash bag next to Lily.

"You sure you want to take all this time to fill up both of their rooms with balloons?" Lily chuckles motioning to the eleven other bags of balloons we had filled up over the course of today, mostly before the interviews.

"We're too late to go back." I laugh.

She takes a deep breath in and blows out into a red balloon, "I guess that's true," she says.

"Yeah."

"You are still wasting your time." She chuckles.

"Oh you'll see." I say throwing the balloon I had just blown up at her. She laughs as she picks it up from the ground and throws it back at me.

"I will, will I?" she smirks and I grab a trash bag of balloons.

"You will for I now have the greatest weapon of all time." I laugh holding the bag like it's a bat.

"Well I have more." She says grabbing two of the bags.

"Oh it's on." I laugh as she wacks me in the stomach with one of her bags.

"Got you." She giggles running backwards so I couldn't launch a counterattack.

"I'll get you." I laugh taking a few steps toward her.

"Oh yeah?" she asks, climbing on top of the light blue couch in the center of the living room.

"Yep." I say bopping her on the head with my garbage bag full of mutli-colored balloons.

"My head." She laughs falling off the couch in an attempt to hit me back.

"You can't get me."

"That's what you think." She says, getting back up onto her feet.

"It is." I laugh as she grabs her bag of balloons she had dropped.

"Sure." She chuckles. "Take that." Lily throws her bag towards me and it sails through the air and hits me in the leg.

"I'm down, someone help me." I cry falling down to the ground. Lily scrunches her face up and sticks her tongue out at me.

"I've been injured." I laugh, "down for the count."

"What are you two doing?" Maya asks as the golden elevator doors open and my mentor walks into the Tenth floor's living room.

"Nothing." Lily instantly says and I can't help but laugh even though I'm still on the ground.

Maya rolls her eyes when she sees the bags of balloons scattered across the living room. "I told you to stop pranking those girls."

"But, it's a prank war." I say and Lily hits her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Oh don't act like you're not having fun." I laugh at Lily and Maya sighs.

"I know." Lily chuckles.

"Y'all there's no end to this war, you know that, right?"

"Yep." I say, getting up off the ground, making sure to hit Lily with my balloon bag in the process.

"Whatever." The young mentor sighs yet again, before walking past us and into her room.

Once she's gone, Lily slowly turns her head to look over at me and just starts laughing outta nowhere. When she laughs, I can't help but join. Making her laugh and smile makes me feel happy, and besides her laugh is beautiful and I know she didn't get use it a lot back in Twelve.

"Now, I think this is enough balloons." Lily says smiling after our laughter dies down.

"Maybe just a few more bags, we want a ton of balloons." I reply, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Alright, well, let's get back to it then."

"Yeah, we've got a bunch more packs of balloons and all night."

"And two rooms to fill." Lily laughs, scrunching her face up. I don't think she realizes she does that, but she does when she laughs and it's adorable.

"Let's do this thing." I say as I grab the closest unblown balloon. It was deep blue in color and almost seemed to shimmer in the light as I blew air into it.

As we both work a comfortable silence fills the air. Not an awkward one that makes you want to come up with things to say, even if they make no sense. No, one that makes you feel relaxed like both of you were fine to sit there and work blissfully.

"Hey, um, Abram?" Lily asks after a while.

"Yes?" I say.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Not get killed."

"No." She chuckles, "I mean, like do we want to try and kill someone or just book it outta there?"

"I'm gonna kill James." I say with no hesitation.

"He's coming for us you know." She replies.

"Yep, but we've got to get to him first." I nod.

"What happens after we kill James?"

"We grab the closest thing and run out of there as fast as humanly possible," I laugh.

"Yeah, we don't wanna take our chances of running into a career."

"I mean, together we could probably take out a career."

"Depends on the weapons."

"True." I nod, "other threats?"

"The group of older outer-district kids."

"Sunna, Ciara, Zach and Anne? That group?" I ask, "don't forget we have a sub-alliance with half of that team."

"They're still threats," she says, "all of them are strong and there's a good number of them."

"Yeah," I nod

"Both of the District Two tributes have allied with outer-district tributes so they're not too much of a threat, but don't underestimate either, they've still trained as careers."

"Exactly." I agree. "Tyree and Vienna don't seem very strong, but Vienna got an eight in her session so maybe they just hid their skills in training?" I say.

"Maybe…"

"I think that's it, I don't see Celosia, Sage, Sydney and Elizabeth making it that far but there's a lot of them so we never know." I reply.

"Yeah, we don't want to underestimate anyone, to just have them stab us."

"Exactly." I chuckle.

**Zacharian Paisley: Evening Before Arena Entry, After the Interviews **

I step out of the golden elevator alongside my allies, in sweats and a casual dark blue T-shirt. Misty told us not to dress up and wear whatever we wanted so that's what we did. There was music playing somewhere in the background and decorations everywhere. The living room couch had been pushed to the side to create a giant dance floor. A ton of tributes were already here and quite a few were dancing.

"Are we late?" Ciara asks.

"Nope, on time." Sunna says.

"For once." I chuckle which makes Sunna laugh but Anne and Ciara just sigh and roll their eyes.

"Hey." Kai says coming towards us, "so there's food over there, and a dance floor over here." He greets pointing out the lay-out of the two rooms.

"Cool." Anne replies as Kai leads us into the living room. Somehow the careers had managed to get a hold of some cool neon lights and a few speakers.

He smiles at us before making his way to the microphone in the center of the dance floor, "are we ready to get this party started?" he calls.

"We sure are." Anne smiles as the music is turned all the up and an up-beat song starts to blare from the speakers. Everyone dances and sings along, smiles fill the room from one end to the next. After quite a few songs I glance at Anne, who seemed to be at least a bit drunk as she kept dancing around in the same tiny circle. At least it wasn't as bad as when the small little girl from Seven got drunk as fuck.

As the newest song starts to play I smile towards Ciara who just rolls her eyes. Sunna laughs from behind me as Anne throws her hands over her head and dances like the music was still playing. Even when Anne's not drunk she always seems to have music playing in her head and it's kinda hilarious but also a tiny bit cute at the same time.

Soon that song is over and the next song quickly starts up but unlike the last one this one had a softer, almost a soulful beat.

The notes seem to flow naturally off the instruments that played the steady tempo. I look over at Ciara who just rolls her eyes like Anne had done. "No one likes sad songs." She sighs as a woman starts to sing, her voice as strong as the wind. The voice is so pure and graceful and the words seemed to roll into the beat and slip right in with the cello and piano.

"True." Anne nods, motioning to all the tributes that seemed to have migrated off the dance floor to the sides of the walls or the kitchen for snacks. I turn and follow Sunna as she leads the group off the dance floor leaving only the boy from Ten in the center.

I can't help but laugh at the boy as he flails his arms this way and that. He chuckles, obviously making a fool of himself to make us laugh. Maybe someone in particular… I remember Lily saying something about deserving to be here so maybe that's got something to do with it? Whatever it was it's none my business-

Ciara nudges me with her elbow, bringing me back to the cramped Fourth floor. "Huh?" I ask.

A small smile spreads across my face when I see why Ciara had nudged me. Two people had made their way to the floor. One a lot more timid than the other but when he offered his hand out to Kinnik to dance the shy boy slowly took it. The boy from Two smiled at his ally before they started to dance or more like stumble across the floor. Kinnik was awfully clumsy and kept taking the wrong steps or tripping on Allegro's shoes but honestly that's what I would have done, I'm such a bad dancer. Allegro just giggled at Kinnik, a smile spread across his face from ear-to-ear.

The music slowly started to fade out and the two stopped dancing. They look at each other for a second before Allegro softly touches his lips to Kinnik's cheek. At first the tall boy flinches away but then turns, as if he had changed his mind, and passionately grabs Allegro and presses his lips against Allegro's. The boy from Two seemed a bit taken aback but he holds Kinnik tight to his almost blockly chest.

Quickly they break apart and Kinnik looks around the room, his eyes wide as if he forgot everyone else was here. "Al." Kinnik says, his face beet red but a smile planted on his face.

"Come on that was fun." Allegro says, throwing his arm over Kinnik's shoulder as they both turn to walk back off the living room-turned dance floor.

"Yeah, I guess." The boy chuckles.

"I'm hungry now." Allegro says, running his hand through Kinnik's dark hair.

"You're always hungry though." Kinnik laughs.

"And? They have good snacks."

"Whatever."

"You two are disgusting." A voice says and Kinnik suddenly whips around, a defeated look suddenly taking the place of the smile he once held.

"What?" Allegro says, taking his arm off Kinnik's shoulder and instinctively pushing the boy behind him.

"I said, you two are absolutely disgusting."

"I heard you." Allegro says, squaring up to James. "You never seen a gay couple before?"

"A boy shouldn't like another boy, it's supposed to be a boy and a girl. It's not _right._"

"You're _not_ right either, but we're not talking about that, now are we?" The boy from Two says, he's about the same height as James so doesn't appear to exactly come across as intimidating to the other boy.

"Oh?"

"Guess what, I like Kinnik." Allegro says calmly, keeping a sort of coolness in his voice, "and if you have a problem with that, I would recommend shutting the fuck up because I _am_ a trained career and we're going into an arena tomorrow."

I watch as Kinnik nudges Allegro after he says that last bit and he sighs. It was like they were telepathically communicating, but I know that shit's not real. They just had the same thought process, or at least thought of the same thing.

"So what? Kill me right now, I don't give a shit."

"You're such a homophoic dick." Kinnik pipes up, taking a step forward.

"Oh look the little depressed kid can actually fight his own battles?" James taunts and I watch as Anne takes a small step forward.

"No one deserves to be treated like shit for liking the same gender." She whispers starting to make her way towards the group of boys. Quickly Ciara grabs her wrist and pulls her back towards Sunna and myself.

"Anne no, you don't want to put a target on your back the night before the games."

"But." She says, attempting to wrench her arm from Ciara's grasp but she holds tight. "He's such a fucking prick."

"This isn't your battle. See Lily's already making her way over to him, it'll be fine." I say grabbing Anne's other arm.

"But-"

"No," she interprets, still holding tight to Anne's arm.

"You know what?" Kinnik says and I turn my gaze back to the boys in the center of the living room.

"What?" James asks a smirk still planted on his face.

"Leave him alone," Lily says.

"Lily, I can do this," Kinnik says, taking another step towards James.

"Aww, the boy needs Lily to defend him."

"No I don't and, you know what, depression is real, not something to joke about. And the way I feel about Allegro is none of your fucking business." Kinnik says his eyes flaring. I really didn't expect that from the quiet boy, but I'm glad he gained the courage to stand up to James.

"Yeah, well, it is my business if it's making me uncomfortable." James replies.

"Fuck you," Liz says stepping foward out of the crowd of tributes lined against the wall, taking a look back towards Jocylin. Jocylin sighs but smiles towards her.

"What's this? Everyone standing up against me, cute, but you do know you'll have to kill each other tomorrow?"

"And? We're living in the present, tomorrows a life-time away." Liz says as she squares up to James. Lily follows suit swiftly and both Anne and Ciara look like they want to as well.

"No, we don't want targets on our backs." Sunna reasons.

"I know but…"

"Please." I say.

"Fine." Ciara sighs and Anne slowly nods.

"Whatever." James sighs turning around and stalking towards the door.

"Good." Allegro says.

"Fuck you too." James replies, pressing the button on the elevator. He just stands there awkwardly for a few seconds before the door opens and he steps inside. James casts a glare out to everyone before the golden doors shut and he's gone.

"Holy crap." Anne says and I let go of her arm.

"There's music still playing. I forgot." I chuckle.

"Ooh, same, but I like this beat." Sunna says making her way back to the dance floor.

All the tributes start to migrate to the dance floor as the fast-paced song plays. Sunna, Ciara, Anne and myself dance in our little circle as others start to move along with the beat.

**Sasha Snowbell, District 5 Female: After that party, Later Hours of the Night **

"I can't do this Calum." I choke as tears start to slowly drip down my face, "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die in the bloodbath." Every breath hurts more than the last, making my chest feel like it's gonna explode from the pressure. I wipe up the tears that had fallen from my face onto the floor and try not to notice how badly my hands are shaking.

Inhale. Exhale. Calm down, it'll all be fine. I'll die a nice quiet death by a career or something tomorrow. Is having a career stab your insides out peaceful? Actually I don't think so, maybe that's not a good option. There's really no fine line between careers and peace.

"I'm absolutely nothing, why do I even care how I die? No one cares anyway. Here or at home." I sob curling my knees up to my chest. "Why do I even care?"

All I can see is the image of my brother's dead body, the more I try to blink it away the clearer it becomes. That picture will always be there, haunting my life and thoughts. I could just kill myself like Calum and no one would notice. They'd hall me out of my room on a stretcher, just like the one they had brought the girl from Twelve out on when she had lost consciousness last week.

No one would care about me like the boy from Ten had cared when that girl was brought out into the tribute lobby. How he had stood by her side and kept asking what had happened and if she was gonna be alright. That wouldn't happen to me, all of them would just stand there and stare.

Breathing was still extremely hard, causing the breaths I did take to be short and quick. My heart pounded loudly deep in my chest and I was surprised Keir couldn't hear it from across the hall. Sweat clings to my forehead as I place my hands on the ground, stopping myself from rocking back and forth.

"What's wrong with me?" I scream as tears start to roll down my face again, "why can't I just be fucking normal?"

"Sasha?" A small voice asks outside my door. It's feminine though, so not Keir, who is it? Couldn't be Azura, she's up on the Twelfth floor hanging with Jemiah.

"Oh no." I whisper to myself, wiping the tears from my face. "Yes?" I ask trying not to sound like I was crying, my breaths still painfully sharp in my chest.

"You alright?" another voice asks, this time of a different girl. This voice sounded almost huskier and sharper than the first one.

"Yep." I lie, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine," says the second girl and the door knob starts to turn.

"Liz, space remember." The first girl scolds and I finally realize this was the career from Two and her ally. Careers mean death, I don't want a career here.

"Go away please."

"We'll give you space, come out when you're ready." Jocylin says sweetly and I can tell both girls leave the doorway, probably out into the small living room.

My breaths still in short stabbing puffs but at least I was still breathing. My arm muscles tighten as I wrap my arms around my legs and press my face into my knees. I lean my back up against the wall, in hopes it could support my body.

Up against the wall I can hear the girls talking out in the living room. Why were they even here? It makes no sense that they'd just show up here if they didn't want something. What did they want?

"Hey Sasha." The same soft, almost delicate, voice says again.

"What?" I ask.

"I know what you're going through, please let me in." She comforts.

"Why are you here?"

"We haven't seen Gage in a hot second so me and Liz came up here to see if he was hanging with Keir. Then Liz heard you scream so here we are."

"Keir's in his room, across the hall." I say, trying to keep the emotion and pain out of my voice.

"But I'm with you now. It's gonna be alright, can I come in?" she asks, tentatively touching the knob.

"Please just stay out there." I say, a new round of silent tears start falling slowly from my face.

"Alright, does it hurt to breathe?" she asks.

"Yeah…"

"Alright, I'll be fine, I get panic attacks too."

"Panic attacks?" I ask.

"I also have anxiety but that's not to point."

"What's anxiety? What are panic attacks?"

"Oh no, Sasha _please_ let me in." Jocylin says.

"Is Liz with you?"

"She's on the couch, but watching, why?" she asks.

"You can but she can't." I say.

"Why?"

"Careers mean death."

"She's not-" Jocylin sighs, "alright, Liz, please."

"It's all good, I'll keep looking for them cause neither Gage or Keir are here and I don't want to get in your way." Liz says, and I have to give it to her, she is kinda nice.

"Alright Sasha take a deep breath."

"I can't, it hurts to breathe." I choke as she slowly opens the door.

"Hey, it's all good, we're gonna get through this." She says, "this is a simple trick Liz does with me when I get anxiety attacks."

"Alright." I say as I look up from my knees. She quickly had moved across the room to kneel besides me. She held her hands out, palms facing me, with a small smile on her face.

"Let's take a deep breath together." She says with her light and almost soft voice. She slowly takes a deep breath in and I do the same, pain rising in my chest. The air burned at my lungs like a claw buried deep inside my chest. "Good, now what are five things you can see? Just in general, you don't have to be able to see them now."

"Um, bed, blanket, clothes," I say trying to stop the tears from flowing out and onto the ground. "Blood and a knife."

"A knife?" she whispers, "you upset about tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I choke.

"It'll be fine, you can stay with Liz and I."

"I can?"

"Yep." She says. "Now, what are three things you can hear?"

_Alliances_**:**

**The Bread Queens (and Zach)- **Zach, Sunna, Anne and Ciara

**Iconic duo and in a weird turn of events our new sidekick- **Jocylin, Liz and Sasha

**Together or Not at All- **Vienna and Tyree

**Small but very Mighty- **Celosia, Sydney, Sage and Elizabeth

**Just vibing- **Abram and Lily

**Somehow Still Dysfunctionally Functioning- **Misty, Kai, Onyx and Angel

**Trying to be Under Everyone's Radar but it's Not Going Very Well- **Allegro and Kinnik

_Sub-alliances_**:**

**Hospital Gang- **Ciara, Abram, Zach and Lily

**I just won't stab you, how about that?- **Anne and Abram

**Stick with me plz- **Sage and Celosia

**Sunna and her 'too caring' personality- **Sunna and Sydney

_Loners_**: **

**I don't need allies they disappoint me- **Gage

**Fuck everyone- **James

**Doing a way better job at blending in- **Keir

**A/N: Boom! One more chapter down, we're making progress towards a certain bb. This chapter was actually really fun to write but I wish I could've shown the party more. Annnnd if anyone was worried Keir and Gage were just chilling together in the tribute lobby cause neither had plans for the night. They're not allies, they just were having some fun talking together. **

**I think that's it, just after reading this head on over to the poll on my profile for who will die in the bb cause it's ended as soon as I post :)). Have a good day/night/afternoon!**

**Bye for now, **

**Marie **


	29. Launch: Serums

**Alright so just a little heads up, trigger warning in Sage's PoV for homophobia and transphobia. If you just want to skip that launch team just PM me or send me a DM on Discord, I'll summarize it for you.**

**Thea Daxton, Head Game Maker, Right Before Launch**

"Are they loaded yet?" I ask, tearing my face away from my computer where I had just added the newest addition of mutts, to face my assistant.

"Almost, we're still waiting on the pair from Three." He says, his dark brown hair messy having spent the entire night and morning preparing for the games with me and Mae. Ash had been in and out but due to some traumatic family business, couldn't make it to the launch this morning.

"Why are we waiting? I told you we are behind schedule already."

"Cornelius giving his tributes some last advice, I guess, you know him."

"He had all his chances. We need to get the tributes into the arena as soon as possible."

"Alright, give me a second." Vance says grabbing the microphone that connected to the overhead intercom. He presses a giant red button and a series of beeps ring in my ear before the red button starts flashing. Vance leans into the microphone before replying, "Pike Shaff, please do your job and escort your tributes into hovercrafts three and six."

"That was a little mean," I sigh, "but as long as it gets them into the crafts, it's fine."

"I mean whatever it takes." He says.

"I'm excited for these launch teams."

"Well Mae and I worked out the kinks of the truth serum."

"You triple-checked we have no allies in the same hovercraft?"

"Yeah, no alliance members are in the same team. At least main alliance members as of the interviews, because we can't exactly follow sub-alliances."

"Sounds good to me, can I have a visual on team one?"

"Sure," Vance says as he turns to the computer on his right, "fuck, the intercom's still on."

"Well, then turn it off." I sigh.

"I'm trying." He replies, hitting the red button multiple times before it let out three beeps, signaling it had turned off.

"Alright, I still want that visual on one." I say looking over his shoulder towards his giant computer screen.

"Here you go." He clicks on the picture in the top right corner and it zooms in on a group of four. They were all seated and buckled up, ready to head towards the arena. Tyree was taping his fingers against his seat as Sunna looked back and forth between him, Celosia and Lily. Tyree looks like a nervous wreck, I can't even imagine what the truth serum's gonna do to him and really all of them. It'll be great entertainment, though, and that's what the capital needs right now.

"You're one-hundred percent sure the effects wear off before they hit the arena, right?" I ask.

"The effects of the truth serum?"

"Yeah."

"Totally," he says as the computer beeps and another red dot is added to the giant map Mae had been studying.

"Jocylin's tracker is online." She says nodding towards me. "Just waiting on Gage's."

I slowly make my way over to the map studying the arena I had worked for months upon months. I had to pinch myself not to get lost in it's mesmerizing appearance.

"Gage is online." Vance says, sliding his office chair over to where Mae and I stood. "Let's do this thing."

"Alright." Mae says brisking walking over to her desk with a giant computer as well. She types a few keys before looking into my eyes, "truth serum injected."

I take a deep breath in before replying, "camera positioned?"

"Yes." Vance muttered, still not taking his eyes off the map that takes over the entire wall.

"Activate cameras… now." I say pointing to Mae and she sighs before pushing a blue button at the front of her desk.

"Alright, done." She sighs, "recording everything."

"Good, zoom in on two."

"Can do." Vance says, tearing his eyes away from the map.

"I just want to see how they're reacting to the truth serum." I say.

"Alright, let's do this thing."

* * *

So if that was unclear for you, the tributes are being injected with truth serum. I've planned it so there are no alliance members together so it'll be fun. I also have names for the group as a whole, they're labeled with quotes followed by who's PoV it is XD.

* * *

**Group 1- _"Wholesome, that's it, wholesome":_ Tyree Strenberg, District 6 Male**

"Ow." Celosia says as the trainer injects the tracker into her arm.

"Three minutes." The woman sighs looking down at the watch on her wrist.

"Three minutes 'till what?" Sunna asks.

"Three minutes until it starts."

"Wait, the arena? In three minutes?" Celosia asks.

"No, something else, but may the odds be ever in your favor." The woman says making her way out of the tribute section in the body of the hovercraft and up to the front. She takes a seat up next to the pilot and they start talking in hushed voices.

"What does she mean?" I ask.

"I'm so confused, but at least it's not the arena." Lily laughs.

"Two minutes!" The woman shouts back at us.

"Seriously, I'm nervous." Celosia says darting her eyes across the room.

"Me too." Lily agrees, taking a deep breath in before letting it out.

"Well, we can do this. Let's pump ourselves up!" I say attempting to be positive as the hovercraft jerks upwards, thrusting itself into the sky.

"Yeah, Tyree's right, we can do this." Sunna says, fist-bumping Celosia.

"Yeah." Lily nods from beside me. There's a small bit of silence as everyone waitings, holding their breath, for whatever was coming next.

"One minute!" The woman shouts making her way back to the tribute section before taking her seat on the other side of Lily.

"What is she counting down to?"

"No one knows."

"Guess we'll just have to see."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Celosia whispers.

"Hey," Sunna says holding out her hand for the young girl to hold, "whatever it is, we'll get through it."

"What if it's something so small and insignificant?" Lily laughs.

"We'll just have to see." I say.

"Time!" The woman sighs and suddenly my head suddenly feels extremely fuzzy. There's a sharp pang that rings through the space in my head as I hear a small beep from somewhere deep in my skull.

"What are your names?" The woman asks.

"Lily Rosett."

"Celosia Spring-g..."

"Sunna Saccaran."

"Tyree Sternberg." I blurt out.

"Why didn't I think about that?" Lily asks.

"What's happening?" Celosia cries, "my mind is swirling."

"Mine too." I sigh.

"Truth serum. Good luck." The woman says.

"Truth serum? That's what she was counting down for." Sunna replies.

"Yeah," The woman sighs, "I'm sorry."

"I don't really have any secrets though." Lily says, "oh fuck, guess whatever we think comes outta our mouth, like we have no filter."

"My alliance has a plan for the arena." Celosia blurts.

"I've sworn to protect Syd." Sunna says her eyes going wide, "he reminds me of Lavender."

"I'm scared about having to kill in the games." I say, "shoot."

"Yeah, this truth serum's really weird." Celosia says bobbing her head up and down as if music was playing.

"James's gonna kill me."

"He's your District partner, right?" Celosia asks.

"Yeah, I can't take him on, I'm gonna die."

"You got a higher score than him though," I say. "I have a plan to escape the arena."

"You do?"

"Yeah, shoot, I didn't mean to say that."

"It's the truth serum." The woman sighs, her green curly hair bouncing this way and that as we road towards the arena and eventually our deaths.

"Abram and I have a side-alliance with the pair from Eight." Lily squeaks and Sunna's face falls.

"I knew it." She sighs.

"You do?" Celosia asks.

"We all should form an alliance." Lily says, "a sub one of course." Obviously trying to steer away from the sub-alliance she has.

"I like that idea." I say.

"Just like a little pact not to kill each other." Sunna sighs.

"That works." Lily says.

"Well we should get to know each other then, make sure y'all are trustworthy." Celosia giggles.

"Either the truth serum's worn off or we have no more secrets." I point out, the feeling of dizziness gone from my head.

"I don't have any more."

"Same." I sigh.

"So then, what's your guys's lives like? Before you were reaped." Celosia asks.

**Group 2- _"Broken with Major Doubts"_: Anella 'Anne' Finch, District 10 Female**

"Three minutes!" The man said, his light purple skin simmering in the light, as he bounces from me to Anne to Angel to Kinnik and then back to me.

"What are you counting down?" Kinnik asks.

"You'll see."

"Alright..." I say, completely losing my train of thought.

"Is it the arena or something?" Angel asks.

"I can't tell you." The purple captitalite says, finally sitting down in his assigned seat.

"Is it something big?" Sydney asks.

"I'm guessing so." I sigh.

"So, are you guys ready for the arena?" the escort asks, completely changing the subject of the conversation. All four of us look at him, almost bewildered about his randomness.

"Not really." Kinniks says.

"Me too." Angel says.

"Aren't you a career?" The man asks, "like bloodthirsty."

"Not all careers are like that." Angel sighs.

"But a lot are."

"Well, I'm not, alright?"

"Whatever." The man sighs.

"Angel is whoever she wants to be." I reply.

"Whatever." The escort sighs again, tucking a strand of his long pink hair behind his ear.

"Ooh, only one and a half more minutes left."

"Holy crap, that was fast," Kinnik laughs, "I'm really nervous for whatever this is though."

"Me too, can we get a hint?" Sydney asks.

"I'm sorry but no." The escort sighs, "I wish I could tell you though."

"Whatever it is, it's not worth worrying about." I say.

"Are you sure?" Sydney asks.

"Yep." Kinnik agrees, "whatever it is, we've got it."

"One minute left." The escort says rolling his eyes. He looks around the craft at our broken faces, Sydney softly singing to himself, Kinnik with his eyes closed focusing on taking deep breaths and Angel bouncing her legs up and down. All of them looked extremely nervous and I'm sure I look the same. They look how I feel, gutted with nervousness for the potential of my death today. Butterflies bounce around in my stomach as we continue flying through the sky to whatever lay ahead for the next week or so.

"Oop it's time." The escort sighs as a sudden sharp pain fills my head. I look across me and see Angel pressing her right hand to the side of her temple. I guess this is what he was counting down to.

"Have fun with the truth serum."

"Truth serum?" Kinnik asks, his eyes still closed.

"Yep but it's not like any other truth serum, it makes you spill our secrets."

"Secrets?" Sydney squeaks, instantly reminding me of the small mice that always seemed to litter the alleyways where I used to wrestle.

"Secrets." The escort nods.

"Isn't that kinda invasive?" Angel laughs.

"Not when it's the Capital." The escort obnoxiously giggles.

"Nothing's secret with the Capital." I sigh.

"Ain't that true." Kinnik laughs.

"When does it start work-" Angel starts but Sydney interrupts her.

"My father- no I won't." He says stopping himself from admitting whatever concerned his dad by closing his eyes and mouth tight.

"Guess now then." Angel chuckles, "I really get a suspicious feeling from Misty." She says.

"Oh?" the escort asks.

"I used to illegally street wrestle back in Ten, that's what got me into this mess." I blurt, it's like my brain had no filter on what came outta my mouth. How was Sydney able to stop this?

"I-I'm gonna die, I have to." Kinnik sighs, his eyes still closed but not scrunched up like Sydney's.

"Die? What makes you say that?" the escort says, egging him on.

"Allegro." Kinnik replies, "there can only be one winner."

"I-" Sydney starts but tightens his mouth so as to not say anything else, fighting back the serum.

**Group 3- "_Trust issues with your host, rebels"_: Keir Wessle, District 5 Male**

"Three minutes until it activates." The woman with radiant, bright orange hair sighs walking past Ciara and taking a seat in one of the empty wall chairs.

"Our trackers?"

"Nah, truth serum."

"Truth serum?" I ask, attempting to keep calm but obviously not doing a very good job with the panic that could be plainly heard in my voice.

"Yep, good luck." The woman nods.

"Well I'm screwed." The girl from Eight whispers beside me.

"Might as well tell each other what we'd say because it's gonna set in soon." I say.

"What if she's lying and there's no truth serum?" Misty asks.

"I'm not lying though." The woman yawns, "nor do I care what you guys do."

"Whatever." Misty sighs.

"How much longer 'till it starts activating?" I ask.

"I don't know, there's a clock right there, look yourself." The woman says leaning on Ciara's seat, closing her eyes.

"Are you falling asleep?" Ciara asks.

"Exactly why I don't care what you guys do." The woman mumbles.

"Wow, she's the one supposed to help us."

"Guys, it's almost started." Abram says, his eyes as big as boulders, "one minute."

"Fuck." Ciara sighs.

"I'll be fine… probably."

"I don't know though." I sigh.

Suddenly as the clock's longest hand reaches the twelve a drum starts to bang in my ears and my head swirls around in a murky pool. Everything goes numb and almost soft, the only thing I can make out is a small ringing in my ears.

"I volunteered because my dad forced me. He said that he would turn my mom and friends in for being rebels if I didn't volunteer." Ciara blurts.

"Guess the serums real." Misty sighs.

"That's so mean, Ciara, I'm sorry." Abram says.

"Yeah, he abandoned me and my mom when I was little but has recently come back into our fucking lives."

"Oh wow," I say, "I'm sorry."

"Shit, I hate this truth serum."

"Honestly, I don't trust Onyx." Misty blurts but instinctively covers her mouth with her palm, "why did that just come from my mouth?"

"It's like this serum removes our filter, so we say whatever's on our mind." I explain. "I wish I had an ally."

"I'm gonna protect Lily, I have to, James wants her dead." Abram says, looking to the left to evoke our eyes. I have no clue why he doesn't want to look at anyone but I guess he just doesn't.

"You're a good ally." Ciara says.

"I'm just gonna try and protect her from James."

"That's so cute, honestly." Misty says.

"So, how are your guys's alliances?" Abram asks.

"I'm pretty close with Kai but I don't trust the pair from One, they seem to be up to something." Misty replies, shifting her weight so she could look at Ciara. "What about you?" she asks.

Ciara takes a second to think before saying, "We're all really close, so there aren't really separate groups within our alliance."

"That's cool." I smile.

"Oh Keir, I forgot about that you don't have alliances."

"It's cool, I've got a plan for the arena."

"You do?"

"Yep, but I think the serum's worn off or something because no more secrets are being shared." I say shrugging my shoulders, hoping to move the conversation away from my plan.

"Oop, I guess so."

"Well, what do we do until arena time now?"

"Stare at each other." Abram laughs, "obviously."

I chuckle a bit nor Ciara or Misty find the joke very funny. They both glare at each other while Abram raises his eyebrows at me. I stick out my tongue and bop my head back and forth and he smiles before puckering his lips together and raising his thumbs to his forehead.

"Can you guys stop being idiots for once?" Misty says, rolling her eyes, which makes us both laugh even harder than before.

**Group 4- "Dramaaaa (Yes Multiple 'a's)": Sage Greenberg, NB (reaped in the Male slot) District 11**

"I can't believe I'm stuck with them for a launch team." James says, complaining for the third time since we got into this hovercraft.

"I'm sorry but these are plans from Thea and Vance, no changing." The escort says again, rolling her eyes at his annoyance.

"Can I request one?"

"Nope." The escort says as the hovercraft starts to lift off the ground and into the sky. I grab the sides of my chair so as to not to go flying forwards into the girl from Five.

"What's so bad about us?" Sasha asks.

"Fucking homo," he says pointing to Jocylin.

"Excuse me?" Sasha asks.

"Depressed little kid who likes to pretend she knows what she's doing when she really has no clue." He says motioning towards her.

"I don't think-" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"The boy pretending to be a girl," he says, staring directly at me, an angry and almost violent look raging in his dark brown eyes.

"We don't use that language here." The escort sighs, "don't make me call security."

"Call security, do it, I dare you." James taunts, "won't change the fact that she's a homo."

"I see no problem with her being homo." Sasha argues back.

"I second that." The escort pipes up.

"Are you blind?"

"Actually I have contacts that help me see perfectly well, are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I supposed to be offended with that lame comeback?"

"Nope." Sasha sighs, "I'm just telling you the truth."

"Fuck you too." James laughs.

"Wow, you're even dumber than I thought you were, can't you just let her be?"

"Not when she's a homo."

"Why should that define her personality?" Sasha says nodding towards the girl that sits next to me. It's a strange layout in the craft, James and Sasha on one side with Jocylin, the escort and myself on the other.

"It shouldn't." I agree.

"Please guys, just settle down, I don't wanna have to call security."

"Fine, she's still a fucking homo though."

"Can you change that? No, so it shouldn't bother you." The escort calmly explains.

"No one asked for your opinion on shit."

"Well, whether you like it or not, I'm giving it." The escort sighs, getting to her feet and making her way across the craft. She grabs her hand-held radio that was hung on the wall but lets out a gasp as she sees the blank screen. "Oh no, the serum."

"Huh?" Jocylin asks and suddenly my head feels like it's being rung out like a sponge. There's a beeping somewhere but I ignore it as my head throbs.

"The truth serum." The escort says making her way back to her seat, radio in hand.

"Truth serum?" I ask.

"Yep." The escort sighs, "good luck."

"Good luck? Have you guys heard of the effects of truth serum?" Jocylin whispers, her voice wavering with panic.

"You good?" Sasha asks.

"They used truth serum on some of the kids in my class after a boy our age went missing, it wasn't good."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say.

"I will not stop until I kill Lily, she's my ticket to making it home." James blurts.

"Huh?"

"Truth serum says whatever you don't really want others to find out." Jocylin

"But James- that's not a secret, everyone knows he wants to kill Lily."

"I don't know…" Sasha says, a grimace holding onto her face as the truth serum made it's way out of her lips, "I'm ready to die." She sighs.

"Don't say that, you don't deserve to die."

"It's the truth Lin, or at least my truth." Sasha says.

"I, or my alliance and I, are planning this big thing for the arena."

"Thing?"

"Yep." I say, my hand flying to cover my mouth so as to not reveal our giant plan.

* * *

I just wanted to say that, yes, Jocylin and Sasha are allies but I realized it was more of a sub-alliance between them two, Lin's main alliance is still with Liz, so the truth serum works. Also Thea and Vance had the launch teams before the interviews so anything formed after that wouldn't have counted XD.

* * *

**Group 5- _"Straight Chaos"_: Onyx 'Nyx' Forti, NB (reaped in the Male slot)**

"Only three more minutes." The woman says, her heels clicking across the floor of the dark hovercraft. She was the only lighting up the tension-filled craft, a neon glow surfacing off her body.

"Huh?" Vienna asks, her confused face lit up by the small glow coming off the escort.

"Until what?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"That sounds super weird and kinda creepy." Liz laughs, trying to ease the tension in the craft. The pair from Two had been lucky and somehow made it into the same launch team. I wish Angel and I had been that fortunate.

"Yeah it does." Allegro agrees, nodding his gead.

"Can't we know what happens in three minutes?" I ask.

"Nope, I'm sorry." The escort

"Could it be the arena?" Allegro asks.

"Probably not, that would be really fast, but maybe." Vienna reasons.

"Well, what do we do until then?" I sigh.

"I don't know," Vienna says, "maybe talk?"

"About what?"

"I have no clue." She laughs.

"Can't we just know what's going on?" Liz sighs, rolling her light blue eyes.

"I'm sorry but no." The escort says, her overly cleft chin bobbing this way and that as she talks. She reminds me of the fireflies that flew around One late in the nighttime. I used to sit out on our roof for hours and just watch them fly by.

"Two minutes." the escort says smiling towards each and everyone of us. Her smile's obnoxiously bright, showing all of her blockly, lime green teeth.

We just look at each other in complete silence for about another minute, exchanging looks of worry this way and that. The escort shows obvious signs of discomfort in the quiet atmosphere but doesn't say anything to change it. She just watched the seconds tick by on the wall above Liz's head.

"Yay." She chimes, after what I guess must have been two minutes, "it's started,"

There's a sudden stabbing pain shooting from my neck to the back of my head. I can't help but let out a gasp as the pain pounds in my head. Somewhere in the distance I hear a small beep but I can't place where it exactly had come from. My head spins but then quickly and instantly it stops, leaving only a small fuzzy sensation clouding my brain. I look up from the stare I had planted on the ground towards the other tributes.

They all show signs of discomfort and pain so I'm guessing it wasn't just me with the pounding headache. Vienna was shaking across from me and it took all I had not to reach out and hold her steady, telling her it would be alright.

"What was that?" Allegro asks.

"Truth serum." The escort says biting her bright yellow bottom lip.

"Truth serum?" Liz asks.

"Wait, hold on." The escort says.

"I know I'm gonna have to die for Kinnik." Allegro blurts, quickly grabbing his mouth with his hands.

"That." The escort laughs, "is what the truth serum does, makes you spill your secrets."

"But that's not really a secret." Allegro says, taking his hands away from his mouth.

"It's the closest thing you have to a-" she starts but is interrupted by Liz.

"I want to kill James for being a homophoic piece of shit last night." She blurts.

"Oop well at least you don't kinda like your district partner." Vienna sighs, "what oh no, that didn't come outta my mouth, did it?"

"Oh?"

"It's complicated." Vienna says a goggle look in her eyes, having just spilled her secret out to the launch team.

"I don't trust either of the two from Four." I blurt out.

"Oh wow." The escort smiles, soaking up the drama spewing uncontrollably from our lips.

**Group 6- "_Keeping Shit (Stuff) Real"_: Elizabeth, District 8 Male**

"Three minutes!" calls the shrill voice of the light orange escort as he makes his way to one of the empty wall chairs.

"Until what?" I ask.

"No clue, they just told me three minutes," the escort says.

"So something's gonna happen in three minutes and no one knows what. Fun." Kai laughs in his thick District Four accent.

"Could be the arena," Gage points out, "but probably not."

"Oop, two minutes, that was fast." The escort says, staring at the clock planted on the hovercraft's cabin wall.

"What do we do until then though?"

"Probably just wait, maybe talk," I sigh.

"About what?" Gage asks.

"Our lives and shit like that." Kai laughs.

"Before we were reaped?" I ask, knowing damn well my face is turning a light shade of red.

"I guess so."

"My life's pretty boring honestly." Gage says, running his hand through his light brown hair.

"Just tell us, we won't judge, can't really." Zach replies.

"One minute." The escort says, still not taking his eyes off the clock.

"Alright, well I pretty much just lived with my best friend because in my parents eyes, I wasn't good enough."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say, attempting to empathize with him but not doing a very good job.

"What about you Elizabeth, why did you volunteer?"

"It's a long story," I sigh.

"Go ahead, it's not like we have anything better to do." Kai says.

"I think I'll pass, honestly, I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's fine." Zach replies.

"What about you Zach?" Gage asks.

"Meh, I live with my mother in a small little house on the border of Eight. She blames me for my father's death but that's alright, I've learned to tune her out. Um well so yeah that's really it but I do have this friend, Savannah, and she's truly amazing. She's the one I have to win for."

"Time." The escort says his voice hinting at the emotion behind his voice.

Suddenly a sharp pain starts to blossom in my head. With my head throbbing I look over at the rest of my launch team. They all had on looks of discomfort, so it wasn't just me. Was this what the escort was counting down to?

"You guys good?" the escort asks, his eyes wide.

"Just experiencing a major headache, it's fine." Gage says sarcastically.

"Oh no, this is what they were counting to." the escort replies.

"Why does the Capitol want to give us more pain? They're already sending us to our deaths." Gage asks, rubbing the back of his head.

Then as suddenly as the headache started, it was gone. In its place was a fuzzy feeling that makes me feel like just laying down and closing my eyes.

"Our chances of winning are super low honestly." Gage blurts out and Kai turns to look at him, confusion in his eyes.

"Why did you just- I have no idea what I'm doing in the arena." Kai says, his hand flying to cover his mouth.

"Huh?" Gage asks.

"I have no faith in myself." I sigh, "holy fuck… why did that come outta my mouth?"

"I have no clue."

"I'm guessing it's a form of truth serum, love," the escort smiles.

"Why did they give us truth serum?" Zach asks, "I have a small feeling Anne and Ciara are working together but that's just a small suspicion."

"Oh?"

"Fuck, I didn't mean to say that." Zach says.

"It's the truth serum, make you spill the things you don't wanna spill." Gage says rolling his eyes.

"I actually feel pretty good in my alliance." Kai replies, obviously not having too much worth spilling.

"I wish I had fucking stayed with Lin,"

"Oh?" I ask.

"Or at least made things work with her, Keir even." Gage replies.

"I remember that fight in training." Kai says, "what was it even about?"

"Keir, but we were both being too stubborn." He admits.

**A/N: There we go, the last pre-games chapter! This was one of the very few chapters I had an idea for- the truth serum. With that being said I kinda liked showing how different people experience different symptoms of the serum. I loved the small little blurts they had and well I put all of the allies in different (main alliances not sub ones) teams. This idea also kinda comes from me being hella crazy when I'm tired and the fact I literally have no filter… it's not very pretty XD.**

**Warning- I'm now gonna get emotional and sappy for a sec**

**So I just want to say thank you to anyone who's reading this because this has been such an amazing (I want to say journey but I'm not exactly sure if that's the right word). You guys mean the world to me and I'm in love with all these tributes. I don't cry/get emotional to many stories but holy fucking crap this bb was the hardest thing (yes, I've already started writing it ). I'm too attached to these tributes ngl. Well, I also want to warn you guys this bb will be the probably the longest chapter of the story (so far). Probably.**

**Bye for now,**

**Marie**


	30. Bloodbath: Lines of Blood Drawn in Ash

**A/N: Just a short reminder to say please please please don't scroll down to the bottom to see who dies. Yeah that's it, um, hope y'all enjoy.**

Each and every tribute held their breath as their pedestals rose from the dark ash cover that blanketed what they would call ground. The very floor that will very soon be smeared with dark liquid that trademarked kids as murderers. The shed of that liquid is what exactly drives all human nature.

Not a single word is ushered into the cold air as the tributes take in their surroundings. They stood in a very wide circle surrounding what one would call a giant inferno of flames. The bonfire raged in a surprisingly very contained fashion, not protruding once from it's designated area.

Scattered around the fire were bags and weapons of all sorts. From giant two-handed crescent swords to small and very disguisable daggers. The dark brown bags also came in different sizes themselves, ranging once again from giant bulky bags to tiny satchels.

Behind the tributes was a giant maze, entrances beside many of the tributes. All they had to do was turn around and run. Then they'd be safe but without any supplies. Many different ideas race through each tribute's head as they contemplate what will be best for their own safety.

_I mean there can only be one winner, right?_

* * *

**Sasha Snowbell, District 5 Female: Bloodbath**

Some people can grow strong enough to whisper at the iron bars that hold them and see them bend out of their way and that to me is crazy magic. That's what love can do- fix souls, fix brains, in a way cure us all. The love for my brother is what healed me before, what saved me. He had saved me.

Then he was gone. Just straight up disappeared, as if erased from my life. Leaving me in the cold and utterly tragic world. Now his ghost haunts me even though I thought I had him figured out, I thought I had life figured out.

You can sit and call for help. You can act like there is no cage, wear a mask of coping and normality. You can rage against the bars. However, there is another escape route, yet it is one into another great pain.

It is possible to be so emotionally starved that you slip through the bars, no longer bound but with your soul crumbling. That was my way out. What followed was endless emotional marathons on bleeding knees. I learned how to hide the pain, how to look normal. I understand why some go cold inside to escape the pain of isolation, why they let their empathy wither and die- numbness over feeling, mental anesthesia. I refuse. The thing is, regardless of the pain, I believe that living with an incomplete soul is a form of death, and I'd rather be a humane human in pain than a zombie needing to bite others to feed.

My pain bleeds from my ears yet everyone pushes me away. The girl from Three was the first person in a while to show me the least bit of light. However, you can't turn your back on tomorrow, or at least that's what I keep telling myself. Yes, the present is important but you can't forget that life will keep moving no matter what. No matter the hurt or pain, life will keep on going.

Endless it stops. Life can't hurt you if you aren't living, that's my pain. Pain I wore on my wrists, shattering the mirror image of myself. My eyes bleeding out from the pain and pressure.

There was one way to stop it all and that is death. Death's right there, right in front of me. It's an arms length away, all I have to go is slip down towards the ground and I'd be blown to bits. The pain that is shattering my soul and rattling my heart would be gone. Forever.

Everything would be so simple, I'd get to see my brother again. I'd see him again and that's all that matters, "goodbye." I croak as I lift my right foot towards the ground. The only thing that held me and death apart was my back foot.

I scoot that foot even close to the edge and take a deep breath. Even breathing required a monstrous amount of energy. I'm done, this hateful world is done crushing me for eternity.

In a quick and sudden movement my left foot flies off the pedestal and there's a quick second where I feel the adrenaline build up and then there's nothing at all. Just a numb feeling of blackness.

**James Patrick, District 12 Male: Bloodbath **

The explosion rings in my ears, heaving deafness towards me. I couldn't hear anything but I could _see_, and that's all that mattered. I can _see_ the backpacks and weapons littering the ground. I can _see _the ground covered in a blanket of ashes and charcoal. I can _see _a dark black pack with a small dagger leaning up against it. That's what I needed, a bag and a weapon. Perfect.

I can't hear the gong but I see numbers riding the flames of the giant bonfire sitting peacefully in the exact center of the cornucopia. I look around at the other tributes who stand in complete and utter silence. A few pointed this way and that but no words were etched into the cold smoky air, or at least ones I could hear.

Slowly the girl next to me narrows her eyes towards a bag planted firmly between us. It's the closest thing to either of us but I was shooting high, hoping to get the much larger one with a small dagger next to it.

As the numbers start to trickle down from 10, bitter cold bites at my nose. Who let the arena be so cold? I try not to shiver in the black thick hoodie we had been supplied, our districts printed so plainly on the back.

The gong booms and I try not to jump in surprise, guess my hearing is back. I turn and confidently throw myself towards the larger backpack. I quickly snatch it up and hastily search through its contents. Trying to drown out the screams that raid my ears.

Even though the backpack was larger it merely held a small thermos, two water purification tablets, a skimpy bag of what I presume is jerky and a flashlight. I try not to roll my eyes at how little everything in the pack as I throw it over my shoulder. I guess something is better than nothing.

Now to find Lily, she is my target. There's a glass-shattering scream from somewhere behind me but I drown it out again. Lily. Where was she? The blinding stage lights shine down on me as my eyes search over the chaos of the Bloodbath. The once soft ash floor was now stained a dark red color.

"Liz!" I hear someone shout behind me, I try not to flinch at the high pitch scream of terror. I bite my lip as I turn to face the small girl from Three. There was the boy from Two, standing above her small frame, blade extended out. No blood had been spilled onto the ash-strewn ground but the boy was advancing towards her. A very flustered look expressed on her face. "Liz!" she screamed again, hoping her ally would come to the rescue.

I see the girl from Two fly in from absolutely nowhere. She has no weapon but that doesn't bother her. The girl throws herself onto her district partner, wincing as he slashes at her arm. "Jocylin, run!" Liz shouts and the girl nimbly springs to her feet.

Suddenly the tall boy from Seven enters the picture, rashly throwing the girl from Three backwards by the hair. She growls at him, launching herself towards him.

"Shit." I mutter to myself, remembering where I am, "I got distracted. I have to kill Lily." I sigh, turning back to chaos and shouting of the bloodbath.

Somewhere to the right of me the careers are clamoring at each other, trying to spread out to cover the most ground. They pay no mind to me, running past me as the cold air claws at my lungs. It feels like I've screamed for an entire hour but I've yet to utter more than a few words.

Words are really funny things, for you never really know what they truly mean. Words are always lies, and lies burn like fire. Then you lie to not get burned so it's a straight up cycle of lying and burning until someone has enough and water is poured on top. Hearts are unburned and unbroken, only leaving battle scars behind.

Suddenly a painful shout rings out over the chaos, bringing me back once again to the ranging bloodshed. I take a deep breath, scanning around the crackling raging bonfire, it's flames flying towards the sky. As if reaching for the non-existent stars.

There. Lily was to the left of the blazing monstrous flame, holding a small bow with her right hand and a a few arrows loosely tucked in the other. Even from here I could tell how much her hands were shaking as Abram ran towards a collection of backpacks. There was blood protruding from his arm but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Time for Lily to die." I sigh, adjusting my grip on the small dagger. I can't tell who but as I stride towards the girl someone lets out a raging sob. I push all sounds from my mind, I can't afford any more distractions.

About halfway to her she sees me, realizing I was running at her. Quickly she places an arrow loosely over the guard on the bow and draws the string back. She sends the arrow flying into the air and I can hear it's hatful whisper from it as it passes over my head. I smirk as the girl screams out from Abram, her voice shaky.

I charge as the girl, dagger wielded in my right hand. She lets out a small scream as I come within a few arm lengths away from her.

Suddenly a sharp pain blossoms in my chest and I can't help but scream out in rage. I grab at the knife lodged in my chest and tug fiercely. I was going to kill Lily, not even my own death could stop me.

I extend my arm out, attempting to make my dagger meet her flesh before this knife itself kills me. I grasp nothing but air as the pain spreads from my chest to my entire body. Pain screaming out in enmity, filling my entire body before everything goes absolutely dark and still. Too still.

**Gage Powers, District 3 Male: Bloodbath **

The bitter cold air sends a small shiver through my body as the numbers count down from ten. The numbers made of flames, flames that carve their place in the middle of the Cornucopia. Or the closest thing to a Cornucopia. They lick at the rings of backpacks and weapons, threatening to burn everything inside to a crisp.

My hands shake but this is no time for nerves, it's time for life. Time to run away from all of the chaos that would follow the sharp ring of the gong. The gong that will signal tributes twenty-three tributes' deaths.

I don't have much faith that I can win but I know I can run. I know I can survive at least one day. I will run and run until there is no more strength in my legs. Until nothing holds me up and I collapse from pure exhaustion. That's when I know I'll be far enough, far enough from the piercing scent of death that lums in the air after the frightfully loud explosion.

There's something inside of me that tells me to reach out and grab the little backpack placed between me and the career from One. But she's the biggest reason I'm just running, if we were to fight she could take me down easily, no questions asked. I try not to grimace as she jumps up and down, hyping herself up.

"Or maybe shaking the cold from her bones." I sigh to myself, her flawless confidence obviously not rubbing off on me.

My hands continue to shake as the gong rings in my ears, adrenaline pumping through my veins as I race towards the closest entrance of the ice maze. The walls capturing my figure like a shattered yet dark mirror. My footsteps fall slowly against the ash, pushing me forward.

Suddenly something flies toward me and nicks the top of my left ear. Blood starts to pour from my ear as my breaths turn to short stabbing breaths. I whip around to face the girl from One. She held a handful of long pointed throwing knives in left hand, raising another in her right one.

She realizes it and it slices through the smoky air, cutting at anything resisting it. It flies straight into the wall behind me and it takes every ounce of my being not to start screaming as blood drips heavily from my ear.

My heart pounds deep in my chest as a mixture of fury and dread pump through my veins. I scramble backwards, my feet shifting through the pearly dark ashes. I'm sure there's a terrified expression planted on my face but I could care less.

I duck my head, bumping against one of the walls, as another knife flies directly over my head. At this point the career was furious with her aim, howling as she tore her arm back to release yet another one. I hold my breath, wishing I could just disappear from here. Wishing I was back in Three with my best friend and his loving dad, wishing for the life I once lived to freely back in District Three.

I try not lash out as pain as a small yet razor-edged blade tore deep into the flesh of my upper back. Pain sputters and erupts from all angles as I fall to my knees. My hand flies to the weapon, tracing it's leather handle. I grasp the throwing knife and rip it out of the wound, sending even more shattering pain up my spine.

My vision starts to fog as my body numbly starts to shake. I close my eyes tight in an attempt to shut out the pain, blood starting to blanket my body. I hold the wound with my hands, trying to stop the bleeding as my heart pounded in my chest.

Suddenly another knife flies into my left pant leg, sending a vengeful shower of pain through my body.

The tears held up in my eyes refuse to roll down. The screams that I hold inside my heart threaten to escape my quivering lips as I lay there, surely on my deathbed.

"Gage?" Someone asks, their voice soft and light but obviously stricken with pain. I can't tell who it is but their voice floats gently towards me as my mind starts to leave black holes in my thoughts. I feel my body turning even more numb to the pain. The pain that held on dearly to my back and leg as I lay here bleeding out onto the ash-covered floor.

Celosia 'Cel' Spring, District 11 Female: Bloodbath

The gong rings in my ears as I stumble forward, my legs violently shaking underneath me. Fear and dread fill my body as the bonfire, in the center of the cornucopia, starts to crackle and spark. The screams of tributes around me rise up from the ash-skewed floor as bright stage lights shine down upon me. I rush towards a small backpack but my ankle gives way and I fall to my knees.

Pain shoots up from my ankle, but I can't stop now. I can't, stopping means death. Death means never seeing Eleven again. I try not to wince as Sydney looks over at me, a painful expression planted on his face as he jogs over to me.

"Cel." He says, "here take this and put your weight on me." I sigh as I take the two backpacks he had managed to grab before he had come to help me.

"Sure." I reply, throwing my arm over his shoulder.

"Elizabeth! Sage!" Sydney shouts, his voice wavering a bit as we hobble our way to the one of the Eastern entrances to the ice maze. When there's no response I try not to let him see the silent tears that start to drip down my face.

Suddenly Syd turns, shoving me off of him. I try not to let out a yelp as I impact the ash-covered ground with a gut-wrenching thump. My mind frizzles a bit but I quickly put that away and snap back up into a sitting position. I rub the nape of my neck, trying not to flinch as a dark red liquid drips on to my fingers.

"Sydney!" I hear someone shout and I whip around to witness the scene behind me. Tears sting in my eyes and a scream rises up from my throat as I realize what had happened.

Sydney had thrown me to the ground because a career had come up behind us. He had heard the girl's footsteps and pushed me outta the way so I wouldn't get hurt.

Misty held her tridgent in her left hand and struggled to pin him with the other. "Cel, please go, run as far as you can!" he screams over the pure chaos the bloodbath had somehow entitled.

"I can't leave you." I say, getting to my feet. I ignore the pain that rips through my ankle as I stagger toward him.

Suddenly blood starts to drip from the career's arm and the small boy from Five comes into my already-cloudy view. He wields a long cutlass out in front of him, presumably to stab the girl again. The career howls out in pain but her district partner starts to charge Keir and the boy freezes.

I can't tell if it's Syd, Keir, myself or a mixture of all three but screams fill the cold air. My legs stop moving and freeze in place as Kai tackles Keir to the ground. Keir drops his weapon in the struggle, his pale face burning a bright shade of red. Red as the fire that burned bright in the center of the cornucopia.

"Cel, please." Sydney begs as the career grabs Keir's weapon and slashes at Sydney's throat. Everything stops and freezes next me as dark, thick, red blood starts to pour from the wound. He screams out in agony but it quickly turns into a gurgle as blood makes it's way from his mouth. He repeatedly coughs as the career get's to her feet, giving me a murderous expression.

Lucky she sees something more worth her while and sprints back into the terror of the bloodbath. Dark liquid stains the ash-covered ground next to Sydney's body. It takes all I have to not kneel beside him and just cry, silent tears were already streaming down my face but I know I can't.

Suddenly something grabs my shoulder and reels me backwards, onto the ground blanketed with a mixture of ash, coal and charcoal. I can't help but scream again, my lungs burning from the bitter and smokey air. The bone-chilling cold air seems to hold onto my shout as it turns into smoke or what looks like smoke. Out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of a grey, long axe. This is it, I'm going to die.

"Cel!" I hear a panicky voice shout behind me.

"Elizabeth!" I cry as I whip around to face her. She had pulled me back, thankfully it wasn't another blood-thristy tribute.

"We have to go." She says grabbing my forearm.

"What about Sage and Syd?" I shout trying to keep from shaking. Tears dripping down my face.

"Syd is gone!" She screams, attempting to keep the pain out of her voice. A few silent tears start to fall from her pale face as well but she quickly wipes them away. Her face quickly turns red from the movement but she hides it.

"What about Sage?" I shout over the noise.

"Sage!" Elizabeth screams.

"Sage!" I shout as well, even though I can't see them. I can't help but notice the bodies that scatter the once plain cornucopia. The bonfire is still raging fiercely, it's flames licking the edge of the blinding stage lights.

"Where I- Sage?" Elizabeth cries, her words tangled together, "we have to go."

"No!" I scream, handing her the backpacks Sydney had given me before running into the chaos of the bloodbath. I hear a scream from somewhere to the right of me but I ignore it, my only mission was to find my district partner. They are all I have, I need to find them, even if it costs my life.

"Sage!" Elizabeth screams from beside me, I try not to smile when I realize she has followed me into the outraging depths of the bloodbath.

"Cel! Elizabeth!" I hear someone scream and I turn to my left. There was Sage, kneeling over a body covered in a mass of blood.

"Sage we have to leave, now!" I scream and they get to their feet. Sage wipes their face, getting rid of the tears that had once flown down their face.

"I'm coming." Sage nods, grabbing a long knife that had been laid down besides the indistinguishable body.

Sage takes off towards us, passing the boy from Ten shouting at his ally. For how smart Sage is, they can run pretty fast as well. So pretty soon Sage's standing next to me and Elizabeth, a confused expression labeled their face when he seemed to realize who's missing.

"Syd?" Sage asks, sadness clinging to their eyes as Elizabeth hands me one of the backpacks she was holding.

"Syd is gone." Elizabeth croaks, "we have to go now."

"But-" I start to say but Elizabeth interrupts me.

"Now." She repeats and I try not to let my mind wander to the boy who had tried to help Sydney.

As we start to make our way out of the deep rumble from the cornucopia I realize the career had probably managed to kill the boy. Another round of silent tears clog down my eyes but I wipe them away and bite my lip to keep from screaming out.

Sage sees the pain I was fighting and grabs my hand. Elizabeth leads us into one of the entrances of the maze, confidence leaking off of her. I squeeze Sage's hand and in return they smile back at me.

For a while we run, twisting this way and that into the maze's confusing depths. We run until none of us can anymore, exhaustion kicking in.

**Vienna ****Sauveterre, District 6 Female: Bloodbath **

The gong rings and I take off towards the giant fire raging in the middle of the cornucopia. I freeze looking across the arena, where is Tyree? We had planned to meet in the center and go from there but now I couldn't see him at all. It didn't help at all that the air was kinda smoky, with blinding stage lights shining down upon the Cornucopia.

Somewhere in the background of the chaos I hear a scream, a war cry. I try not to let my hands shake with fear as I call out, "Tyree!"

"Ciara." I hear someone whisper behind me and I whip around. I come face to face with the girls from Nine and Eight. They exchange looks before the shorter of the two starts to make her way toward me, wielding a medium-sized dagger.

The other girl, Sunna, gives me an apologetic look as Ciara makes her way towards me. I stubble backwards and fall to the ground. I try not to call out in pain as my right leg twists the way it's not supposed to. I raise my arms above my head, hoping that'd stop her from advancing any farther.

"Tyree!" I scream, hoping he could come or at least get away.

"Vienna!" I heard a voice shout but it's pretty far away.

"Ciara please." I beg the girl as she begins to quicken her pace.

"I'm sorry." She heaves, slashing her blade against my side. She leaves a messy cut running down my side, blood pouring from the wound. I cry out clutching my side, trying to apply pressure to the wound.

"Vienna!" Tyree shouts but louder this time, as if he's getting closer.

"Run!" I scream back as Ciara stabs at me again. Pain fills my body as I roll over, this is it. I curl up into a ball as blood pours out both sides of my torso. Somewhere in the distance there's another bone-chilling scream but I know it's not Ty's. My brain starts to get fuzzy as he reaches my side.

I have no clue where Ciara or her ally went, all I can make out is Ty's face.

"Vienna you can't go." He cries as my ears start to ring.

"Ty, I have to go." I say.

"No no no don't leave me." he begs.

"Tyree you know I have to." I reply, still holding my wounds in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"No you don't. You can't." he cries, a few silent tears start to drip down his face and fall down onto the ashes.

"I have to." I sigh, letting go of my wounds. Let them bleed out, he has to win.

"No, no you…" he cries, "Vienna, please."

"You know only one of us can win,"

"I can't. I can't without you."

"You have to." I say, my eyes fluttering as Tyree's image starts to darken.

"No, you'll get better. Just hold on. Please." He begs, lifting his hands up and putting pressure on the first cut Ciara had left.

"Ty I have to go."

"No."

"There will be only one victor, you know that."

"Then let me die. You win." He cries.

"Ty let me go..."

"You can't die."

"Tyree!" I shout, "I have to go. You have to win."

"No!" he sobs.

"Let go…"

"No."

"Tyree, please. Just let me go."

"I-I can't." He cries.

"When you win-"

"Not without you!" he interrupts.

"Listen to me!" I command as my blood stains his dark green pants and black hoodie. "I have to go but I want you to give them this." I dig into my pocket and pull out the long foldable fan I had brought into the arena as my token.

"Vi, please don't leave me."

"I have to." I say my mind leaving giant black gaps in my thoughts as I slowly started to fade away from all life in itself.

**Sunna ****Saccharin, District 9 Female: Bloodbath**

Ciara holds out the bloody knife, disgusted with herself. Pain laid so blatantly on her tan face. It's obvious Vienna's death was burned into the back of her mind, playing over and over.

She sighs as she wipes the knife clean with the heavy fabric of her sweatshirt and reaches out for my arm. She pulls me away from Tyree who's sitting beside Vienna's bloody body.

As Ciara starts to head back toward Zach and Anne I cast a swift glance back at Tyree. His eyes, red and puffy from the tears that trickle down his face. He shone with a completely sudden sadness. I remember him saying something about a plan to escape the arena but I doubt that will happen because Vienna's dead. She's dead.

Ciara shot me a look, telling me to hurry up or I'd be left behind. I hesitantly move to follow her as she sprints toward the outer entrance of the giant maze. Our footsteps blending into one steady beat as we reach the edge of the cornucopia.

I glance back once again and notice Tyree opening his bag and taking out a lonely arrow. It shone bright in the glowing stage lights as he lifted it to his chest. I try to burst out with tears as he pushes the arrow deep into his chest. He heaves a small scream before falling back beside his district partner.

They were close, best friends, so witnessing her die must have burned him deep. So deep he took his own life? I guess so-

"Sunna!" Ciara shouts, tugging on my arm. "No, forget him."

"Tyree…" I whisper, trying to keep the pain outta my voice.

"Sunna, the careers!" Anne shouts from beside Zach, "hurry!" I quickly glance to my right and there's the girl from One smirking straight at us.

"Tyree…"

"Sunna. Come on." Ciara says, yanking on my arm again but this time I allow my feet to trudge towards her.

She lets out a quick and shallow breath before pulling me again. I let her pull me away from the bloodshed and into the maze entrance that Zach and Anne had been waiting by. They both give me empathic looks as Ciara leads us away from the Cornucopia, still dragging me by the hand.

**Kinnik ****Verdugo, District 7 Male: Bloodbath**

Blood pounds in my ears as I pull Jocylin away from Allegro, reeling her back on to the ground. She glares daggers at me as she springs back up onto her feet, sidestepping to the left as I send my fist flying towards her. She nimbly dogues and launches a counterattack, sending me railing back. I trip on a small backpack and stumble to the hard ground, sending forceful pain shooting up my arm.

The girl throws herself at me but I grab her ankle and she falls to the ground. She cries out in pain as I hug my left arm to my chest. She kicks up the ashes spewed on the ground in an attempt at distracting me as she flies back on to her feet.

I hardly feel anything but suddenly my fist was slamming into her face while she sunk her foot into my stomach. Blood pooled in her mouth as I gagged. We stumbled apart for a brief second to catch our breaths before diving back at each other, eyes narrowed in determination.

I dodged her fist and came up with my own; for a brief instant, her dark eyes widened before she managed to tilt her head back and slam it into mine. Stars burst in my vision but I shake it off, blinding throwing a sloppy kick.

She steps back, easily evading the kick. I growl and throw myself back at her, sending her backwards as blood pours in my ears.

The strike hits her directly in the chest, sending her heaving backwards toward a crate of ash covered boxes. She falls facilely onto her knees, eyes watering slightly from the blow. She tries to take a deep breath but just coughs up more blood. I take the weakness of the moment to shove my forearm into her chest.

She lets out a dreadful yelp as I use my other arm to pin her to the ground. I have no weapons but I have my hands and sometimes those are the best weapons.

I wrap my hands around her throat, trying to ignore her frantic movements to wrestle free from my grasp. The image of her face turning purple stains my mind a dark red color. The color of her unspilled blood.

Her dark eyes go wide, pleading with me to let her go. But I can't, I have to kill her, it's one less person standing in the way of winning. Winning. That was the thing I had thought about the most before I got to know Allegro.

In exactly a week I had fallen for the boy, even though I told myself not to. Guess having life riding on the line make your thoughts all messed up. I'm still not sure if I want to win or I want him to. He had more to prove, more at stake. He deserved it way more than I did but I'm still not sure.

Jocylin lets out one last stuttering gasp before her dark eyes slowly roll in the back of her head. I try not to let any tears fall as I take my hands off her bruised throat. I had just done that. I had just killed someone.

"Al!" I shout, returning to the sounds of the chaotic bloodshed.

"Kinnik!" he screams, dashing his eyes frantically behind him to make sure I was alright.

"Lin?" Liz asks, noticing Allegro's gaze and getting distracted herself. The shock on her face breaks my heart and makes the tears I had been holding back start to slowly fall from my face. "Lin!" she screams, dropping her long blade she had been dueling Allegro with.

Her breath comes in short gasps as she falls beside the girl's dead body. Tears start to fall from her face as well but she fiercely wipes them away with the sleeve of her black hoodie. "Lin no!" she shouts into the cold air, shaking the girl. When Jocylin doesn't flinch form the shaking Liz's body starts to tremble.

"Come on Kinnik," Allegro says grabbing my wrist, "we have to go."

"But-" I start only to be interrupted by his voice.

"Now."

"Alright." I say, attempting to swallow the lump stuck in the back of my throat.

**Kai Morgan, District 4 Male: Bloodbath**

The boy from Five was an easy kill. Of course that was after I managed to throw him off of Misty's back. He was extremely easy to pin, even though he trashed and fought with all his little heart.

He had screamed out, calling for anyone, anyone at all. His face turned a bright shade of red, as bright as the girl from Eleven's hair. But I'm glad I was able to knock out a tribute that'd could've injured Misty. Yes, the boy was small but when there were multiple of them, never underestimate your competitors.

I jog back over to Misty, Onyx and Angel who, with everyone living having fled to the depths of the maze, were taking in the dead bodies that scattered over the ashes. Blood dripping from multiple wounds, ranging from small throat slits to entire bodies covered in stab marks.

"Which?" Onyx asks, their voice quivering.

"What?" Misty snaps, turning her gaze toward Onyx.

"Which ones did you kill?"

"The boy from Nine." Misty sighs, rubbing the mark on her arm, "ugh, how did I not see Keir as well?"

"You were lucky I was there." I chuckle.

"I could've taken them both out."

"Sure." I sarcastically laugh.

"Fine, what about you two?" She says.

"The boy from Three." Angel whispers, pain conflicting deep in her voice.

"I d-didn't get a kill, I was guarding that." Onyx says pointing to a heaping pile of weapons and backpacks.

"I mean no one got anything from that stack, so it's ours." Misty replies.

"Sounds good to me, we start hunting tomorrow?"

"Of course." Misty says.

_**Boom**_

_**Boom**_

_**Boom**_

Cannons start to roar in the distance, signalling death that laid so calmly in the air. The smell of death and blood was kinda weirdly comforting. Each body laying on the floor is one more step closer to making it back home to my little siblings.

_**Boom **_

_**Boom **_

_**Boom **_

Angel shutters, trying to block out the sound of death raging in our ears. She looks like she's about to break down, her body slightly shaking.

_**Boom**_

_**Boom**_

All there's left is silence, eerie, cold-cut silence. We exchange glances back and forth before Onyx sighs, "we should go, so the hovercraft can come and pick up the bodies."

"That's true." I nod, "let's go, see if we can find any stragglers."

"Alrighty." Misty says and we each grab a weapon from the giant stock pile of supplies next to the giant bonfire.

"Shouldn't we leave at least one guard?" Angel asks, "so no one steals from us."

"Nah, I think everyone wants to get as far away from the Cornucopia as they can. I don't think anyone's close enough to steal from us." Onyx says.

"Cool then, let's go." I say.

* * *

_**24th place- Sasha Snowbell**_

Your death was so sad but it was the very first one I planned. Honestly I was a fan of you when I wrote your reaping but I do think you kinda faded to the background a tad. I feel so bad I let you slip though and I feel like I did such a bad job at portraying you because of how much you faded into the story. I did love you though, and will miss you so much. I love how much spice you added to the story (more so towards the end when I brought you back into the story). Rip Sasha...

_**23rd place- Vienna Sauveterre**_

This was one of the first deaths I planned out. I knew for a while you'd be a bloodbath but that didn't stop me from growing attached to you. I loved your relationship with Tyree, it was so much fun to expand upon. You kinda remind me of myself with how broken you are on the inside which is why I may or may not have cried writing your death. I loved developing your character and letting your personality shine though in. You were a favorite of mine which I think is why I made myself kill you now. Rip... Vienna

_**22nd place- Jocylin Liu**_

So your death was one I made up on the fly. I guess it just fit here. You were such a kind soul ugh I loved you so much. Your iconic duo with Liz will never be forgotten and the way your were so open to Sasha. I loved developing your character and how much you changed in the Capital. I'm really gonna miss your happy energy and just how much fun you brought to the story. Rip Lin...

_**21st place- Sydney Tasogare**_

Syd... ahh I loved you so much but I knew at least one of your alliance had to die. I have arcs planned for the rest of them so I'm really sorry that your death had to fall here. You were so sweet and saving Cel like you did, ugh you were way too nice for this world. I loved your sense of adventure and how you never seemed to stop talking. You were such a lively light in this story and brought so much to your alliance. Your map skills and artistic abilities will never be forgotten. Rip Syd...

_**20th place- Gage Powers**_

I have no idea how to start this but let me just say how much I loved you. You brought so much substance to the story and just ugh. I told myself I wasn't gonna cry but I did when I was writing your death. You were such an amazing tribute and I love how you brought a sort of pessimistic view to the story. You were so stubborn and that's what I really liked in you. Rip Gage...

_**19th place- James Patrick **_

I'm wheezing while writing this because even though I hated you, you never failed to make me laugh. I'm glad you died here but you did make the story interesting. I kinda liked writing an evil character but I knew you had to die here. You were sexist/homophobic and really just a piece of shit so I'm sorry you couldn't be killed first. Please don't Rip James...

_**18th place- Keir Wiessle**_

So here we go, guess D5's out oof. Well, I really really liked you Keir and didn't want to have to kill you now. You brought so much to the story and I loved how shy and smart you were. You were such a fun character to play around with and just ugh. I really liked you so I'm pretty sad now but I guess it had to happen. There was no real chance of you winning, due to your size, but still. Ugh *I'm not crying, you are*. Rip Keir...

_**17th place- Tyree Strenberg **_

Ahhhh this was another death I made up on the fly, even though I really like you. You had so much potential but I really do think you were attached to Vienna so that's what ended up killing you in the end. I can't believe I actually took the time to come up with a very _detailed _plan that would be yours to escape the arena xd. Butttttt that's not to say how much fun I had writing you. You brought so much wholesome energy to the story and well I just really enjoyed having you in my story.

**A special thanks to- Thebartonsrule for Sasha, CuriosClove for Vienna, Foxfacedgirl for Jocylin, LordShiro for Sydney, Tyquavis for Gage, JStar14H for James, Yugismallymcsmall for Keir and CuriousClove for Tyree**

**RIP the fallen tributes. **

* * *

**_Alliances-_**

**The Bread Queens (and Zach): Sunna, Ciara, Anne and Zach **

**Still Mighty: Celosia, Sage and ****Elizabeth **

**Happy As Fuck Cause James is Dead: Lily and Abram **

**Dysfunctional yet Functional: Angel, Kai, Misty and Onyx**

**Emotional Mess: Allegro and Kinnik**

**_Sub-alliances-_**

**Hospital Gang: Abram, Lily, Ciara and Zach**

**Just a Pact: Anne and Abram **

**Stick With Me Please: Celosia and Sage**

**_Loners-_**

**Can I Be Iconic Alone?: Liz**

* * *

**A/N: That was such an ****emotional rollercoaster ugh! I cried a few times and I don't get emotional with stories. We've come so far with these tributes so it was so sad to see 8 of them go. Thanks to anyone who's stuck around all 30 of these chapters :)) I love y'all so much and I really really hope that even if your tribute(s) die that you'll keep reading to find out who the victor is. There will be a bunch of memorial stuff at the end which every tribute will be featured in as well :)). **

**So the sponsor system! points will close on the first of December, giving everyone sometime to review if they want. From tonight until the night I post the final ten/eight (I'm not sure which one yet) it's up and running. Please Dm/Pm me on either Discord or and I will happily see what I can do. I do still have the authority to say no to somethings but I'm open to almost anything. There's a list of things on my profile you can sponsor or you can create your own thing, just Pm/Dm me the item and I'll give you a price. **

**Also I want to just briefly shout out to a few kind souls who've made ashes what it is today- Averyrandomauthor, Cartierscrown, MeTheFantic19, Optimisms, Matts0688 and so many others, y'all are absolutely amazing! That's it, have a goodnight/afternoon/morning!**

**Bye for now, **

**Marie**


	31. Mentor's reactions: Small Smiles

**Vasilius Montgomery, District 1 Mentor**

"Fucking Sasha." Azura whines as the scenes of the bloodbath start to fade from the giant screen planted in the center of the white mentor table, "I really thought Five could go far this year."

"I feel you." Cornelius sighs from his place next to Thomasina, the mentor from Two. Who's busy staring at the small girl across the table. The table itself was a giant round, ivony one. This will be where I spend my life for the next two to eleven days, depending on how long my tributes are able to stay alive. None of us mentors get much sleep during this week or so, so we just stay here, holding our breath and waiting for when at least one of our babies will have to die. Sponsors come in and out and talk to us about gifts for our tributes but none of us ever really leave these seats. That is until they both die, like Azura, Cordelia and Cornelius's. There is no need for a victor-less mentor so they're allowed to go home but most stay and watch the games unravel.

"I'm sorry." I say, darting my eyes behind me to not look at his sorrowful expression.

"Don't beat yourself up." Matilda sighs from across the table.

"I always feel bad for the mentors of the kids my kids kill."

"Don't be." She smiles and I glance my eyes across the table at her. Her bright green hair tied in a tight ponytail behind her head with a wide smile planted on her lips.

**Thomasina Trueblood, District 2 Mentor**

One look at the mentor from Nine and my heart completely melts. As Azura whines about Sasha, silent tears fall from the girl's face. She knew Syd was going to die but didn't expect it so soon. She's still a newer mentor, not exactly used to this system yet.

Dakota's lip quivered, threatening to let out a cry for her lost tribute. I slowly get to my feet, the chair's leg scratching across the marble floor. Everyone turns and looks at me, confusion setting in the room. I give them a small smile while I make my way across the room to where my girlfriend was sitting. She holds her hands in her lap to appear composed but I can tell from her expression that's not how she feels.

"Sina." She croaks, another round of big tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's gonna be alright Dakota, please don't cry." I comfort.

"He's dead." She sobs and I wrap my arms around the small girl.

"I'm sorry." I say as she cries into my shoulder.

"He's dead." She repeats, as the other mentors stare. Empathic expressions covering their faces.

"Hey, it's all gonna be alright." I comfort, running my hand through her blonde hair.

"Look on the bright side, at least Sunna's still rocking it out there." Pasha says, trying to help but not doing a very good job with the way she's still smiling ear-to-ear. She's obviously happy both her tributes got kills but I could care less about her.

**Cornelius Cornfield, District 3 Mentor**

I notice the shy mentor from One won't look at me and keeps avoiding my eyes. He looks around the room but never at me. I guess it has something to do with Gage and Angel. She's a career and all so I'm not exactly mad at the young boy, so he could stop with this eye-contact thing.

Valius would also glance at Maya before looking away, nerves flicking through his body. It was obvious something was there but I don't think anyone saw it. The pair are close friends but I think something's going on. Yet no one notices, sometimes other people can be extremely blind to what's happening around them and that just bewilders me.

As Thomasina comforts Dakota, the mentor from Seven, Caspian, turns a bright shade of red. Embarrassed due to the fact that James has died and now he's left tribute-less.

Caspian's a huge baby who pretty much took James from Jeremiah. I mean I see why those two connected but still, that's not your tribute. Yes, James had gone to Caspian but after that he had a big fight with Jeremiah and ended with James becoming mentored by Caspian.

Since the mentor from Seven was being a bitch and wouldn't take care of his own tributes, Jeremiah opened his doors to Kinnik and Elizabeth. Jeremiah is such a positive and happy-go-lucky kinda guy so mentoring three tributes didn't upset him at all.

I think Jeremiah is a way better fit for the pair from Seven, having more of a nice personality. Both of the tributes from Seven intrigue me but I'm not exactly happy the boy survived due to the fact he killed Jocylin.

No hate to Jeremiah though, he's doing a great job filling out the papers for all three tributes while Caspien pouted in the corner. Caspien is just a prick and so was James, hence why they connected so well.

**Pasha Tequila, District 4 Mentor**

I can't help but smile at the District Nine mentor's tears. No, I'm not a bad person but both of my tributes got kills. I really think these two can do good. Afterall Misty was the test winner and Kai was the runner-up.

They just have to get rid of the pair from One, neither is very trustworthy and I don't believe they're going to stay loyal to the careers. I could be wrong, but I really don't have a good feeling about either of Vasilius's tributes.

"Pasha?" someone asks and I turn back towards the table.

"Yeah." I say, looking at the young boy from One.

"Good luck." He sighs, his stare planted down at the table.

"Thanks... Let's go careers. I guess," I say, not sure how to respond.

"I have a lot of faith in them this year." He says, still staring down at the ivory white table. I hate that his boy won't look at me when he talks but I ignore it.

"That's very true." I agree, still confused why he is randomly talking to me like this.

Doesn't he understand that Onyx and Angel are just happy to be in the pack? And they don't even care that Misty and Kai are in control.

**Azura Appleseed, District 5 Mentor**

I can't believe Sasha jumped off her pedestal, I really had a feeling she could go far. I had so many sponsor's lined up for her and everything. I can't help but shake my head at my girl's stupidness. She had so much potential and just wasted it all blowing herself up.

"I'm sorry she blew up." Cornelius sighs, shrugging his shoulders.

"I can't believe her." I say, "or Keir, why would he go after a career like that? Why did I get the idiot tributes this year?"

"Keir was actually the runner up from the smartness test." Matilda reasons.

"I don't care. Neither had good common sense."

"I wouldn't say that…" Matilda starts.

"You wouldn't because both of your tributes survived the bloodbath."

"That's not true." Matilda sighs, "I'm sorry you feel that way Azura."

"Matilda is just trying to be nice." Jeremiah reasons, "no need to get worked up."

"Alright, I'm sorry Matilda." I sigh, keeping a confident demeter about me, even though I feel like screaming. I feel like screaming at the top of my lungs until no sound can come out anymore. But I'm more mature than that, I can't act like a child when I don't get my way. I'm an adult, even if acting like one is really difficult sometimes.

"It's cool, no hurt feelings." Matilda smiles.

**Cordelia Coldbloom, District 6 Mentor**

I look at the girl from Nine's tears, trying to hold back my own. Vienna and Tyree had such an amazing friendship and I really thought they could go far. They had such a range of skills and balanced each other so well.

"Cordelia, you good?" Maya, the youngest of the victor asks.

"Not really." I sob, letting the tears I'd been holding back fall out onto the table.

"I'm sorry." Spencer sighs even though a small smile rides his otherwise emotionless features.

"Don't be, it's a game." Pasha laughs, punching Azura lightly in the arm who turns and glares at her.

"It's not just a game, some of us get attached to our tributes." I sob.

"I'm sorry." Maya says, "you want a hug? It must suck for both of your tributes to die."

"It does." Azura mutters under her breath, not noticing I heard her.

"Hey, don't cry." Maya comforts from across the table.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry." I sob, covering my face with my hands. I scoot my chair out and get to my feet. I don't mean to cry, it just happens. _Every time. _I never can't get attached to my tributes and when they die, so does a small part of me.

"No don't be sorry." Maya says as I turn away from the rest of the mentors. Quickly I make my way to the door before exiting out into the long dimly-lit hallway.

**Caspian Cleaver, District 7 Mentor**

"Maya, she does this every year." Spencer sighs as Maya gets to her feet to go after Cordelia.

She tucks a stort wispy strand of her dyed hair behind her ear before replying, "but she's upset."

"It's fine, she always gets upset."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't at least try to make her feel better."

"I-I'm with Maya on this one." The career mentor sighs, his face turning bright red in the process.

"Then you two newbies can go find her but it's always the same." Azura sighs.

"Come on Vasilius." Maya says making her way over to the door, "if you're coming."

The boy shakes for a second but for how embarrassed he is, he still gets to his feet. He pushes his chair into the table and smiles at the rest of us. Quickly the smile drops and he darts his eyes back down to the ground. He does that often and I'm not exactly sure why, something messed up in his mind no doubt.

The duo head out of the room but I couldn't care less. Fuck Maya, it was her tribute, afterall, that _stabbed_ James. I can't wait to watch Abram's hopefully very bloody and painful death. Watch tears trickle down his mentor's face as she watches the death of her boy. The one she had so much faith in.

"Oh sponsors and their money are starting to drop in, look at the board." Pasha points out and all of the mentors turn to the giant board planted firmly on the left wall of the room we were trapped in for the next week or so.

"Oh wow."

"I swear, how is District Four doing so well?" Azura growls under her breath.

"What can I say," Pasha shrugs, "both of them got kills and the Capital loves blood spill."

"The blood of my tribute," Azura sighs, still upset about the deaths of her tributes.

"I'm sorry Azura, I can't help my tributes are doing good." Pasha sighs rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." Azura says.

**Spencer Spindle, District 8 Mentor**

"Guys look." Cornelius says, interrupting the glaring contest between Azura and Pasha.

"What is it?" Thomasina asks, still comforting her girlfriend.

"Allegro and Kinnik are heading back to the cornucopia."

"What? No." Jeremiah says, his mouth hanging open as Kinnik and his ally start to make their way to the career's giant pile of supplies. Jeremiah had become Kinnik and Elizabeth's mentor after Caspien completely abandoned them for James. I think he's doing a great job balancing all three's paperwork and sponsors.

"Why?" Thomasina asks, smacking her forehead with her hand.

"But the careers are gone with no guard." Jeremiah reasons.

"Oh I forgot that," Thomasina sighs. "Alright then."

"They're taking a few weapons and a backpack each, smart. Not enough to notice it's gone but something to get by on." I say and Pasha rolls her eyes.

"Why didn't they leave a guard?" she asks herself.

"I don't know, why didn't they?" Azura laughs.

"Oh shut it." Pasha sighs.

"Fine then." Azura says, still chuckling to herself.

As Allegro and Kinnik escape, Jeremiah and Thomasina let out a collective sigh of pure relief. Nothing like having your tribute escape the bloodbath, only to be killed ten minutes later. That happened a few years ago with one of Matilda's tributes, she wasn't happy about that at all.

**Dakota Darkwind, District 9 Mentor**

As Thomasina turns away from the screen to look back at me I firecy wipe my tears alway. Leaving my face red and blotchy. I hated crying but over the past few weeks I had grown extremely close to my tributes. I know we weren't supposed to but this year was different.

This year I saw pieces of myself in both of my tributes. Parts of me that died when the brunette career from Two's cannon boomed and her body went limp in my arms. This year the tributes were different, but Misty, yet another career, decided to rip that from me.

At least I still have Sunna, it could be a lot worse. I could be like Cornelius, Azura or Cordelia, with both of my tributes gone. I have a feeling Sunna will go far and I've set up all the sponsor paperwork for her. She just has to trust her alliance less. She trusts them too much, and I could see one of them taking her out.

I bite my lip to keep from screaming out at the thought of watching yet another one of my tributes die. They were my babies and I had to protect them. That was my job but I failed. The career had so easily taken down Sydney and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Thomasina wraps her arms around my small frame again and I feel a tad better. My girlfriend is the only thing keeping my sane at this point but I hate how much I realy on her but at the end of the day, she's my rock.

**Maya Casden, District 10 Mentor **

I glance at my best friend as we make our way into the break room, who just quickly smiles in return. "Thanks for coming with me." I say.

"No problem," he replies staring down at the floor.

"You good?" I ask, noticing his rock hard stare.

"Yeah I'm fine." He sighs. I know he has social anxiety and a problem with looking at others so I don't push the topic farther. We've spent the last few months together and I've noticed he often talks quietly but I don't mind. It's nice to have some company after my sister's death. I still can't shake the graphic bloody images of her torn up body laying on the floor of our bathroom.

"Here we go." he says, bringing me back to the small break room with the sobbing mentor, who's currently curled up in a ball on the plush bright pink couch.

"Hey." I say and the woman looks up at the two of us.

"I'm sorry." The woman cries, placing her head back into her hands.

"Don't be sorry," Vasilius says, not quite looking at her.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright." I comfort sitting beside the woman.

"I thought these two could go far, I had so much faith in them," she sobs.

"I'm so sorry about them," I softly say, gently taking her hand and placing it in mine.

"It's gonna get better, I promise." The boy next to me says, giving the woman a small yet empty smile.

**Matilda Swann, District 11 Mentor**

"These sponsor points are crazy." I sigh, "they keep changing."

"Exactly why you have to place your sponsor points into their account when you're tribute's at the top." Caspien snickers.

"Why are you laughing? You don't have any more living tributes." I reply, rolling my eyes at his unwanted arrogance. "Nobody cares."

"I'm laughing because I love watching you guys fail balancing your tribute's sponsor points. Wait. Why the fuck did Abram just climb two spots? No."

"Loser. Should I go get Maya? Both Abram and Anne are climbing the ranks." Spencer asks.

"Normally I'd say let the newbie learn but yeah I think we should go and get her." Pasha laughs. Everything's a joke to that woman, ugh, I hate her.

"Cool, break room? Right." He asks.

"Yep," I nod, "want me to go? Both mine are pretty solid in their spots."

"Can you please? Ciara's kill has skyrocketed her and she's still climbing." The mentor from eight sighs, sending a thankful smile my way.

"No problem." I say and Spencer gets back to his seat, typing furiously on his computer.

"Goody-two-shoes." Caspien sighs as I get to my feet.

"Excuse me?" I say, "I'm getting the newbie, you entitled homophoic and sexist piece of shit."

"At least I know how to dress." He replies, tightening up his black tie.

"At least I know how to not be a prick." I say. It's not a very good insult and if I really cared enough I could come up with one much better but this asshole isn't worth my time.

**Jeremiah Jackson, District 12 Mentor**

As Matilda heads out the door in search of Maya and Valius I can't help but chuckle. Caspien messed with the wrong girl but she didn't tear him to shreds like she would normally. I guess the bloodbath wore her out or something.

The rest of the mentors sit in silence or the closest thing to silence we've had all day. Thomasina comforting Dakota, Cornelius sitting with his hands folded in his lap quietly waiting for this to be over, Pasha grinning ear-to-ear as she punches numbers into her computer. Azura's stare shoots daggers at her but she takes no notice as Caspien stares up at the sponsor board.

I'm really glad he took James as his tribute and swapped me for Kinnik and Elizabeth. Both are such nice kids who I could see going far. Kinnik had already racked in a kill and stolen a backpack and some supplies. Elizabeth completely rocked the responsible ally role she had taken on.

Spencer's doing the same thing as Pasha, punching in numbers into his computer while smiling softly to himself. Spencer had always been the emotionless one of our group but Ciara's kill had filled him with bubbly energy. It's funny to watch these mentors turn into different people when they're tributes hit the arena.

Maya and Vasilius had gone after a sobbing Cordelia. Matilda had also gone but she'd gone to get the two newbies. Leaving me here, watching as Kinnik starts to jump ranks. I flip open my computer and start wildly punching in my passcode. I log onto the sponsor website and scroll through the items. He had wracked up a good enough of points with his kill, now to invest in it.

**Thea Daxton, Head Game Maker: Day 1 of Games**

"I swear." I say throwing the papers down onto Vance's desk. He looks up from his computer, a confused expression labeling his features.

"Huh?" he asks, closing his computer screen as I take a seat across from him.

"Reports from Nine."

"Reports? What kinda reports?"

"Rebel uprisings are increasing." I sigh, taking the first paper off the giant stack. I hand the thin paper covered with a bar chart to my assistant who looks over it carefully.

"The death of the boy spiked them."

"Exactly." I sigh, covering my face with my hand, "what are we gonna do?"

"We could send in more peacekeepers? I heard last week there's an early graduating class at the academy."

"That's an idea." I sigh, not exactly sure if that was the _best_ way to go about this, "swarming the place to one of two things. One, could drive them back from where they came from or two, create more violence which just makes them fight back even more."

"Oh." Vance says, "good point."

"Sorry we're late, we came as quickly as we could." Mae replies, rushing into our office, her intern following quickly behind.

"It's fine." I sigh, "just discussing rebel attacks, not much."

"Oh wow." Mae says, grabbing a chair from another table and sliding it over. Ash does the same and soon both are sitting around Vance's desk staring at the stats I had created on last night.

"They're in Nine." I say.

"Nine? Why Nine?" Ash asks, her eyes darting across the room to the giant computer map laid out across the entire back wall of the giant collection of desks.

We had set up this office with eleven different desks so we could all work in the same place and share notes fast. We often have meetings in here and spend almost all of our time while the tributes are in the games in this giant office.

Mae and Ash had just gone out to get some food and see their families for a second before the chaos of the games started. I feel kinda bad I had to call them both back but I need their help.

"Both the reapings there were rigged."

"Rigged?"

"Yes, long story short the girl's family had this big scene at the reaping so we had to put her in and for the boy, we found evidence that his father was selling illegal maps to rebels."

"Oh." Ash says, taking a purple hair tie off her wrist and tying up her bright red hair with it.

"So why don't we just bring in more peacekeepers?" Mae asks.

"Because creating more violence isn't what we need."

"Are you sure?" Vance asks.

"Yes, one-hundred percent." I say, mock confidence interlacing my voice.

"Alright, what do you suppose we do then?" Mae asks.

"We could try reaching out to the mayor with speeches?" Vance suggests.

"I don't think that will work." Mae says, "they don't listen to the mayor."

"That's true." I agree.

"We could start rallying Capital supporters to take out the rebels. That'd make them the bad guys, not us." Mae replies.

"That could work, maybe we start marches or something?" I agree.

"That's still violent though." Ash mentions.

"But it's not capital forces, it's the district's own people." Vance explains.

"Where will we find said supporters?" I ask, "there's not many in a district so rebellious."

"We could send in Capitalettes." Vance suggests.

"That's a good idea." Ash says. "They could go undercover as district citizens."

"Bring in true fans, exactly."

"I can handle that, I'll set up some teams." Mae says, spying the second paper off the stack in the middle of the table.

"You have the girl from Four as your victor?"

"That was a list submitted by a better." I sigh.

"Better?"

"The ones that bet on the placements of the tributes. All the bets are sent to us to monitor."

"Oh I didn't know that."

"Yeah." I sigh, rolling my eyes at how much my assistants didn't know. Technically Mae and Ash weren't my _assistants, _but they work for me so it counts. "So Mae, you're in charge of deploying the citizens, I'd love it if we could get that done as soon as possible."

"Will do, Ash please pull up the geographic locations of group TAFF."

"TAFF?" Vance asks.

"Trained And Funcional Force." Ash says, "their name is certainly interesting but they're really just a group of Capital spies who are accessible for duty at all times and are brought into the Districts for things like this."

"Oh wow. That name is certainly _something_."

"Truly, now Vance." I say, taking the top few papers off the stack. These are the ones with the bets written out on them, the rest are stats.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Please sort through these stats I've come up with and enter them into the system."

"Will do." Vance nods as Ash and Mae slide their chairs back to their desks.

"I'm gonna go check on the mentors, I'll be back in thirty."

"Sounds good." Mae sighs, opening up her computer and typing in her passcode.

**Ash Dutchmann, Intern to Mae Chan, about an hour later:**

"I can't believe that took so long." Mae says printing out the completed forms.

"Me neither." I sigh. "Now can I _finally_ go to the bathroom?"

"No." Mae laughs before nodding her head to show she is being sarcastic.

"You're so mean." I chuckle, getting to my feet. My mentor just sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Be back soon." Vance says.

"Don't worry, I can pee fast." I laugh grabbing the door knob of the giant wooden door and pulling it open.

Instead of turning right to head up the staircase to the bathroom I take a sharp left turn. I try to quiet my footsteps as I make my way from the control office to the 'security' room.

The 'security' room is a small room on the second floor that Thea and the rest of the tech team don't know even about. I guess we call it the 'security' room because that's where he watches cams placed in the districts.

By he I mean Rafael Hensway, one of the biggest and well-known rebel spies. At least well-known to the rebels, if he was well-known to the Capitolites then he wouldn't be able to hide right under their noses.

I finger the small red envelope I had tucked in my belt earlier this morning. I reach the door to the security room and knock twice before sliding the envelope underneath the door. It skates across the ground and into the room.

There's a grunt inside the room and I hear someone shuffling. Footsteps fill my ears as the doorknob twists and a young man, probably in his late twenties, opens the door. He shyly smiles at me reaching for envelope on the ground.

"This what I think it is Ash?" he asks.

"Of course it is." I sigh.

"From Corrie?"

"Who else would it be from? Corrie's the one in charge of messages."

"No duh." The man chuckles, slowly ripping off the envelope's top with a small smile cursing his features. "Would you like to come in?" he asks, gesturing to his computer set-up.

"I'd love to but Mae's stressed with this whole thing so I can't be gone for long." I sigh.

"Good luck then." He chuckles, his eyes wide as he reads the note.

"Right back at you." I smile, "don't forget the meeting Thursday night."

"How could I?" Rafael asks, raising his eyebrows.

"I have so much info, they're sending Capitol teams out to Nine."

"Nine? That's where our biggest forces are." He says.

"I know, that's why they want to destroy it and blame it on the district's people."

"What? No way." The man says, "I need to tell Nara, he's in Nine."

"Nara's so sweet."

"He really is, he's an even better commander." Rafael says, "but you best be going now and get back to Mae, see you on Thursday."

"You're right, see you then." I reply, walking away from the door. "Tell Corrie I said hi."

"Of course." He says smiling, shutting the door behind him and locking it with a swift click.

I quickly make my way back to the control office where Thea, Vance and Mae were waiting for me to get back from the bathroom. I keep my footsteps quiet, a skill I had learned a long while ago.

I walk into a laughing Vance as Mae just rolls her eyes at him. "That wasn't even that funny." She sighs.

"Yes it was." Vance laughs.

"Whatever, hey Ash." My mentor says smiling at me.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" I chuckle sliding into my desk chair.

* * *

**_Alliances-_**

**The Bread Queens (and Zach): Sunna, Ciara, Anne and Zach **

**Still Mighty: Celosia, Sage and ****Elizabeth **

**Happy As Fuck Cause James is Dead: Lily and Abram **

**Dysfunctional yet Functional: Angel, Kai, Misty and Onyx**

**Emotional Mess: Allegro and Kinnik**

**_Sub-alliances-_**

**Hospital Gang: Abram, Lily, Ciara and Zach**

**Just a Pact: Anne and Abram **

**Stick With Me Please: Celosia and Sage**

**_Loners-_**

**Can I Be Iconic Alone?: Liz**

* * *

_**Kill Count (forget this last time xd, underlined ones are gone)-**_

**Sasha: 1**** (D5F, self)**

**Ciara: 1 (D6F)**

**Kinnik: 1 (D3F)**

**Misty: 1 (D9M)**

**Kai: 1 (D5M)**

**Abram: 1 (D12M)**

**Angel: 1 (D3M)**

**Tyree: 1**** (D6M, self)**

**A/N: Anndddd we're back! Little Capital chapter from y'all to enjoy! I loved writing all of the Mentor's different reactions to the bloodbath :)) Shaboom.**

**So no one has spent sponsor points (because it's only day 1) but they'll be available until the final 8 because from there I have everything locked down. Ughhh I'm so excited to see some of the things you guys sponsor xd. And yeah, well that's it, have a good day/night/afternoon!**

**Bye for now,**

**Marie**


	32. Afternoon of Day 1: Only Ice

**A/N: Before you read this you wanna head over to the blog section labeled 'other' it'll help you understand a lot more.**

**Liz Starr, Day 1:**

**Time- 1:26 PM (13:26)**

This isn't what I signed up for when I volunteered. I signed up to be a career, I signed up to win. I signed up to make it home to Harry. He's the reason I'm here now anyway. The reason I'm wandering through row upon row of giant sheer ice walls.

I sigh and quickly wipe the tears that sting my cheeks, making them puff up and stain a bright shade of red. I didn't _mean_ to become attached to my ally, she just became my friend. She meant so much to me and fucking Kinnik, Kinnik of all people, took that away so damn fast. He drained the life from her and for that I will drain the life from him. Lin's death burns but lights a fire that only her murderers' death will extinguish.

There's only one problem, there's two of them, Allegro _and_ Kinnik. I could take one or the other on but not both at the same time. I'll figure something out, I _have _to figure something out. I will not stop until I find Kinnik and I make him pay, no matter how hard it is.

I'll laugh as he suffers, his pain spearing him inside and out. I'll make him wish he never attacked Lin in the first place. I'll show him pain, so much pain.

Except, I don't have anything to hurt him with. I didn't escape with a backpack or weapon like some of the other tributes did. I will find a way though, even if it's using my own bare hands. Anything will work, even tree branch would be helpful at this point, but there's no fucking trees around. There's just ash and ice, that's it, ice walls that reached up for the sky.

Or what I'd presume is the sky, stage lights making it too hard to see what's above the walls. They shone bright and if you stare at them for too long they make you see spots, I know from experience.

Suddenly and abruptly there's a small collection of footsteps from somewhere to the right of me. I whip around but there's nothing there. Quickly I dash back the way I had come and take a right at the nearest fork, that's the way I heard the footsteps run.

I narrow my eyes as I sprint towards the sound of shuffling in the ashes. My guess it's the group of little outer-district kids, did they escape? Must have, otherwise who would I be chasing? The footsteps start quicken as I quickly gain ground towards them.

Even though there's four of them, that's if all of them survived, I know I can kill them all. The girl from Seven's strong but the rest are pretty physically weak. They'd be easy kills and hopefully they grabbed supplies I can take and use to kill Kinnik. I could Allegro as well, but I'd have to hit them at the right time.

Then as I round the corner I heard the footsteps go, I smack face-first into an ice wall dead end. They couldn't have gone this way, could they? No, they can't pass through walls but I'm sure they ran this way.

No more footsteps echo through the halls of ice as I sink slowly to my knees. Has losing Lin made me crazy? She's the one who kept me from exploding, calm at best. My breathing comes in gasps as I let a few more tears fall out onto the ash-covered ground.

"Lin." I cry, "you can't be gone, can you?"

"Of course she is." I hear a small voice say and I shoot a glance all around me. No one is anywhere close, who in the hell is talking? Lin's death _is_ making me crazy. I can't do this without her.

But I have to. I have to make it back home to Harry, I'm everything to him and to take that away from him is unfair. Harry is the reason I'm here, I need to finish this _for him. _I need to finish this for Lin.

**Lily Rosett, Day 1**

**Time- 2:19 PM (14:19)**

"I can't believe." I say, breathing hard from our sprint away from the cornucopia, "you killed James like that."

"I saw him at just the right time." Abram chuckles, "now that he's dead, we got targets off our backs."

"Exactly." I say lightly sitting down on the ashes. I shift my body and shoot over a bit so I can lean up against the ice wall. As I push my body weight against the light blue ice, I can't let out a small scream. I flail my arms above my head as my body slips straight through the wall.

I sit straight up and whip around to face the ice. I extend out my hands and shiver as they float through the hologram wall. Abram looks at me with a blink of confusion as he makes his way over to the nearest wall. He narrows his eyebrows but they shoot right back up as his hand slides right through the holographic ice.

"What in the name of what?" Abram asks, obviously shocked.

"It's a hologram?" I say, not very sure of my words.

"Hologram?" he asks.

"That's my guess, are all of the walls like this?"

"I don't know." Abram says, his eyes still wide as he runs his hands up and down the wall. "I think you're right, they're all projected or something."

"Yeah," I sigh, getting to my feet and crossing over to another ice wall. My hand goes directly through. Even though I was expecting my arm to reach into it, a gasp still escapes my cracked lips and out into the bitter air.

"Guess it's all the walls then." Abram laughs.

"Oh shut up."

"No can do." He chuckles and I roll my eyes.

"Wait." I say, "if it's a hologram, we can walk though it."

"Yes, captain obvious."

"We don't have to make our way through the maze, we can just walk through the walls." I reply.

"Oh." Abram says. "That's actually a good idea,"

"I know." I laugh.

"Excuse you?"

"Excuse me? Excuse you." I chuckle, kicking some ashes up towards him.

"Oh it's on." He says, grabbing a handful of ashes off the ground before flinging them towards me.

"Missed." I reply as I step quickly to the right to dodge his throw. I step into the shimmering wall and suddenly feel even colder than before. A harsh wind blows from somewhere behind me as the cold bites at my fingers and nose.

A small snowflake lands on my nose before quickly melting away, the small water stream running down my face. I smile and tilt my head towards the sky, closing my eyes. A snowflake falls softly onto my tongue as the snow starts to surround me in it's cry of silence.

"Lily? What?" Abram asks, stepping into the ice wall. It's about ten feet across so he could stand in here comfortably with me. A small smile creeps up his face as he realizes the snow falling from the ceiling, or whatever is above the blindingly bright stage lights.

"Snow. It's snowing in the wall." I laugh.

"Wow," he says holding out his palms to catch the beautifully unique snowflakes. The snow falling around him dances in the light, an almost choreographed ballet conducted by the harsh breeze.

"I know, right?"

"It never snowed in Ten." Abram says in absolute amazement and wonder.

"You know it was snowing in the Capital, right?"

"Yeah, but I-I never really went out to enjoy it." He replies, a smile beaming on his lips as the cold starts to sink into my bones. The hoodie I'm wearing helps a bit but doesn't compete against the wind's fierce rage.

"Snow-w was pretty normal in Twelve, at least every winter."

"It's so cold, was it this-s cold in Twelve?"

"Not nearly-y."

"This is too cold, I'm used to a lot warmer weather-r." Abram chuckles, but I can see his body start to shake the tiniest bit.

"Yeah, let's go see what we got in the backpack." I suggest.

"Alright then."

**Zacharian Paisley, Day 1**

**Time- 2:47 PM (14:47)**

"Hurry up Sunna." Anne whispers, tugging on the girl's hoodie.

"Guys." Sunna croaks as we continue through the ice maze.

"Yes?" Ciara snaps whipping around to face me, Anne and Ciara, clearly not in too good of a mood after Vienna's death.

"Look at the walls…"

"The walls?" Anne asks, turning around beside me as Ciara tightens her grip on Sunna's wrist.

"Yeah, you see him too right?" Sunna asks.

"Felix." Anne gasps, recognizing the small tan skinned boy with light auburn hair, who's picture shines so vividly on the ice. Watery light blue eyes stare back at me as the boy smiles a welcoming and comforting smile. Anne lets out a small whimper, letting go of my arm. Sometime while we were running through the maze she had fallen and grabbed my arm, she just hadn't let go since then. Her breaths come in short bursts as Anne drops her backpack. Anne runs toward the ice wall, kicking up ashes in the process.

"Felix?" Ciara asks, her dark eyes wide. "That can't be right." Ciara shakes her head as Sunna's jaw hangs all the way down to the floor. Anne reaches the ice and stops, a small tear starting to form in the corner of her right eye.

"Anne." Sunna whispers and Ciara narrows her eyes.

"It's the arena messing with our heads. Anne it's not Felix." Ciara sighs as Anne rubs away the tear and throws her fists against the wall.

"He's right there." She croaks, tears welling up again as she throws another punch against the wall.

"Anne…" I start but my words stop coming from my mouth as the image of Anne's little brother starts to swirl and suddenly there's a girl sitting beneath a tall oak tree. She sits there, twirling a small gold bracelet in with her fingertips. Tears drip down the girl's pale face and down onto the soft grass. Her dark curls frame her face, hiding her exact features. The small girl sniffles and fiercely wipes her tears away.

She looks oddly familiar but I can't quite place her face. The small girl adjusts the blue glasses on her face, and looks up towards the tree's giant branches. Isn't that- that's the girl Jocylin volunteered for.

"Felix…" Anne mumbles, her knuckles a shade of dark red but she pays no mind to them. "Where? Please don't go."

"Anne it's just something to mess with our minds, it's not real." Ciara whispers, her hard expression breaking into a soft and almost emphatic one.

Suddenly as quickly as the image appears it fades into a young boy. He can't be more than eleven but holds out a spear in his right hand. A grunt escapes his mouth as he shoots the spear forward. I can feel Sunna beside me wince at the sound the spear makes as it sinks into a foam dummy's chest cavity.

The young boy sighs, walking over to the dummy. He softly grabs the handle of the spear before reaching forward. The boy gently traces the spear's cut with his fingertips. Making sure to position his body away from the spear, he turns and grabs the handle of the weapon. He heaves the weapon from the dummy's chest but stumbles backwards with the amount of effort he'd put in.

He steadies himself, holding out his arms for balance. He sighs again and picks up the spear he had dropped. His light brown skin and amber eyes shining against the light of what I guess is a career training academy. The boy's curly red hair bounces this way and that as he makes his way back to the marked line, he had originally thrown the weapon from, on the concrete floor.

Then, much like the images from earlier, the boy's picture is gone and in his place is a tall young man. He sits up in a tall oak tree, much like one the girl from earlier had been sitting under. As he turns his gaze towards the rolling farms beneath him, the small tree shakes in the harsh breaze.

The wind's rath obviously not having a lot of an effect on the man, as he just stays seated calmly on his branch. His icy blue eyes scour over the district beneath him, searching for something.

Due to the farms rolling in the background and Anne's little brother already being shone, I know this is Abram's brother. The man looks too young to be his father but looks an awful lot like the boy who had come from Ten.

The man suddenly whips around to see another boy climbing up towards him seated in the tree high in the sky. This boy looks younger than the man but older than Abram. His dark windblown hair keeps falling into his face as he climbs up the tree to meet the man but the boy takes no mind.

Yet again the image fades and I turn back to Ciara. "We've gotta go." I say.

"That's not our families. The walls are messing with us." Sunna replies.

"Come on let's go." Anne whispers, glancing to the right towards another wall showing a new image.

"Alright. Just try not to look in the walls, they're all cursed." I say.

"I guess." Sunna whispers as bright stage lights shine down and reflect off the ice.

"Let's go, wait is it on all the walls?"

"Yeah, they're all made of the same ice." Anne sighs.

"Well what do we do then?" I ask, "where do we go?"

"There's no sunlight but I'm guessing it's around evening time, we could stop here for the night."

"Yeah why don't we stop here and see what we got from the bloodbath."

**Elizabeth Oakseed, Day 1**

**Time- 3:28 PM (15:28)**

"I got a small knife and a sleeping bag in this one." I say, tracing the small detailed lines set deep in the blade.

"Looks like some flint and magnesium." Celosia sighs, opening her small bag.

"Fire, you can start a fire, can't you?" I say, attempting to sound some-what optimistic.

Sage's features fall into a small smile, "can she?" they laugh.

"Of course I can." Celosia mumbles, biting her cracked and dry lip.

"Not yet though, smoke would be like a trail to us." Sage sighs, the smile disappearing from their face.

"Yeah…" Celosia croaks, her stare burning into the ground. There's a long minute of silence before I turn to Cel, who's obviously trying to hide her pain but not doing too good of a job at.

"He's in a better place now Cel." I whisper, my voice flowing softly towards the girl.

She looks at me, her eyes pleading with herself not to let the tears building up out, "but he had so much potential." She cries.

"Hey," I say, crossing over to the girl. I take her hand in mine and wrap my other arm around her shoulders.

"He's gone." She croaks.

"He's with his mother now, please, we have to be happy for him." Sage says, in an attempt to comfort their district partner in their own way. Sage isn't very good at being empathic but they're trying to help.

Cel buries her face in my shoulder, her tears staining my hoodie but I pay no mind to them. I normally hate physical contact and avoid it at all costs. But Cel means a lot to me and I can't watch her like this. Her tears leave scars down her face and I don't want her to gain anymore scars. Scars were all that filled my life before I met these three and I don't wish that on anyone.

Sydney was always there, always such a strong and happy part of our team. I miss him, I miss him a lot, but I can't let these two see. At least not with Cel like this. She's too innocent, I don't wanna break down in front of her.

"But what if I can't?" Cel asks, still pressing her face into my shoulder.

"You have to try." Sage says, trying to be helpful.

"I don't wanna be happy for him. He's gone. Forever." Celosia sobs. Her words sting like a dagger being thrust into my chest. I close my eyes, still hugging the girl, as to not let the tears fall towards the ash painted ground.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright." I whisper as Sage gets off the ground and makes their way over to us. "Everything's gonna be just fine."

"It will be." Sage says, wrapping their small arms around Cel to form this weird group hug.

"I guess." Cel mumbles, letting go of me and with a swift motion, wipes her tears away.

"See, it'll all be fine." Sage says. I know Sage's trying to be as positive as Syd but it's not working very well for them. Cel retreats into my arms as more tears start to fall from her face.

"Hey," I comfort gently, my arms pinned to my side by the girl, "he's happy now."

"But he's gone, I'm the reason he's gone."

"No you're not." I say.

"I'm the one he was helping, if I hadn't rolled my ankle, he'd still be here."

"Don't blame yourself."

"It's the truth, you know it too." Cel says, pushing away from me.

"No it's not, you didn't know Misty would be there."

"But he saved _me_, pushed _me _to the ground." She shouts.

"It's not your fault, stop blaming yourself." I say.

"Guys, please, we have to be quiet."

"I'm sorry Cel, stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault he's gone."

"But it is…"

"I swear, if you say it was your fault one more time I _will _stab you. His death wasn't your fault." I say grabbing Celosia's wrist.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth," Celosia croaks, "I'm sorry."

"Stop being sorry, you didn't do anything wrong." I say, my voice coming out raspy and hoarse.

"But I-"

"No buts." I sigh.

"Hey guys?" Sage asks randomly, trying to ease the tension, "do you smell that?"

"I don't smell anything." I say.

"Smells like the fields back in Eleven."

"What?" Celosia asks, slowly inhaling through her nose, "what?" she gasps.

"Eleven? I smell pine trees."

"Pine trees?"

"Yeah like the one's back in Seven…"

"But there aren't any trees around." Celosia points out.

"That's the problem." Sage says. "I think we each smell something from our own district. Myself and Cel smell the fields while you smell trees, those are pretty far from each other."

"Oh wow." I sigh, "why?"

"Some sorta arena twist." Sage says.

"I guess so." I say, happy to be talking about something other than Syd's death.

**Angel Mayfield, Day 1**

**Time- 4:32 PM (16:32)**

Onyx shoots me a sarcastic look as Misty and Kai buzz on and on about the kills they got. I roll my eyes back at them as we trudge through the ice maze, back towards the cornucopia. I hold a crossbow shakly in my hands in case we see anyone, but I doubt we will.

"Do you guys hear that?" Misty asks, stopping dead in her tracks.

"I hear nothing."

"It sounds like, ah, what's-his-face. The boy from Two." Misty says.

"Allegro?" I ask, as Onyx lets out a small laugh.

"Yeah him and his ally."

"Kinnik?" Onyx says turning to me as I chuckle a bit.

"Misty, why don't you remember any of the names?" I ask, smiling at Onyx.

"Calm down. I knew Kinnik's name, I just forgot Allegro's for a second."

"Sure." I sigh.

"Whatever, but seriously I hear them."

"Come on let's go kill them, make it ten person bloodbath."

"You're sure you heard them, right?"

"Of course. This way." Misty says, holding out her spear as she jogs.

"Alright then." Onyx replies, taking their sword outta their belt as I load my crossbow with an arrow from the quiver I had thrown over my shoulder.

"Over here." Kai says, "I hear them too."

"No they're this way, what are you doing Kai?"

"But." He starts but stops when Misty points her spear at him.

"I heard them over here."

"Alright." Kai nods.

"I swear, you guys are so slow." She mumbles as we follow her though the maze.

"Whatever." I sigh.

After ten minutes of tracking the boys, following behind Misty, she stops in a dead end. All of us had heard the voices loud and clear at least once, so we weren't exactly just chasing Misty's idea.

"Their voices end right here." Onyx says.

"No way." I reply and Misty raises her eyebrows.

"What the fuck?" Misty asks.

"I swear I heard them."

"Me too." Kai agrees, staring right at the ice wall that constructed the dead end.

"Are their voices coming from the wall?" Onyx asks, studying the ice itself.

"That's stupid. Of course their voices aren't coming from the wall." Misty sighs.

"Whatever." Onyx rolls their eyes and shoots me yet another look. Onyx stares at me and taps their fingers lightly against their temple. I try not to smile at the fact they were using our secret language.

_I'm done with this._

During the week of recovery Onyx and I had started making a secret language of hand gestures to talk with one another around Misty and Kai. Most were pretty simple, much like taping fingers against their temple.

I turn back to Misty and Kai and run my fingers through my hair.

_Same. _

Not only did that make Onyx smile, it made them giggle.

"What, you think this is funny?" Misty snaps, obviously not in the best mood.

"No." Onyx sighs.

"But seriously their voices are right here." Kai says.

"I know, this makes no sense." I reply.

"What if it's just the arena messing with us?" Onyx says, crossing over towards the giant ice wall that stretched all the way up to the ceiling. There must be a ceiling up there, considering there are bright blinding stage lights pointing down at us.

Misty looks like she's gonna say something sarcastic back but then stops and ponders the idea for a minute. "That actually… that could work."

"I mean, yeah I guess." Kai nods.

"Obviously they're not here," I say, "I think Nyx is onto something."

"I think it's just a trick." Nyx replies.

"I guess so." Misty heaves, swiftly placing her long spear into the long leather sheath she had strapped to her back.

"Should we head back to the cornucopia then? Maybe grab extra jackets? I'm freezing." Kai says.

"I guess so, get a plan for tomorrow." I say.

"Exactly." Onyx agrees.

"I guess that sounds good," Misty replies.

"Why is the arena so cold?" I chuckle.

"I don't know." Misty snaps and I just glance over at my district partner. They bite their lip not to laugh at least a tiny bit with how much she's been snapping lately. I bend down and untie my boat lace.

_I seriously don't. _

I tie my shoe back up and Onyx cocks their head. I click my tongue to the roof of my mouth as Misty and Kai start to turn and make their way back to the cornucopia.

_Trust. _

Onyx rolls their eyes but nods, giving me a knowing look. "Come on we gotta catch up with them." They say.

"Come on then, slowpoke." I laugh rushing forward to catch up with the rest of our alliance.

* * *

_No deaths occurred this chapter_

* * *

**_Alliances-_**

**The Bread Queens (and Zach): Sunna, Ciara, Anne and Zach **

**Still Mighty: Celosia, Sage and ****Elizabeth **

**Happy As Fuck Cause James is Dead: Lily and Abram **

**Dysfunctional yet Functional: Angel, Kai, Misty and Onyx**

**Emotional Mess: Allegro and Kinnik**

**_Sub-alliances-_**

**Hospital Gang: Abram, Lily, Ciara and Zach**

**Just a Pact: Anne and Abram **

**Stick With Me Please: Celosia and Sage**

**_Loners-_**

**Can I Be Iconic Alone?: Liz**

* * *

_**Kill Count (underlined ones are gone)-**_

**Sasha: 1**** (D5F, self)**

**Ciara: 1 (D6F)**

**Kinnik: 1 (D3F)**

**Misty: 1 (D9M)**

**Kai: 1 (D5M)**

**Abram: 1 (D12M)**

**Angel: 1 (D3M)**

**Tyree: 1**** (D6M, self)**

* * *

**A/N: Annnnd we're back with the first arena chapter! Shaboom. This was really fun to write honestly and I really enjoyed showing how the tributes reacted to the bloodbath deaths. This is the only exception, but from here on out the chapters might be formatted a little differently. I'm gonna break up each day into three parts (morning, afternoon and night) and each chapter will be two outta the three. So the next chapter will be Day 1 night/ Day 2 morning and the one after that would be Day 2 afternoon and night, that makes sense, right? If not please tell me xd. **

**Alright with that knocked out sponsor points- I've already had one person submit a few things and ahhh this is gonna be so awesome. None of the gifts will be brought in this chapter but next chapter there'll be at least one? I'm not exactly sure yet. **

**Also to my submitters reading this right now- thank you, you're truly amazing. I'm gonna tell you this, over 2/3 of the submitters aren't reading so if you're part of the lucky few that are, love you. To my readers who aren't submitters- y'all are fan-freaking-tasic and I love you as well. **

**Here's some stories that are also amazing and I recommend them 100%- **

**'We Made it Out' by Averyrandomauthor (this isn't an SYOT, it's a victor tale, but his writing is so detailed and amazing and it'd mean the world if you checked it out)**

**'If They Survive: The 101st Hunger Games' by MeTheFanatic19 (closed SYOT by one of my dear internet sisters, who's the sweetest person of all time, go show her some love)**

**'One Big Explosion: ****The 204th Hunger Games'**** by cartierscrown (another amazing SYOT of a good friend, it's amazing, most definitely recommend) **

**'And We Run' by ****contemporarydancer2 (already at the arena! Haha both my tributes have died butttttt the Tia's writing is awesome, definitely check it out)**

**'Killer Vacation: The 45th Hunger Games SYOT Parody' by Willuna (parody SYOT that is bound to be heaps of fun and I'm really excited to watch my joke subs die xd)**

**'Borrowed Time' by My_Mental_Mind (holy crap even with just the intro I died, truly gonna be such an amazing SYOT and it's _open, _incase if you're looking for a great place for your next sub, this is it)**

****'Echos Between Worlds' by Remus98 (verse collab with Mental -mentioned above- that's just ahhhhh so fucking good)****

****'The Loudest Become the Strong' by Rubytree7 (Closed SYOT but major hype because Ruby's rocking this story, definitely recommend)****

****That's all I got! Have a good day/night/afternoon. Also if you havn't checked out the blog *even tho I told you too* I'd recommend it, it'll make the chapter make a lot more sense. ****

****Bye for now, ****

****Marie****


	33. Night 1 and Morning Two: Comfort

**Kinnik Verdugo, Day 1:**

**Time- 7:13 PM (19:13)**

Allegro chuckles a bit as he turns and hands me two of the stirps of jerky. "There you-u go." He says, sniffing a bit from the cold.

"Thanks." I mumble, slowly taking a bite of the tough, dried meat.

He takes a piece himself before closing up the pouch and shoving it into one of the backpacks we snatched after the bloodbath. The careers had been stupid enough to leave all their stuff unguarded. But I guess it worked well in our favor.

"Is that enough?" I ask, noticing he only took one piece for himself.

"Yeah, plenty-y." He says popping the jerky into his mouth.

"I can't believe we managed to score these." I whisper, motioning towards the two backpacks laid on the ground beside us.

"Me neither." He says, a small smile flickering onto his features, "good thing the careers left."

"Truth." I reply, taking another small bite of the jerky and chewing slowly and thoughtfully. My mere efforts to not think about the girl failing miserably. How purple her neck turned, the way her eyes rolled back in her head, her last gasp. All of it.

I instantly look down at my hands, the same ones that wrapped around her neck. It's scary how easy she had been so easy to kill. It's scary how I just _did _that, that I'm the reason she can't return home alive.

"I'm sorry-y about her." Allegro whispers as if reading my mind. He extends his arm to put it around my shoulders. I shudder at his touch and he pulls his hand before biting his lip. Allegro gently gets to his feet, a soft, almost comforting expression labeling his features. "Look, you did-d what you had to do."

He offers me his hand and I take it. The boy pulls me up to my feet, even though I stumble a bit. "Kinnik, we're in the hunger games-s death is in the air." He sighs, his dark eyes shining from the bright lights beaming down on us.

"I know but she just-" I start, the image of her limp body taking over my mind.

"Kinnik." He says, bringing me back to the arena.

"What?" I mumble.

"Don't feel guilty-y, you had to." He comforts, holding my hand in his own.

"But I'm the reason she's gone, I killed her."

"Yes." Allegro nods, not exactly sure what to say, "but, Kinnik, look at me." He says and I take my gaze off the wall to the right of me and place it on his dark eyes.

"I killed her."

"You had to, otherwise you would've died." He says, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"But I _killed_ her. She's dead because of me." I mumble.

"You can't think about that now, you did what you had to do." Allegro whispers.

` "I don't think you get it." I say, shaking off his grip on my hand.

"Kinnik…"

"No, I know you don't get it. You're telling me to not think about her, when that's all I can think about. She's dead because of _me."_

"Kinnik-" he starts but I cut him off.

"She's dead because of _me._"

"You did what you had to do. It's the hunger games." He reasons. "Stop doing this to yourself."

I ball my hands into fists, nails piercing through the soft flesh of my palm. The pain stopped any tears from falling, emotion from spewing all over. I turn my body away from Allegro in case any tears do fall. Allegro sighs, grabbing my wrist and pulling on my arm to make me turn around. He takes my fist in his hand but I pull away from his touch yet again.

Without saying a word, he grabs my fist again. Allegro slowly, finger by finger, unclenches my right hand and brushes away the blood that drips from the nail marks. I try to pull my hand away but he holds tight. "Allegro." I croak.

"No, we're not doing this." He says softly, letting go of my one hand and picking up the other. He repeats the same process with my left hand before letting it fall down to my side.

"She's dead." I reply, taking a step back from the boy.

"I'm sorry-y." Allegro says but Liz's screams drown out his voice.

_Lin._

_Lin, no._

_You can't be dead. No._

"Don't do this to yourself, please." He replies, his eyes shining as the stage lights reflect off them.

"It's because of _me. _I killed her." I say.

"Kinnik, no, we're in the games."

"It's not your fault she was reaped."

"Didn't she volunteer?"

"Yeah, but same difference." He says.

"Whatever." I sigh.

"Killing's inevitable. It just stings." He comforts, or at least Allegro's form of comforting.

"I guess." I sigh.

"See, that's a better mindset."

"Whatever." I sigh.

**Abram Butcher, Day 1:**

**Time: 10:59 PM (22:59)**

"I can't believe there's snow _inside_ the walls." Lily says, taking a small sip of the water from our small flask before passing it to me.

"Me neither, that was so cool." I reply, taking the flask gratefully.

"Truth." Lily smiles as I lift the small metal flask to my mouth and let the cool liquid coat my lips. I only let a small sum of the water fall onto my tongue before I bring the flask away from my mouth. I hand the water back to her, attempting to be sparing with the water. I have no clue how long it will be until we get more.

Suddenly there's a crackling sound before the blindingly bright stage lights disappear. As if turned off by a lightswitch. With no light shining down upon us, I notice torches that line the walls of the ice maze.

They have a long wooden handle, tied to the ice wall by a metal bracket. The small flame that rides on top of the torch burns straight up, illuminating the space Lily and I had stopped to rest for the night.

"What in the name of what?" I ask.

"I'm guessing it's night time, I couldn't have slept with the light on anyway." Lily sighs.

"That's very true," I nod.

"They'll turn back on in the morning, right?" Lily asks.

"They've got to, they can't make us fight in the dark. At least I don't think so-" I start to say only to be interrupted by the blaring of the Capital's anthem. I look at Lily who stares straight at the sky, the seal reflecting off her pale face.

The first face in the sky is the small girl from Five, Sasha, her dark hair plaited in two braids that fell down the length of her back. A strong smile shadowing her dark and deep eyes. Eyes that pleaded for forgiveness, pleaded for freedom. She holds her hands down at her side, as if not sure what to do with them.

Her image is quickly replaced by the girl from Six's face. Vienna's small and almost petite features hold a small smile on her dark lips. Her tan face framed by dark long hair that fell over her shoulders in waves. Soon her image starts to fade and is replaced by another girl.

The next face in the sky is the girl from Three, Jocylin. I don't remember seeing her during the bloodbath, who killed her? Her features somewhat resemble the two girls before her- the same dark hair. Yet the girl stood out, her eyes a light shade of chestnut brown with a small sense of sweet surrounding them. The girl bares a big grin with her arms crossed over her chest.

As quickly as she had appeared, the girl vanishes and in her place the blonde boy from Nine. Sydney's electric blue eyes shone full of young innocence that comes with youth. He was way too young to die, too young to suffer such a terrible fate. His smile as pure as snow is white. Sydney's hands resting on the collar of his shirt with his head tilted slightly to the left.

The boy's face quickly disappears and is replaced by a new one, this time Gage's. The shy boy's sharp blue eyes framed by a set of bulkley black glasses. Freckles lightly dot his nose and a small smile takes his lips. His curly blonde hair matches Sydney's, a light honey color.

Quickly Gage's picture fades out into the sky and James's face takes it's place. His dark eyes raging with pure angry fire. He held his hands on his hips and wore his annoyingly sarcastic smile on his lips. Lily lets out a deep breath beside me and I look over at her. She has her light blonde hair tied in in a high ponytail and her blue eyes shone with the light James's face reflected.

I cast my gaze back to the sky and watch as James's face fades into the boy from Five's. Keir's soft features shine bright as he smiles at the camera. His dark curly hair falling unevenly along his forehead. Keir's light ocean-blue eyes stare back at me, looking, almost searching, for something. His face slowly starts to disappear and another boy's face starts to take his place.

Tyree's hair matches Keir's- both a dark curly mop on top of their heads. Tyree bore a smile on his lips that is the absolute sweetest one I've ever seen. His dark eyes shone bright with a happy little light, the same one Sydney's eyes had. Both were too young to die. How did he die _anyway_?

Soon his face fades and the sky turns to pitch black. The starless sky stared down at us as I look over towards Lily. Even though neither of us were very close to the fallen tributes, their faces struck a nerve in Lily's heart. A small tear slides down her face and onto the soft ashes.

"Hey, they're in a better place now." I comfort.

"I know." She snuffles, laying on her back to face the open sky.

I don't say anything, just lay down beside her. She shivers a bit, her small frame obviously cold.

"You want me to set up like a trap or something to block the wind?" I suggest.

"No, I'm fine." Lily sighs, obviously not very _fine_.

"Whatever." I laugh. "You wanna talk, or you want space?"

"Meh, I don't really wanna talk." She sighs, looking straight up at the clear black sky.

"Alright then." I say, casting my glance out into the darkness of the night.

**Sunna Saccharin, Day 1:**

**Time- 11:51 PM (23:51)**

I look over at Anne, both us having volunteered for the first watch. She sighs looking out into the darkness surrounding our small camp like a giant blanket. Her short curly hair flowing softly in the extremely bitter breeze.

"I'm sorry about Felix earlier." I whisper.

She stays facing away from me and our camp for a minute before replying, "it's fine."

"I don't think it's _fine, _but if you don't wanna talk it's alright." I whisper.

She slowly turns her body back towards me and shoots me a small wispy smile, "thanks." Anne's eyes land on mine for a few seconds before she looks away sheepishly. "What was life like in Nine?" she whispers.

"Watching my siblings mostly, my parents weren't ever home." I sigh.

"I'm sorry." Anne mumbles.

"No, it's fine, I love my little siblings so much." I say, smiling at the idea of seeing their little faces again. I will make it back to them, I promised Lav I would.

"I feel you," Anne sighs, "my little brother was my world."

"Felix, right?"

"Yeah, that little bugger."

"What's he like?"

"The smartest little kid you've ever seen." Anne says, shaking her head as a small tear rides the corner of her right eye. She turns and blinks it away, her face duly and dauntly illuminated but the shadows of the touch lights.

"He'd have to meet Lilac then, those two would get along."

"Oh yeah?" she asks, turning back towards me with a small smile planted on her freckled face.

"Of course."

"How _many _siblings do you have?"

"Three, what about you?"

"Two." Anne whispers.

"Felix and?"

"Butch."

"What's he like?" I ask.

"Smart I guess… we're not very close." Anne says. "What about you?"

"Besides Lilac? Lav and Miller." I reply, tucking a loose strand of my blonde hair behind my ear.

"All younger?"

"Yeah, I'm the oldest."

"That's cool. I'm in the middle." She chuckles quietly to herself.

"I've always wanted an older brother or sister." I sigh.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," I nod, "really, I just wanted someone that I can talk to."

"Aw why are you so wholesome Sunna?" Anne jokes, punching me lightly in the arm.

"Why are you so wholesome?" I say joining in her whispered laughter.

"I'm not _that_ wholesome idiot. I used to street wrestle back in Ten." She whispers.

"Oh? Tell me more."

"Well," She laughs, "it's hard to explain"

"Not like we got anything better to do." I say motioning towards the dark emptiness that surrounds us. Ciara and Zach's sleeping bodies resting besides our small pile of backpacks.

"Nah." She laughs, "I don't know if I can."

"That's alright."

"Thank you." Anne smiles,

"That's why you got voted in, isn't it?" I ask.

"Yeah." Anne nods, her face turning a light shade of red underneath the touch light.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. Anne smiles a sad little smile at me, pain writes itself so blatantly across her features, that somehow stick out even more in the ghostly torch light.

"Don't be, I wouldn't have made these friends." Anne giggles.

"I guess so." I sigh.

"Do you know why you were voted in?"

"Nope. I guess I'm kinda smart, but I've never really paid any attention in school. I don't know why they thought I'd be a good fit."

"That sounds really sucky, I'm sorry." She says.

"Meh, what's done is done." I sigh.

"I guess so." She says.

"Well, during the night we can't see the walls, but if we could, who'd be shone for you?"

"Probably my little sister Lav." I say, "wait let me show you something."

"Huh?" Anne asks as I dig into my pants pocket. A small smile escapes my lips as I pull out my token, a small seed pack of Lilacs.

"What? Is that a seed packet?" Anne asks.

"Yep. It's my token."

"That's so cool wow. They let you bring seeds into the arena?"

"Yeah, I was skeptical at first, but I think they let me cause there's no way to plant them into ashes."

Anne giggles, "I guess so."

"What's your token?" I ask, placing the seeds gently back into my pocket.

"This." She says, rolling up her right hoodie sleeve to reveal a small silver chain on her wrist.

"Oh pretty."

"It was from my, um, boyfriend."

"That's sweet." I say, but I can tell there's something else Anne wants to say but she stays silent.

"Yeah." She nods.

**Sage Greenberg, Day 2:**

**Time- 5:58 AM (5:58)**

"What's that beeping?" I ask quietly, as to not wake up either of the girls. It's my watch, I want to let them sleep. Elizabeth stayed up though the night and had finally given up and shook me awake.

"What in the name of what?" Cel asks, springing up from underneath the tiny blanket. I suppose I wasn't quiet enough oops.

"Beeping?" Elizabeth sturs, opening one of her eyes as well.

"There's a beeping, but I'm not sure where it's from."

"Sounds like it's above us." Elizabeth sighs, obviously not too happy because she had _just _been able to finally close her eyes.

"No way." I say, my mouth open wide as a small parachute floats down toward us.

"What is that?" Cel asks.

"A sponsor gift." I answer.

"A gift? For us?"

"One of us." I sigh, "one of our mentor's pulled through and managed to give us something. I don't know what we need so early in the games but whatever it is it's important."

Cel gets to her feet and reaches toward the small metal box. It drifts smoothly into her open hands and a small smile briefly passes over her pale face. "How do we even get it open?"

"I have no clue." Elizabeth sighs, "can I see it?"

"Sure." Cel says, handing the metal box laced with light grey depictions of flames over to Elizabeth.

"You just twist," Elizabeth chuckles, taking the small box in both of her hands and turning it sideways. She twists the two halves and they break apart, revealing a small set of knives and a note which both fall to the ground.

"Knives?" I ask.

"Daggers." Elizabeth nods, picking up the set that is so neatly tied together with a red ribbon. Cel grabs up the pure white slip of paper and holds it up to her face. In the torch light she reads the faint writing. "It's Elizabeth's." Cel says, still studying the piece of paper.

"Me?" Elizabeth asks, "are you sure?"

"Elizabeth, beheld, the greatest weapons of all time. Have fun, Jeremiah. That's all it says." Cel reads.

"What now?"

"I don't think daggers are the greatest weapons but I'll take all I can get. Of course, they're not just for me, there's six here. Two for each of us." Elizabeth says.

"Oh wow, thanks Elizabeth." I say as she unties the bright ribbon keeping the daggers together. Her fingers dance over the blades before taking two in each hand and holding out to Cel and I.

"These are so cool." Cel says, slipping her knives into her belt.

"Wait I got an idea." Elizabeth chuckles. "No one will think to check." She picks up her two knives and slips them into the padding of her sports bra. "Disguisable. Shaboom." She smiles.

"No one will know." Cel chuckles.

"Exactly, with how baggy the tribute hoodies are, perfect hiding spot."

"They're my bra knives. I love them."

"Amazing." Cel chuckles as I slip my own two knives into my right pant pocket.

Suddenly the bright stage lights from yesterday flicker back on. Creating blindingly lustrous pinpricks of light.

"Oh boo." Elizabeth sighs, having stayed up all night last night.

"I'm sorry, I'll take tomorrow's watch."

"No it's fine," Elizabeth sighs, rubbing the last remnants of sleep from her bright eyes.

"Ready to put our plan into action?" Cel asks, still holding the small sponsor box.

"Slow down turbo." Elizabeth chuckles.

"We might wanna eat a bit of breakfast first, then we gotta set up." I reply.

"Whatever." Celosia sighs.

I get to my feet and make my way over to the two backpacks we had managed to grab from the bloodbath. "Let's see, last night we shared a quarter of the dried fruit. Y'all want half of the crackers or some more fruit?"

"Crackers sound good to me." Cel says and Elizabeth nods.

I dig through the smaller of the bags and close my hands around a small pouch of crackers. They're all broken but broken is way better than nothing. I open the pack and dumb out half the crackers out onto my hand. Out of that pile I dump a third into Cel's open palm and do the same to Elizabeth's.

Both Cel and Elizabeth scarf down their crackers. They turn to each other and giggle at how fast they had managed to eat their breakfast. I take one of my crackers and pop it into my mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

Our plan was going to work, right? It had too, it was the best idea we had. Even without Syd, it'd have to work. We can't take out big threats on our own, this was our only shot at victory. _Our. _

There could be only one victor though. Only one. If I win, I'd have to say goodbye to both of these girls. Can I do that? Probably not, but I'll see what happens when the time comes. I'm not ready to lose either of them.

I sit beside Cel and merely push the idea of watching my allies die from my brain. I turn back to where they are still laughing and meekly join in.

**Kai Morgan, Day 2: **

**Time- 6:47 AM (6:47)**

"Come on, can't we go out for just a second?" I ask.

"I don't know…"

"Misty and Onyx will be gone for a while, it'll be fine."

"Yes, and we're supposed to be watching the cornucopia." Angel reasons.

"Just for a second, please. I hate missing the action."

"Then you should've gone with Misty and left me and Onyx here. Onyx didn't wanna go."

"But Misty…" I start but quickly stop, I don't wanna talk about Misty badly with Angel. She could tell Misty and I'd lose my relationship with both of them.

"Misty what?" Angel asks.

"Nevermind."

"Whatever." Angel sighs, turning away from me to look towards the third quadrant.

"Please, we won't be out long."

"What if we get lost and Misty and Onyx come back?" she asks.

"But we won't get lost." I reply.

"It's a maze, you don't know that."

"Fine, I'll go then." I say, getting to my feet. She rolls her eyes at me and lets out a small sigh.

"Go ahead, but don't go the way Misty and Onyx went."

"I won't." I nod, picking my spear off the ash covered ground. I lightly slide the spear into the sheath in my belt, the belt that came with the tribute uniform. She looks at me and picks up her sword.

"Go but don't be gone long." She says, "I swear if I get attached 'cause you're gone I _will _tell Misty."

"Alrighty." I smile, taking off into the fourth quadrant. I rush into the maze, holding my breath as I turn the first corner. Adrenaline pumps though my veins but I slow my pace down. My footsteps falling into a steady heartbeat.

I take a sharp right and then a quick left. There are no footprints in the ashes, so tracking is extremely difficult. I just have to keep my eyes for signs, I guess. Right? I've never tracked much in my life, I'm probably doing this wrong. But do I care? No.

After walking for a bit come to a fork and take a left turn. Each of the different sets of walls look the exact same, so I gotta remember this list in my head- left, then a sharp right, left twice, right and then left again-

Suddenly I hear a small shuffling noise and I quickly whip around. Is this another sound thing? Probably the same type of thing as yesterday. I shake my head as the sound comes again, this time closer.

I can't help but sigh as I turn back towards the sound. I follow it for a bit before I find myself out in an open clearing between two walls. The clearing ended in a dead end, how stupid am I? I feel for the same trick twice. Fuck.

"Kai!" someone shouts, the voice relatively feminune but from farther away. I recognize the voice, it's Angel's. "Kai!" she yells again, the panic in her voice sends a shiver through my body.

"Angel!" I scream, whipping around towards the scream. I take off, back the way I came. Angel. I had to help her, she needed help.

"Kai!" I hear her scream again, this time louder and laced with more panic.

I pick up my pace to a sprint, turning this way and that. I travel through the maze until I reach it's mouth. I can see the giant bonfire, raging up to the sky. There next to it, stood Angel battling the boy from eight and the girl from ten, Zach and Anne, as two other girls collected supplies.

"Angel!" I scream and the boy stops to look at me. Panic sets in his eyes and he whispers something to the girl next to him.

She nods, but the two keep fighting with Angel as I approach. "Ciara, Sunna. Kai's here!" Anne shouts out to the other girls.

I sprint forward and before anyone can move, I grab the girl from nine by the shoulders. With a small grunt I throw her small frame to the ground. She lands on her back with a loud crash. I unsheath my spear and hold it out to Ciara's neck, keeping an eye on Sunna as she gets back up onto her feet.

"Kai? Angel?" screams a softer voice, Onyx's voice.

"Shit the rest of the careers are here." Zach curses, turning to Anne. "Come on we gotta go."

"Yeah." She nods.

"Sunna, Ciara, we gotta go." He shouts.

"Fuck, Misty's right here." Ciara says, startled at the appearance of the rest of our alliance.

"You bitch." I sigh as Ciara jumps away from my spear point. Sunna grabs my ankle, which sends my falling into the soft ground. The girl from Eight's eyes go wide as the rest of her alliance starts to head through the ashes and to the mouth of the ice maze. Ciara and Sunna sprint towards the others, Ciara carrying a long machete in her hands.

"Did they attack you two?" Onyx asks, as they and Misty round the bonfire and out to where Angel and I were standing.

Angel casts an angry look at me but just sighs, "yeah."

"Oh wow, did they get anything?"

"A machete and whatever the girl from night managed to grab."

"I don't think much."

"That's good."

"Why did they attack you guys in the first place?" Misty asks.

"I don't know." I repy, hoping Angel wouldn't take this time to expose that I went out. That's why they attached, there were four of them versus one career. Seems easy, if I hadn't come they probably would've succeeded.

"Whatever." Angel sighs.

* * *

_No deaths occurred this chapter_

* * *

**_Alliances-_**

**The Bread Queens (and Zach): Sunna, Ciara, Anne and Zach **

**Still Mighty: Celosia, Sage and ****Elizabeth **

**Happy As Fuck Cause James is Dead: Lily and Abram **

**Dysfunctional yet Functional: Angel, Kai, Misty and Onyx**

**Emotional Mess: Allegro and Kinnik**

**_Sub-alliances-_**

**Hospital Gang: Abram, Lily, Ciara and Zach**

**Just a Pact: Anne and Abram **

**Stick With Me Please: Celosia and Sage**

**Mentor issues: Kinnik and Elizabeth**

**_Loners-_**

**Can I Be Iconic Alone?: Liz**

* * *

_**Kill Count (underlined ones are gone)-**_

**Sasha: 1**** (D5F, self)**

**Ciara: 1 (D6F)**

**Kinnik: 1 (D3F)**

**Misty: 1 (D9M)**

**Kai: 1 (D5M)**

**Abram: 1 (D12M)**

**Angel: 1 (D3M)**

**Tyree: 1**** (D6M, self)**

* * *

**A/N: Annnnd we're back with yet another arena chapter! Shaboom! No deaths this chapter but we're getting there. Plans are forming, attacks are happening ahhhh this is great. I love being in the arena, I have so many plans. WE ALSO GOT OUR FIRST SPONSOR GIFT TODAY! AND A FEW HAVE BEEN ORDERED AHHHH. I love this.**

**Also warning, I typically update the blog the day after I post with deaths/really any info, so don't go there if you don't wanna get spoiled. :)) RIP the tributes who've already died. I really miss them ngl. Butttttt so when I was writing the reapings I had one victor picked out then I switched to another. Recently I've debated this one or another tribute and thanks to the amazing contemporarydancer2, I finally figured it out. I'm so ready for the finale, it's gonna be epic.**

**Sooooo we've come so far with this and I'm really curious which of my submitters are reading. Check-in time :)). Just PM/DM me your um favorite color yeah. Or anything ashes related, really anything to let me know you're reading.**

**Bye for now,**

**Marie**


End file.
